The Choices We Made
by DragoVrede
Summary: AU events: She fights along Slade while he winds up on the Amazo. She honors Shado and Yao Fei by donning the hood, while he becomes something else completely. The choices they made lead them down different paths. They no longer walk side by side, for she fights for justice while he fights for those he loves. To keep them safe he will stay within the darkness.
1. Pilot

_[Unnamed Island]_

 _A woman in a green hood breathes heavily whilst running through the flush green forest, running and jumping using the low hanging branches of the trees all around her. She reaches a cliff wall and begins to climb, once on top she sprints and jumps onto the next cliff reaching a clearing, she takes a moment to look out at sea and sees what looks like to be a fishing boat. She runs to a fallen tree where she had stored her bow and arrows, she takes a special arrow covered in tar and using a knife strapped to her thigh she flicks it and the arrow is engulfed in flame; She carefully takes aim down at the shore, where a pile of logs has been placed as a marker, she gages the wind and releases the arrow. Upon impact the marker explodes in a ball of fire. The fishermen see the explosion and decide to investigate. As soon as the woman sees the lifeboat out on the water the woman races down to the shore. The fishermen are on the island walking towards the bonfire, when they see a mask, half is black and the other half is orange and faded, on a steak with an arrow through one eye. Just as the fishermen look back up they see the woman in the green hood approaching, they cautiously look at the figure when she falls to her knees and pulls down her hood, revealing a pair of blue eyes and a face covered in dirt._

 **The name of the island they found me on is** _ **Lian Yu**_ **. It's mandarin for "purgatory". I've been stranded here for 5 years. I've dreamt of my rescue every cold black night since then. For 5 years, I have had only one thought, one goal… survive…** __ **survive and one day return home. The island held many dangers. To live, I had to make myself more than what I was, to forge myself into a weapon. I am returning not the scared girl who was shipwrecked but the woman who will bring justice to those who have poisoned my city. My name is Sara Lance.**

 _[Starling City 5 days later]_

 **News Anchor:** _ **Sara Lance is alive. The Starling City resident was found by fishermen in the North China sea 5 days ago, 5 years after she was missing and presumed dead following the accident at sea which claimed "The Queen's Gambit." Sara Lance, is the daughter of local detective Quinten Lance and his wife Dinah. She was on board "The Queen's Gambit" as a guest of Oliver Queen, who before his disappearance was a regular tabloid presence and a fixture at the Starling City club scene, he is the son of Starling City billionaire Robert Queen, who was also on board but now both officially confirmed as deceased.**_

 _[5 Days Earlier – Starling Police Department]_

 _Quinten lance is sitting at his desk reviewing notes on a crime scene, three muggers beat into submission, the oddest part was that they were armed but all of their injuries are similar to that of MMA fighters, with one big exception, these guys were dead. He continues to look through the file hoping to catch something he missed the first time when suddenly his partner runs over to his desk, "Quinten, there's a call for you that you simply have to take, NOW!"_

 _Quinten worrying that something had happened to his daughter Laurel, quickly picked up his office phone and pressed the glowing red button. "Hello, are we speaking with a Mr. Lance of Starling city and father to Laurel Lance?" asked the woman over the phone._

 _Dread took over Quinten instantly thinking the worst, but he managed to speak, "Uh… Yeah that's me is there something wrong with Laurel?"_

" _I would not know Sir," Quinten looked at the phone in confusion but the woman simply kept talking, "I am calling you from the US Embassy in Hong Kong about your daughter Sara Lance."_

 _This confused Quinten even more, why would the Us Embassy in Hong Kong be calling about his youngest daughter, "What about her she's been gone for 5 years now, are you saying that the boat was finally found?"_

" _No sir, we are calling to inform you that earlier today a fishing boat found a castaway on a deserted island and she has been confirmed to be your daughter, Sara Lance…" whatever she said next didn't register with him at all, my baby girl is alive, my Sara is alive, my little girl, thankfully his partner picked up the phone and continued the conversation with the woman while Quinten was in shock._

 _[CNRI – Minutes later]_

 _Laurel Lance was busy at work on her newest case against Adam Hunt, when her cell phone went off, she looked at the I.D of the caller and saw that it was her father's partner, Hilton. She sighed in frustration thinking that her father was drunk in some bar, she answered "Hey Hilton, where's my dad this time-" she couldn't finish because what he said next shocked her, angered her, and excited her. Her sister was alive and would arrive in 5 days. Her sister was alive, she was happy, but at the same time all the pain and suffering that she had caused came back to her. Sara had left on the Queens Gambit with Laurels then boyfriend and everything around her crumbled, her parents divorced and she was never able to truly move on._

[Starling City Hospital]

Quinten is standing next to the doctor and looking through the small window on the door at his baby girl, "20% of her body is covered in scar tissue. Second-degree burns on her back and arms. X-rays show at least 12 fractures that never properly healed." The doctor told Quinten who looked at him with terror in his eyes, _what had happened to his little girl, what did she have to go through?_

"Has she said anything about what happened? Quinten asked even though he was afraid of what he would hear.

"No. She's barely said anything." Quinten looks at his daughter wanting to hold her once more, "Quinten I'd like you to prepare yourself. The Sara you lost…might not be the one they found." He heard the doctor but he didn't pay much attention, he wanted to hold his youngest daughter so, he opened the door and stepped inside the room. She didn't move from where she was standing looking out at the city.

"Sara, baby." Quinten says trying to suppress back tears. She slowly turns around at the sound of her name she hesitates at first but then starts heading towards her father.

The look in her eyes told him that she didn't recognize him instantly but when she did, "Daddy."

Quinten still fighting back tears, "Oh… my beautiful girl." They hug and they both break down in tears. "I'm… I'm so sorry daddy, I-I'm so sorry…" She cries into his shoulder as he tries to comfort her a little, "It's ok, baby girl. You're home now, you're safe."

[Few Hours Later]

She looks at the city before her, it looks so familiar and yet it feels strange to be here. Her home for the past 5 years had been Lian Yu. It had turned her into a survivor, a killer, a warrior. She saw her reflection on the window and sighed, she didn't recognize herself anymore, her body was more toned than that of most athlete's, her face was hardened and no longer held the same brightness it once did.

She didn't think that the reunion with her dad would be so hard, she cried, for the first time in a long time, she actually cried, something she thought she could no longer do. They talked for a couple hours catching up but she could tell that her father sensed she wasn't the same. Oh, if he only knew how right he was, she had to lie and tell him that both Oliver and Robert had drowned when the bout sank but it was for the best. She also had to put on a mask when he revealed to her that her mother and him were no longer together, she could see the heartache but he tried to hide it from her. She wasn't surprised to find out that Laurel had refused to come today, she must be so angry at her and Oliver for betraying her. It still hurt a little but she had hurt Laurel worse.

Now, alone in her room with her thoughts she begins to strategize and plan out her mission, to cleanse this city from the corruption and crime that plagued it. This was the last request from Oliver's father that she vowed to complete.

[Car Ride Home]

She's sitting in her father's car as he talks about the cases that he's finished and the people that he's put behind bars. He thinks that she doesn't notice all his nervous ticks he has but she does, he's an addict, alcohol and his work must have been his lifeline when she was thought dead.

She looks out the window trying not to think about all the damage her decision to follow her heart had caused. Now that she was out of the hospital she could see the slow death of the city. Her city had been slowly dying in those 5 years she was gone, but now that she was back, she would see to it that the decay would not progress any further.

They pull up to her father's apartment building, it's not the quaint little house she remembers living in before the island but she knows she's the reason why everyone fled from it, her mom to Central City, Laurel got her own place, and her dad did as well. She can't help but feel guilt, shame and disgust that she is the reason this happened to her once happy family.

[CNRI]

Laurel and her friend Johanna are walking around the office, Johanna walking behind her as Laurel gets the mail, "Come on, Laurel. We're lawyers, not miracle workers. We can't win this."

Laurel turns her head, "If we can't win a class-action suit against a man who swindled hundreds of people out of their homes and life savings, then we're not fit to call ourselves a legal aid office."

"And if we go bankrupt in the process, we won't be a legal aid office. Hunt has an army of lawyers, and they're ready to bury us." Johanna replies as they make their way back to Laurels desk.

"You and I against an army. I love those odds." She replies to her friend with a grin. "Why do you hate me?" Johanna says exasperated as she turns and walks away.

Laurel scoffs as she sits down at her desk looking at a board riddled with new clippings and articles about Adam Hunt. She can faintly here a television in the background when suddenly something the anchor says catches her attention.

 **Anchorman** **:** _ **And in other news, details as to the castaway story you've all heard about…the daughter of a decorated police detective will soon become a legendary story. Jessica now has more details and the complete castaway story.**_

 **Jessica** **:** _ **"The Queen's Gambit" was last heard from more than 5 years ago, Ms. Lance has reportedly confirmed she was the only survivor of the accident that took the lives of 7 people, including local billionaire playboy Oliver Queen. Survived by his sister, Thea and Mother Moira Queen…**_

Laurel walks to the TV, picks up the remote and turns it off as everyone turns to look at her. She drops the remote on the table and proceeds to walk away, anger and sadness evident on her face.

[Quinten's Apartment – Sara's Bedroom]

 **After 5 years, everything that was once familiar is now unrecognizable. The face I see in the mirror is a stranger.**

Sara looks at herself and at all the scars covering it. Her hood persona flashes on screen as thunder strikes.

 _[Flashback] Queens Gambit – 5 Years ago_

 _Robert Queen stares at the ship radar whilst a man emerges from outside soaking wet._

" _The storm's a category 2. The captain's recommending, we head back." He tells the Queen patriarch._

" _All right. Inform the crew." He tells the man, who hurries off to do as told._

 _Oliver walks out of his room and looks at his father, "Are we in trouble?"_

" _One of us is." He looks at his son with a slight frown, as Sara approaches from his room, "Ollie? Where do you keep the bottle opener on this thing?" as she realizes that Robert is right there she closes her robe a little._

" _I'll be there in a minute, Sarah." He replies given her a smile as she goes back into the room._

 _His father sighs, "You know, son, that is not going to finish well for either of them or for you."_

[Present Day]

Sara is fully dressed and is staring at a photo of herself, Laurel and her father. Simpler times.

There's a knock on her door, "Sara, sweetie Merlyn dropped by to see how you're doing, do you want me to tell him to go away?"

"No daddy that's fine, he's my friend remember, even though you don't like him."

She hears him grumble but can't understand what he said, the door opens and Tommy is standing there with that Merlyn trademark smile.

"What did I tell you? Yachts suck." He chuckles

"Tommy Merlyn." She says and goes to give him a hug.

"I missed you, kid." He replies as they walk out of the room and into the living room.

"Well me and my dad were going to go get some food, do you want to come with us to catch up?" Sara asks as her father glares at Tommy.

"Sure thing." He smiles as Quinten gets up and opens the door.

[Minutes Later at a Chinese Restaurant]

"Ok. What else did you miss? Super bowl winners… Giants, Steelers, Saints, Packers, Giants again. A black president, that's new. Oh, and " _Lost_ ," they were all dead…I think." Tommy continues to inform her as she smiles, she's missed this.

Quinten looks at his daughter and before he can think about it he asks, "What was it like there?" He knows it's not a subject she wants to speak about because she tenses at the mention of the island.

"Cold." Was her only reply letting them know that her answer was final.

"Tomorrow, you and me, we're doing the city. You've got a lot to catch up on." Tommy tells her as he looks at Quinten who tries to make up for his blunder, "That sounds like a great idea. Go out and see the city."

"That sounds nice." She says with a small smile.

At that moment, a waiter trips and is about to drop a tray when thanks to Sara's quick reflexes she stops the waiter from falling and the tray from spilling over.

"Oh, I am so sorry," begins the waiter but is cut off by Sara speaking in Chinese. "Zhè bùyào dānxīn." Tommy looks at her stunned to say the least and Quinten has a similar expression.

"Wow, you speak Chinese?" tommy looks at her.

"I didn't realize you took Chinese at college, Sara." Quinten adds in.

"I did but I never had any use for it until I arrived at Hong Kong a few days ago, I'm surprised I still remember." She lied with relative ease hoping that it was believable.

"I see well I'm glad that you were able to get by with something you learned in college." Quinten replies a smile on his face.

"Yeah, me too. Um, daddy I want to rest a bit may I be excused?" Quinten looks at her, "Do you want me to take you home?"

"No, that's okay I want to walk and enjoy the city a little." She smiles the smile that Quinten can't say no to.

"Hey, don't forget about tomorrow, Sara." Sara looks back at him and smiles before she heads out.

[Sara's Bedroom]

It's raining heavily now, the window is open because she felt trapped in her room and wanted some air to breath, she had sat down next to it and didn't know when she fell asleep but she was soaking wet now.

 _[Flashback] Queen's Gambit – 5 Years Ago_

" _1, 2, 3. It's getting closer." Sara told Oliver as she timed the lightning._

 _Oliver smirked, "That's not very scientific."_

" _What would you know about science, Mr. Ivy League dropout?"_

" _I happen to know a lot about science. I know about fermentation. I know biology." They kiss._

" _Laurel's going to kill me. Oh, she's so going to kill me."_

' _Your sister will never know. Come here." He throws her onto the bed and climbs on top of her._

 _Sara laughs but her laugh is cut off by thunder, "Ok, that one was really close." She says with a bit of fear behind her voice._

" _Sarah, we're going to be fine." He kisses her to put her mind at ease._

 _The champagne glasses sitting on a table tilt and suddenly the cabin flips and they're thrown to opposite sides of the room. Sara screams while Oliver momentarily loses consciousness, Sara loses balance for a bit before gaining her balance and trying to make her way to Oliver, only to see him being ripped away by the ocean. "Ollie?" is all she manages to say before the ocean takes him away as he screams for her._

 _Sara now in the ocean herself, "Ollie!"_

 _A crew member spots her, "Ms. Lance!"_

" _Ollie!" She continues to scream trying to stay above the water._

" _Ms. Lance!" The crewmember screams louder, Sara turns and sees the life raft and swims towards it. "Gus," she remembers the man that had gone to warn the crew, she turns around to go back to look for Oliver but Robert stops her, "No! he's still out there!"_

" _He's not there." He replies with tears falling from his eyes._

" _Ollie!" She screams as she sees the yacht sink._

" _He's gone." Robert hugs her as they cry for Oliver._

[Present Day]

Quinten runs into his daughter's room when he hears her scream, she's having a nightmare. He tries to wake her up but she wakes up startled, disoriented and in attack mode, she flips her dad over puts her hand on his throat.

"It's just me baby, you're safe, Sara! You're Safe, wake up!" Quinten pleads with his daughter, "Sara! Wake up!"

Sara snaps to and looks down realizing she's holding onto her father's throat, she releases him and backs away toward the window. "I'm sorry. I'm so… I'm so sorry." She repeats while curling back into a ball.

"Oh, it's ok, sweetheart. It's all right, Sara. You're home. You're home."

[Sara's Room Morning]

Sara holds the Hozen she found her second year on the island, in Buddhism it symbolized reconnecting, she had kept it in the hopes that one day it would reconnect her with her family.

"A rock! That is sweet. You know, I want one of those t-shirts that says 'My friend was a castaway, and all I got was this crappy shirt.'" Tommy said as he leaned on the frame of the door.

She smiled, it felt good being around old friends. She placed the Hozen back in her drawer, it was a keepsake from the island that she treasured, it had given her hope when she believed none to be had.

"Don't let him get you into too much trouble. You just got back. Take it slow." Her father chimed in as he passed her room on the way to the kitchen.

"Ahem. The city awaits." Tommy said leading the way out, of the apartment, she waves to her dad before following suit.

[Inside Tommy's Mercedes SLR]

"Your funerals blew." He told her referring to the funerals both the Queen and Lances held after they were pronounced dead.

"You didn't get lucky, did you?"

"Fish in a barrel. They were so sad…"

"No," Sara replied with a look on her face between disgust and amusement.

"And huggy." He added, "And I'm counting on another target rich environment for your welcome home bash."

"At my what?" she asked in disbelief.

"You came back from the dead. This calls for a party. You tell me where and when. I'll take care of everything. And this city's gone to crap. Ollie's dad sold his factory just in time. And why'd you want to drive through this neighborhood anyway?" he asks as Sara looks at the old factory.

"No reason." She replied

"So, what'd you miss the most, steaks at the palm, drinks at the station, meaningless sex?"

"Laurel."

"Everyone is happy you're alive. You want to see the one person who isn't?"

"She's my sister, I have to try and apologize." She shrugged as Tommy changed directions.

[CNRI Office]

"Laurel, I just got this from Hunt's lawyers. They filed a change of venue. We are now in front of Judge Grell." Johanna tells her.

"Hunt funded Grell's re-election campaign." Laurel states.

"Mm-hmm." Her friend simply nods.

"He's got Grell in his back-pocket." Laurel realizes.

"You know, it's fun being your friend. I get to say 'I told you so' a lot."

"No. Adam Hunt is not smarter than we are."

"No, he's just richer and willing to commit multiple felonies." Johanna reminded her.

"We don't need to go outside the law…" Laurel starts but her friend finishes the motto, "'to find justice.' Your dad's favorite jingle."

Laurel turns around to head to her desk when she stops, in front of her desk staring at her board filled with notes on Adam Hunt, is her younger sister.

"Hello, Laurel." She says as she turns to face her sister.

[Outside CNRI]

"You went to law school. You said you would." Sara says as they walk down the street.

"Yeah. Everyone's proud." Laurel replies, Sara can tell she is holding back her anger.

"Adam Hunt's a heavy hitter. You sure you want to get in the ring with him?" Sara continues not sure how to begin apologizing for what she has done.

"Five years and you want to talk about Adam Hunt?" Laurel stops and turns to face her sister.

"No. Not really."

"Why are you here, Sara?"

"To apologize. It was my fault. I wanted to ask you not to blame him. I was the one that said yes, I was the one that snuck onto the boat. I knew he was doing it to push you away but I still didn't care."

"For what? Falling under your spell, just like our parents? How could I possibly blame him for doing what he always did when he was scared of the future?"

"I never meant to…"

"He was my boyfriend, Sara. I couldn't be angry because he was dead. I couldn't grieve because I was so angry. That's what happens when your boyfriend dies while screwing your sister. They buried an empty coffin… because his body was at the bottom of the ocean where you left him. It should have been you."

"I know that it's too late to say this, but I'm sorry." Sara begin tears forming in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, too. I'd hoped that you'd rot in hell a whole lot longer than 5 years." She walks away back towards CNRI, she passes Tommy, "How did you think that was going to go, Tommy?"

"About like that." He responds.

[Alleyway]

Tommy and Sara make their way back to his car. "Ok, so we took care of that. Good call. Now we can make up for lost time. If you're not too sick of fish, I suggest we find and eat Sushi all day. What do you say?" As they reach the car, a van approaches from behind and encloses them in the alleyway. "What're they doing?" Tommy asks as armed men make their way out of the van, "What the hell?" Is all Tommy can say before he drops from a tranquilizer dart shot at him.

Sara feels the dart impact her neck and quickly pulls it out, but the sedative is strong and as she falls down she sees a man come out of the backdoor of a restaurant, "Hey!" One of the men shoots him down.

 _[Flashback]_

 _On the lifeboat, Gus sets up a fluorescent light above the boat. Robert gives Sara a bottle of water to drink._

" _Here, Drink." He tells her._

" _What the hell are you doing?!" Gus yells pointing at the bottle of water, "That's all we've got."_

" _If anybody's making it out of here, it's going be her. I'm so sorry, Sara. I thought I'd have more time, I never thought it'd be this soon. I'm not the man my son thought I was. I didn't build our city. I failed it. And I wasn't the only one."_

[Present Day – Desolate Warehouse]

"Ms. Lance." One of the armed men spoke as they yanked the sack covering her face. "Ms. Lance! Did Mr. Queen survive that accident? I ask the questions. You give me the answers." He tasers her, "Did he make it to the island? Did he tell you anything?" he tasers her again as Sara groans from the pain but doesn't scream.

"Yes, he did." She finally replies after taking in the room, seeing only three guards and Tommy unconscious on the floor.

"What did he tell you, Ms. Lance?" She looks back at Tommy making sure he's still out of it.

"He told me I'm going to kill you." She spat as she looked up at them.

"You're delusional. You're zip-cuffed to that chair." The man running her interrogation says, as the others are laughing in amusement.

Sara lifts her hands up for them to see, "Not anymore."

The first kidnapper attacks trying to strike Sara down, she is faster and is able to use her chair as a shield, she spins around and slams the chair into the second kidnappers throat, she manages to break a leg off the chair and use it to pierce the heart of her interrogator. She noticed that the third kidnapper had raised his gun, she instinctively grabbed the man whose throat she had hit and put him in front of her just as the third man fired, riddling her shield with bullets. The third kidnapper stopped firing and decides that the better call is to run.

Sara goes over to check on Tommy to make sure there's a pulse, before running off after the third kidnapper. She runs through the warehouses with relative ease thanks to her time running in the dense forests of Lian Yu. The kidnapper turns around trying to hit her but she is always just a little bit ahead.

She finally manages to get in front of the kidnapper cutting off his escape route, she strikes to stun him than locks onto his head from behind, "You killed that man." She whispers into his ear.

"You don't have to do this." He pleads trying to save his life.

"Yes, I do. Nobody can know my secret." Sara says before snapping his neck and effectively killing him.

[SCPD]

"So, that's your story. Someone in a green hood flew in and single-handedly took out 3 armed kidnappers. I mean, who are they? Why would they do that?" Asks the detective questioning her and Tommy.

"I don't know. Find them and you can ask." Replies Sara with a shrug.

"Yeah. What about you?" the detective turns to Tommy, "You see the hood person?"

"I saw… just movement. Everything blurry. I was kind of out of it." He admits.

"One day back, and already somebody's gunning for you." The detective looks at Sara, "Your dad will be worried, try to keep safe for his sake."

"Were you able to identify the men?" Tommy asks after a moment of silence passes.

"Scrubbed identities, untraceable weapons. These were pros." Hilton says.

"Yeah. Well, they probably figured your father would pay a king's ransom to get you back. After all, a parent would do anything to keep their child safe." The detective tells Tommy.

"Well he would be wrong on that account, detective." Tommy replies.

"If either of us can think of anything else, we'll be in touch." Sara says as she looks at detective Hilton with a warm smile.

[Outside of the Precinct]

Moira Queen is talking with a very upset Quinten as Tommy and Sara walk over to them. Sara stops in front of the Queen matriarch and can't help but look down, "I'm sorry about Ollie, and Robert, I tried to look for them but I couldn't find them." She begins to cry as the three look on not sure how to comfort her.

Moira finally moves and hugs Sara close, "It's okay, Sara, you should have never had to live through those five year. It was our boat that dammed you to that island for five years. I'm the one that's sorry." Both women are crying in each other arms.

"If there is anything you ever need just know that we'll be there for you." Moira said with a sad look on her eyes. "I came down to see how you were holding up after Quinten told me what had happened, we couldn't protect you from the boat but we can protect you now." She pointed to a tall, well-built black man, in a black suit.

"Sara, I want to introduce you to, John Diggle. He'll be accompanying you from now on." Moira added as Mr. Diggle stepped up.

"You don't have to do that, Mrs. Queen," Sara began but her father cut in, "Don't fight her on this, Sara, she is determined to keep you safe because that's what _he_ would have wanted." He tried to hide his anger especially since Moira was trying to help but it was hard for him, in his eyes it was Oliver's fault he had lost his little girl for five years.

"But I don't need a babysitter." Sara insisted.

"Darling, please, you were kidnapped. I understand, you don't want to, but this is something I need to know that you are safe." Quinten added and Sara just nodded knowing that she had lost the argument with the two parents.

[In the car, Provided by Moira]

"So…What do I call you?" Sara asked.

"Diggle's good. Dig if you want." He said looking at the rearview mirror to make sure there were no threats visible.

"You're ex-military?

"Yes, mam. 105th airborne out of Kandahar, retired. Been in the private sector a little more than 4 years now. I don't want there to be any confusion, Ms. Lance. My ability to keep you from harm will outweigh your comfort. Do we have an agreement?" There is no response, "Mam?"

Diggle hears the door open and then close as a car honks, he looks behind to see that Sara is gone. He slams on the break, "Mam!" He gets out and looks into the back to find that Sara is gone.

Sara walks through the slums to reaches Oliver's father old factory, she throws her bags over and scales the fence after them. She enters the abandoned factory and after inspecting it she got to work building a lair.

As she is working out, and completing her setup she thinks to herself, _the abduction was unexpected. It forced me to move up my plans, but what I told the police was true. Someone in the green hood was there in that warehouse, and they are just beginning._

In the background, she has a television tuned to the local news channel,

 **Anchor:** _The suit alleges that Hunt committed multiple acts of fraud and theft against the city's underprivileged. Laurel Lance, an attorney for the city necessary…_

She continues to prepare her arrows and checking her bow, _Adam Hunt…his crimes go deeper than fraud and theft, but he's been able to bully, bribe, or kill anyone who's gotten into his way. He hasn't met me yet._

[Parking Lot]

Hunt, two body guard and another man make their way to his limo, "You remind Grell I put him on the bench, I can take him off. I will turn him into a cautionary tale." Hunt tells the third man who nods in response, "Yes, Mr. Hunt."

"And this attorney Laurel Lance…you said she wasn't going to be a problem anymore. I told you to fix that situation." Hunt stops walking and turns towards the third man, "Why are you still here?" the man simple leaves.

An arrow flies through the parking lot hitting the lights and causing the rest to go out, during the confusion another arrow flies out and hits one of the guards in the shoulder knocking him down "Unh!" The other guard moves hunt into the limo, "Get in the car!" closing the door, before firing where he believes the arrows are coming from.

"Hey. You missed." Comes the voice of the hood disguised by the modifier.

The hood shoots another arrow hitting the second guard, "Unh!" followed by another, "Unh!" everything grows quiet.

Another arrow is fired shattering the passenger window and lodging itself into the seat next to Hunt. He turns to look at it when he is suddenly dragged out, "Unh!"

"What? What? Just… just tell me what you want." Hunt pleads with the vigilante who has an arrow aimed at his heart.

"You're going to transfer $40 million into Starling City bank account 1141 by 10 P.M. tomorrow night." The masked voice tells him.

"Or what?" Hunt replies sounding a bit more like himself.

"Or I'm going to take it, and you won't like how." She responds as she turns around and walks away.

"If I see you again, you're dead!" Hunt yells after having regained his courage no that the vigilante was far away. The hooded figure makes a quick turn and fires an arrow that flies by hunt and shatters a hole into the rear windshield like a bullet. A stunned Hunt stares at it and then back to where the vigilante was only to see that no one was there anymore.

[Hunt Multinational]

Quinten and his partner make their way out of the elevator and head into Hunt's office. "They were wearing a hood, a green hood, and they had a bow and arrow." The two detectives look at each other, the vigilante that had saved Sara and Tommy. Taking the looks on the detectives as disbelief Hunt becomes impatient, "What, you don't believe me?"

He turns around and grabs an arrow that was sitting on his desk and shows it to them, "That maniac put two of my men in the hospital."

Hilton takes the arrow and examines it, "Well, thanks for your statement. We'll put out an APB on… Robin Hood?" Quinten replies not really sure if he believes Hunt's account.

"Hey, pal. I'm not some grocer who got taken for his register. I go to the front of the line. Now he said he would be back here by 10 P.M. Make sure you're here first. You can coordinate with Mr. Drakon, my new head of security." Hunt finishes and walks back to his desk.

"All right. Well, uh, thanks for your time." They head back towards the elevator, "It looks like Sara was telling the truth after all, we have a vigilante on our hands."

"Yeah. Well, it wouldn't be the first time we've had one. This hooded person comes looking for trouble, they'll find it." With that the doors close.

[Outside Lance's Apartment]

Sara was getting ready for the party Tommy was having for her and as she walked out of the door, Diggle waited outside leaning on the wall, hands crossed.

She gave him a small grin as he began to follow her. They reached the car that Moira had given Diggle to move Sara around. He opened the door for her and let her get in before getting in the back with her, "Put on your seat belt, mam. Wouldn't want you to miss your party." Sara smiles in disbelief as another man gets into the driver's seat and starts the car.

[Sara's Welcome Home Party]

Sara arrives at the party, as she walks down the steps she takes out her phone and checks the timer, 9:07 pm, 53 minutes left for Adam Hunt to comply or face the hood again. Tommy sees her and ushers her in as he signals the DJ to stop the music.

"Everybody, hey! Woman-of-the-hour!" The crowd cheers, "Whoo! And, gentlemen, please behave yourselves, she just got back."

Sara walks up to the stage with the DJ, "Thank you very much, everybody!"

Tommy approaches with shots in his hands, "Sara, Sara, Sara, Sara!" He chants as Tommy hands her a shot.

She looks out to the crowd as she takes the shot from Tommy, "I missed Tequila!" She downs the shot as the crowd cheers.

[Hunt Multinational]

Hunt is standing by his office window looking down at the building below playing loud music into the night. "What the hell's going on out there?" He asks his guards as they prepare themselves for the vigilante.

"It's across the street. Party for the girl that got rescued off that island… Sara Lance." Drakon tells his employer.

[Sara's Welcome Home Party]

Sara sees Thea talking to some sketchy guy, "Hey. Does he wipe for you, too?" tommy asks as he looks at Diggle, "Now by my rough estimate, you have not had sex in 1,839 days. As your wingman, I highly recommend Bruno Vega." Sara smiles lightly.

"Which one is he?" She asks.

"The one who looks like the dude from 'Twilight.' He looks like your type."

"What's 'Twilight'?" Sara asks confused.

"You're so better off not knowing." Tommy tells her as Sara sees Thea pay the guy for some drugs.

"Back in a minute." Sara says as she moves towards Thea, Diggle sees her move and follows at a distance.

Sara grabs Thea aside, "Sara, hey! This party is sick."

"Who let you in here?"

"I believe it was somebody who said, 'Right this way, Miss Queen.'"

"Well, you shouldn't be here."

"Uh, I'm not 12 anymore."

"No. You're 17."

"Sara, I-I love you, but you can't come back here and judge me, especially for being just like you."

"I know that it couldn't have been easy for you especially when you lost both Ollie and your father."

"My brother and my father died. I went to their funerals."

"I know." Sara says with a sad look in her eyes.

"No, you don't. My mother had Walter, and I had no one. Everyone acts like it's cool, let's forget about the last 5 years. Well, I can't, just like Laurel can't forget that you betrayed her. For me, it's kind of permanently in there, so I'm sorry if I turned out some major disappointment, but this—me, is the best I could do with what I had to work with." Thea turns around and walks away, "Let's bounce."

Once the group of friends are a distance away they stop, "You have the fun dip?"

Thea looks in her purse, "Yeah. It's right—No. I… I must have dropped it." She tells them after looking through her purse and finding it empty.

Sara looks on and then turns around, heads for the trashcan and throws the drugs away, she looks up to see give her an approving smile. She turns back to head to where Tommy is but bumps into her sister.

"Oh! Oh. You're here." She says with surprise in her voice.

"Tommy. He made the point that we're sisters and that we shouldn't leave things the way we left them. Is there someplace quieter that we could go?" Laurel asks her sister.

"Yeah." She says as she leads Laurel to the second floor.

"I'm sorry about saying that you should have been the one who died. That was wrong."

"If I could trade places with him, I would."

"No, I'm happy you're alive. I just wish he was alive as well, so I could let go of the anger and grief. Anyway, about Ollie… there's something that I've been afraid to ask, but I need to know."

"Ok." Sara says quietly.

"When he died…did he suffer?" She asks afraid of hearing the answer but still needing to know.

Sara has a quick flashback to when the ocean took Ollie away, "No."

"I still think about him every day. I think about him being alive and him coming to apologize to me." Laurels confides to her younger sister.

"I think about him, too. Especially his carefree smile." Sara responds as she thinks about the goofy smile Ollie would shine to get out of trouble.

"I guess we at least have one thing in common then. I can't believe I'm going to say this, but…If you need someone to talk to about what happened to you, I'm here. Or if you just want to talk about _that_ idiot," Laurel looks at her sister with tears forming in her eyes, Sara goes and hugs her sister letting her cry on her shoulder. Her phone goes off signaling the deadline but she remains with her sister.

"You should get that, something could be wrong." Laurel speaks when she calms down a little.

"If I check it I'll have to go and you're more important." Sara says as laurel gives her a sad smile, "No, it's okay, I had a long day so I'm heading home. I'll call you so we can go get lunch another time alright?"

Sara nods in agreement and heads off to a service exist after she sees Laurel leave, she checks her phone, Hunt did not comply.

"Something I can help you with, mam?" Comes the voice of Diggle behind her, great just what she needed.

"I just wanted a second to myself."

"I would believe you, Ms. Lance, if you weren't so full of crap. Party's this way." He motions to the side doors.

Sara tries to open one, "It's locked." Diggle goes to check and when he turns his back to Sara she puts him in a sleeper hold, immobilizing him.

[Hunt Multinational]

"You two cover the elevator. Hang back and be ready. Stay in the corners and stay alert." Drakon yells to the guards as he closes the office doors and locks them. "It's past 10:00. He's never getting in here." He assures his employer.

"All's clear." Lance tells his partner.

"Yeah." Replies Hilton

While they look around the building and block the entrances, an arrow strikes the outside wall and grips onto the wall forming a zip-line.

Moments later the lights on the floor leading to Hunt's office turn off, the elevator chimes and the doors open, the two guards closest aim their guns but before they can fire two arrows shoot out, two perfect hits, the guards are dead, and before the bodies fall, the hood rushes out, hits one of the guards with the bow breaking their nose. The hood turns around and sweeps the feet of another, knocking two arrows and releasing them into the last two standing guard. The hood turns and fires an arrow at the guard who was still holding his bloody nose, taking him out. With the last guard standing the hood forces them towards the office doors.

Inside the office, the last two guards, Drakon and Hunt hear the commotion outside and then it's quiet once more, only the techno music from across the street can be heard. The guard standing in front of the doors, ready's his gun when a figure comes crashing through, the guard fires upon seeing the man, realizing to late that it's one of their own, and in that instant an arrow fly's through and impales him in the heart dropping him, the hood steps through the door and using the bow as a staff attacks the last guard hiding behind the door until one last hit to the head knocks them out.

The hood knocks an arrow and fires at Hunt, missing by inches and lodging itself to the wall behind. "You missed." Hisses Hunt glaring at the hood.

"Really?" The hood said rather amused. In that moment Drakon came forth and engaged the vigilante, punches worth thrown and with the size difference Drakon appeared to have the upper hand until he tried to stab the hood, who just grabbed his wrist and threw him to the ground and pummeled him, but in doing so Drakon landed near a fallen guard's gun.

During this time, Hunt raced out of his office and made a call, "He's here!" Meanwhile down below Lance and Hilton got the call, "All units, converge! All units, converge!"

The hood followed Drakon's eyes and in an instant rushed for cover as Drakon picked up the gun, as the hood dived for cover she threw a dart at Drakon as he fired, a bullet hit the hood just as the dart hits Drakon in the heart dropping him instantly. The hood is on the floor revealing the face of Sara Lance with grease covering her eyes like a mask.

In the hall, Quinten is ordering his men around as they get ready to breach the office, "Go right, go right. On me." As the officers get closer the hood comes to and removes the bullet from her bulletproof vest underneath her get-up. "Lay down your weapons, or we will open fire!" Sara quickly pulls the hood back over her eyes and grabs her bow, "I repeat, lay down your weapons." Before they are able to fire the hood fires an arrow and disarms the officers in front, she runs towards the opposite window while Quinten and Hilton fire upon seeing her, just as she jumps through the window and onto the night.

"Tell me you saw that." Hilton says as they move to the window, to reveal the hood zip-lining down to the building across the street.

[Sara's Homecoming Party]

"Ok. Let's go. Move. Cut it. Search the building roof to basement. Find him! Starling City police! The party's over, kids." As the cops enter the crowd boo's and hollers at them.

Tommy walks up to the detectives, "Oh, Mr. Merlyn. Imagine my shock at finding you here. Did you roofie anyone special tonight, huh?" Quinten asks as Tommy looks struck by the accusation.

"Daddy? What are you doing here?" Sara asks as she walks up to him to hug him.

"Well, there was an incident at Adam Hunt's building tonight," He explains before turning to Tommy, "You know anything about that?"

"Who's Adam Hunt, daddy?"

"He's a millionaire bottom feeder, and I'm kind of surprised you aren't friends." He says as he looks at Tommy.

"Dad, please stop being like this, he hasn't done anything to you."

"Yeah, okay. Well, he just got attacked by the person with the hood, the same person that saved you guys the other day, I'm guessing." Quinten says trying to hold his tongue for his daughter's sake.

"Ok. Let's go, partner, let's leave them to their celebration."

"Yeah, alright. Take care of yourself sweetie I'll see you at home."

"Okay daddy, bye." She smiles and waits for them to leave, before she turns to the crowd, "It's way too quiet in here! This is a party!"

"Some coincidence, I mean, you asking to have your party here, and Hunt getting robbed right next door and by the same person who rescued us at the warehouse." Tommy says thinking about the coincidences.

"If I were you, Tommy, I'd just be glad you're alive." Sara replies trying to stop him from prying any further into the matter.

"What-h-happened to you on that island?" he stammers, for the first-time Tommy can see that this Sara is not the same one that left.

"A lot." She responds as she heads back into the crowd.

[Hunt Multinational Next Day]

"What the hell are you talking about? $40 million doesn't just up and vanish! Untraceable?! It is $40 million! Find it!" Hunt screams into the phone as he makes his way back to his desk as workers are cleaning up the mess caused by the hood. "How did he do it?" Hunt says aloud as he sinks into his chair, never noticing that the arrow on the wall had a small device attached to it and it was blinking a green light.

[The Lair]

Sara is sitting at a table with computers running two programs simultaneously, one had worked on transferring the money from Hunt off to an offshore account so it couldn't be traced, while on the other one the money was being redistributed to the victims of Hunt.

 _[Flashback]_

" _There's not enough for all of us. Save your strength. You can survive this, make it home, make it better, help me right my wrongs, but you got to live through this first. You hear me, Sara? You hear me?"_

" _Just rest, Mr. Queen." Sara says tiredly. Robert kisses her forehead, pulls out a gun and aims it at Gus, "No!" Robert fires and Gus goes over into the ocean._

" _Mr. Queen?!" Sara fully wakes up startled as she sees him point the gun to his head, "Survive." Those are the last words he says before pulling the trigger, "No!" Sara screams in utter and complete shock._

[CNRI]

"If hypothetically $50,000 magically appeared in your bank account, it might be best for you not to speak about it…to anyone… Ever. God, bless you, too." She hangs up with a look of amazement, just then her coworker Johanna walk up behind her, "I just got a very grateful phone call from one of our clients against Adam Hunt."

"Me, too. Heh. It looks like Starling City has a guardian angel. By the way, your cute friend's here." Johanna says as she moves away. Laurel turns around to see Tommy standing there. They go out for a walk.

"You left the party pretty quick last night, even after I made sure the bar was stocked with Pinot Noir." Tommy starts the conversation after a bit of silence.

"It wasn't really my scene." A little white lie, the truth was she was a little emotional with her talk with Sara and needed time to think.

"I thought maybe you and Sara went mano-a-mano again. I saw you two head out."

"There's nothing between Sara and I, not anymore, we're trying to patch things up but it may be awhile."

"I'm glad you took my advice on the matter, just keep us on the wraps for now."

"I wouldn't exactly characterize us as an 'us,' Tommy."

"Then what would you call it?"

"A lapse." Laurel says with a smirk.

"That's quite a few lapses… your place, my place, my place again."

"Oh, come on, Merlyn. We both know that you're not a one-girl type of guy."

"Depends on the girl."

"I have to go back to work."

"Dinah Laurel Lance always trying to save the world." Tommy says as Laurel turns back, "Hey. If I don't try and save it, who will?"

As the two have this exchange, on top of a fire escape is a figure crouched down looking down at them.

 _ **The island changed me. But those close to me have no idea how much. There are many more names on the list, those who rule my city through intimidation and fear. Every last one of them will wish I had died on that island.**_

[Dark Garden Behind a Mansion]

Walking down the steps to the garden a man speaks to the figure waiting for him, "The police failed to identify the men I hired to kidnap Sara, and they never will." He stops at the bottom, "Should we arrange another abduction?"

"No. There are other ways of finding out what Ms. Lance knows." The woman turns around to reveal her to be, Moira Queen.


	2. Honoring a Sacrifice

**The day I went missing... was the day I died. Five years in hell forged me into a weapon, which I use to honor a vow I made to the man, who sacrificed his life for mine. In his final moments, he told me a truth... that his family's wealth had been built on the suffering of others. That he failed our city, and to do whatever I could to help him save it and hopefully right his wrongs. But to do that without endangering the people closest to me, I have to be someone else. I have to be something else.**

[Rooftop - Night]

"Who's that?" Redman asks his guards as they turn around to see the hood standing there on the roof. "Where'd she come from?" One of them screams as they charge at her, she fights the three men that charge her, she engages in hand to hand combat, striking each man in the face repeatedly until they collapse from the force of her strikes, "What's going on here?" She nocks an arrow to her bow, she releases and disarms the guard with a gun before nocking another arrow, "Get the chopper back now." Redman yells just as a man makes his way to the roof but is struck down when the hood turns around and sends the arrow into his heart.

"Who's this?" Redman asks his only remaining guard before the hood nocks another arrow and shoots the last man standing and then proceeds to punch him with the bow.

The hood advances on Redman, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Please, wait, wait!"

Marcus Redman is backed up against the edge of the building and is thrown to the lower roof, on top of the ventilator fan, when the hood reaches him.

Redman screams on the way down and when the hood jumps onto the ventilator fan next to Marcus Redman kicking open the grate covering the fan, sparks explode from the fan.

The hood grabs Marcus Redman and forces his head towards the fan. "No? No, please! No, please, please!" Redman pleads with her.

"Marcus Redman, you failed this city." She roars through her voice modulator. "Please! No, please, no! Don't hurt me, please!" He continues to plead.

"Cell phone, inside pocket, call your partner. Tell him to give those pensioners back their money." She instructs him before forcing his head a little closer to the fan.

"Oh, please don't!"

"Do it now!" She roars before hearing what she wanted to hear.

"Okay." He whimpers, she stands up jumps off of the ventilator fan and walks into the darkness.

[Lance Apartment]

Sara walks into the living room where Quinten is sitting on the couch sipping on coffee and watching the news,

 **Newscaster:** _**Over the past 15 years, Mr. Redman has withdrawn more than 30 million dollars from the plant's account. Mr. Redman claims refunding the Halcyon pension plan has always been his intent. But sources say Redman was coerced by the vigilante.**_ **A sketch of the vigilante pops up, a little more feminine than the original, with the caption reading,** _ **MYSTERIOUS HOODED VIGILANTE.**_

Sara extends her arms towards the news, "This guy gets more air time than the Kardashians, right?"

"Five years on an island and you still know who they are." Quinten replies with a little amusement on his voice.

"I've been catching up. It's nice to see how much our culture has improved while I was away." She replies which causes Quinten to roll his eyes at his youngest daughter.

"No, the city used to be different. People used to feel safe." He reminds her. Then he turns to her, "Do you have any questions about today? It's a simple proof of life declaration. Just read out a brief, prepared statement to the judge, and then your death in absentia judgment will be voided."

"It's fine, Daddy, between Ollie and Tommy, I've been in a courtroom plenty of times." At the mention of Oliver Quinten gets a scowl on his face.

Tommy enters just then, "Four times by my estimate. You know, there was the DUI, the assault on that paparazzi douchebag, stealing that taxi, which was just awesome, by the way, and who could forget peeing on the cop?" Remembering the times Oliver had been to court.

"I wish everyone would, don't bring it up around Hilton. Still a sore spot." Quinten tells him before walking to the kitchen to get more coffee.

"I'd hang, but we're headed to court." Sara tells Tommy with a small smile remembering the time Ollie peed on Hilton.

"I know, that's why I'm here. My friend is getting legally resurrected, I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Right. Okay." Looking to her dad, "Do you think Laurel can make it?"

"Oh, I don't know baby, she's been busy working on a new case for CNRI. She said she'd be around in the courthouse so she'd she if she can get away for a couple of minutes."

"Fair enough." Sara thinks, Laurel is still mad but she is trying to reconnect with her, it's more than she could ask for.

Diggle knocks and enters the apartment. "Ms. Lance? Car's ready." He offers a morning nod to both Quinten and Tommy before heading back out the door. They follow suit after him shortly after.

[Courthouse]

They arrive and it seems like all the news outlets are present, when they see her getting out of the car the questions come flying out, "Ms. Lance, can we get a comment, mam?" "...return to civilization after five years on a deserted island." "Can you tell us what happened on that island, Ms. Lance?"

 _[Flashback]_

 _Sara and Oliver are on the bed kissing and then they are thrown, from the bed as the boat starts to sink. Sara screams as the ocean claims Ollie._

"Tell us about the accident, Ms. Lance." The questions continue as Diggle makes way for her up to the courthouse, "5 years on an island…"

 _[Flashback]_

 _Sara watches Oliver slide away, she reaches for his hand trying to help him._

" _Ollie!" She yells as Oliver screams in fear as the ocean claims him._

[Courtroom]

She stands in the middle of the room, some reporters are inside taking notes, wanting to hear what she has to say. Quinten, Tommy and to her surprise Moira and Walter are there to support her. She feels all the emotions from that day is if was just yesterday but she begins, "There was a storm. The boat went down. I was the only survivor."

 _[Flashback]_

 _The boat is sinking and rain pours from the sky as they watch. Sara, Robert, and another man are on a life raft._

" _He's out there!" Sara cries out struggling to get to the water._

" _Sara, he's not there!" Robert replies fighting back tears for his son._

" _Ollie!" She cries to nothingness._

"Oliver and Mr. Queen didn't make it, I believed they had when I first saw the life raft, but when I climbed over it and fell inside it was empty."

 _[Flashback]_

 _Mr. Queen holds a gun to his head telling her to survive._

" _No!" Sara screams but he pulls the trigger._

"I almost died, I... I thought that I had, because I spent so many days on that life raft before I saw the island." She continues, remembering the despair that she felt. She couldn't see behind her but she could tell that Moira was crying for her son and husband, Tommy for his best friend and brother, while her dad fought back tears at hearing her story.

"When I reached it, I knew... I knew that I was going to have to live for all of us, t-to at least let Ollie's family have closure."

 _[Flashback]_

 _Sara sees the island out in the distance, she begins to paddle and moving the raft towards what she believed salvation. She reaches the island and crawls onto the island, coughing._

"And in those five years, it was that one thought that kept me going." She finishes with tear filled eyes.

Thankfully her lawyer got up in spoke allowing her to sit back down and compose herself, "Your Honor, we move to vitiate the death in absentia filed after Sara's disappearance at sea aboard the Queen's Gamut five years ago."

[Outside Courtroom]

Her father holds her tightly as the rest of them each hug her, knowing that she had to relive that nightmare, in there. She hugs them each but when she hugs Moira, she begins to cry again, everyone believes it's because she's held it in for so long but in reality, she is crying because she had to lie about their deaths.

"Sara, what are you planning to do now that you're back?" Walter asks as she finally regains composure and holding onto both Moira and Quinten.

"Uh, I really don't know, for the past 5 years all I thought about was surviving, I never imagined I'd get the chance to be back home."

"I see, well Moira and I would like to meet with you some time at Queen Consolidated, is that fine with you?"

"Of course, is tomorrow fine?" Sara smiles at the older man, he reminds her of Ollie, not in looks but heart.

"Yes, anytime is great, I'll have my secretary send you a message with a time and confirm that you can make it." He gives her a comforting smile.

"Thank you," Quinten speaks to Moira, "For everything you've done since she's been back."

"I know that you didn't like my son Quinten, especially after the Gambit went down, but through all of his faults he cared for everyone in his life. He'd want to make sure that she was alright, I'm just honoring his memory." Quinten smiles and hugs her, he lost a daughter and it nearly killed him, however, she lost a husband and a son at the same time. He still didn't like Oliver but he had to admit that when his friends were in trouble he would always step up.

They say their goodbyes, Walter and Moira are the first to leave, Quinten has to go back to the precinct and so Tommy, Sara and Diggle make their way down the steps to the first floor.

Sara and Tommy run into Laurel, "I... Hi." Sara says as she gives her sister a hug."

"Sorry I couldn't be there, I've been so busy with work." Laurel explains with an apologetic smile.

"Hi." Tommy looks at her.

"What are you doing here?" Laurel looks at him.

"Oh, they were bringing her back from the dead. Legally speaking. So, I thought I'd be here for support."

"Uh, huh, well this is Emily Nocenti," Laurel says introducing the woman to her right, Tommy extends his hand to Emily, and Sara offers her a quick hug.

As Sara pulls away from the hug she introduces herself, "Hi, Sara Lance."

"Emily Nocenti." The woman replies in kind.

"Sara just got back from five years on an uncharted island. She was with my cheating boyfriend when he died. We are now trying to rebuild our relationship." She looks at her watch, "Sorry but we need to go," She hugs Sara again, "Excuse us."

Laurel walks past Sara and Tommy, "It was nice to meet you." Emily tells them, "Yeah. Let's go." Johanna says as they follow Laurel up the stairs.

"Come on, buddy, shake it off. Let's go." Tommy says as he notices that the tension between the two sisters is still high.

[Outside Courthouse]

Reporters are around a man that Sara recognizes from the list in Robert's book, Martin Somers. "Mr. Somers, one question, sir."

"I don't know what I've done to earn this witch hunt from Miss Lance and her bosses at the CNRI. But I can tell you this. I am an honest businessman, and I will fight this slander to my last dime and breath. That's all I have to say, thank you." He says as he walks off with his lawyer.

Just then one of the reporter's spots Sara, "There's Ms. Lance!" The reporters swarm in their direction. "Tell us what happened inside, Ms. Lance..."

Diggle walks with Sara and Tommy to the car, clearing a path for them. "Step back everybody, please."

"Can you give us a couple comments about the island, Ms. Lance? Before you go, mam, please. Couple of comments about the island, mam." "What happened in there?"

"All right. Everybody step back." Diggle shoves the reporters away. Diggle angrily after having successfully opened the door for Sara, yells at one of the reporters "Hey man, I'll make you swallow that Nikon! Back!"

Just as Diggle gets the reporters to back away the car pulls off, as Diggle and Tommy watch.

"This happens to you a lot, doesn't it?" Tommy asks as Diggle who is obviously frustrated.

[Courtroom]

"How much is a life worth? A life of a man, a good man, a stevedore on the docks of the city in which we live." Laurel begins.

"A father. A man with a daughter. The plaintiff will prove by a preponderance of evidence that Victor Nocenti learned that his boss, that man sitting right there, Martin Somers, was taking bribes from the Chinese Triad to smuggle drugs into our city, and when Victor Nocenti threatened to tell the police, Martin Somers had him killed."

 _[FLASHBACK]_

 _Somers is standing while two men drag Victor Nocenti towards him. They force him to kneel in front of Somers as one tilts Nocenti's head back and cuts his throat open. As Nocenti begins to choke on his own blood filling his lungs._

"Mr. Somers is very well-connected, and has friends in the District Attorney's office. Which is why, if Emily Nocenti is to get justice for her father's death, if Martin Somers is to get justice for his crimes, then someone is going to have to do it for them." Laurel finishes.

[The Lair]

Sara is in her training gear, showing some of the scars she had gotten on the island, and starts climbing a thick rope. Bellow her on a table are various arrowheads that she had just sharpened. _Martin Somers. Laurel's targeted the worst of Starling City, so it's no surprise his name is on Ollie's father's list._ She looks down to see the book next to some arrowheads. She drops down from the rope and begins practicing sword skills on metal bars. _The city's police and the D.A. can't stop him, or won't. Laurel thinks she's the only one willing to bring him to justice. She's wrong._

[Shipping Dock Warehouse - Night]

"You, listen up. The longer this goes on, the more likely the media is going to crucify me. You shut this trial down, do you understand me?" Somers tells one of his men. "Yes, sir." Comes the reply before electricity crackles and the lights flash off and on during which time you can hear arrows connecting to the men guarding Somers. All that can be heard after are the moans of the men falling to the ground.

Somers looks around as the lights finally come back on. The three men in the warehouse are lying on the ground, facedown, not one was able to draw their weapon. "What... What..." Somers begins to babble when suddenly he is pulled away by a quick rope around the neck.

Somers' comes to with an upside-down view of the hood. "Martin Somers..." Comes the distorted voice of the hood. "Who the hell are you?" Somers cuts in before the hood continues as if he hadn't spoken, "...you've failed this city!" The hood nocks an arrow and aims it at Somers.

"No! No, no, no, no, no!" He begins to beg as the arrow flies too close for comfort next to Somers. The hood speaks again, "You're going to testify in that trial. You're going to confess to having Victor Nocenti killed. There won't be a second warning." And with that the archer lets another arrow fly that grazes Somers' right cheek making it bleed. Sommers shuts his eyes and in screams in pain but when he opens them up again the hood is gone.

[Lance Apartment - Night]

"I hired you to protect his daughter," Moira points to Quinten who is worried about Sara. "Now, I'm not a professional bodyguard, but it seems to me that the first requirement would be managing to stay next to the woman you're hired to protect."

"With all due respect, ma'am, I never had a client who didn't want my protection." Diggle replies clearly irritated by his mark.

"I hired you. That makes me the client. Now where do you think she is going on these chaperones less excursions?"

"Ma'am, I truly do not know."

They hear the door open to reveal Sara walking in, "And he truly doesn't."

"Then perhaps you'd like to share with me, you know, where it is you run off to, young lady." Quinten asks with a serious expression on his face.

"I've been alone for five years." Sara begins, "I know that, sweetie."

"No dad... I've been alone for 5 years, being around people again is draining and I panic so I go to the park or woods to be alone and calm down."

"I see, I didn't know about that, baby." Quinten says to his daughter, trying to understand what she must be going through.

"I'm sorry, daddy, I'm still getting used to being back. It all feels like a dream at times. I promise to, tell you where I'm going."

"I'd rather you promised to take Mr. Diggle with you on your next excursion even if he watches you from a distance. It's not safe, you've already been abducted once. There is a maniac out there." He pleads with Sara.

"That maniac saved my life, daddy."

"This isn't a game. Your fathers lost you once already. He does not want to go through that again." Moira explains trying to get Sara to see Quinten's concern.

"Okay. Dig's my guy." She agrees as she smiles to the man.

"Thank you." Quinten sighs and turns to Moira, "Thank you again for everything you're doing for her."

"It's okay Quinten, it's the least we can do." She smiles, putting a hand on Sara's shoulder before walking out of the apartment with Quinten her showing her to her car, leaving Sara and Diggle alone.

"Sorry to give you so much grief." Sara tells Diggle.

"I served three tours in Afghanistan, Ms. Lance. You don't even come close to my definition of 'grief.' But I tell you what... You ditch me one more time, no one will have to fire me." Diggle walks to one of the spare rooms that was turned into an office for him to use while Sara was home.

[Shipping Warehouse – Next Day]

Hilton, Somers, and a group of policemen are in the warehouse. "Well, I owe you an apology, Mr. Somers. We come all the way down to your docks, and it turns out, you don't need the police after all." Begins Quinten as he looks at Somers with a bit of disgust.

"Which is exactly what I've been saying." Somers replies through gritted teeth, "Yeah. So, I guess that 9¬1¬1 call that we got an hour ago, from your stevedore, saying that you were getting attacked by a woman in black with a silver staff… I¬I guess...I guess that, well... Hmm. Was that a practical joke?" Quinten spat back.

"These guys like to fool around." Somers replied with some threat to his voice. "Yeah." Quinten scoffed at the man. "Well, you know, I'd be very much inclined to believe an honest, upstanding businessman like yourself, except, well, one of my men found this at your docks." Hilton pulls an arrow from an evidence bag.

"You see, there's this vigilante running around. She thinks she is some kind of Robin Hood. She is robbing the rich, trying to teach them a lesson I'm guessing. I don't know, I don't know. But the point is... She is a killer. And nothing, and no one, is going to stop us from bringing them down. But like you said... clearly, nothing happened here last night."

Somers turns to Quinten who had stayed away from the conversation, "Isn't this a conflict of interest, Detective? After all, your daughter is suing me." Quinten looks at him, "I'm pretty good at keeping my emotions in check."

"I'm not." Somers stands up and threateningly gets in Quinten's space. "You and your daughter don't want to find out what I'm capable of when I get emotional."

Quinten turns around and the other policemen walk out. Somers looks nervously at the arrow on his desk.

[Queen Consolidated]

Walter walks off of the elevator, followed by Moira, Sara, and Diggle.

"As you can see, Sara, we've modernized quite a bit."

"I'd say more than a bit." She says as she looks around the office that was once Robert's.

"Are you enjoying the tour?" Moira asks her as they stop.

"Yes, I am." She wasn't lying the company had changed so much from what she remembered from the few times she had come with Laurel and Oliver.

They walk over to the sitting area inside the office while Diggle move over to the door. "The Queen Consolidated success of late is a result of its targeted diversification. We have been making impressive inroads in cutting edge fields like bio tech and clean energy."

"That's neat. So, may I ask why I'm here?"

"Sara, Walter and I have something to discuss with you."

"About what exactly?"

"The company's about to break ground on a new site for the Applied Sciences division, and we would like to honor Robert's memory by dedicating the building in his name."

"Well that's nice, but I still don't know why I'm here."

"We'd like for you to come work for us, you were studying to become a computer technician before the accident and we'd like to get you started back up by working side by side with some of the best individuals in their fields."

"Wait, what?" Sara asked surprised.

"We're offering you a chance to restart your life. If you try it and it's not for you than no harm done."

"Everyone here understands that this transition is really difficult for you, Sara. You don't have to do it if you don't want to."

"Thank you, Walter. I'd actually like that, although I'd like to get some business tips from you as well. I mean, I might like, doing, the computer thing but I also know the Nightclub scene and I want to try and pursue that as well." Sara says, thinking about her lair and a need to have an excuse.

"Well I like that you seem to be giving your life some thought." Moira says quite impressed.

"Well that's why I agreed to meet with you both, I want to use the old steel factory in the glades for the club. I have nothing right now but I'll try and get some investors to pay for the building, I'd just like for you to hold on to it and not sell it off."

Moira is the one to speak, "Sara, we'd be happy to invest in your endeavor, the building isn't being used right now, and I imagine Oliver would have come up with the same idea with Tommy."

"Oh, you don't have to do that, you've already done so much for me."

"It's no problem Sara, accept our help and get your life back, don't let the island stop you." Walter told her.

Sara looked at the older couple and after a minute or two walked over to them and hugged them, "Thank you."

[Queen Consolidated - Outside]

Diggle walks out of the building ahead of Sara to keep her from the press. "There she is!" one of the reporters sees her and again they swarm her as Diggle escorts her through the horde. They both get into the backseats of the car.

"The driver will be here in a minute." Diggle tells her.

"Okay." Sara replies as she stares out the window.

"You know, I spent the first 27 years of my life in Starling City, and the next five in Afghanistan. You want to know what I learned?"

"There's no place like home?"

"No, just the opposite. Home is a battlefield. Back home, they're all trying to get you. Get you to open up, be somebody you're not sure you are anymore." Diggle looks over at her and sees that she is deep in thought.

"Or I could be wrong. Maybe after five years alone, you're not as messed up in the head as you have every right to be."

 _[Flashback]_

 _Sara is lying on the ground under a makeshift shelter. She hears seagulls squawking and looks up to where the noise is coming from. They are swarming the life raft that had washed onto the shore where Robert's body remains._

" _Hey! Hey, get away!" Sara screams as she runs towards the raft. "Hey!" She waves her hands at the seagulls scaring them away. There is an orange bag holding a body in the raft, Mr. Queen. Sara kneels by the raft and takes the hand of the dead man. She jumps up and moves over to start throwing up, collapsing on her hands and knees on the way._

 _The seagulls try to come back to the body but Sara scrambles back toward the man who gave his life for hers. "Hey! Hey, stay away from him!" She screams but with her throat being dry she begins to cough. She begins to drag the body out of the raft and begins walking away dragging him with her._

[CNRI]

Johanna, Laurel, and Emily are walking together. As Johanna explains something to Emily, "Well, we anticipate that Somers' attorney will try and paint you as blinded by grief or looking to make a buck."

"This isn't about the money. I just want justice for my father." She responds.

"Emily, there are a lot of people who don't want this trial to proceed. Dangerous people." Laurel tells the young woman.

"My mother died when I was a baby, and my father has been the only family I've ever known and they slit his throat. They are going to have to kill me if they want me to give this up." Emily says and her eye's show the level of conviction.

"Well, let's hope it doesn't come to that." Laurel replies, while officers come into the offices led by Quinten.

"And it won't." He says reaching them.

"What's going on, dad?"

"What's going on is that the three of you are getting around the clock police protection. Okay? Get used to their faces, because they're going with you everywhere you go. No arguments."

"I'm a lawyer. I live to argue." Laurel rebuttals.

"I'm your father. I live to keep you safe."

"Um, Emily, let's go grab a cup of coffee, okay?" Johanna says trying to give the two some privacy.

"Yes, why not do that? Thank you," He looks to two officers, "Please, go with them." He turns to the last officer "Stay there."

"Protective custody? I seem to recall you trying that once I discovered boys. It didn't work then either."

Quinten sighs before answering her, "This isn't a joke, Laurel. Martin Somers got attacked last night."

"What? By who?"

"It doesn't matter. Point is, you have whipped up a storm with these guys, and until the dust settles you'll be protected, okay? End of discussion."

"That might have worked when I was eight. But it's not going to work anymore."

"End of discussion, Laurel! You're insistent on doing your job. That's great. But this is me doing mine, okay? And not just as a father, but as a cop. These people, they are more dangerous than you are willing to admit. And you've made them angry."

[Shipping Warehouse]

Somers is sitting at his desk a woman walks in wearing a red dress. "Thank you for coming."

"Anything for a friend." The woman responds politely.

"We're not friends. You smuggle drugs, I let you use my port."

"For which you're paid a lot of money." She reminds him.

"I don't get paid enough to have arrows shot at me. You need to take this woman seriously. She is a bigger threat to your operation than Nocenti ever was." He shoots back. "Except now it's Nocenti's daughter who's the problem. Unlike your woman in green, we know where to find her."

"Don't be an idiot. You take out Emily Nocenti, and Laurel Lance will never let this go. She won't stop until she burns you, me, and then the entire Triad to the ground." Somers tells her almost losing his calm.

"Then we kill Miss Lance." The woman turns around and leaves, Somers looks on nervously hoping nothing goes wrong.

[Sara's Bedroom]

Sara is watching the new on her laptop, in the process of changing her top, she only has on a sports bra and it does little to cover her scars.

 **Newscaster:** _ **Attorney for shipping magnate, Martin Somers, has confirmed his client has no intention of testifying, maintaining his innocence in the wrongful death of Victor Nocenti. Nocenti's body was found four weeks ago, we'll keep you updated as more information becomes available.**_

Not having heard anyone as she entered the apartment. Laurel walks into the room and sees Sara's scars as she puts a shirt on.

"Wait, how did you get those?"

Sara sighs, and with a little frustration in her voice asks, "Don't you knock?" As she hurries to button on the top.

Laurel pulls back her shirt to get a better look at her scars. Sara frowns at his sister's insistent behavior.

"No, wait... Dad said that there were scars, but... I I'm... Sara, what happened to you out there?" Laurel asked with tears forming in her eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it." Sara tells her and Laurel notices the pain in her eyes as if she was reliving it all.

Sara closes and buttons her shirt. "Of course, you don't. I'm sorry, Sara, I didn't know. If you ever want to talk to me about anything, I'm here for you." Laurel tells her as she engulfs her younger sister in bone crushing hug. They stand there just holding each other.

"I was about to go visit, Ollie's and Robert's Graves at the mansion, want to come with?" Sara asks hopefully but Laurel shakes her head, "No, I have to review some documents for the Somers case, why don't you come to my place later?"

Sara smiles at her sister and nods in agreement as they both head out of the apartment.

[Site of Oliver's and Robert's Gravestones]

Thea is there waiting when Sara comes over to her. "Sometimes, when I felt... Whatever... I'd come here." She looks down at the two gravestones.

One says: ROBERT QUEEN 1958 2007 A leader, a husband.

Thea kneels in front of the gravestone and starts dusting off the bottom.

"About a month after the funerals, Mom stopped going out. Pretty soon, she stopped talking altogether."

Sara looks at the stones and Thea stands. "The house got so quiet, so I'd come here. To talk to him." Thea points to the other gravestone.

The stone says: OLIVER QUEEN 1985 2007 A loving son and brother, whose light was dimmed far too soon.

"I mean, stupid stuff. Like what I was doing that day, what boy I had a crush on... And then sometimes, I'd ask him, beg him, to find his way home to me. Now, I know he's gone but he sent you back. And the truth is, I was angry that it was you and not him that came back. But I'm sorry for the way I acted at you party. I just miss him so much." Thea begins to cry as Sara hugs her and tries to calm her down.

"You know he loved you more than anything in the world, right speedy?" Sara asks her, Thea simply nods through the tears. "If you ever want to talk to someone about him or anything that is troubling you, come find me, ok?"

Thea nods her head and hugs Sara back tightly, they walk away from the gravestones. A couple of yards away two figures are watching the exchange, one tenses when the younger of the two women begins to cry but is calmed by the figure next to him, they turn and walk off into the shadows.

[Laurel's Place]

Laurel is sitting in a chair, leaning over her laptop, listening to music while reviewing the case. She looks up when she hears a knock at the door, she slowly walks to the door and answers, to see Sara, Laurel can tell that she's been crying.

"Hi. Why are there two cop cars outside?" Sara says as soon as Laurel opens the door. Laurel pulls her in for a hug trying to comfort her sister even though she doesn't know why she's been crying.

"What's the matter, Sara?"

"Nothing I just had a talk with Thea about him and her father and well, Thea told... She pointed out to me that I have been distant since I got back and that... It would probably be a good idea if I let somebody in."

"So, you thought you'd start with the first person you hurt?" Laurel says but there is no anger in her voice.

"I'm sorry, I realized that I hurt and betrayed you with what I did."

Laurel leads Sara into her apartment and sits on the couch. "Wow. This place hasn't changed in five years."

"I haven't really had the time to redecorate."

"I'm a bitch. Before the island, I was a bitch. And now I'm just a... I'm a damaged bitch." Sara says as she lifts a bag up so Laurel can see it.

"What's in the bag?"

Sara swings the brown paper bag in her hand. "I thought about many things on the island, but there was one thing that I thought about every day. I actually dreamed about it, and I promised myself that if I ever got a chance to do it again, I'd do it with you."

Sara opens the bag and reaches in and holds up a tub of ice cream. "Eat ice cream."

Sara sits on the floor and Laurel sits on her couch eating ice cream. She puts the ice cream on the table. "This is as good as I remember."

Laurel smirks. "You know, after five years, I have plans. I have things that I have to do. I don't know... if dad will like my plans though." Sara confides in her sister.

"Sara? You're an adult. You can do whatever you think is best."

"Oh, yeah you know how dad gets he'll lock me up before he lets me do what I want to do."

"Well, then don't tell him. Show him. Be the person that you want him to see you as. Trust me. I have plenty of experience with he is my dad too after all." Both women laugh.

"Laurel, I am sorry."

"You apologized already."

"And it'll never be enough." Sara says but doesn't say anything else, thinking she heard something, "Did you hear that?"

"Did I hear what?" Laurel asks in confusion.

Sara hears the noise again and out of instinct takes a butter knife and stands up. "There's someone on the fire escape."

"Wh What?" Sara grabs Laurel's hand and starts running with her.

"Hey, come on... Come on!" They run toward the door and a man breaks through with a machine gun into Laurel's apartment. Sara pulls Laurel the other way just in time as the man pulls the trigger, Laurel screams as another man crashes in through Laurel's bedroom window. The woman from the warehouse enters and puts her fists up for a fight.

There are more gunshots and one of the men with guns is taken out. The woman runs. Diggle enters and shoots another man. The woman knocks the gun from Diggle's hands and they fight. They struggle for control, Diggle's training being evident but the woman ends up flipping Diggle over and is about to finish him when Sara leaves Laurel and runs into the living room with the knife. Sara throws the knife and knocks the woman's knife away. The woman gets up and runs out of the apartment. Laurel runs into Sara and the sisters hug.

Diggle stands and gets his gun. "Are you hurt?"

"No."

"Are you hurt, Ms. Lance?"

"No! No."

"This is why it's a good idea to have a bodyguard." Diggle roars over the sound of sirens getting closer.

"Hey, you okay?" Sara looks Laurel over making sure she is alright.

Several cops and medics arrive at the apartment. Diggle, Laurel and Sara stand watching, as Quinten walks in. Quinten runs to his girls and hugs them both.

"Daddy!" Laurel cries still shaken up by the incident.

"Oh, thank God. Thank God. Are you all right?"

"We're okay. Those cops that you put on me..."

Quinten sighs and tries to say something "They... uh… They"

"I went outside to ask for a light, and they were both dead in the squad car." Diggle tells them saving Quinten from having to say it. Laurel covers her mouth as more tears are shed.

"It's okay. Mr. Diggle, thank you. Feel free to run as many red lights in the city as you want."

"I was just doing my job, sir."

"No, your job was protecting Sara, but you went the extra step to protect Laurel as well, thank you." Quinten goes back to hugging his daughters making sure that they are indeed okay.

"Dad, we're fine. Maybe a little shaken up but we're okay." Sara manages to say as she tries to wiggle out of her father's bear like embrace.

"Laurel I'm going to go get some rest, or do you want me to stay here a little longer?" Concern evident in Sara's voice.

"No, no. I'm fine go get some rest, I'll try and do the same as well." Laurel responds with a small smile.

Sara gives her a hug before turning to her dad, "Are you going to stay here till they finish up?"

"Yeah, probably. You go on and get some rest, sweetheart." They hug again before Sara and Diggle head back to Lance's apartment.

[Lance's Apartment]

Sara tosses an ice pack to Diggle as he nurses his injured hand. She starts to walk away when Diggle walks after her. "I'd say thank you, but I don't think that would cover it." Sara says as she notices him behind her.

"Well, like I told your father, I was just doing my job. Besides, I think it should be you that I'm thanking."

Sara stops and turns around with a fake confused look on her face. "What for?"

"The knife."

"The knife. I got lucky." Sara says as if the feat actually surprised her.

"That was a kitchen knife. It wasn't even weighted properly, yet you threw it with accuracy across a 10-foot room."

"Exactly. I got lucky."

"I'm not the kind of man you want to take for a fool, Ms. Lance. You understand me?"

"Yes, I do dig."

"And I think I'm just beginning to understand the kind of woman you are."

"Shouldn't take you very long. I'm selfish. And very tired, so... Good night." Sara says as she walks off into her room.

"Good night, mam." Diggle smirks as Sara disappears.

[Lair]

Sara is dressed as the hood in her warehouse. She is putting on her gloves. _I wanted to give Martin Somers the chance to confess and face a court's justice, but he chose to go after someone I care about instead._ The hood puts on her belt and quiver. _He's still going to face justice._ She flips on her hood and opens a crate and takes out her bow. _It'll just be a different kind._

[Shipping Warehouse]

Somers is packing files into a briefcase with one of his guards by his side. "Triad bitch screwed up the hit on Lance. Now, the Triad is going to erase every ounce of evidence of their smuggling operation, including me. Except that's not going to happen. Tell Wallace to get the boat ready. I'm leaving tonight."

"Wallace? Wallace, you copy? Wallace?" The guard tries to communicate with the man keeping guard.

There's white noise when the walkie connects and someone answers, "Wallace isn't here. But I am." Comes the modified voice of the hood.

"We need to move, now. Move!" Sommers screams as he heads towards the exit. His guard follows him with hesitation, "Sir, we've got six men up there."

"It's not enough. Move it!"

[Laurel's Apartment - Night]

"You're going to go back into that courtroom tomorrow, and you're going to recuse yourself from this case, all, right? Or drop it. Either way, you're done." Quinten tells his oldest daughter.

"If you think I'm going to abandon Emily Nocenti, then you don't know me all that well."

"You don't know me well, young lady. I will lock you in a cell if that's what it takes."

Laurel stands up and crosses her arms, "Well, I guess that's what it's going to take then."

"Damn it, Laurel! I thought after what happened with Sara, you'd stop being just so reckless, I can't lose either of you again."

"It's not about being reckless! It's just the opposite. I'm trying to make this city safer, just like you."

"Sweetie. You're my oldest daughter, Laurel. I just want to keep you safe."

"But what you want from me isn't living. Having cops around, not being able to do my job."

"Your job is not going after people like the Triad or Somers!"

"My job is to use the law to fight for what is right. Just like you taught me." She points out to him.

"Well, that's dirty, using me against me. You can't do that."

"Well... Maybe I picked that up along the way, too."

Quinten shakes his head and laughs lightly when his phone rings, "Lance."

"Sir, we got a report from the warfside, Somers Imports."

"I'll be right there." He hangs up the phone, "I gotta go. Something's going on at the docks."

[Somers Imports - Night]

Gunfire is heard throughout the area; the hood shoots an arrow into a man. Then proceeds to jump along the high metal beams and jumping to the ground, crouching. The hood nocks an arrow and shoots another man as she rises. A third man rounds the corner with a machine gun and the hood jumps over the side of a fence into the warehouse. The hood shoots another man and runs toward a fifth, all the while nocking an arrow and shooting him. She runs down stairs and nocks another arrow, looking up, she shoots another man, who falls off of a ledge.

The hood sees Somers run into a different warehouse, "Somers!" She gives chase after him. The hood catches up to Somers rather quickly and before he can turn to run out of the warehouse an arrow impales into a wooden crate next to Somers' head.

Somers is groaning and turns to face the hood, "Oh, God, no, no, no."

"He can't help you." The hood tells him menacingly. The hood shoots another arrow onto the other side of Somers' head.

"I want the truth about Victor Nocenti!"

"I can't. The Triad will kill me." Somers whimpers.

"The Triad's not your concern right now." The hood shoots another arrow between Somers' legs. Causing Somers to whimper further.

"All right, all right, all right." He lets out a shaky breath before continuing, "It wasn't me that killed him. It was the Triad."

"Acting on whose instructions?" The hood shoots again above Somers' head missing his forehead just barely. Somers screams in fear, "Whose?" the hood demands once more.

"All right, all right. It was mine. It was mine, all, right? Nocenti said he was going to testify against me." Just as he finishes Somers eyes widen in terror when he glances over to the left side of the hood. The hood turns around and sees the Woman that attacked in Laurel's apartment.

"Yuǎnlí tā (Move away from him)." She tells the hood who in return speaks back, "Ràng wǒ (Make me)." The hood and the Woman rush towards one another and engage in combat. They both are very skilled, but the Woman is slightly better in hand to hand combat. Sirens can be heard getting closer as the fight between the two fighters continues until finally the Woman knocks the hood to the ground but before she can strike they are interrupted.

"This is the police. Drop your weapons."

The hood and the Woman run off in opposite directions. Just as some officers burst into the scene, "You are surrounded. Come out with your hands in the air."

The hood makes it outside and throws her bow on top of a container before following after it. She starts to run to where she stored her motorcycle and stops at the click of a gun. "Freeze! You twitch and you're dead. Bow down, hands up." Yells Quinten behind her. They stay frozen for a few moments before the hood in swift motion grabs a dart and throws it taking the gun out of Quinten's hands and impaling it into the container behind him. Quinten looks at his hands before looking back to where the hood was standing but she has already vanished.

All that remains of the hood is the dart holding his gun to the storage unit, oddly enough there is a light blinking coming from the dart, Quinten moves over and carefully presses a button on the blinking arrow, "All right, all right. It was mine. It was mine, all, right? Nocenti said he was going to testify against me." Comes the confession of a terrified Somers.

Quinten looking around, "You son of a bitch." Officers and police cruisers make their way to Quinten who is still standing there not believing the confession that was left as a gift. Up high on one of the cranes are two figures crouching next to one another, watching all of the events unfold. The smaller of the two places their hand on the others shoulder and they turn back into the night.

[Robert Queen Memorial Applied Science Center – Next Day]

"Oh! Excuse me, ladies. Okay, this is a surprise. Did you show up here by mistake?" Tommy asked the two sisters who were standing among the crowd.

"By invitation. Moira invited us last night." Sara tells him as she moves closer to the stage to talk to Thea.

"Last night? So, you two are ok?"

"Is that surprise I'm hearing?" Laurel asked him.

"Look, I just don't want her to find out anything, okay? She has been through a lot."

"Tommy, we've all been through a lot."

"Exactly, if you bring us up it may start another argument between the two of you and things are already bad as they are." Tommy explains as Laurel looks a little surprised by his concern.

"Good afternoon. And thank you all for coming. Welcome to the future site of the Robert Queen Memorial Applied Sciences Center." Walter begins to speak. Everyone applauds, "Now, this is a building that will stand as a monument to the man whose company and vision are among his greatest legacies." The crowd applauds once more, "However, we are not only honoring his memory but the memory of Oliver Queen as well." The crowd and even Sara looked surprised by this. "We would like to present seven undergrad students with the Oliver Jonas Queen Scholarship, which will cover tuition and rooming expenses for four years, after which another seven students will receive the award and so on." The crowd whispers and Sara smiles, the Oliver she remembers would have done the same.

Walter walks over to the inaugural site and sticks the shovel into the dirt lifting up the first scoop of dirt where the building will stand. As Sara watches Moira and Thea do the same, a figure catches her eyes, a woman in an elegant black and red dress that hugs her figure, she's of a similar height to Sara, long flowing black hair that curls at the end, she has large captivating light brown eyes, but what caught Sara's attention was that even though the woman exuded class, the way she was standing left no opening for an attack. The woman smiled when she noticed Sara looking her way and then turned around and walked away.

[CNRI]

Laurel, Emily Nocenti, and Johanna watch the news report.

 **Newscaster:** _ **Martin Somers, the CEO of Starling Port, was arrested last night for the murder of Victor Nocenti. He is also being accused of accepting cash, including over $10 million in bribes.**_

Johanna turns off the TV. "Well, we can pursue the civil suit if you want, but the D.A. now has no choice, with Mr. Somers' confession, to prosecute him."

"He's going to jail, Emily. For the rest of his life." Laurel adds in.

"Thank you so much for fighting for us." Emily replies.

"Well, thank you for being brave enough to let me." Laurel tells her with a smile.

Emily Nocenti walks away just as Quinten walks in, "Hey."

"I thought I didn't need police protection anymore." Laurel says as she turns to face her father.

"I thought I didn't need a reason to see my own daughter."

"You don't. Hmm. You look tired." She pointed out.

"Yeah, I was filling out reports on the shootout at the port last night and getting grilled about how I let that archer get away."

"I have to admit, I'm kind of glad she did. She brought down Martin Somers."

"She hurt a bunch of people doing it, okay? She is no hero. She is an anarchist."

"Yeah, well, whoever she is, it seems like she's trying to help."

"The city doesn't need that kind of help, okay? It's like I always told you, you don't need to go outside the law to find justice. Now I believe that. All right? And I promise you, when I catch this hood, she's going to believe it, too." Quinten says as the scene changes to Sara's bedroom.

She sits at her desk with Robert's book. She crosses off "Martin Somers."

 _[FLASHBACK]_

 _Sara drags Robert's body over rocks. She's using energy she doesn't have but she struggles on. She lays Ollie's fathers body on the ground and sees the book in his pocket. She opens the book to see blank pages, aside from a circular design on the inside of the front cover._

[BRIDGE]

A limo pulls up next to a silver car. Moira gets out of the car and into the limo. "Well, you saw for yourself. Sara knows nothing. Robert didn't tell her anything that could hurt us. And she has no idea that the yacht was sabotaged." She tells the man hidden in the shadows holding a book with the same circular design.

[Queen Mansion - Gravestones]

Sara is looking at the two gravestones with Diggle standing by the car. She kneels in front of their gravestones with the book in one hand. "All that time on the island, plotting my return, I didn't realize how hard it would be. To reconnect with Laurel, Dad, Thea, Tommy. Okay, I didn't... I didn't know how painful it would be to keep my secrets. You asked me to help save the city. To right your wrongs. I will. I swear to the both of you." She looks at Ollie's gravestone, "I'm sorry."

She stands and sighs, turning around and walks toward the car.

"Will you be going out tonight, mam?" Diggle asks her as she nears him.

"Definitely."

Standing on the branch of a tree the woman who was at the ceremony watches Sara pay her respects to the gravestones, she looks up to where the other figure she is with is sitting with their back resting on the tree trunk, looking at the two graves. As the last bit of sun fades the figure stands and they both move out towards the darkness.

 _[FLASHBACK]_

 _Sara picks up rocks and puts them on the grave she made for Robert Queen. Sara rests for a moment before placing the last stone on the grave, her eyes widen when she feels a handmade arrow going through her shoulder, she screams in agony and before she passes out from the pain, she looks around and sees someone in a green hood standing on the rocks by the water. The person puts another arrow on their bow and aims. "No, no..." Is all she manages to say before unconsciousness reaches her and the world goes black._


	3. Lone Gunmen

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Arrow or anything else you may recognize. All characters belong to their creators.

 **Alright, well here is the Third Chapter. Now as I've said before the scenes will be edited to fit this world, meaning that sometimes some scenes will be cut out for example the Moira/Thea scenes might not happen. For those of you wondering about Olyssa, they will be making an appearance soon just wait for it. When they do they will get their own flashbacks, and set of enemies. ALSO I do not speak Chinese or Russian, so some of the translations may be off, I am using the phonetic pronunciation instead of the actual writing, for example – Shēngcún (not** **生存** **) or Privet instead of Привет.**

* * *

 **My name is Sara Lance. To my family, I am the sister and daughter who just returned home after being lost at sea 5 years ago, they don't know I came back with a mission, to bring justice to our city, and they never can. The men and women I've targeted are dangerous, corrupt, a virulent cancer. Cancers like James Holder, whose corporation put defective smoke detectors in low income housing in The Glades. There have been many fires and too many funerals. But cancers can be fought and conquered.**

 **All it takes is a surgeon... and the right instrument.**

[Rooftop Pool - Night]

"Heh. Other than the bill I got handed this morning by my legal team, I'm feeling pretty good. Plus, now that this lawsuit's been settled, we can focus our attention on Unidac Industries." Holder says to the person on the other side of the line as he walks around his pool in a robe and a beer in the other hand.

He chuckles at the response he hears, "Ok. I'll see you in the office first thing." He hangs up his phone and throws it onto a lounge chair. He's about to take a drink of his beer when and arrow shatters it. He turns to see the hood standing there, "I have armed security inside." He tells the hood, "All I have to do is call out."

"Go ahead. They can't hear you." the hood replies as she throws a pair of guns at the floor in front of her.

"What the hell do you want?" Holder asks with a bit of fear in his voice.

"How many people died in those fires?" She asks calm at first, "How many?!" the hood demands. "The courts say you don't owe your victims anything. I disagree." Meanwhile behind the hood on another building a sniper takes aim at holder using an advanced eyepiece.

"James Holder... You..." She doesn't get to finish as the sniper fires off a shot hitting holder dead in the heart but grazing the arm of the hood in its trajectory. She turns around instantly, as Holder drops into the pool, and fires at where she believes the shots came from. The sniper fires two more times, one missing anything in the area and the other hitting a wall where the hood crouched down for cover. She stays hidden and looks at the body of Holder floating in the pool and then looks at her wound.

[Lair]

Sara is sitting down suturing the wound caused by the bullet, she grunts as the needle goes through the skin and she pulls it to finish. She puts her shirt on and walks over to her computers and crosses Holders name off the list. _It's no surprise a man as corrupt as James Holder has more than one enemy._ She starts to feel dizzy and as she gets up she stumbles. She looks at the gauze pad and makes a realization. _The bullet. Poison._

She runs to her crate and quickly opens it, she pulls out a pouch and takes out some herbs, taking a small pinch and chewing on them before drinking some water. She barely places the bottle back on the floor when she passes out with a "Ahh."

 _[Flashback]_

 _Sara opens her eyes and sees a water dripping from the roof of a cave, she looks down to see the arrow still lodged in her shoulder, she hears footsteps and turns around to see an Asian man in a green hood with a bow and arrow walk into the cave. She grunts from the pain as he gets closer and with a little fear in her voice asks, "Who are you?" She coughs as her throat is dry, the man lowers his hood to reveal his messy long hair and long beard, "Why did you shoot me?"_

" _B_ _ǎ_ _oh_ _ù_ _n_ _ǐ_ _(to protect you)." The man tells her as he bends down to pick up a bowl of water and some herbs. She looks at his hands and back up to him trying to understand what he is saying, "Hē zhèxiē (Drink)." Sara looks confused but takes the herbs and chews them before taking the bowl and drinking the water, she almost spits it back out. Once the man sees she has swallowed the concoction he puts a hand on her shoulder and begins to remove the arrow, she screams in pain as the arrow comes out, "Aah! Aah!"_

[Lair]

Sara come to when her computers clock starts beeping, she sits up and sees that the clock marks 7:10 in the morning. She scoffs, "damn it!" she gets up and walks out of the lair.

[Sara's Bedroom]

Sara manages to arrive home before her father knocks on her door. She opens and takes the coffee she is offered. "Morning, sweetie. Are you ready for your first day?"

"I'm actually looking forward to it, it'll only be for a couple of hours, since Mr. Steele wants me to get in the rhythm of things before diving in. I think I'll be okay but he insisted that I not overdo it." Sara tells her him as he gets ready to go to the precinct.

"Well he's right. Take care of yourself and don't overdo it, learn your way around the office first and make some friends." Quinten tells her.

"You make it sound like it'll be high school all over again." She rolls her eyes at the thought of going through that again.

He chuckles, "Well I have to go. Have a great day, sweetie." He hugs her and heads out the door almost running into Diggle who had just arrived.

When her father leaves Diggle talks to her, "So how was your evening, mam?"

"You mean after I said I had to go to the bathroom at the diner and never came back?" She asks with a smirk on her face.

"I guess from now on I'll be watching you pee." Diggle says before realizing what he said and shaking his head. Sara smiles and laughs at Diggle before walking towards her room.

[Holder's Rooftop pool]

Officers and other personal are moving about assessing and collecting evidence, Quinten walks over to Hilton, "It doesn't make sense." He tells his partner.

"Holder fits the profile. Wealthy dirt bag. Red meat for the hood. And we recovered at least one arrow." Hilton explains.

"Yeah, only this time the cause of death is a double tap through the heart and our perp doesn't use firearms." Quinten reminds him.

"Maybe she's finally figured out there's easier ways to kill people than with a bow and arrow. It's like you said, the hood's a whack job." Hilton tells him but Quinten remains skeptical.

[Lair]

Sara having once again ditched Diggle. She sits at her work station and begins testing the blood on a gauze pad, she pours a few drops of a liquid onto the pad and it turns blue after a few seconds. She begins to do some research, _the bullets were laced with curare, a rare and deadly poison, the killer's unique M.O. He's killed all over the world... Chicago, Markovia, Corto Maltese. Interpol even has a codename for him... Deadshot._ She clicks on a profile that Interpol has on said Deadshot, only one photo of him appears and it's at a poor angle all that can be seen is that he is a white male with brown hair, his name is unknown. _I was prepared to give James Holder a chance to right his wrongs, but this Deadshot has no morality, no honor, no code. He doesn't kill for justice, which makes him as dangerous as anyone on my list. In fact, it puts him right at the top._

[Steel Factory Upper Level]

The doors open and Sara walks in with Tommy and Diggle. "So, what do you think Tommy? Great spot for a nightclub or what?"

They continue deeper into the factory, "Sweet. Though I got to tell you, if you're thinking about calling it Queens or Lances, I don't think you're going to get the clientele that you were hoping for."

Sara rolls her eyes at him and stops somewhere in the middle of the floor, "Private office." Sara points to a spot up ahead and above them.

"For the private one on one meetings, I would imagine."

"Hey who knows maybe the occasional two on one meetings." Sara replies jokingly as Tommy laughs.

"You, sure you want to do this Sara? I mean it's not like you really have any experience in running a... well, running anything." He asks with a little concern in his voice.

"I used to be a bartender and I used to go to clubs before the island, plus Mr. Steele has agreed to give me some lessons on how to run a business." She explains with a hopeful tone.

"Well, how about tomorrow night, we go and scope out the competition.

There's a new club opening downtown. It's called Poison. Max Fuller owns it."

"Max Fuller?" Sara asks a little repulsed by saying his name.

"Mm hmm." Tommy nods.

"Is this the same Max Fuller that tried to hit on Laurel when she was with Ollie?" Sara asks remembering how creepy he had been.

"Yeah, the same one."

"I can't stand to see him, always trying to one-up Ollie."

"Right?" Tommy laughs at the face Sara makes. Just then Tommy's phone rings and he looks at it before looking back at Sara, "Ah, dammit, I got to roll. Anyway, I'll see you later, Sara, Good place." As he heads out he looks to Diggle, "See you." And walks out.

"So... what do you think?" Sara asks as she turns around to face Diggle.

"Well, I'm here to provide security, mam, not a commentary."

"Oh, come on, Dig, do me a favor. Speak freely, please."

"Well, this is The Glades, right? Your friends or Tommy's rich white friends wouldn't come to this neighborhood on a bet."

"Hey, if there's one thing I know is how to have a good time, Dig. With just the proper promotion, music, drinks and some of my old friends from my wilder day's people would come and stand in line to get in."

"And no one who actually lives in The Glades would see a penny of those cover charges." Diggle responds dryly.

"So, we make it a successful business, we gentrify the neighborhood." Sara explains to Diggle who sighs in return.

"I was wondering when we would get to that. A white knight swooping in to save the disenfranchised. And all by her lonesome with no help from anybody."

"Wow. You don't think very much of me, do you?" Sara replies feigning to be hurt by the comment.

"No, mam, actually, I have a very high regard for how perceptive you are. Mam."

Diggle turns around and begins to walk out of the factory, _the nightclub will conceal my base underneath and provide an alibi for where Sara Lance spends her nights._ She turns around to see the interior once again.

[CNRI]

Laurel is on her computer staring intently at an online article when Johanna walks up, "Hey. Do you have the depos on the Jergens case?" Laurel jumps in her chair a little not having heard her come up behind her and quickly minimizes the window that contained the article she was reading, _COULD OLIVER QUEEN STILL BE ALIVE_ (the thumbnail for the article is a picture of the island chain where Lian Yu is located).

"Yeah, they're around here somewhere." She scrambles to look for them while Johanna watches her with slight concern.

"I was just surfing the 'net." Laurel tells her when she looks up and sees Johanna giving her the look.

"Really?" Johanna asks not believing a single word.

"Joanna, I'm over him." Laurel tells her but Johanna just scoffs at her friend.

"And you don't believe me."

"Well, I would have if I wouldn't have just caught you trolling for articles on him!"

"I wasn't trolling!" Laurel shoots back defensively.

Laurel begins to move to a filing cabinet with Johanna right behind her, "I don't want to have to be the one to remind you that he cheated on you, Laurel. With your sister." She says sounding a little exasperated.

"I appreciate your self-control." Laurel replies with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

"You're stuck in the past. And the reason I know this is the fact that the only physical relationship you've had since Oliver is with his best friend. It is time to move on. It is past time."

Laurel stops looking for the file and looks at her friend and coworker, "I've been busy. I work a lot." They move back to Laurel's desk as she continues to look for the files.

"Ok. That's got to stop. So, we are going out tonight. And... and we are going to have some shots and we are going to dance with men that we don't know and we are going to stay out way too late." Johanna begins to help Laurel look for the file and finds it within seconds, "Oh!" She chuckles, "Jergens depos." She begins to move away.

"I really don't think I can go out tonight." Laurel protests.

Johanna turns around and gives Laurel an amused smile, "It is adorable that you actually think I'm giving you a choice."

[Alleyway Near Holder's Place]

Sara is walking along the area and stops near where she thinks the missed shot could have ended up. After a couple of seconds, she spots it up a couple of meters on the side of a building. She begins climbing up the wall using the various pipes and in seconds is holding herself onto the ledge of a third story window with one hand and a foot on a pipe, she pulls out a pair of pliers and digs the bullet out of the wall.

[SCPD]

Quinten is seating at his desk looking over the crime scene photos for the Holder investigation when Hilton come up, "Got ballistics back on the Holder murder. They pulled two 7.62 millimeter bullets out of him. According to the stippling and size of the entry wound, they estimate the shots were fired from approximately a hundred yards away."

Quinten chuckles at the information, "A hundred yards? What, so the hood shoots him from another building, goes over to his place, she takes out his security, and then she fires off a few arrows?"

"And according to his tox screen, his blood contained high concentrations of strychnos toxifera."

"What?" Quinten asks not understanding a single word.

"Curare. It's a kind of poison." Explains Hilton.

"Oh. Ok, so now we switch from arrows to sniper bullets and poison. I'm not buying it." Quinten says not believing the hood was responsible for Holder's death.

"We still found arrows on the scene. Solid evidence the hood was there."

Quinten sighs, gets up and starts walking away, "Where you going?"

"I'm going to get my own evidence." This time leaving Hilton to sigh as he puts the file on his desk.

[Lair]

Sara is examining the bullet using a microscope and a camera attached to it to see the bullet on a larger scale, _7.62 millimeter rounds._ Sara looks over to her computer where she was searching for a lead using what she had discovered, t _he money trail leads back to the Bratva... the Russian mob. Finally, some good luck._

[Local Bratva Chapter]

Sara walks towards a Russian mechanic shop, with a ballcap on her head pulled down, to conceal her identity a bit. She walks into the garage, as two mechanics turn around to see who walked in, "YA ishchu Aleksi Leonovym (I'm looking for Alexi Leonov)."

"Tam net nikogo zdes' pod etim imenem (There is no one here by that name)." Replies the old bald mechanic.

"Ne v vashem garazhe (Not in your garage)." She walks up two the mechanic as the other man moves from under the car he was working on, "V podvale pod nim (In the basement underneath)." As she finishes speaking the other mechanic pulls a gun out and it aims it at her, before she grabs his hand and twists his arm causing the man to scream in pain, she disarms him and proceeds to disassembles the gun before speaking again, "YA Bratva (I'm Bratva)." She tells the older mechanic as she turns around and pulls up her shirt revealing an elaborate eight-point star on her back. "YA khochu videt' Alexi Leonov (I want to see Alexi Leonov)."

The old mechanic takes a few steps forward before bowing in respect, "Pleased to meet you." Sara does the same in response.

They walk down a set of stairs down onto the basement, "I apologize. We meant no disrespect to a captain. Particularly an American one." As they reach the bottom of the stairs they walk up to a table where the mechanic stops and clears his throat, "So... How can I be of assistance?"

"I'm in the market for a hired gun. Someone the organizations used before. His calling card is a 7.62-millimeter gun laced with curare." As Sara speaks the mechanic pours two shots of Russian vodka.

"I know no man who uses such tools." Alexi tells her as he shakes his head.

"But you can find out who does."

"First, we will drink to each other's health," He hands Sara one of the shots as he picks one up for himself, "then I will look into the identity of this man you seek." They take the shot and as they finish Alexi adds, "Ahh. I will also confirm that you are really Bratva captain. Should this not be the case, I will send my mechanic here to find you and kill you and your family." Alexi smiles but Sara looks on with no sign of fear or intimidation, she simply looks at the other mechanic and begins to climb the stairs.

[Deadshot's Motel Room]

 **Reporter:** _ **Carl Rasmussen was found shot to death in his home earlier this evening. The police will not comment if there's a connection between Mr. Rasmussen's death and the murder of James Holder a few nights ago, Mr. Rasmussen leaves behind a wife and three children.**_

Deadshot is giving himself a tattoo, _Carl Ras_ is started but not finished, all up Deadshot's torso and arms are the names of his victims, standing out among them is one, _Andrew Diggle_.

[Queen Mansion]

Walter and Moira are sitting across Quinten and his partner as they are asked about the Rasmussen case, "It's a great loss. Carl was a titan." Walter states with a little sadness in his voice.

"A titan who was looking to buy out a company called Unidac Industries?" Quinten asks.

"Well, industries are something of a misnomer. UI's recent activity was actually looking into alternative energy."

"I think the point my partner is trying to make is that Carl Rasmussen was the second bidder this week to lose his life." Hilton states quite bluntly.

"Are you implying something, Detective?" Moira looks at the man incredulously.

"Well, only that your husband's looking into buying Unidac Industries and the competition seems to be dropping like flies." Hilton retorts.

"And I'm sure your veiled accusation has nothing to do with how you feel about my family?" Moira points out as Hilton scoffs.

"Unidac's in receivership, Detective. Ownership is subject to a liquidation auction, so that means there are many prospective buyers. And the auction's tomorrow, so... if I was taking out the competition, I have a lot of killing to do in a very short amount of time." Walter replies calmly.

"We're just making the rounds with the interested buyers. Let them know to be careful." Quinten tells them.

"Oh, yes. And I'm overwhelmed that Detective Hilton is concerned for our safety."

"Well... Thank you for your concern, gentlemen. Our security consultant, Mr. Scott, is taking all the necessary precautions." Walter points out.

"Yeah. Right. Well, if you need us, we're just a 911 call away." Hilton says sarcastically as him and Lance walk away.

[Club Poison]

Sara and Tommy make their way into the club as loud dance music is playing inside, "Ha ha ha! Oh, my, this is going to be killer." Tommy says as they the bouncer lets them in through the VIP line (no line).

"If I see Max... I agree." Sara says as Tommy shakes his head.

"Ah, if you want to run a business, you've got to take a few risks."

As soon as Tommy and Sara walk through the bouncer closes the rope entrance again before Diggle an enter, "I don't see your name on the list."

"Ms. Lance." Diggle calls out as Sara turns back, puts her hand on the bouncer's shoulder and tells him, "Oh! I have never seen this guy before in my life. Ever." She winks at Diggle before heading back to Tommy who just laughs at the situation.

They walk deeper into the club and head towards the bar where Tommy spots Laurel, "Oh, wow! Doesn't you going out and having fun violate some kind of law, you know, like the ones that are carved on a stone tablet?" Tommy says teasingly.

"That's cute, Tommy." She replies sarcastically.

"Thanks."

"What are you doing here with Merlyn, Sara?" Laurel looks at her sister hoping she's not going back to her old ways.

"Just seeing what passes for fun in Starling City after five years, and looking at the competition." Sara replies with a rather bored look on her face.

"Ah. Well, what do you mean by competition exactly?"

"Oh, just you know, talking about me owning a club…" Sara trails off looking everywhere but at Laurel not wanting to see disappointment in her eyes.

Just then a very drunk Thea makes her way to them, "Sara!" She stumbles on her way, "Oh! I am so wasted right now. There are... there are two of you."

"Speedy, I think you're done for the night." Sara tells her

"Oh, what are you going to do? Tell my mother?"

"Thea! You are hanging with the wrong people." Sara tells the drunk teenager in as calm a voice as she can muster.

"You're one to talk. How much do you know about your own sister and Ollie's so-called friends over there?" Thea looks over at Laurel and Tommy

"Oh, Thea, maybe you should..." Laurel begins but Thea cuts her off.

"Laurel... I think your sister has a right to know."

"Thea, let's go."

"Well, I guess they never told you that they've been screwing before you confirmed that Ollie was dead." Thea says smugly mistaking Sara's calmness for shock in her drunken eyes.

"Look, Sara, I..." Laurel tries to explain but Sara cuts her off, "Laurel... It's ok." Sara reassures her sister as she turns to the young Queen, "You and me, we're done for the night." Sara grabs a hold of Thea but Thea shakes her off.

"Take your hands off of me. You're not my brother so stop acting like you care about me." She walks off into the crowd as Sara looks on at the troubled teen.

"Well, well... look who we have here. Sara & Laurel Lance." Comes a voice from her right, she turns around and sure enough, "Max Fuller."

"How you been?" Sara says trying to sound politely but not succeeding very well.

"Happy Oliver drowned." He states bluntly as Sara, Tommy and even Laurel glare at him, if looks could kill he'd be dead three times over.

"Hey, Max..." Sara begins as he turns from gawking at Laurel to Sara, when all of a sudden Tommy throws a punch knocking Max to the ground. Both Laurel and Sara are stunned by what they see, Sara mainly because she wanted to do it and Laurel because she had never seen Tommy like this before.

"Get up! Come on you, smug son of a bitch." Tommy snarls at Max.

Just as Max gets back up two bouncers come up and grab Tommy from behind, Max takes the opportunity to punch a struggling Tommy. Sara trying to hide her skills decides to just push the bouncers off Tommy as she scream, "Hey, let him go, let him go! Hey, I said let him go!"

"Back off, Lance. This isn't your problem." Max spits back as he get's ready to punch Tommy once more, however, he never gets the chance as Laurel hits him from behind with some self-defense maneuvers. "So, is this over, Max? Or are you going to have your boys pound on me next?" Laurel asks as she cracks her knuckles.

"You three consider yourselves banned for life. Get the hell out of my place!" Max tells the three almost on the verge of tears.

"Your club sucks anyway." Tommy yells back, wiping some blood from his lip.

"You guys ok?" Sara looks at the two of them, then looking more at Laurel, "Where'd you learn to do that?"

"Cop dad, remember? He made me take advanced self-defense classes after your accident." Laurel replies a little sadness in her voice.

"Look, Laurel about what Thea said…" Sara began before Laurel cut her off, "Sara, Tommy and I don't need your blessing but I do need your forgiveness for being so hard on you when you first got back, I just held on to that anger for so long that it almost consumed me. I'm sorry." Sara hugs her and they walk out of the club closer than they were when she first got back from Lian Yu.

 _[Flashback]_

 _Sara wakes up on the floor of the cave, on the top of a makeshift cot, she sits up and grimaces at the pain coming from her wound. She looks around and sees that the man in the green hood is asleep decides to make a break for it. She runs out of the cave, but because of her wound she is breathing heavily causing her to cough. Once outside she runs in a random direction hoping to get as far away as possible, she trips a couple of times but each time she gets back up and continues until she gets to a clearing when a rustling sound catches her attention. As the noise gets louder she realizes the noise is coming from above her, she stands there and tilts her head up to see a tree snapping back and trapping her in a net._

[Big Belly Burger – After the Club]

Sara and Tommy walk in followed by Diggle, Laurel having said goodbye because she had to take a very tipsy Johanna home.

"Why don't you guys take a seat, and I will grab a couple of burgers and some ice for that face." He says looking at Tommy.

Diggle waves to a waitress who waves back in a flirtatious manner. "The girl's pretty cute." Tommy notes as Diggle turns and glares at him, "That's my sister in law."

"Who I will never speak to or... look at. Ever. Going to go grab a booth." Tommy quickly says as he just as fast moves away to sit at a booth.

"She's not wearing a wedding ring." Sara notices, "Brother out of the picture?" She asks with interest.

"Yeah, you could say that." Diggle replies before walking over to her, Sara stands there for a moment noticing the way Diggle looks at her.

"Hey you." The woman says as Diggle gets close. "So, sweet of you to adopt two white kids. They need a good role model."

"That's my client Sara Lance and her friend Tommy." They both look over at the booth as Tommy grunts in pain.

"Well looks like you're doing a bang up job protecting her, him on the other hand." She points out. "Mmm." Diggle nods.

Meanwhile at the booth Tommy takes a minute to collect his thoughts, "Look, Sara... about Laurel. I was going to tell you. I was just trying to figure out the right way so, that you and Laurel didn't have another disagreement."

"Tommy, I'm not Oliver and I would be the last person to get mad about it, because I was the one that was with her boyfriend. I betrayed her and yet she is still willing to work things out."

"Still though whether Oliver was dead or not, he was my best friend. And me being with Laurel violated that friendship in about 50 different ways."

"Tommy, thank you for taking my strained relationship with Laurel into consideration but it's ok. I think Oliver would have been more upset if Laurel was alone." Tommy gives a small smile and nods before excusing himself and heading to the restroom.

Back at the counter Diggle and the waitress continue to talk, "How dangerous is this gig, anyway?" She asks him with a note of concern in her voice.

"It's a cakewalk, Carla, don't worry."

"Too late. Or have you forgotten this job got your brother killed? Because, Dig, I haven't. I can't." Carla walks off leaving Diggle leaning on the counter.

Sara's phone rings looking at the number she answers, "Hello? So, I checked out?"

"You did. His name is Floyd Lawton. I have address. Where he stayed last time, he was in Starling City. But that is all." Alexi tells her.

"Let's hope he's a creature of habit. Go." She responds.

"1700 Broadway, Papp Motel, room 52. You'll leave us out of this, yes? Assuming Mr. Lawton doesn't kill you first."

[Papp Motel - Hallway]

Lawton sits on his computer looking at blueprints, cracking his neck when he hears something which puts him on alert. The hood is right outside of the room, she kicks the door in and fires an arrow right where Lawton was sitting but because he had moved as soon as the door came down it lodges itself on the backrest of the chair.

Lawton is on the floor crouching behind the bed, he lifts up his right hand which has a modified machine gun on his wrist, he fires and the hood takes cover in the hall. She waits until Lawton has to reload before going back in and firing an arrow at Lawton who in returns flips up the mattress as a shield and fires back causing the hood to take cover once more.

Again, the hood waits until Lawton has to reload but before the hood can come back in Lawton escapes by jumping through the window. The hood quickly goes to the window but finds that Lawton is nowhere to be seen, she turns around to see if there's anything that can help her know who the next target might be, that's when she spots the laptop that Lawton was using, she closes it, unplugs it and leaves.

[Queen Consolidated – Next Afternoon]

Sara is looking for the office she will be sharing with an IT expert that Walter thought could help her get acquainted with the technological advances made in the last 5 years. She finally reaches some offices in the back of the IT level which is covered in cubicles on the way there. She doesn't miss some of the looks she receives from some of the workers, clearly upset that she got a position here without a degree or proper experience.

As long as the person she shares her office with isn't like them she'll be okay. Just as she finishes her thought she arrives at the office she was told to go to, sitting there with her back to Sara, going over some files is a blonde woman around her age chewing on the end of a red ball-point pen, "Ahem. Felicity Smoak?" Felicity turns around and for the first-time Sara can see her face, she has dark eyebrows, _she dyes her hair_ , she has calming blue eyes bordering on grey, _'Wow, she's cute,_ ' is all Sara can think of at the moment.

"Hey. I'm Sara Lance. I was told that you were told about me?" Sara asks not sure if she had been told since she herself just found out this morning.

"Of course, I know who you are, you're Sara Lance, you were on the boat with Oliver and Mr. Queen when it went down and you know they died, I mean, drowned. But you didn't, which is good by the way and which means you can come down to the I.T. department and listen to me babble. Which will end. In 3... 2... 1." Sara laughs as Felicity takes a well needed breath.

After an awkward silence, well awkward for Felicity, Sara walks into the office and sits down at the empty desk on the left side of the room. "It's good to meet you Felicity, you're not like the other's out in the cubicles," Sara points out.

"Well I don't really know you so I can't judge you on anything I don't know about you, because if I did than I would be worried about how you would judge me and I would hope you didn't until you knew more about me and I'm babbling again…" She blushes and lowers her head making Sara smile again.

"Your interesting, Felicity, I like that." Sara said with a small grin on her face. This made Felicity finally look up at her and smiled in return, "Thanks for not making fun of my babbles."

"Well it's like you said I don't know you and I don't want you judging me for someone I was." Sara says honestly. Felicity smiles again as Sara looks at her and decides to take a small risk, "Hey, I have a friend who asked me if I could get some information out of his laptop that was damaged recently, Mr. Steele tells me you're among, if not at the top of the IT department, and I was wondering if you could help me out a little?"

Felicity looks at her and nods, "Yeah, sure do you have it on you or when can you bring it in with you?"

"Yeah, I actually have it with me hold on let me look in my bag," Sara opens her courier bag and gets the laptop out, "Ah, here it is." She rolls over to Felicity's desk and hands it to her.

"According to him he was at his coffee shop surfing the web and he spilled a latte on it." Sara says with a hint of disbelief in her voice, hinting that she didn't buy the story either.

"Really? Because these look like bullet holes." Felicity says as she turns the computer over inspecting it, "That's what I said, but according to him his coffee shop is in a bad neighborhood. If there is anything that you can salvage from it, I would really appreciate it, and I would owe you one."

She looks at Felicity carefully, Sara needed to see what kind of person she was, "Mm hmm." Felicity hums and at first it looked like she was going to say no but then Sara noticed the spark in her eyes, it was a mystery and it needed to be solved.

Sara smiled and paid close attention as Felicity got to work on the problem at hand. She noted how the blonde seemed to turn into someone else completely when she was behind her keyboard.

Finally, Felicity was able to get some data off the computer and showed them to Sara, "It looks like blueprints."

"Do you know what of?" Sara asked a bit impressed how fast she was able to get the information, she would have taken at least twice as long if not more.

"The exchange building."

"Never heard of it."

"It's where the Unidac industry's auction is scheduled to take place. Look, I don't want to get in the middle of some corporate espionage or insider knowledge drama thing." Felicity tells Sara who looks confused, "What?"

Felicity looks at her but decides to continue her explanation, "Mr. Steele is trying to buy Unidac Industries. And you've got a company laptop associated with one of the guys he's competing against."

"Floyd Lawton."

"No. Warren Patel."

"Who's Floyd Lawton?" Felicity asks innocently.

"He is an employee of Mr. Patel, evidently." _The exchange building is surrounded by 3 towers with eye lines into the building. Lawton could get a kill shot off from virtually anywhere. But I can't cover the area. I can't protect all of Deadshot's targets. I can't do this alone,_ Sara realizes and even though she doesn't have a choice she reluctantly makes a decision.

[SCPD – Evening]

Hilton is walking outside the precinct when the hood appears behind him and twists his arm to pin him to a cruiser, "Ah, you son of a bitch!"

"Detective, quiet!" The hood whispers into the detective's ear so, no one over hears them.

"You've got a pair on you, pulling this right outside the police station!" Hilton hisses back.

"Floyd Lawton's the one targeting the buyers interested in Unidac Industries. Interpol calls him "Deadshot" because he never misses. You can look this up after I go." The hood drops the laptop on top of the windshield.

"Yeah, and stop chasing you, I suppose?"

"Warren Patel hired Lawton. I can't be sure who they're targeting, it might be all the buyers, and I can't protect them in a space that big. I need your help."

Hilton chuckles, "Yeah? Professional help."

"Lawton laces his bullets with curare. Tell your men to wear Kevlar.

"I'll tell them to shoot you..." Just then the hood slams Hilton against the cruiser and shoots an arrow into the hood of the car to distract the detective long enough to get away. Hilton finally turns around to find himself alone with a bullet riddled laptop and an arrow lodged in the hood of the car.

[Unidac Industry Auction]

"Well, it's quite a turn out, huh?" Moira asks Walter.

"Well, it's quite an opportunity, actually. But regardless of the outcome of the auction, I'm already a winner because I have the two most beautiful women at my side tonight." Walter smiles as Moira looks confused, "Two?"

"Mm hmm." Moira follows his eyes and sees Thea walking in, "Thanks for coming, Thea. It means a lot to your mother. And me."

"Mr. Steele, the auction will be opening in 5 minutes. Please make sure your bid is ready."

"Thank you, Gina." Walter tells the woman who nods, "Mm hmm." Before walking away.

"Shall we?" Walter addresses Moira and Thea

"Mm hmm." Moira replies as they move about the room.

Detective Hilton walks down from the second level of the room and approaches an elderly man, "Warren Patel. I'm going to need you to come with me, sir."

Quinten is on the top level and is coordinating with the different units placed outside on the possible sniper sites, "Unit one,"

"all clear."

"Unit two, you copy?"

"We have Patel in custody. Still, no sign of Lawton."

"Unit three?"

"I'm at the northwest perimeter. All clear."

"Unit four?"

"Parking structure is clear."

"Unit five, what's your status?"

"This is unit five. All clear." Deadshot responds as he gets his equipment ready for the job at hand.

[Courthouse - Night]

Laurel walks out towards the exit but stops as she hears Tommy, "Oh, what a shock. It is Friday night. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I am an attorney and this is a courthouse, so I think the better question is, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about last night."

"You mean how I saved your ass? You're welcome."

"Ok, first of all, we shall never, ever speak of that ever again. And secondly, I think you know that I meant the other thing."

"I don't care to talk about that."

"I spoke to Sara, afterwards."

"She was surprisingly cool about it."

"That's because she knew. Did you see her face when Thea told her? Tommy, she didn't even blink. Trust me, she knew."

"Then why didn't she say anything, before hand? She actually told me that Oliver would be more upset if you were alone."

"I don't know. Maybe because she knows she doesn't have any right to judge me after what she and Oliver did to me."

"There's a silver lining, though. Now that the whole truth and nothing but is out, is there a chance now for you and me? You said you didn't think that I was a one girl type of guy. I'm going to prove you wrong."

"By dating me."

"By being better. By being someone that you deserve and that you want to be with."

"Well... that's certainly a guy I'd be interested in meeting."

"Good. Now how about we start, ahem, by getting you the heck out of here. Come on, it is Friday night." Tommy takes her files and offers her his arm, "Come on."

"Fine." She takes his arm, "Good." He replies and they walk out of the courthouse together.

[Unidac Industries Auction]

Sara walks through the room when her father spots her, "What are you doing here, sweetheart?"

"Well, Mr. Steele thought it would be a good thing if I came down here and watched what an event like this was like."

"Listen, Sara there is a high chance that something might go down, we received some evidence from the hood that pointed us here. Can you please be careful, I would have preferred it if you hadn't come but I can't change time so just stay close to Mr. Diggle, Okay?"

"Yeah, okay daddy, I will. You be careful too." Quinten hugs Sara close before moving about the room again.

Sara walks off to go stand next to Diggle, "Dig. Got your eyes open?"

"That's what I'm here for, mam. That and answering patronizing questions."

Sara looks around nervously, "This guy's out of time. If he's going to do something, it's going to happen before the auction."

"Mam?" Diggle looks bothered by her response.

"I heard the story on the radio." Sara lies innocently.

"Sara," Sara looks over and sees Walter, she walks towards him, "So pleased you were able to attend."

"Hmm. Mr. Steele, my dad said that some of the Unidac bidders were murdered. I just think that you should be a little bit more careful. Mrs. Queen has already lost a husband." Sara tells him concern evident in her voice.

"Well, if Moira shared your concern, she wouldn't have come. And she definitely wouldn't have brought Thea." Sara looked over to where Thea and Moira were talking and walked over to them hurriedly.

"Sara, what a wonderful surprise." Sara motions for Diggle to come over, he notices the urgency in her facial expression and hurries towards them. As he reaches the three women Sara looks at him, "I need you to get them out of here right now."

Quinten sees a red dot flash across Walter's chest and tackles him just as the glass window shatters and the waiter that was standing behind Walter takes the bullet, another shot rings out and another man falls down from the impact to his arm. The crowd scatters in an effort to get out of there any way possible, "Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Sara asks both Thea and Moira who both shake their heads.

"No, I'm fine! Where is Walter?" Moira asks in an uneasy voice.

Sara looks up to where the last time she saw Walter at, "Go, go, go, go!" she hears her father scream as he leads Walter out.

"Walter's fine." Sara assures the Queens as she ushers them to the stairs.

"Mam, I have to get you out of here." Diggle looks at her but Sara shakes her head, "No, them! Them."

Sara turns around and dashes in the other direction meanwhile Diggle continues to usher the Queen women into safety, "Go, go, I'll find her, ma'am, I'll find her." He promises and takes off towards the direction Sara went once the Queen women are out of harm's way.

Sara runs up a flight of stairs stopping by at a trash can where she stored her gear, takes out the bag and opens it to remove the hood, before resuming to run up the staircase. During this time two more shots ring out and one bullet impales a woman in the spine, taking her down, Diggle follows close behind noting that a trash can has had its lid removed having had its contents removed, he continues up the stairs gun drawn trying to find his principal.

The hood having reached the roof shoots a zip-line towards the building the fire is coming from, seconds later she is breaking through a window as Lawton turns around and fires. She is able to get behind a pillar and fire two arrows during the small shoot out, but hits nothing. Lawton then proceeds to circle the floor trying not to shoot before he has to, using the state of the floor they are in (being remodeled), the hood jumps down from a shelf and engages Lawton in hand to hand combat where it becomes evident that Lawton is not as skilled as the hood.

She flips him over onto a makeshift table of sheetrock and when Lawton try's to fight back once he stands up is blocked before being pinned against a shelf with the bow against his neck, he punches her twice, once in the ribs and once in the shoulder moving her just enough to get the bow away from her and throwing it on the floor, the hood then throws Lawton down in the opposite direction before running for her bow and taking cover as Lawton turns around wrist guns at the ready. "Drop your guns." She tells Lawton.

"I admire your work." Lawton replies as he circles the floor again looking for signs of the hood, "Guess you won't be extending me any professional courtesy."

"We're not in the same line of work. Your profession is murder." Using the hoods voice Lawton closes in on a pillar.

"You've taken lives."

"For the good of others. You're out for yourself." Lawton laughs but lowers his gun slightly, only to then start firing at the pillar, the hood waits and decides to risk it, twists her body out just enough to fire an arrow. All that can be heard is a crunch and a body hitting the ground, The hood slowly looks out from the pillar to see Lawton on his back with an arrow through his eyepiece.

She comes out from behind the pillar and proceeds to walk up to Lawton, he lays there no movement visible what so ever, when suddenly she hears someone groan, "Argh." She turns around instantly and is about to nock an arrow when she spots Diggle leaning against a wall a bullet wound to his side. She runs over to him and putting his arm around herself she begins to help him out of the building.

 _[Flashback]_

 _Sara is asleep inside the net while the man in the hood stands beside her with a knife drawn, when she opens her eyes she gasps as she sees the blade so close to her. "Báichī (Idiot). Zhège dìfāng tài wéixi_ _ǎ_ _nle, r_ _è_ _nh_ _é_ _r_ _é_ _n d_ _ō_ _u b_ _ù_ _n_ _é_ _ng g_ _ū_ _d_ _ú (This place is too dangerous for anyone to be alone)_ _." The man in the green hood walks over to the tree sustaining the trap and cuts it, Sara falls down and looks over at the man, "Tāmen huì shāle n_ _ǐ (They'll kill you)_ _." The man simply backs away and goes back the way he came, Sara untangles herself before hearing twigs snap, in that instant she fights the pain in her shoulder and follows the man in the hood._

[Lair]

Sara is walking down the stairs supporting an injured Diggle. She gets him onto one of the metal tables and lies him down, going to her crate for the herbs. Getting some into a bowl she adds water and mashes them so Dig doesn't have to chew, she pours the concoction into a cup and heads over to Diggle where she raises his head enough so that he can drink from the cup. She lies him back down and heads to a chair to wait. Diggle is sweating bullets and when he finally comes to, he props himself up on one side and looks up to see Sara in the green vigilante outfit, she stands up and looks at him, "Hey."


	4. An Innocent Man

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Arrow or anything else you may recognize. All characters belong to their creators.

 **Alright, well here is the Fourth Chapter. Now throughout this chapter I have included some of my own material, and the involvement of the other characters will begin to mesh and hopefully be entertaining. Reviews are much appreciated. Take a look and tell me what you think.**

 **My name is Sara Lance. For 5 years, I was stranded on an island with only one goal survive. Now I will fulfill the dying wish of the man who gave up his life for mine...** _ **"You can survive this."**_

 **To use the list of names he left me and bring down those who are poisoning my city. To do this, I must become someone else. I must become something else.**

[Lair]

Sara is walking down the stairs supporting an injured Diggle. She gets him onto one of the metal tables and lies him down, going to her crate for the herbs. Getting some into a bowl she adds water and mashes them so Dig doesn't have to chew, she pours the concoction into a cup and heads over to Diggle where she raises his head enough so that he can drink from the cup. She lies him back down and heads to a chair to wait. Diggle is sweating bullets and when he finally comes to, he props himself up on one side and looks up to see Sara in the green vigilante outfit, she stands up and looks at him, "Hey."

"Sara? You're that vigilante." Diggle asks as he tries to get up, but almost falling down in the process.

"Easy, Dig. You were poisoned." Sara tells Diggle as he tries to take a swing at her.

"Son of a bitch." He mutters as he tries to grab her but she side steps and grabs him as he begins to fall down.

"Come on. Come on." She moves him back onto the table where he turns to face her.

"I could have taken you anywhere, could have taken you home. I brought you here." She reveals to him.

"You really did lose your mind on that island."

"Found a couple things along the way."

"Like what, archery classes?" Diggle spits back at her.

"Clarity. Starling City is dying. It is being poisoned by a criminal elite who don't care who they hurt, as long as they maintain their wealth and power." Sara explains when she sees a look of confusion on Diggle's face.

"What are you gonna do, take 'em all down by your lonesome?"

"No. Now, I want you to join me."

Diggle scoffs and rolls his eyes in disbelief, "Special Forces out of Kandahar.

It's perfect. You're a fellow soldier." Sara continues but Diggle cuts her off, "Sara, you're not a soldier. You're a criminal. And a murderer." He hisses at her before she steps up closer to him.

"Your ex at A.R.G.U.S would certainly disagree on one of those counts." Sara remarks as she leaves to get changed leaving Diggle stunned.

[Ground Level of the Factory]

High up on the rafters blending in with the rafters in the dark are two figures watching as Diggle leaves the lair. The woman removes her hood and scarf covering her face to reveal the woman Sara had spotted at the applied sciences memorial ceremony, only now instead of a dress she wears a black long sleeve top designed to conceal throwing knives and dark maroon pants with a similar design to conceal more weapons, her attire is completed with a hooded cloak, the outside is black but the interior is a deep maroon and the seams are carmine in color. She wields a bow, a sword at her left side and a dagger for her non-dominant arm.

She turns to her companion who wears a simple onyx Changshan, as well as a full face black mask that covers all of his face including his eyes, it was tailored made for his use only, if she hadn't come with him she would have never seen him from where she stood let alone from the ground.

"What will she do if he decides to reveal her secret?" She whispers as they wait in the darkness once more.

"Him being shot was not part of her plans, she most likely expected to wait longer to bring him in. She did what she thought was best at the moment. However, she should not think twice about ending him if he talks." Comes the gruff calm reply from somewhere in the darkness. Even after all this time the way he can send his voice across a room sends chills through her spine.

"And what if she does, beloved, what then?" She asked even though she knew the answer, when it came to those he loved, there was nothing he wouldn't do.

"Waqal 'annah sawf yamut baladay shifrat (He'll die by my blade)." Came the reply, no anger, no emotion, just a simple statement.

They look down and see Sara Lance moving away from the lair clearly disappointed in the turn of events. They watch as she leaves and wait a couple of minutes before descending, "Daeuna rayiys marrat 'ukhraa almahbub (Let's head back beloved)." He says as they move back towards the other end of the factory.

[Lance's Apartment]

Sara is sitting on the couch trying to call her dad for the fourth time tonight after the shooting when he finally picks up, "Hey, dad I've been trying to reach you for a while. I just wanted to let you know I was ok before you sent a search party. Yeah, do you know how Mr. Steele and the Queens are doing?"

Over the phone, Quinten talks to his daughter, "They are fine just a little shaken from the ordeal, sweetie. I just left them not too long ago and I think Laurel is on her way to check up on them. Have you called your sister yet to make sure she knows you're fine?"

"No, not yet. I will as soon as I can, I might head over to the Queens to make sure Thea is okay as well, just letting you know in case you come home and I'm not here. Bye daddy." Sara chimes with a tired smile.

"Bye sweetheart I'll be home as soon as I'm done with the reports." She hangs up and dials Laurels number.

"Hey, where are you?" Laurel asks with concern on her voice.

"What? I'm home at the moment, Mr. Diggle was injured so I took him to his house to rest before coming back." Sara replies telling a half-truth.

"I heard about the shooting, and I wanted to make sure Thea and her family were ok."

"Are you with them right now?" Sara asks.

"Yeah. They are all fine, they were worried about you… they want to know if you're okay? Thea said you ran off in a different direction, they had no idea where you were, why would you do that Sara?"

"I wasn't thinking, I'm sorry. Can you tell them I'm alright? I was going to go but I'm a little more tired then I realized so I'm going to bed." Sara said as she walked over to her room and lied down on her bed.

"Yeah, I will. Take care and good night, Sara."

"Good night."

[Flashback]

Sara sits on the ground of the cave looking over the empty book. When the man in the hood walks over with a pheasant in a cage, "Shengcún (Survive)."

"What am I supposed to do with that?" Sara asks not understanding a thing the man spoke.

"Shengcún (Survive)." He repeats.

"Does that mean 'bird'?" she asks as she looks down at the pheasant.

"Shengcún (Survive)!" He yells.

"I don't speak Chinese!" She yells back, the man stares at her then stands up, pulls his knife out and moves back towards the mouth of the cave.

Sara watches on as she thinks of her family and the one person she betrayed and hoped to one day see again, "I'm sorry, Laurel. I'm so sorry." She says as she holds tightly to the book as new tears form on her eyes.

[Lance Apartment]

Sara walks out not having been able to sleep much before, a nightmare occurred.

 **Reporter:** _ **There were no signs of forced entry or any evidence of a struggle, but, hours later, the police found that the bloodstained kitchen knife in the trunk...**_

"Couldn't sleep, either?" Quinten asks as he sits on the couch watching the news.

"No." She replies as she takes a seat next to him, "What are you watching?"

"Peter Declan."

"Hmm?"

"A guy who killed his wife." Quinten elaborates a little.

"Right. This guy killed his wife in their baby's room." Sara says in realization to who he was.

 _ **Blood on the blade... Peter Declan's fingerprints... Despite the growing list of evidence... Camille was everything to me. I couldn't kill her any more than I could kill myself.**_

"Psycho." He mumbles as he mutes the television. "So why can't you sleep?"

"Bad dreams." She replies.

"About?"

"The island, Laurel, Ollie... Everything. I know that it might not seem like it sometimes, but... I'm not the same person I used to be. And I'm afraid that no one sees it, especially Laurel."

"So, show her. Be yourself. I mean your new self. Be patient with her." Quinten tells her as Sara rises and nods her head, moving back to her room and thinking.

[Next Morning]

Sara walks out of her room and into the living room she stops as she notices someone standing by the door, "How did you sleep?" Asks Quinten as he looks up at his daughter.

"Just fine. Thank you. We have a visitor." She says pointing to the man.

"Hmm. Mr. Diggle's replacement."

"Replacement?" She looks at her father confused, "Yes. He tendered his resignation this morning to Moira and so she sent him over."

"Did he say why?"

"He said he didn't approve of the way you spend your evenings, particularly given that they always begin with you ditching him, Sara." Quinten said rather angry at his daughter.

She walked passed him and to the man extending her hand, "Hi."

"Ms. Lance, Carl Scott." He says as they shake hands, "I'll be your new body man."

"That's a firm grip you got there, Carl."

"That's 5 years SWAT with Monument Point M.C.U."

"I feel safer already. Say, Carl, I want to go into town. Could you please get the car ready for me?"

"No offense, Ms. Lance, but I have been filled in on your tendency to slip the leash. If it's all the same to you, I'd prefer keeping you in my sights at all times."

"We're 15 miles from Queen Consolidated. If you don't drive me, how else am I going to get there? Right?" Carl nods and walks off to start the car.

She turns to her father, "I like him."

Quinten although still mad just gives an amused laugh, she's about to ditch him already, "You should stop ditching them sweetheart, or I might put you under house arrest to keep you safe. One or the other."

Sara smiles and walks out the apartment door, instead of heading to the front of the building she goes to the back exit, where she keeps an old motorcycle she got in college, it was a good thing she had put it in storage before the island. She starts it and drives past Carl as she waves at him, he waves back until it hits him, "Hey!"

[Lair]

Sara is researching Peter Declan, _they say Peter Declan murdered his wife in cold blood. He had no alibi, and all the evidence pointed toward him._

 _He was tried, convicted, and sentenced to death, an open-and-shut case, except for one thing. Declan's wife Camille worked for Jason Brodeur._ She picks up the book and turns the pages until she stops at the one she wants, _And Jason Brodeur is on the list._

[Brodeur House]

A man is standing reading a newspaper on the Declan case, "Mr. Brodeur."

"Admiring your handiwork? Ankov?"

"You should have just let me kill both of 'em."

"Peter Declan is worth more alive. 'Husband kills wife' is a much better headline than 'whistle blower uncovers toxic dumping,' don't you think? Either way, 48 hours, all this'll be over."

[Lair]

Sara is at another workstation making more arrowheads, first putting them through torches and then quenching them in oil, _the odds are good that Brodeur is involved in this woman's murder, which means an innocent man is facing execution._ She finishes and walks back to where she keeps the book with the list, she turns to the back of the book where an old photo is lodged there, a photo the Ollie had the last time she saw her, a photo of Laurel, _He'll need a good attorney._

[CNRI]

"So, I take it there's absolutely no point in asking if you'd like to grab a drink?" Johanna asks Laurel as she is getting ready to go home.

"I can't. I have to go over transcripts for the Fernands case."

"You know, if you go somewhere that's not work or your home, your odds of meeting someone increase by, like, a gazillion percent."

"Oh, that's not true. I could still get mugged on the way home." She starts walking off as Johanna follows behind, "In that case, I hope he's cute and single."

"Good night, Joanna." Laurel says with a smile before walking out the doors of CNRI.

[Laurel's Place]

Laurel walks into her place and when she goes to try and turn on the lights, nothing. She tries a few more times and again nothing but darkness, she hears wind blowing and notices that a window is open. She goes to where she hides her gun and gets it, the hood appears behind her and makes noise to alert her. Laurel turns gun raised.

"Hello, Laurel." Comes the disguised voice of the hood.

"Don't move!" She screams at the hood, aiming at her but a bit shaky.

"I'm not going to hurt you." The hood lowers her bow and switches hands to her non-dominant one. She slowly approaches Laurel all the while looking to the side, making sure she doesn't get a look at her face.

"Stay back. My father's a cop. You are making a huge mistake."

"I'm not the person you think I am, and I need your help. Peter Declan is going to be executed in 48 hours. I think he's innocent." She keeps walking over to Laurel, "Declan's wife was going to blow the whistle on Jason Brodeur. Brodeur had her murdered."

"There are a thousand lawyers in Starling City. Why me?"

The hood puts her hands on the gun and lowers it for Laurel who doesn't resist, "We're both trying to help."

"What makes you sure I'm gonna help you?"

The hood stands behind Laurel as she adds, "Because I know you'd do anything to save the life of an innocent man." And just like that the hood is gone once again leaving Laurel alone, holding her gun in the dark.

[Iron Heights]

"A jury has charged you as guilty, Mr. Declan." Laurel tells the man sitting in front of her, he holds a picture of his daughter in his hands.

"The evidence was stacked against me, but I didn't kill my wife. I didn't take my daughter's mother from her." He stands up a little upset.

"The murder weapon was a knife from your kitchen with your prints on it. It was found, along with Camille's blood, in the trunk of your car. Your neighbors said they heard an argument that night."

"We had a knockdown fight over Jason Brodeur. Camille worked for him, and his company had been dumping toxic waste into the Glades. Now, Camille told me that she'd gone and told a supervisor about it. I was afraid for my family's safety. And we argued very loudly, yes. Izzy started crying, so Camille went and stayed in her room. In the morning, I went to apologize, and that's when I found her. So, I just grabbed Izzy, and I ran outside, and I called 911… I'm innocent, Ms. Lance." Laurel looks at the man, and what she sees is not a guilty man, no, she sees an innocent one.

[SCPD]

"Well, I wasn't the lead on this, but from what I recall, we had fingerprints. We had blood. We got motive, everything." Quinten tells Laurel as he shows her the file.

"Brodeur seems like the type of guy with resources needed to frame someone."

"Laurel, in 24 hours, Peter Declan is lying down with a needle in his arm, and he's not getting up. If I thought for a second we didn't have the right guy, do you think there's anything else I'd be doing right now except trying to get at what really happened?"

"Declan said his wife went to her supervisor with allegations that Brodeur was dumping toxic waste."

"Yeah, but that supervisor, he said that never happened. Let me see. What was his name? Here you go. Istook, Matt Istook. He said he didn't even see Camille that day."

"Happy now?"

Laurel smiles at her father, "Yes." She gets up and begins to walk away, "You know, I thought it'd be a cold day in hell before you started defending criminals." Quinten shoots out.

She looks back at him, "I'm not so sure Declan's a criminal. Like you said, he's on a clock. Can't leave any stone unturned."

[Bug Belly Burger]

Diggle is sitting in a booth with an arm sling on his supporting his left arm, where he was hit, as Carla brings his order over.

"So, when are you going to tell me?" She asks Diggle who feigns confusion, "Hmm?"

"About what happened to your arm."

"Oh, it's my shoulder, and it's it's fine." Diggle quickly lies acting like nothing is wrong.

"I knew that Lance girl was trouble." A bit of disdain in her voice.

"Hey, I never said this happened protecting Lance."

"Oh, yeah? Then what's she doing here?" Carla asks as she points to the front door, Diggle turns around and his face is trying to hide the anger he feels.

Carl walks in first, "Area is secure, mam." She gets out of the way so Sara can get in, "Thank you very much, Carl." She says sarcastically but Carl doesn't notice it.

She walks over to where Diggle and Carla are, "Hello, Diggle's sister in law Carla. I'm Sara Lance." She extends her hand and Carla shakes it very briefly. "I know who you are."

"No, you really don't." Diggle shoots out as Carla turns around walks away.

Sara gets into the booth in front of Diggle, "Hello. I couldn't help but notice a distinct lack of police cars when I got home. I knew you wouldn't drop a dime on me. So, have you considered my offer?"

"Offer." Diggle says mockingly, "That's one hell of a way to put it."

"It is an offer. It's a chance to do the kind of good that compelled you to join the military." She continues.

"Please. You were raised with people who were born with a silver spoon in their mouths, Lance. What, you spent 5 years on an island with no room service, and suddenly you found religion?" Diggle says angrily.

Sara takes out the book and places it on the table, "This was Mr. Queens. I found it when I buried him."

"I thought you said he died when the boat went down." Diggle asked surprised by the revelation.

"We both made it to a life raft, but there wasn't enough food and water for both of us, so he shot himself in the head. And as much as he was doing it to give me a chance to survive, I believe that he was also atoning for his sins. I need to right the wrongs done by his family, I need to keep my promise, and I'm offering you the chance to right the wrongs done to yours."

"Sara, what are you talking about?" Diggle asks in confusion.

"The police never caught your brother's shooter."

"Hey, you leave Andy out of this." Diggle spits as he points a finger at her.

"The bullets were laced with curare. That's Floyd Lawton's M.O. He is the sniper that I stopped, and the one that made me reveal myself to you." She points to his arm.

"Are you trying to tell me that you took down Andy's killer?" Diggle is surprised by this new information.

"I'm- I'm giving you the chance, a chance to help other people's families. Do you remember when the people in this city helped each other? They can't do that anymore, because a group of people, people like Ollie's father, they see nothing wrong with raising themselves up by stepping on other people's throats. It does need to stop, and if it's not going to be the courts and it's not going to be the cops... Then it's going to be me. And, I hope, you." Sara picks the book back up and stands, "I'm going to go to the washroom, Carl." She turns around and heads for the back, leaving Diggle to think and Carl waiting on her.

"Oh, that girl's long gone, man. Phew." Diggle tells Carl, now that he's not the one being ditched he finds it amusing.

[Rooftop Across Big Belly Burger]

"'ant ealaa haq, ya eazizati. kan rajulaan fi al'alam 'iidha kanat qad hasalt ealaa nuqtat laha fi jmye 'anha' 'annah qad 'adlaa bih lltw halifanaan qawayaaan (You're right, my love. He was a man in pain if she has gotten her point across than she has just made a powerful ally)." The woman speaks as the man just tilts his head to the side and watches as Sara ditches her guard again.

"Hal taerif min hi alhadaf alqadm (Do you know who is the next target)?" The man turns to her, but if he's looking at her she doesn't know, his mask hides his eyes well.

"La, lm yursil al'ab kalmat. ladayna alwaqta (No, father did not send word. We have time)." She tells him and he nods in response, "Mataa kanat akhir marratan kan ladayna alwaqt li'anfsna (When was the last time we had time to ourselves)?" From his tone of voice, she can tell he is remembering the time per-fec-tly. She leans into him and he wraps his arms around her, she finally asks what's been on her mind for a few days now, "Hal tashtaq? Hayatuk (Do you miss it? Your life)?"

"'ahyana. wamae dhilluka, la 'astatie aleaysh bidunik (Sometimes. However, I cannot live without you)." He replied as he tightened his hold on her. They stayed like that for a few more minutes before they moved out.

[CNRI]

"Heh. You really are putting a lot of hours into this Declan thing. You actually think he's innocent." Johanna looks at Laurel with a little concern.

"Someone does." Laurel replies looking up from the file she was looking through.

"So, you said, but you didn't say who."

Laurel walks up to Johanna and whispers, "The guardian angel."

"The girl in the hood?" Laurel nods in response before Johanna continues, "Look, you're you're kidding."

"She tracked me down and asked me to look into the Declan case."

"But you've met her?" Laurel nods her head again.

"But she goes against everything that I was ever taught to believe in. She breaks the law and God knows what else."

"How are you not afraid that she is going to do God knows what to you?"

"She won't. I don't know. I can feel it. It's like I've known her all my life, I don't know how to explain it."

"You know, when I told you to meet someone, this is far, far away from what I meant." Laurel shrugs, she has the same look in her eyes that Felicity gets when solving a mystery.

[Rooftop Meeting - Night]

"I got your message." Laurel says as she walks towards the hood who is looking out into the city, avoiding looking at Laurel in the eyes.

"Is there a reason we can't do this face to face?" She tries to get some answers from the hood.

The hood just ignores the question asked and continues, "You've met with Peter Declan."

"You were right. He might be innocent. Declan said his wife blew the whistle on Brodeur the day she was murdered." Laurel answers as she moves closer to the hood who in return moves in an opposite direction keeping her distance.

"Then we need to get whoever she told about Brodeur to testify."

"He already has. Matt Istook, Camille's supervisor. Only, he says that she didn't say a word to him."

"He could be lying."

"Well, if he is, then he's very convincing. He had the jury and police believing him."

"He hasn't been questioned by me."

"I didn't become a lawyer to break the law or hurt anybody."

"I do what's necessary, what people like Peter Declan need."

"If what you're doing isn't wrong... Then why are you hiding your face with a hood?"

"To protect the ones I love and care about. To keep them safe."

"That sounds lonely." Laurel says with a sad look on her face, it must be lonely under the hood.

"It can be. But not today." The hood shoots a grappling hook and jumps off of, the roof swinging around a building as Laurel watches.

[Somewhere Later]

A man walks towards his car and unlocks it, he feels a sting on his neck "Ahh. What the..." the man pulls out a dart and passes out.

[Train Tracks]

The man wakes up handcuffed to the tracks and is startled by the voice of the hood, "Matt Istook."

"You're her, that hood woman. You're the one that's been terrorizing the city." He stammers as he gets to his knees, he hears a train approaching.

"Peter Declan, your lies helped put him on death row. Now, either it's time to tell me the truth, or it's time for the 10:15 to Blüdhaven."

"O ok. Ok, I Brodeur paid me to to say that Camille never spoke to me, but I didn't have anything to do with her death. Oh, God, please. I'll do anything. Y you could have the file." He can see the light coming from the front of the train.

"What file?"

"Camille gave me a file of evidence against Jason Brodeur."

"Where is it?!"

"Let me go, and I'll tell you." The hood walks off the tracks as a whistle much louder than the others can be heard, the train is almost here.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Don't go! It's in my desk! The file, it's in my desk at the office! You can have it! Get me out of here!" The hood fires an arrow at the cuffs and breaks them, Istook quickly jumps to the side of the tracks the train missing him by seconds, the hood watches from the other side of the tracks.

 _[Flashback]_

 _Sara sits on the cave watching the man in the hood, he's cooking something, "What is that? I'm so hungry."_

 _She walks over and tries to grab some, "It smells really good." The man grabs her hand and flips her over, "Aah! Hey, fine. Don't share."_

 _The man grunts and points to the pheasant, he makes a motion with his hands, "Shengcún (Survive)." Sara finally realizes what he is trying to say, "I'm not gonna kill the bird."_

 _The man scoffs and takes a bite out of his cooked meat, "Shengcún (Survive)."_

[CNRI]

Laurel is sitting at her desk working on her computer when the lights go out, she looks up and around only to hear a file being dropped in front of her, "Compliments of Matt Istook."

"What's in here?" She asks as she opens the file and looks at the hood who is standing near the exit.

"Leverage on Jason Brodeur, enough to help save Peter Declan's life."

"As an attorney, I never would have gotten a file like this. I always thought the law was sacred, i it fixed everything."

"'There are people in the world who deal only in extremes…. And it would be naive to think that anything less than extreme measures will stop them.' I learned this the hard way, I once believed that the law was sacred, it was what I grew up with, but the law can't or won't do anything to the ones that deal only in extremes. Life isn't so black and white. What do you think?"

"I think there's too many people in this city who only care about themselves... people who are selfish. I think they need someone who cares about the lives of other people... someone like you." She looks down at the file, the lights come back on, she looks to where the hood was standing but there's no one there.

[Lance's Apartment - Night]

Quinten is sitting on the couch as Sara walks in, "Hey sweetheart, you look happy about something."

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't seen you smile like this since you've been back, it's good to see you smile again."

Sara smiles at her father, "I took your advice with Laurel to be myself."

"And..." Quinten urges her wanting to know how it was going.

"It's helping." She says with a smile.

Quinten stands and hugs her before kissing her forehead, "I'm going to bed, I'll see you tomorrow, sweetie."

Carl walks into the apartment with his suit jacket around his arm, "Carl. You got to keep up." She smiles as she heads to her room.

[CNRI]

"Hey, you look busy." Quinten says as he walks up to Laurel's desk.

"Is that the Declan case?"

"You know, it was a funny development on Matt Istook. He, uh, filed a police report. He said the hood harassed him last night. And that's funny, because I gave my daughter Istook's name."

"Dad " Laurel starts but Quinten cuts her off, "She's a vigilante. A damn criminal, and you working with her, that makes you an accessory."

"I am trying to save an innocent man's life."

"No. You're breaking the law."

"Well, I wouldn't have to if the police would have done their job right in the first place."

"I asked you how you got this case. You lied to me straight to my face, eh? I thought you and I didn't do that. Guess I was wrong." He walks out as Laurel seems to be on the verge of tears.

[Judge's Chamber]

Laurel is presenting the new information trying to stay the execution, "The mere existence of the file proves that Mr. Istook perjured himself for Jason Brodeur's benefit."

"That's slander. Jared Swanstrom, Your Honor. I represent Jason Brodeur and Brodeur Chemical."

"The interest of justice requires you to stay the defendant's execution pending exploration of the newly discovered evidence." Laurel pleads her case.

"Ours isn't a court of justice, Ms. Lance. It's a court of law, and under the law, I don't think your evidence is sufficient to warrant a stay of execution. Your motion for habeas corpus is denied." The judge declares.

Laurel walks over to Brodeur, "This isn't over. I've got the loose end now, and no matter what happens, I am going to pull on it until your whole world unravels." She knocks the smug look off his face.

[Brodeur's Office]

"Declan's lawyer's pulling me into this. I'm going to go to prison, if not for murder, then this this dumping thing."

"That won't happen." Ankov reassures him, "There are steps we can take."

"You saw her. She's going after me." Brodeur says fear evident in his voice.

"She's going to want to meet with her client after what happened in court today. We have friends up in Iron Heights. Prison can be a dangerous place." Ankov tells him.

[Rooftop Meeting]

Laurel is meeting with the hood once more to talk about the Judge's decision, "We're not done yet." The hood tells her.

"I'm an attorney. Trust me. We're done."

"What do you need to free Peter Declan?" The hood asks her.

"At this point, nothing short of a signed confession from Brodeur." The hood turns around and begins to walk away, "Where are you going?"

"To get a confession." The hood tells her.

[Big Belly Burger]

Carla walks up to Diggle and seats down in front of him, "Enough moping."

"Mm."

"You quit. It's done. My advice would be to move on."

"Well, if it were only that easy."

"Except it is. Personal security is dangerous. Your nephew already lost his father. He can't lose his uncle, too."

"Does it ever bother you they never caught the guy who killed Andy?" Diggle asks her and when she remains quiet he continues, "You know, when I was in Afghanistan, I had a job, and I did it. And when I could, I would help out the people there so that, in some small way, when I left, I could believe I left it a better place. But ever since I've been home, all I do is protect punks and spoiled one percenters."

"Yeah."

"I miss feeling like I'm making a difference in the world."

"Then get out of personal security and go do something you believe in."

"Yeah, what if it's wrong?"

"John, if you believe in something, how can it be wrong?"

[Brodeur's Office]

"Jason Brodeur!" The hood says as she holds her bow, arrow nocked, pointed at his heart.

"What do you want?"

"You're going to confess that you arranged to have Peter Declan's wife murdered."

"What, so I can take his place in prison?" Brodeur asks in disbelief.

"So, you can avoid the death penalty." The hood replies.

Thinking that the hood won't do anything to him he gets arrogant, "Except if I'm dead, well, then, you've got no one to pin Camille's murder on. You need me to exonerate Peter Declan. Maybe you could try to force me to sign a confession or something." Just as he finishes the hood fires the arrow at Brodeur's left hand pinning it to the wall, "Yaah!"

"That might be difficult."

Brodeur's phone starts ringing, "My hand!"

The hood walks up to him and gets the phone for him, "Just answer it."

"What?" Brodeur answers through gritted teeth.

"It's Ankov. It's going down, one hour." The hood hangs up the phone.

"What's going down in an hour? What?!"

Getting a little courage back Brodeur answers, "Let's just say... Peter Declan's execution, it's getting moved up."

The hood yells as she uppercuts Brodeur knocking him out.

[Iron Heights - Night]

Laurel is meeting with Declan, "We still have a shot. Do you remember the friend that I mentioned, the one who believes in you? She is working on something."

As they talk elsewhere in the prison the hood surprises a guard from behind and after knocking them out takes their uniform and changes into it.

"I told you, Jason Brodeur is powerful."

In yet another area of the prison a guard, opens a door to allow Ankov to enter, he hands the guard an envelope with money inside and the guard hands over a prison uniform. "Time to unlock the cages."

"I've been here before. These lawyers holding out these little nuggets of hope." Just then the lights go out and the alarms go off both Laurel and Declan look alarmed.

"Secure all corners in cell block 'C'. The warden's setting up a secure perimeter in "C" block. Stay here, Ms. Lance." The guards rush off leaving her alone with Declan.

"Wait!" Laurel yells and as she goes to follow them she sees prisoners making their way to her, she runs but it isn't long until she winds up at a corner where a guard has just been knocked out, the prisoners start to yell and as one of the men who took out the guard points the gun at her "There's Lance." An arrow fly's through hitting the man in the heart, "Let's go." The hood tells them both as she nods in a direction for them to go, as they are leaving the inmates finally unlock their cells and run towards them.

The hood quickly puts down one with a strike from her bow and flips one inmate on top of another, blocking the hallway successfully. The hood continues walking grabbing Laurel's hand as she walks by leading her away. They manage to make it to an open area but as soon as the hood walks in, she is sucker punched by Ankov knocking her down.

Ankov Walks over to Laurel and throws her against a fence, then knocks her back on the ground before he gets on top of her and starts choking her. The hood comes to and sees Laurel gasping for air, all composure lost she runs at Ankov with rage, knocking him off Laurel. The hood begins to punch and elbow him relentlessly. Laurel cries for her to stop but she continues the assault, finally laurel grabs her arm and pulls her off, the hood turns to strike whoever interfered when she realizes it's Laurel.

The guards make their way into the area and begin to secure Declan and a badly beaten Ankov, Laurel moves away from the hood and stands behind some guards, the hood takes this time to slip out unnoticed.

[Outside the Prison]

Quinten and Hilton run over to Laurel, Quinten sighs at seeing she was okay, "Laurel. Sweetie. What are you "

"I'm all right."

"You sure?"

"I'm sorry about what I said to you."

"Yeah, well, you were right."

"Ankov just confessed to Camille Declan's murder. We got the wrong guy." Hilton explains as Quinten hugs his daughter.

"Now, listen to me, Laurel. I'm right, too, about her. She's dangerous. She's outside the law."

"I know. She's a killer. She would have killed that man. I looked in her eyes, it's like she had no remorse." Watching her father and sister, Sara takes off the ski mask she had worn to conceal her face while in the guard uniform, the look in her eyes is nothing more than sadness, both of them saw her as nothing more than a killer.

 _[Flashback]_

 _Sara looks at the caged bird, hunger in her eyes, "Hey, please. I'm starving. I never killed anything before." The man in the hood just ignores her as he continues with what he was doing._

 _Sara, grunting from the pain she still felt when she moved her arm, reached into the cage and grabbed the pheasant, "I'm sorry." She tells the bird as looks up and with a look of disgust, twists the heads bird, killing it. She pulls her hands up and stares at them, they're shaking, it was her first kill for survival._

"Let's get you home, sweetie. How'd she get into that prison, anyway, huh?

A grown woman in an outfit and a hood, that kind of stands out a little, doesn't it?" Hilton asks as they move toward their car.

"She actually wasn't wearing the outfit this time. She was in a prison guard uniform and a ski mask." Hilton gets an idea, "What?" Quinten asks his partner but he simply shakes his head, "Nothing. I just had an idea." He walks away as Quinten looks at Laurel, "Get in the car."

[SCPD]

Hilton is sitting with a computer tech looking over the Unidac security camera footage, "Ok, here's the security footage from the Exchange building shooting, but I've already scrubbed through all of it."

"Yeah? Well, we're going to do it again. So, listen, when you went through the camera security tapes, you were looking for a guy in a green outfit and a green hood, right?"

"What do you want me to look for, a man in a wig and a tutu?"

"I want you to look for anything that's out of the ordinary, ok? Just look."

The tech fast forwards the footage until something catches Hilton's eyes, "Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait. Wait. Go back 10 seconds. What is that?" The tech does as he is told, "I'll be damned. Play that again." Hilton tells the tech who again does as is told, the footage shows Sara with the bag pulling out the green hood before running up the stairs.

[Park]

Declan and Laurel take a walk, "Thank you, Laurel."

"Don't thank me. Thank Brodeur's bodyguard Ankov for flipping him." She says before looking at a bench and looking back at Declan, "I think there's someone that wants to see you."

Declan looks at the bench and sees his daughter, "Izzy." He cries as they run to each other and hug.

[Lair]

Sara is crossing off Brodeur's name from the book as she listens to the new report.

 **Reporter:** _ **At least 5 federal, state, and local agencies are seeking millions of dollars in fines and environmental cleanup costs from Brodeur Chemical, new facts have come to light that Brodeur Chemical employee Camille Declan had discovered Brodeur was illegally disposing waste and had collected a file of evidence against her employer before her murder in 2007.**_

 _ **Peter Declan, who was convicted of killing his wife, has been released, and the case has been reopened.**_

 _[Flashback]_

 _Sara is eating the cooked bird as the man in the hood looks on, "Shengcún (Survive)."_

" _Yeah. Bird. I know." She says with a mouth full of bird meat._

" _Shengcún not mean 'bird.' Shengcún mean 'survive.'"_

" _You speak English." She says not believing the man hadn't spoken to her in English until now._

" _You want survive this place, bird not last thing you kill." He tells her._

[Parking Lot Somewhere Within the City]

Moira is walking from her car and heads towards the limo parked there, she enters, "You wanted to see me?"

"You look nervous, Moira."

"Hmm. Do I have a reason to be?"

"We all do." Malcolm hand Moira the sketch of the vigilante.

"A modern-day Robin Hood. What, are you worried that your net worth makes you a target?"

"Jason Brodeur, Adam Hunt, Warren Patel. Tell me you see a connection, Moira."

"She's not targeting the rich." She realizes and looks at him.

"No, she's not. She's targeting the list."

[Outside Lance's Apartment – Morning]

Sara walks up the stairs to where her dad's apartment is, she sees Diggle leaning against the wall, she clears her throat to get his attention, "You here for the bodyguard position? Cause the new guy just quit."

"No, I'm not. I'm here about the other position." She extends her arm to shake his hand but before he shakes it he adds, "Just to be clear, I'm not signing on to be a sidekick. But you're right. Fighting for this city needs to be done, and you're going to do this with or without me."

"Yeah.

"But with me, there'll be fewer casualties, including you."

"Diggle, I'm not looking for anybody to save me."

"Maybe not, but you need someone just the same. You are fighting a war, Lance, except you have no idea what war does to you, how it scrapes off little pieces of your soul. And you need someone to remind you of who you are, not this thing you're becoming." Diggle tells her and he extends his arm, she takes it and they shake hands.

Just then Hilton walks up to them followed by some officer's, "Sara Lance." One of the officers walks up to her, Quinten having heard voices outside walks out into the hall, "What is this?" He looks at his partner who simply shakes his head and whispers, "Sorry."

Sara looks at Hilton, "Hey, what the hell's going on?!

Detective Hilton "

"Sara Lance, you're under arrest on suspicion of obstruction of justice, aggravated assault..." the officer that had walked towards her begins to cuff her.

"What is going on?" Quinten yells again

"Trespassing, acting as a vigilante..."

"Are you out of your mind?!" Quinten yells as he tries to intervene but Diggle stops him.

The officer continues, "And murder. You have the right to remain silent. Give up that right..." The officers walk a handcuffed Sara down the stairs, as Quinten and Diggle look on neither believing what was happening.

In an alley, a man and a woman stand as a handcuffed Sara is being helped into a cruiser, "Madha alan (What now)?" The woman asks the man who hides his face with a hoody.

"Qad yakunu, laqad han alwaqt balnsbt lana lijael wujuduna maeruf (It may be, it's time for us to make our presence known)." He says as the cruiser takes off, he sees lance and Diggle come out of the building and get into a car together following after them.

They turn and walk down the alley before he speaks again this time in his own language, "How is, Khatiya's training coming along?"

"She is a fast learner, adapts to the situation, must come from her years living on the streets without anyone to care for her. She is eager to prove herself to you after you rescued her from those muggers." She thinks for a minute before adding, "Will you ever tell her about her father, or the reason you just happened to be there that night?"

 _[Flashback]_

 _The figure with the black mask sits on a rooftop, keeping an eye on a small young woman with short black hair and a punk look about her. She walks around a corner, he slowly gets up to follow but then he hears her scream, he sprints across the rooftop and jumps onto the next building. He stops at the ledge and see's three muggers, one is armed with a gun while the other two hold a knife and a bat._

 _The young woman is cornered and terrified, there's a gash above her eyebrow and her shirt is torn. Just as the man wielding the knife puts it up to her neck, the man in the black mask jumps down from the building._

 _The three men turn around and face the figure. "Hey, man Halloweens not for another 4 months." The mugger with the gun said mockingly. When the masked man didn't say a word, the mugger walks up to him and puts his gun to the masked man's face. "What think you're a hero like that has been wildcat?"_

 _The man turns his head to laugh with his friends, this is when the masked man makes his move, he grabs the man's wrists as he turns around and using his thigh to hit the thigh of the mugger_ _1_ _, the combined motion sends the mugger crashing onto the floor. The masked man wastes no time, he jumps up and using his knee lands and crushes the muggers throat._

 _He turns to the other two muggers, one is terrified but the other is angry and comes running at him, the masked man takes off towards him as well, just as the mugger is about to swing his blade at him the masked man jumps and with his knees collides with the mugger's chest, knocking his air out, the masked man using his elbows as an axe raises them and strikes the mugger as they fall, he strikes until the mugger is beaten beyond recognition._ _2_

 _The third mugger decides to attack as well when he sees his companions being beaten down, the masked man grabs the left punch with his left as he puts his right hand on the mugger's shoulder and sweeps his leg, the mugger lands hard but the masked man isn't done he applies pressure on the man's abdomen using his knee, and without releasing his grip on the mugger's hand, he throws punch after punch at the mugger. Once the mugger passes out the masked man rises, looks down once more and in a split decision raises his leg and brings his heel crashing into the man's throat. He looks back and sees the terrified woman hiding behind a dumpster._

"Fi alnnihaya (Eventually). When the time is right." He says as they reach their car, the driver opens up the door to allow them in before closing it. Once inside the man removes his hood revealing a young blonde man with a trimmed beard and piercing blue eyes. When the driver gets in the young man addresses him, "Alaittisal Khatiya, wa'aqul laha limuajahat alwilayat almuttahidat fi almisnie (Contact Sin, and tell her to meet us at the factory)."

Authors note:

 **1: The throw I tried to describe is the UCHI-MATA throw.**

 **2: This is a mixture of moves from Muay Boran**

 **3: In my rendition, the masked man is skilled in various martial arts from the places he has had missions in, Judo (Japan), Muay Boran (Thailand), Sambo (Russia), Eskrima (Philippines), Silat (Malaysia)**

 **Yes I know someone learning all of these is ludicrous, However, the league has member from all over the world, right?**


	5. Damaged

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Arrow or anything else you may recognize. All characters belong to their creators.

 **Alright, well here is the Fifth Chapter.** **Okay, in this chapter during the interrogation (lie detector) I had to add something that on the show they suggested but never truly said out right, it concerns Sara and her motto "No woman should ever suffer at the hands of men." Now I also didn't go too into it, I couldn't get myself to write it, but she implies it at the end of the scene when asked about her scars. If this is a problem for you even though I don't go into detail, skip ahead please.**

 **Alright I got asked what his mask looks like, its neither the arrow mask or league mask, it's a mask he designed based off of Slade's and Wintergreen's mask but in full black with the eyes being covered instead or if you want a more realistic looking mask look up** **ROC (Taiwan) Special Forces (bullet proof masks) but instead of open hole eyes there would be lenses built in to conceal the eyes.**

 **[Please read the underlined text]**

 **My name is Sara Lance. For 5 years, I was stranded on an island with only one goal... survive. Now I will fulfill the dying wish of the man who gave up his life for mine... To bring down those who are poisoning my city. To do this, I must become someone else. I must become... Something else.**

 _[Flashback]_

 _Sara and the man in the hood are out hunting, the man shoots an arrow and brings down a rabbit, "Dinner."_

" _Ah, come... hey, I got an idea, why don't you let me shoot that thing and you can go pick up the bloody, dead, disgusting animal." The man holds out the bow, "What?"_

" _Try. Breathe. Everything, breathe. Breathe, aim... Fire. Here." The man shows her how to hold the bow, aim and fire._

 _Sara nocks an arrow, "Aim that tree. Breathe." She does as is instructed, but upon release it goes off course to the right missing the tree completely._

" _Huài s_ _ǐ_ _w_ _á_ _ng d_ _ě_ _ngd_ _à_ _i."_

" _What does that mean?"_

" _You will die badly. Get." The man takes his bow back as he sends Sara to retrieve the arrow she lost._

 _She finds it pretty far into the forest lodged into a fallen tree, three men in black uniforms ambush her and take her prisoner, they throw her into a makeshift cell, "Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!"_

 _They close the makeshift wooden cell door on top of her, "Wait, wait! You can't leave me here! Don't do this to me, please!" She holds on to the wooden bars but one of the men jams the butt of his gun into her fingers, "Ohoh! No! Please! I didn't do anything!"_

 **The police think they know who I am. They think I'm the vigilante. The woman in the hood terrorizing the city's criminals. They also think they have me trapped. That I have no way out. They're only half right.**

"This is a mistake." Sara tells detective Hilton.

"I'll be asking you a few questions, standard stuff for the report. Have you been arrested before?" He looks at her before looking back down at the report.

"That's ok, I know the answer to that one, plenty of times. Just because your father makes them disappear doesn't mean those priors don't exist."

"Like I said, this is a mistake." Sara continues.

"Far as I can tell, the only mistake we made was not apprehending you sooner, when we had the chance before people started dropping like flies."

"I am not who you think I am."

"Perhaps but the evidence tells us otherwise. It tells us that you're a dangerous menace who doesn't care about who you hurt, except now you're

doing it with bows and arrows instead of booze and boyfriends*.

"Detective... You hate me for what I did to Laurel. I get it. But that doesn't make me a vigilante."

"No. The security camera footage of you at the Unidac auction with a green hood does that pretty well."

"And as I said again, I ran into the stairwell once I heard the shooting. I saw a duffel that I thought maybe belonged to the shooter. I grabbed it, looked inside and saw... a hood."

"And what about harassing Adam Hunt? That just happened to take place right across the street from your homecoming bash."

"Those were coincidences."

"No. When they pile up like that, it becomes evidence Sara."

"Her father is here."

"Tell him to wait."

"I want to see my daughter, you son of a bitch." Quinten tries to punch Hilton but the officers restrain him.

"I'm in the middle of an interrogation here Quinten, you wouldn't do it even with all of the evidence, I had to do something!"

"Hilton, I had no idea that you'd go so far to arrest my baby without any solid grounds whatsoever!"

"I have solid grounds, and I have evidence, Quinten."

"Which you can present to Ms. Lance's attorney when she gets here. Until then, this interrogation is over, Detective." Moira says as she walks in with Diggle on her heels.

Hilton looked at her with revulsion, "Sure. You have 15 minutes."

"Quinten, don't worry I'll help you two anyway I can." Moira tells them.

"You don't have to, Moira. You've done more than enough already." Quinten tells her but Moira won't have any of it, "The important thing is not to say anything until your attorney gets here."

"Fine but I don't need a high price lawyer, I want Laurel." Sara tells her dad as he nods in understanding and starts to walk off before Diggle stops him, "I'll go get her, Sir. Stay with your daughter."

"Thank you, Mr. Diggle." Quinten sighs as he walks back to Sara and hugs her.

"It's okay daddy, don't worry, it's just a misunderstanding." Sara reassures her father.

[CNRI]

Diggle walks into the offices and finds Laurel instantly, "Laurel."

"Mr. Diggle! What are you..."

"It's Sara. Something's happened. It's about to be all over the news." He sighs before continuing, "She's been arrested as a person of interest in the vigilante case, the charges are ludicrous. But anyway, your sister and father need you, they're at the precinct right now."

"Oh, God." She hurries to get her things to leave, "Can I ask you, who's representing her?"

"Well, that's why I'm here. She doesn't just want you there as a sister but she wants you to represent her."

"Me?"

"Yes. Mrs. Queen offered her one of her lawyers but Sara declined, she wants you or no one and if I know one thing about your sister is, she's stubborn."

"Yeah, it must run in our blood. We're one stubborn family." She walks as Diggle follows her out of the building.

[Lair]

Up on the rafters in what has become their viewing area the man and woman wait. It's not long after when a young woman walks in from the back entrance and not really knowing where the other two were speaks in general to the room, "Hayij1, Nyssa, Haraba'2 told me to come here, where are you guys?"

The man looks on at her before deciding to speak, "Vy slyshali o bditel'nosti? Nu, ona budet nuzhna vasha pomoshch' v blizhaysheye vremya (You've heard of the vigilante? Well, she will need your help soon)." She turned around trying to see where the voice was coming from to no avail, _Nyssa was right no matter how many times she hears him the way he throws his voice around was creepy._

"You know I only understood about half of that, my Russian is 'uzhasnyy' (terrible) at best." She barely finishes when two figures drop from the rafters above one landing in front of her and the other behind her.

She moves to the figure in front of her and hugs her tightly, "Your training isn't complete yet, but I need you to do something for me." The man in the mask tells her from behind her.

"What do you need me to do that you can't do yourself, Hayij?" She has seen him in action and he got things done efficiently. She was a little concerned that he was asking for her help but she owed him her life, and her future.

 _[Flashback]_

 _She was walking down a street when muggers attacked her, she was cut above the eyebrow by the one holding a knife, her shirt was torn from when she tried to get away before receiving the cut, she screamed hoping that someone would hear, but she knew that even if someone did hear they wouldn't help, this was the glades after all._

 _She had a knife to her neck when a man dressed in black and a mask covering his entire face jumped down from the roof. She turned around and hid behind a dumpster, but when she turned around to see if the man in the mask was dead for playing the hero, she saw him land on the second mugger and bringing down his elbows as if they were axes, he beat the mugger senseless, he then took on the third mugger and just like the other two, disposes of him._

 _The man turns to face in her direction, but she can't tell if he is looking at her or somewhere else, seeing that his mask had no eyeholes, can he even see? Is he blind? Why did he help me? What does he want from me? These were just some of the thoughts running through her head when she heard a voice, gruff, deep, but calm and concerned, "Are you alright?"_

 _It takes her a minute to regain some composure and decides to answer with a question of her own, "Why did you help me? Around here it's the same as a death wish."_

" _lla yanbaghi lilmar'at 'ann tueani min 'ay waqt madaa ealaa 'aydi alrrijal." He responds in a way that his voice seems to not be coming from his direction but beside her, she turns and nothings there, she turns back to face him, that's one creepy but awesome trick._

" _No woman should ever suffer at the hands of men." She hears this time however the voice is feminine and it's coming from the roof, she looks up to see a woman in a cloak looking at the man in the mask, "My beloved will not harm you, if that's what you're worried about, you can come on out."_

 _She does, for some reason, she trusts them. As she comes out the man in the mask turns and makes his way back to his, beloved, was the word she used, an odd term but whatever. Once she's out into the open the woman takes her cloak off and throws it her, "Inside is an address and a time, be there if you want to take back your life from men like them." She points at the bodies. She looks to the bodies and then back to the roof, they were gone._

"Impersonate someone much smaller than me." He says as they walk towards a door with a modern lock. He types in a code and the door opens, as they walk down she wonders, "Who will I be impersonating? Is this like a spy mission, do I get my own cool gadgets?"

"You will be borrowing some items," He replied as he turned the generator on, "As for who you will be impersonating." He motions to the room, the vigilante's layer.

"You know who she really is?!" She walks around the room checking out the arrows and equipment throughout the room, "How do you know her? Are you guys like in a club or something?"

"No, she's an old friend fulfilling a man's dying wish. She doesn't know that I am here nor will she. It's the reason I wear this mask, no one can know who the man under the mask is." Nyssa stares at him with guilt riddled eyes.

"'ana last nadimaan ealaa qarary (I don't regret my decision)." He says as he looks back at her, as if he could read her mind, "I never will."

"Now get a couple of arrowheads, I've already sent Haraba' to pick up the replica uniform you will be wearing and the bow you will be wielding." He states looking back at Sin who gathers a couple of the items she was asked to get.

[Courthouse]

"Docket 81941, people vs. Sara Lance. Murder, aggravated assault, assault with intent, menacing and trespassing."

"Dinah Laurel Lance. Your honor I'd like to file my appearance on behalf of the defendant."

"Now, as to bail..."

"Your honor, Mrs. Lance's father is a detective and since she has come back from the dead it seems that the Queen family has taking to her, hiring a bodyguard for her and even handing her a job and space for her nightclub. And, well, on the subject of the Queen's wealth, I would point out that there is virtually no bail amount that can guarantee her presence at trial, after all being the daughter of a cop."

"So, then I guess it's a good thing that the people's case is so circumstantial. The Queen's wealth and connection to her should not deprive her of the right to be released on bail while under the presumption of innocence."

"She is a flight risk. She would know how to make a run for it."

"Then minimize the risk. The defendant is willing to submit to home confinement and electronic monitoring through the wearing of a UKG45 administrated ankle device."

"No, she wouldn't." Sara says as Laurel glares at her.

"Your, honor her father could easily get the ankle device off of her at any given time, he has access to not only the case but also resources of the department"

"She can stay with me if that's the concern."

"Sold. Bail is set at $5 million. $1 million bond. Defendant to see probation for the fitting of a GPS device." Laurel and Quinten look at one another before Moira speaks, "Don't worry about it, I know your sister is innocent, I have no problem helping out. She refused one of my lawyers because she trusted you, now even if she fights me I will post bail." Quinten sighs and mumbles what appears to be a thank you.

"I should have stuck with someone else, only my sister could put me under house arrest." Sara says as Laurel looks at her, both smiling slightly, "Thank you."

"You're not going to make me regret this, are you?"

"No. It's going to be like old times, together."

"Fortunately for you with the legal case, there's no way that you're this vigilante."

"I agree."

"Because she's actually trying to make a difference. Not build a nightclub."

[Laurel's Place]

Quinten, Diggle, Laurel and Tommy watch as an officer fits the ankle device onto Sara's leg.

"Dad. It's not that bad."

"Ok. This device has a direct line into the precinct. Stay on the premises, you're golden. Any questions?"

"No, thank you, officer."

"Of course, goodbye detective, counselor."

Sara looks up at Laurel, "Okay, I'm confined to this house for the foreseeable future. I might as well make the most of it, can I have some friends over? I promised to meet up with some friends from before the island, now that I'm here stuck it's a good chance to catch up with them."

"This is going to be a party, isn't it?" Tommy looks at her concerned.

"What, no, well I don't know haven't seen them in a long time, for all I know they could all be tame. But if it turns into a party I'm thinking prison theme, uh, 'Shawshank Redemption' meets underground rave." She says sarcastically laughing at the looks on their faces, "I'm joking if it does turn into a party it'll be tame, just some close friends I want to catch up with. Don't worry Laurel I won't trash your place."

"Maybe a party's not in the best of taste, you know, considering the circumstances, sweetheart."

"Daddy, the circumstances are why I need the party in the first place. I want people to know that I'm not worried about any of this. I'm innocent."

[League Safe House]

Haraba' is walking into the factory, a black suitcase in hand, Khatiya3 is sitting down on a yogi mat watching her mentors sparring. Noting how Nyssa is elegant in her movements, flowing gracefully from one attack to the next. Hayij on the other hand blocks instinctively, no set pattern to how he moves, the only repetitive movement he offers is the tilting of his head, and the swaying of his body side to side, as if he was assessing something. He suddenly stops tilting his head and attacks without much warning, if Nyssa wasn't used to how he fought she would have been on the ground in that instant.

She managed to dodge his attacks and block the ones she couldn't with her eskrima4 sticks, "'ana 'ukrih eindama kunt kabh jamah nafsika, hibbi (I hate it when you restrain yourself, my love)." Khatiya noticed the tone in Nyssa's voice, she looked at Hayij who simply tilted his head again before nodding. In another sudden movement, he sprints forward, thinking that he was going for a knee strike, she moved the sticks to guard her right side but instead he dipped down low and rose back up with his left-hand landing on her abdomen with an open palm, "Alqarf (shit)!" is all Nyssa can say before he extends his arm fully sending her flying back onto the ground but before she hits the floor, he catches her.

"Seid (Happy)?" he asks his normal calm voice filled with concern and guilt. "Nem haqaaan (Yes really)." She says as she puts her right hand on his heart, "Hatta fi alzzalam, wayadaqq qalb al'asd (Even in the dark, beats the heart of the lion)." She tells him in a loving way to which he pulls her closer by wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Uh, do you guys want me to leave you alone? Because judging by the way Haraba' ran away just now tells me you guys need the room…" Khatiya says as Nyssa lets off a small chuckle as Hayij helps her up.

"Alright seems he was able to get his hands on everything." Hayij notes as he examines the equipment. Every detail is perfect, and given Khatiya's size it should work perfectly.

[Sara's Room (Laurel's spare room)]

She sits at her small desk on her laptop, she hears a knock on her door, "Come in."

"Thank you for coming. Could you shut the door Dig?" Diggle comes in and closes the door behind him.

"I guess it was just a matter of time before the police caught up with you."

"Except they didn't." Sara replies and Diggle gives her a look, "Sara, they got you on video."

"I knew the security camera was there, just like I knew the police would review the footage and arrest me. All part of the plan. Only they found it faster than what I hoped."

"So, you wanted to get arrested?"

"Well, I returned to Starling City and a few days later, the vigilante appears.

Sooner or later, somebody was going to make the connection."

"So, what part of serving yourself up to the cops will help you avoid going to prison for the rest of your life?"

"There's more to it."

"Well, there better be, for your sake, because your family is freaking out. Sara, your father and your sister just got you back, and now you're going to put them through a trial, maybe even worse? Don't you care?"

"Of course, I care. The mission comes first." Sara says simply and turns her laptop so that Diggle can see, it's an article on a German business man Suspected of arms trade.

"Who is he?"

"Leo Mueller. German arms dealer. Suspected in the theft of a hundred m249 squad automatic weapons."

"Ok..." Diggle asks still waiting to see how he was a target if he was in Germany.

"Last night he arrived in Starling City to sell the guns."

"Sara, don't you imagine there's enough trouble you're in this week than to go after this guy?"

"I imagine what would happen if a street gang got their hands on military grade hardware. I imagine our city's streets turned into a war zone."

"But you're under house arrest, Sara, which means you can't just go after this guy."

"Look, for now, I would just like you to shadow Mueller. I would like you to track his movements. I want to know where the buy is happening."

"Ok. And how am I supposed to track him?"

"Well, I may not be a billionaire vigilante but I do have contacts... who supply me with a few of my toys."

[Lair]

Diggle walks in and turns on the generator, lighting the room, he takes in the view, last time he was here he was recovering from the effects of curare.

He walks around the room stopping in front of some arrows, he got curious and put a finger on one of the tips, "Ow!"

He continues his walkthrough until he finds what he is looking for a black case labeled LOCATOR-TRANSPONDER. He opens it up to find three small round devices, "Oooh." He picks one up and examines it carefully before turning it on, the small device beeps as it come alive in his hand, "Oh, well, that's sweet."

[SCPD]

Sara and Laurel walk into a meeting room where Hilton and D.A are waiting for them.

"Thank you both for coming."

"No, thank you. It's nice to get out of the house and stretch my legs a little."

"I'll cut right to it. Detective Hilton arrested your client without consulting my office first. So, congratulations. I am willing to consider a plea in this case."

"Absolutely not." Sara instantly says as Laurel turns to glare at her sister who simply shrugs.

"Ms. Lance spent five years in seclusion on a deserted island, cut off from civilization. It is quite possible she's suffering from some form of posttraumatic stress. Given that, we would support a plea of insanity. Conditional on a period of indeterminate incarceration at a psychiatric facility."

"No, thank you. I'm not crazy."

"Finally, something we agree on." Hilton scoffs, "She's not a nut, she's reckless and a liar."

"Actually, I'm neither." Sara replied still calm.

"There is nothing you can say to me that I would believe."

Sara thinks for a while before saying, "I'll take a polygraph."

"Uh, polygraphs are inadmissible." Laurel tells her sister.

"In front of the jury. I'll take a polygraph in front of him. He's the one I need to convince." She says looking at Hilton who just glares at her.

"I'm going to need a minute." Laurel addresses Hilton and the district attorney.

As soon as they are out of the door, Laurel closes the door and turns to face Sara, "You're looking at life in prison. What Spencer just offered you is a gift."

"I'm not crazy. I am innocent. And I kind of want to take the polygraph. And if I take it and I fail, then... I will consider making a deal." Sara tells her sister.

"Fine." Laurel gives in, knowing that if they argued about it neither would back down, stubbornness really did run in her family, "I'll set up the poly. And I will tell Spencer that we're not pleading out, but Sara, think about dad, it nearly killed him when he lost you, imagine what it would do to him if he lost you again. So, don't, for one second, think you're the only person with something to lose here." She exhales calming herself down enough, "I'll be right back." She walks out and closes the door behind her.

 _[Flashback]_

 _Two armed men are taking a handcuffed Sara into their campsite to the main tent, they push her in until they force her up against a pole, a desk and chair next to it, on the other side the leader of the men, "Please, sit. You're making me feel rude."_

 _Sara breathing heavily from the pain her body was in when she was thrown down into the cage slowly does so, "I do apologize for my men's treatment of you. They're... they're trained to view any stranger as hostile. I'm Edward Fyers, by the way. And you are?" he talks as he opens a can of soda and pours it over ice, as a parched Sara looks on._

" _I'm Sara Lance. I was shipwrecked here. I don't... Know for how long._

 _The people I were with have family with money. They have lots of money you would be... You'd be really well compensated for my rescue."_

" _Well, I look forward to that. But for the moment, let's just talk."_

" _About what?"_

" _Well, for instance..." Fyers reaches back and picks up a photograph, it's of an Asian man in a military uniform, he's younger in the hood and his hair short and no beard but she recognizes him, the man in the green hood, "This gentleman. Do you know him?"_

" _No." She lies, why she does exactly she doesn't know._

" _No?" Fyers asks doubt in his voice evident._

" _No. Who's he?"_

" _You're a poor liar. I've been polite. I'll offer you one more chance before my manners leave me."_

" _Hey, hey. I don't know this guy. I thought I was on this island all by myself."_

" _Do you know what this island is named? We're on Lian Yu... mandarin for 'purgatory', and I can make it feel like hell. I don't know why you're protecting him. You're young, foolish. Perhaps you don't know why, either. Think on that when you're begging for death. She's yours now."_

 _She turns around as Fyers walks out, and her eyes widen when a man in special forces gear walks in, his face is completely engulfed by a mask, half of it is a pale yellow in color and the other half is midnight black. The only thing visible are his eyes._

[Interview Room]

Sara and Laurel sit on one side of the table as Hilton and a lie detector tech sit in front of them, "Is your name Sara Lance?"

"You don't know who I am, Detective?

"The questions are to calibrate the polygraph. Is your name Sara Lance?"

"Yes."

"Were you born in Starling City December 25th, 1987?'

"Yes."

"Is your hair blue?"

"No."

"Have you ever been to Iron Heights prison?"

"Yes." Laurel turns to her sister as she explains, "My dad took me after the first time I got in trouble with the law, stating that if I continued on that path this was what awaited me." Laurel thinks back and remembers the incident, her dad had been so angry at Sara he took her to the prison to see what it was really like.

"Are you the woman in this picture?"

 _[Flashback]_

 _Sara has her hands tied up above her head as Fyers interrogates her, "Where can I find the man in this picture?"_

"No." Hilton looks at the tech who looks back at him and nods his head, she's telling the truth.

"You steal 40 million dollars off Adam Hunt?"

"No, I didn't."

"Were you marooned on an island called Lian Yu for 5 years?"

"Yes."

"How is that even relevant?" Laurel interjected knowing where the line of question may be leading, there was a reason Sara never mentioned anything about the island to anyone.

"I don't need to show relevance, but since you asked, whatever happened to your client on that island turned her into a cold-blooded killer."

 _[Flashback]_

 _Fyers signals to the masked man who takes his sword and begins to plunge it into Sara's abdomen, "No!" she cries in pain._

"The physician that examined you reported that 20% of your body is covered in scar tissue and burn marks."

 _[Flashback]_

 _The masked man makes another cut on Sara's body as she screams on in agony._

"The machine won't work unless you ask a question." Laurel tells Hilton as she realizes that the scars she saw on her sister, where not all of them, there were more covering her body.

"Did that happen to you there?"

"Yes."

"When you came back, you told everyone that you were alone on that island. Are you claiming that your scars were... Self-inflicted?"

"No. I wasn't alone. I didn't want to talk about what happened to me on the island."

"Why not?"

"Because I didn't want to remember, I did not want my family to know!" Tears start falling from her eyes, "I didn't want them to know that the men that were there… u- used me and tortured me while I was their captive…." As she started to cry she pulled off all the sensors, and ran out of the room, Laurel herself began to cry, the full realization of what her sister had to endure during her time on the island hitting her, her sister had been wearing a mask the whole time, just not the one of a vigilante, for her family.

Once the shock of what they had just learned wore off the technician spoke to detective Hilton, "I'd have to study the data, but just eyeballing it, she's telling the truth."

"Can I assume that you'll be recommending. Ms. Spencer to drop all charges against my client?" Laurel asked Hilton in a broken voice.

"No. The evidence is still stacked against her." Hilton replied but no longer able to look up at the oldest sister.

Laurel stands and walks out of the room frantically looking for her sister.

Sitting on the ledge of a building across from the station sits Hayij with a hat pulled down to cover his face and a black hoodie over that; beside him sits a similarly dressed Nyssa. They watch as first a blonde woman races out of the precinct in tears, stopping in an alley and breaking down, a few seconds later he sees another woman race after her. She finds her in the alley and the second woman hugs the first one close as they both shed tears, not a single word is said between the two, they just embrace.

"lm yakun ladayha khiarun (She did not have a choice)." Nyssa says as she puts a hand on Hayij's arm, even though no noise is coming from him, she can still hear the tears dripping from his face onto his lap.

When he finally speaks its almost inaudible and filled with guilt, "'ana sbb al'alm laha (I am the cause of her pain). fa'akhadhtha 'iilaa aljahim (I took her to hell)."

[Laurel's Place – Later that evening]

Both Sara and Laurel just sit on the couch, not a word had been said since they arrived. Diggle having picked up on the atmosphere went out into the hall to give them space. It was night when Sara opens the door to tell him to come in, he does but doesn't ask questions.

Instead they walk to her room where he pulls out his phone and shows her a map with a blue dot on it, "Mueller's car has been parked in the warehouse district of the Glades for 45 minutes."

"Yeah, that's a good place for an arms deal."

"Ok, since this is going down tonight, what do we do, drop a dime on Mueller with the cops?"

"No, the woman in the hood. she's going to stop them."

"Sara, you can't leave the house."

"Well I have a few tricks up my sleeve don't worry about it. And besides it's not like you can fit into the hood. I just never counted on Mueller showing up and I didn't count on the possibility that the Glades could be flooded with machine guns." Sara walks over to her dresser searching for the hidden compartment where she stores some of her equipment.

 _[Flashback]_

" _Amazing. You have resolve I didn't credit you for." Fyers looks at her as she glares back at him, "Or perhaps she truly doesn't know anything." He begins to walk away, "We should put her out of her misery."_

 _Before the man in the mask can do anything Fyers gets knocked down by the man in the hood who quickly nocks and fires an arrow at Sara's restraints freeing her, he fires another arrow at the man in the mask who catches it with one hand before breaking it and engaging the man in the hood._

 _The masked man uses his sword as the man in the hood uses his bow as a quarter staff to defend and attack the masked man, eventually the man in the hood is able to knock the man in the mask down long enough for him to grab Sara and escape._

[10 Minutes Earlier – Mueller's Meet]

Three figures are watching as Mueller and his men get ready for the meet with a local gang to sell them weapons. One is Hayij, dressed in black tactical combat gear and his mask with a single Keris at his right hip. Nyssa is wearing her custom League armor armed with a bow, sword and dagger. Khatiya is wearing an exact replica of the vigilante's gear, with a bow and quiver and the arrows they had borrowed.

"So, what's the plan?" Khatiya whispered to her mentors.

"The plan is to see how well you do in actual combat, just remember your training." Nyssa whispers back as Hayij just nods.

Just then some gangsters pull up in a car and get out, Mueller greets them than walks over to one of his men who hands him a gun.

"It's an M249 machine gun. Gas-powered, air-cooled, fires up to 800 rounds per minute." Mueller tells the gangsters as he tosses it at them so they can inspect it. The leader of the bunch looks it over and whistles, impressed.

Electricity crackles and the room warehouse goes dark, "We need to move, now!"

"What are you doing? Get out of here! Move! Let's go!"

Just then Khatiya comes from out from the shadows as the men scramble and takes one out by kicking his leg and taking another one down with a shot to the throat. One last man that stayed behind tries to get his gun while she's distracted but an elbow to the temple knock him out instantly.

"Kunt la tazal bihajat 'iilaa alttadrib (You still need training). Tatrik nafsak eurdatan llilhujum (You leave yourself vulnerable to an attack)." Hayij told her.

"Hey, I'm still new to this, I'll get there eventually." She replied back.

"Talama kunt muasalat alttaeallum (As long as you continue to learn)." Nyssa replied as she came to meet them. "The authorities have been informed, they should be here momentarily."

"Nahn nataharrak biha, Khatiya, tasmah lahum 'an 'arak qabl 'an taghadar (We are moving out, Sin, allow them to see you before you leave)." Hayij said and as soon as Khatiya nodded, Nyssa and him were gone.

[Laurel's Apartment]

Just as Sara is about to try to tinker with the ankle device Laurel knocks on her door, "Hey, Sara you have to come see this!"

Sara sighs and hides her gear in her dresser once more as she and Diggle go out into the living room. Laurel is sitting on the couch looking intently at the TV, wondering what was so important, when suddenly what she hears stops her and Diggle in their tracks.

 **Anchor: …** _ **minutes ago, officers stormed a warehouse where an arms deal was supposed to be going on but instead a shipment of M249 machine gun were waiting for them along with three unconscious individuals and a note from the Starling City Vigilante. According to an anonymous source the vigilante left the note pinned to a crate using an arrow which according to the source reads, "I'm not that easy to catch."**_

Laurel's phone goes off and she answers it, "Yeah, I'm watching the news alert, yeah she's standing right here with Mr. Diggle." Laurel says as she looks at Sara and Mr. Diggle thinking that her expression is relief, when in reality its slight panic.

"The arrow found at the scene is an exact match for the ones the vigilante uses, handmade." Quinten explains over the phone, "Responding officers arrived just as the hood made her escape. Your sister will be cleared once the data from your sister's ankle device is checked." Laurel smiled and got up to hug her sister.

Sara regained her composure and hugged her back, but looked at Diggle with a look that said, 'What the hell is going on.' Only to see Diggle giving her the same look.

Before anything else could be said there was a knock on the door, "Hang on, I'll get that." Sara told Laurel. She walked to the door and opened it, a man looked at her, "Sara lance?"

"Yeah?" this was a strange hour for anyone to come over, just as she was going to ask who he was he took a gun out and on instinct Sara kicked the man and closed the door, she turned to Diggle who took his gun out before she raced over to Laurel's side, the man than busted through the door only to be welcomed by two shots curtesy of Diggle.

[Hour Later]

Quinten is hugging both of his girls as officers get a statement from Diggle, "Are you all right?!"

"I'm fine."

"Sara..."

"Dad. I promise. I'm fine."

Just then Hilton arrives at the scene and when Quinten sees him it takes both Sara and Laurel to keep him from getting up, "This is on you. By accusing my daughter publicly, you made her a target. Do you have any idea who attacked them at least?"

"We haven't identified him. Though it must be someone with a grudge against the Hood, obviously." Hilton replied as he knelt down in front of Sara and began taking the ankle device off of her.

"What are you doing?"

"I got the call from my lieutenant. The arms dealer and buyer that were attacked yesterday were attacked while your ankle device was here, the plain clothes that were keeping a watch on you, in case you decided to leave, also reported that you were in your room the entire time. Multiple witnesses put the vigilante there while you were here. In light of that, all charges against you have been dropped."

"Oh, thank God. Hilton, would you kindly get the hell out of my daughter's apartment." Hilton nodded and the rest of the officers followed behind him.

 _[Flashback]_

 _The man in the hood helps an injured Sara into the cave and sets her down next to the fire, "I tell you, island dangerous, but you not tell them where to find me. You stronger than I thought."_

 _He hands her his pouch of herbs, "Take it. I lead them off, you stay. Remember, everything breathe." He says as he walks towards the exit of the cave, "You breathe, you survive here longer."_

 _As the man exits Sara tries to stand, "No! I'm coming with you!" but as she finally stands up, a boulder drops down closing off the cave to any danger._

After their father is gone, which took a lot of convincing, Sara finally looks at Laurel, "Do you want to know why I don't talk about what happened to me there?" Laurel looks at her sister, scared of what she might learn, "I don't talk about it because if people knew; like you know now... They'd see me differently. And not as some... Vigilante woman. As damaged. I don't sleep. I barely eat. I can barely sign my name, let alone aim a bow and arrow."

Laurel didn't say a word just hugged her sister close. Sara may be right some may see her as damaged, broken even fragile but Laurel didn't, she saw her sister for what she was, a survivor.

Diggle and Sara walk back into her room, she sits on her bed while Diggle leans on the wall. "I take it you have no idea who put on the hood in your stead?"

Sara shakes her head, "Not one clue, whoever they are we need to find them Diggle."

[Lair - Night]

Sara and Diggle walk into the lair, when Diggle turns the generator on, Sara freezes. On the floor in front of them there is a crate with a note on top, she slowly walks over examining the crate, satisfied that it's not rigged she takes the note and reads it.

"YA znayu, chto vy budete pytat'sya nayti menya. Ne nuzhno. Moy nastavnik zaprosil uslugu, i ya podchinilsya. Oni poprosili menya dat' vam etot yashchik. Vse vnutri yashchika dlya vashego ispol'zovaniya. Vy mozhete popytat'sya prosledit' detali nazad k nam, no vy porazite tupikov na kazhdom shagu." Sara says aloud, Diggle looks at her, "It's in Russian?"

"Yeah, 'I know that you will try to find me. Not necessary. My mentor asked for a favor, and I obeyed. They asked me to give you this box. Everything inside the box for your use. You can try to trace the items back to us, but you hit dead ends at every turn.' That's roughly what the note says Diggle." Sara looked at him before she got a prybar and started to open the crate.

Inside she found a black case and large folder, she opened the folder to find a diagram for a new type of arrow, _The Bola Arrow_ , was written at the top and exact instructions on how to build it along with a description of said arrow, _arrow that releases a set of connected cords which wrap around a moving target_. She puts down the plans on a table and takes out the box, inside are 10 already assembled arrows, and material for making more.

"Well that's one hell of a gift."

"Whoever this woman is she isn't working alone. She mentions a mentor, said mentor knows my secret, this was a gift and a warning at the same time." Sara looks at Diggle, "Basically telling me to stop looking or I will be outed, and judging by the fact they were able to get in here they have proof that I am indeed the vigilante."

"Well, this complicates things more, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, however our problem at the moment isn't them but Mueller."

"Sara, I know things didn't go down exactly how you planned. You didn't count on so many people having questions, doubting you. You didn't think about what happens when you lie. Especially when you lie to the ones you love the most. When you were stuck on that island plotting your grand plan to save the city, I don't think you stopped to consider the effect it would have on the people in your life. Or how it might hurt you. Or how it might hurt them."

"You're wrong. I think about it all the time. And just to be clear, not being able to tell my family the truth... It doesn't hurt anyone worse than it hurts me. They can never know what truly happened on the island, you saw how Laurel reacted when she found out some of that truth, it was enough to stop her from asking more questions, and hopefully she doesn't have to find out more." Sara replied as she got her own crate that held her bow.

"Where are, you going?"

"Mueller still has more weapons, the police only found half of them, which means that he still has to sell the rest of the guns and I have to stop him."

"Sara..."

"He had his chance."

[Warehouse]

"28 crates, four guns in each crate, $250,000 cash. Take it or leave it. That's the deal." Mueller tells the Asian men who are there for the deal.

The other man takes a moment to consider then nods his head, "Yeah. Okay."

Just then the vigilante jumps down from the rafters and with a punch knock one of the guards down, she hides as the men shoot at where she was before reappearing on the other side and shooting a trick arrow that splits in two with a rope holding them together as they trap one of the men to the wall, the rope around his neck.

She fires a normal arrow at another guard who had turned around, proceeding to throw her bow to distract another guard she rushes him and uses him as a pedestal as she jumps over a forklift and over crates back into cover as the gunfire follows her.

Two more guards move to where she disappeared slowly but are surprised when she rolls of the top and on her way down shoots an arrow disarming Mueller, as she lands she uses her bow as a quarter staff and takes out the remaining guards.

She nocks another arrow and aims it at Mueller before she speaks, "Leo Mueller, you have failed this city." She fires the arrow and Mueller screams.

[League Safe House]

Haraba' walks into the main room to where Nyssa and Hayij are going over blueprints for their next mission, he arrives and kneels in front of them, "Hayij, the crate has been delivered as requested, along with the note."

"Shukr (Thanks)!" Hayij says as he motions for the man to stand, "Hal hnak shay' akhr (Is there anything else)?" he adds as Haraba' remains kneeled.

"limadha jalab tifl fi ealamina (Why bring a child into our world)?"

"You speak of Khatiya?" Nyssa asks and Haraba' nods.

"Laqad waeadat 'inna li'iibqayiha amanat. min ajl altt'akkud min 'annaha aminat wasawf tadribiha walakunni ln tajlub laha fi alddawri (I made a promise to keep her safe. In order to make sure she is safe I will train her but I will not bring her into the league)." Hayij tells the man who finally stands, "Wa'atlab minkum 'an 'iibqa' aleayn ealaa baladiha. baynama nahn baeida (And I ask you to keep an eye on her. While we are away)." Nyssa adds in.

"'ay shay' min 'ajlak warith (Anything for you and the heir)." He replies as he turns around and heads out to meet Khatiya for her training.

Authors note:

 **1: Hayij – Berserk(er)**

 **2: Haraba' – Chameleon**

 **3: Khatiya – Sin (literal translation)**

 **4: Eskrima sticks – the ones used here are bamboo**

 ***According to some info on Sara, she had a reputation for going after guys who were taken, is it true idk for all we know they were just attracted to her even if she wasn't interested.**


	6. Legacies

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Arrow or anything else you may recognize. All characters belong to their creators.

 **Alright, well here is the Sixth Chapter. This one is altered from the show as to fit with where I want to take it. I'd appreciate helpful comments on the altered parts. Thanks, in advance. Hope You Enjoy.**

[League Safe House - Night]

Hayij is cleaning and sharpening his weapons, as Nyssa looks on, it was moments like these that they both enjoyed. There was no need for words, just the peace and quiet were more than enough, given the lives they lived, and the titles they carried. She looked at him looking at peace as he cleaned his favorite weapons, like all his gear they were custom made to his specifications, four close quarter tomahawks, one set built for speed and slicing flesh while the other set was weighted making them hard to control and if used right they could be used to crush bone without piercing the skin.

She didn't like to interrupt him but she sensed something was troubling him, she got up from where she was seated and walked over to where he was. She wrapped her arms around him from behind, leaning in and resting her head on his shoulder. He leaned back in his chair and found comfort in her embrace.

"Ma yuzeijuka, alhabib (What bothers you, beloved)?" she whispered.

"La shay', 'ana faqat 'atadhakkar almarrat al'uwlaa alty ra'ayt einyk (Nothing, I was just remembering the first time I saw your eyes)." He replied as they both smiled at the thought, he had been so close to death that he thought she was a hallucination.

 _[Flashback- 2 months after the Amazo]_

 _Three figures make their way onto the island. While on a mission in mainland China, they received word that a scientist by the name of Anthony Ivo, was looking into the myth that had become, Mirakuru, but it was far from a miracle, it was a curse that drove men mad. They quickly sent word home, and a month later they received the order to go into Lian Yu and make sure that no one got their hands on it. For the curse, must never leave the island._

 _The figures landed on the shores of Lian Yu and quickly went to work locating the submarine that held the cursed serum. When they arrived, they were troubled, the sub was gone. They quickly made their way to the gravesite of the fallen Japanese soldiers and realized that people had been here, on the wall there were markings that looked like they had been made recently, there were only two skeletons instead of the three that should have been and the Hozen was nowhere to be found._

 _Just as they were about to leave the cave an explosion caused them to stop, they listened and heard guns being fired, they listened again before moving in the direction of the disturbance. They arrived at another shore this one was a sandy beach unlike the rocky one thy had arrived at and the first thing they noticed was a shipwreck, the words Amazo barely visible on the hull. As they got closer to the shore they saw a small crater, the source of the explosion, and six men lying dead on the beach._

 _One of the figures, the leader, moved in closer to examine the bodies while the other two looked around for any signs of threats. Satisfied that they were in no visible danger, they moved checking the other bodies. The leader made way to the body that was furthest from the group, reaching down checked for a pulse before the man's eyes sprang open, startling the leader slightly, who backed away and drew a sword._

 _The man looked around trying not to move, he looked at the place the small crater had formed and smiled, "Ahaha, it worked." The laugh he let out caused him to wince in pain. He then realized there were three people looking down at him, "I must finally have gone crazy," he looked at the one who had jumped away from him and drawn their sword, "You have beautiful eyes for a hallucination. It definitely beats having to stare at Ivo's men. Before I die."_

"'ant dihk baynama kunt ealaa washk almawt (You laughed while on the verge of death)." She reminded him as he chuckled lightly, "kunt qad mmat bisaeadat yahduq fi eaynik (I would have died happily staring into your eyes)." He said before he added, "'ana saeid li'annani lm yafeal dhalik (I'm glad I did not)."

She smiled fondly remembering how he had saved her before succumbing to the pain his body was in and passing out.

 _[Flashback]_

 _The leader knelt down beside him, "Where is Anthony Ivo?"_

" _Hopefully still dead with two bullets to the head, like I left him." He replied darkly, his eyes were beginning to dull. He needed medical aid or he would die slowly, "Do you wish for a quick end?" the leader asked the man offering him a quick way to die instead of the slow way he was sure to die._

 _Before he could reply he grabbed onto the figures shoulder and brought them down on top of him, just as the other two figures were about to kill the man on the ground thinking he was attacking their leader, a shot rang out and hit the ground where the figure had been kneeling seconds earlier._

" _Careful there's still two of them left…" was the last thing the man said before he lost consciousness. The other figures instantly went after the ones who had tried to kill their fellow, as said fellow knelt beside the man and looked at him with interest, he had used his last bit of strength to save them and warn them. "Has the threat been dealt with?" the leader asked as the men returned with two men both bound, pirates._

 _The leader stood and walked up to them, "What has this man done that you wish him dead?"_

" _HE is the reason we are here." He pointed to the wreck of the Amazo, "He and his friends blew our ship apart!"_

" _And what of Anthony Ivo and the Mirakuru?"_

" _He, shot Ivo and burned the rest of that mad man's dream." Just as he finished a sword went through his heart killing him instantly._

 _The leader spoke again before moving to the man on the ground, "Aqtalh (kill him)." She pointed to the last pirate who was killed in similar fashion to his friend._

" _Madha eanh (What about him)?" one of the figures pointed over to the man on the ground._

" _Waqal 'annah yahtaj liaistijwabihi. waqal 'annah yati maeana, walhusul ealayh eanayat tabiat (He needs to be questioned. He comes with us, and get him medical attention)." Their leader told them and without question the other two moved to the man on the ground and picked him up and took him to the life raft. The leader stood watching them before turning back to the wreckage of the Amazo before finally walking behind the others._

"'ukhidhat baedik ean nar jahannam wahidatan 'iilaa 'ukhraa (I took you from one hell to the next)." She replied guilt on her voice. He stood up letting his prized weapons fall and turning around to face her, shocking even her, "Ma qaddamtumuh li sbb lilqitali, ma qaddamtumuh li munzil (You gave me a reason to fight, you gave me a home)." He leaned down and kissed her, a gentle kiss, filled with everything he wanted her to know what she truly meant to him.

When they broke apart, she smiled as he kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly. "You dropped your favorite weapons, beloved." Nyssa pointed out to him as he chuckled, "You are far more important, sawf tati dayimaan fi almaqam al'awl (You will always come first)."

They stood like this for a few minutes before Nyssa broke the silence, "Waqalat 'annaha sawf tusghi alttahdhir alkhass bik (Will she heed your warning)?"

Hayij sighed, "La, waqalat 'annaha sawf nanzur fi dhalik (No, she will look into it)." He looked down at her, "Nahn bihajat liltt'akkud min 'an alkhatiyat hi mustaeiddat lidhalik (We need to make sure that Sin is ready)." She nods in agreement.

[Starling Trust Bank - Day]

Three men enter the bank wearing masks, each painted with a different face card, each of them carrying an Ak-47 with the one wearing the Jack of Spades mask carrying a jackhammer. As soon as they walk in, the man wearing the Ace of spades fires his weapon into the ceiling causing the people in the bank to scream, "As Kanye says, get 'em high!"

As they began to usher the people into the lobby, one of the tellers is able to press the silent alarm, "You better move! Move! Nobody lift their head, nobody gets hurt. Get down! Get on the floor right now!"

Jack begins to jackhammer into the safe, as the bank manager looks up at Ace, "You can't jackhammer into the safe. It's too thick."

Ace looks at the man before punching him in the face, "Shut up!"

"We're through! 3 minutes." The man wearing the King of spades Mask says to Ace who looks at his watch and nods before King heads back to the safe.

Unknown to the gang, lying on the floor is an off-duty cop who begins to slowly reach down his leg where he keeps his gun, when a woman to his left sees his movement and whispers to him with slight fear in her voice, "Are you trying to get us killed?"

"Don't worry. I'm a cop." He says as he opens up his jacket to reveal his badge.

Meanwhile Jack and King are emptying out the safe, "Please don't do anything. I don't want to die. Please!" the woman tells the cop, this caught Aces attention and he turned towards them and saw the man reaching for his ankle, without thinking twice Ace shot the man 3 times in the back causing the hostages to scream.

Hearing the shots and the screams, King comes out to see what's going on, "What the hell's going on?"

Ace moves to the wounded man and turns him over to reveal his badge, "He was a freakin' cop." Ace tells King as he grabs the badge and shoves it into King's chest.

King looks at the badge then back at Ace, "Enough throwing shots."

Just then outside of the bank, the SCPD arrives and forms a perimeter around the bank. Ace and King turn towards the doors when they hear the sirens, "You hear that? Someone triggered the alarm!" Ace screams to Jack who stops grabbing the money and begins to work on their escape route.

Ace pulls his gun up ready to fire but King stops him, "Don't! That's it. Let's go." He tells Ace who doesn't seem to like the idea.

Outside Quinten is on a megaphone, "This is the Starling City police department. Lay down your weapons and come out with your hands up. Repeat, lay down your weapons and come out with your hands up."

Ace looks down at the woman who was next to the cop, who in turns shakes in fear.

The police aim their guns at the wooden bank doors as they wait for any sign of the hostages or the bank robbers, the doors open, "Hold your fire." Quinten tells the force, when suddenly the hostages begin to run out onto the street, "These are hostages." Quinten tells the officers as he points to a group of officers, "You take the hostages. All units, move in! Move in!"

Quinten and the rest of the officers' present move into the bank and see the man who was shot on the floor, an officer kneels down to see if he's still alive as the rest of the men head towards the open safe to find a jackhammer and a hole made to the sewers down below.

[Escape Route]

King and Jack grab the bags of cash that Ace is giving them before Ace himself gets out from the sewer, King grabs him and pulls him to the side, "Come here. You shot a cop. This is not how we do things."

"Me getting killed isn't how we do things, either, is it? Is it?" Ace shoots back as King shove him toward the getaway van, "Get in the van!" King takes his mask off and making sure no one is around yells at the driver, "GO!"

[Sara's Lair]

Sara and Diggle are sparring using Eskrima sticks, with Diggle managing to keep up before he tries to attack and Sara just leans back making him lose balance a bit, "Anchor the rear hand, Diggle. Come on."

"Okay. Diggle replies as they start again, when after less than two seconds Sara hits him in the jaw causing Diggle to grunt in pain, "Uhh! Uhh!"

Sara circles around him as he is shaking off the pain, "Variable acceleration.

Most fighters work at the same pace. You switch it up, you throw your opponent off his game."

"Ahh!" Diggle groans, "That was nice. Where'd you learn that?"

"His name's Yao Fei."

"He give you those scars?" Diggle asks looking at some of the visible scars on her torso.

"One of them."

"And the others?" Sara keeps quiet, "You know, one of these days you're going to be straight with me about what really happened on that island."

"Absolutely." She says as they begin again this time Diggle lasting six seconds before Sara twists around and hits him behind the knee causing him to fall, "Uhh!"

"But not today." She says as she walks over to her computer and sets down her Eskrima sticks.

"Still some pretty sweet moves." Diggle comments as he kneels on the practice mat resting.

"Yep. Tonight, I'm going to use them on him." She says as she pulls up a picture and of a man, "Scott Morgan runs water and power in the Glades. Jacks up the prices when people can't pay, shuts them down even in the dead of winter." She stated before sighing and adding, "And since we've gotten nowhere with my copycat and her mysterious mentors, even though I've used all my resources at hand to try and find a lead but nothing, like the note said, all I meet are dead ends."

"They not only know your secret Sara, they know how to get in and out of here. Meaning that they are very good at hiding their tracks. And even though we've been looking, they don't seem bothered by it but what happens when they finally act, are they friends or foes?"

"I know that Diggle, I'm worried that they'll use Laurel or my dad to get to me, even when I revealed myself to you, which was sooner than expected by the way, I had already done some research into you. These people though, I have no idea what their agenda could be, there have been no other sightings of the copycat other than that one night."

"Do you think they were trying to help you? Or force you into owing them a favor?"

"I don't know Diggle, on the island not knowing was the same as death but I have no choice here. So, while I can't really do anything about them, I'll get back to the list."

"Yeah well, winter is still at least a month away. Look at this." Diggle pulls up an article about the bank robbery where the cop was shot, "These guys started at Keystone 3 years ago, then began moving west, hitting banks along the way. This morning they hit Starling City Trust. Shot an off-duty cop. He's in a coma and the doctors are saying it's a coin toss whether he'll make it."

"If he's a cop, SCPD will be all over it, they take care of their own." Sara says discarding the idea of going after the gang.

"Overwhelmed? Underfunded? Listen, these guys don't hit one time. They hit 2 or 3 banks per city, which means right now they're planning their next job."

"I think you have the wrong impression about what it is I do." Sara says as they turn to face one another.

"You take out bad guys with a bow and arrow." Diggle says sarcastically.

"I don't fight street crime Diggle, that's just one symptom of what's wrong with this city. I'm trying to cure the disease."

"CEOs and crooked entrepreneurs. I get it." Diggle starts, "Listen, Sara, I'm just saying, maybe you can make a difference if you think beyond the scope of those pages. I'm sure Mr. Queen and Oliver wouldn't mind."

"No, you don't get it. Ollie's father died so that I could live. Live and make a difference by fixing the city that he and the people in this book ruined. Every name that I cross off of this list honors that sacrifice."

"Sara, there's more than one way to save this city."

"Not for me, I made a promise to both of them on that island. Crime happens in this city every single day, Diggle, what do you want me to do, stop all of it?"

"It sounds like you have a narrow definition of being a hero." Diggle says as he walks away to get changed, as Sara without turning back in a whisper says, "I'm not a hero."

 _[Flashback]_

 _Sara is on the floor of the cave, looking up she sees that the fire is dwindling so she opens the book and tears out a sheet and throws it onto the fire, when suddenly a hand grabs her shoulder, she turns around in surprise and scrambles to her feet to get away from whoever grabbed her only to realize that the face she was looking at was, "Daddy?" a confused look on her face._ _1_

[CNRI]

Laurel and Johanna walk from a file room in CNRI back towards Laurel's desk, "Please tell me that this is a nightmare and I'm about to wake up. How can Stagg Industries pull out completely? They're our largest donor."

"It's like they say 'It's the economy, stupid.'" Johanna says.

"No, it's the stupid economy. Ok, without Stagg, how long can CNRI keep the doors open?" Laurel asks, clearly annoyed at the situation.

"It depends. What time you got?" Johanna asks, just as Tommy comes in behind them.

"I have fiesta time. Or is it siesta time? Which one means a party and which one means a nap?" He asks actually trying to figure out which one is what.

"Tommy, as much as I would love to relive intro to Spanish with you, today is not a good day." Johanna looks at them awkwardly before deciding to leave.

"Of course, not. Working in this tiny brick office is intolerable. Now, you know where is a spectacular place to spend the day? Coast City. Here's what I am thinking. Sunset flight on my private plane, dinner at Broome's, I'll have you home by midnight. Or maybe in the morning." Tommy says not grasping the situation.

"What is this?" Laurel sighs as she sits down at her desk.

"This is what we talked about. This is you getting to know the real me." Tommy tells her.

"Tommy, so you don't misunderstand, CNRI just lost its largest single donor. Which means all of the hard work and sacrifices that I have made to help this legal clinic survive, it may have been for nothing." She snaps back annoyed more at the situation than at him but Tommy still feels hurt.

"Maybe another time. Yeah?" Tommy says as he walks backward, a little hurt in his voice, he turns around and walks out as Laurel realizes she _may_ have hurt his feelings.

[Sara's Bedroom]

Sara is looking over the information the Bratva was able to gather on the equipment crate that was given to her by the mysterious copycat and mentors. Her phone goes off, she looks at the ID and answers, "Yeah."

"You know your friend Scott Morgan from Mr. Queen's list? He tried to kill himself. Maybe he was afraid of getting a visit from you. How fast can you make it to Starling General?" Diggle says over the phone.

"On my way." Sara replies as she takes one last look at the file, out of all the information in the file the name that was used to buy some of the more difficult parts to acquire, was what caught her eye, _Entoni Ivo_ , the Russian form of the name Anthony Ivo.

She sighs, as she puts the file under her mattress and walks out of the apartment.

[Starling General]

Sara arrives at the hospital and parks her motorcycle out front where she sees Diggle waiting for her next to an ambulance. She walks towards him, "You sure? Scott Morgan doesn't seem like the type who would try to kill himself."

"True, but it's the best lie I could come up with on short notice." Diggle confesses. The paramedics unload a man from the ambulance, a man that isn't Scott Morgan.

As the paramedics roll the gurney into the hospital a woman walks over to them, "Mr. Diggle, I can't thank you enough for arranging to move my husband from County Ward to Starling General. Now I know he's getting the best care available."

"You really should be thanking this young lady, Sara Lance. She already paid half the costs upfront." Diggle says more to Sara than the woman before continuing, "Jana's husband Stan is a police officer, who happened to have been making a deposit at Starling Trust Bank."

Sara realizes what Diggle was after, "The bank that was robbed." She turns to the woman with a concerned look, "I was so sorry to hear about your husband. Is he going to be okay?"

"The doctors say the next 24 hours are crucial. He should have just kept his head down, you know?" Jana says on the verge of tears.

"I've known a few police officers in my day. Always willing to help others even if that means putting themselves at risk." Diggle says as Sara looks at him realizing once again what he was trying to do.

"Thank you." Jana tells the both of them before Sara puts a hand on her shoulder in comfort, "You're welcome."

When Jana leaves to go back to her husband, Sara turns to Diggle with a stony expression, "You lied to me."

"You asked me to work with you, not for you. And when you did, you said it was because you understand the kind of man I am." Diggle told Sara who closed her eyes briefly thinking things over, "Well, Sara, I'm the kind of man who doesn't walk away when there's a chance to make a difference. And neither does Stan Washington." Sara walks passed Diggle, who raises his voice, "Sara, I'm not finished talking. Where are, you going?"

She walks towards her motorcycle and without turning back says, "To go make a difference. Let's catch some bank robbers." Diggle follows behind her with a satisfied smile on his face at the last words.

Unknown to them an older gentleman, sitting at the bench close enough to hear their conversation, takes out his phone and dials a number. Someone picks up on the other side, "Ma hi al'akhbar alty ladik (What news do you have)?"

"'innaha aittakhadhat laha maslahat fi alssatw albunk (She's taken an interest in the bank heists). Kan ladayhim tamm naql alddabit almusab 'iilaa zurzur aleamm (They had the injured officer transferred to Starling General)." The old gentleman told the person on the other side.

"Haraba', rieayat alnnafaqat mae aism 'aetitik (Haraba' take care of the expenses with the name I gave you)." Came the reply from the phone.

The man nodded, "Kama yahlu laka, Hayij (As you wish)." And then hung up the phone, as he walked towards the hospital he made sure no one could see him before he put his hands up to his face and off came a human mask that he put into his courier bag.2

[Lair]

Sara and Diggle are going over the security footage inside the bank. "See that guy right there? He's got a temper." Diggle points to Ace.

"And he's the one that shot Officer Washington." Sara points out as they re-watch the footage.

"That's right."

Sara stops on a frame, "College ring."

"Or high school, more likely."

"That ring will get us an I.D."

"Yeah, but even with photo enhancement, you're going to have a problem getting a clear shot of that ring." Diggle points out as he enhances the frame but the ring isn't recognizable.

"No, but it left an impression the police would have photographed.

It'll be in evidence lockup." Sara says as she grabs her gear and heads to change.

"Please tell me you're not going where I think you're going." Diggle says catching on to what she was thinking

"Diggle, why do you even have to ask?" She replies as she passes him on her way out.

[SCPD]

The hood makes her way into the station, she hears officers approaching and moves to hide above them hugging the ceiling.

"Are you kidding me? I don't want to hear this. Don't tell me about red tape. One of our own's been shot. Tell them to find themselves a pair of scissors." As soon as they pass under her she makes her way to evidence lock up, inserts a USB into the computer and takes a digital copy of everything they have.

[CNRI]

Laurel walks into the offices to find tommy talking with Johanna, "So, where are you going to take me today? Monte Carlo?" She says in a sarcastic tone and smile.

"Actually, I was just telling Jo here that the Merlyn Global Group is looking to expand its local philanthropy, and I thought that we could start by sponsoring a benefit for CNRI." He replies with a grin on his smile.

"Thank you, Tommy, but I think we can manage without your family's finances." Laurel says making the grin on his face fall.

"Laurel, a word? Come on." Johanna takes Laurel a few steps away to talk, "What are you doing?"

"He's not interested in throwing us a fundraiser. What he wants to have is the first annual attempt to get back into my pants gala."

"Who cares why he's doing it? We need the money."

"Not like that we don't." They look in his direction.

"We really do. So, you're going to listen to your best friend's advice. You are going to go over there and say, 'Thank you, Tommy, we'd be honored if you'd throw us a fundraiser.' Hmm?" Johanna says not going to take anything but that.

Laurel turns to face Tommy and in fake enthusiasm says, "Thank you, Tommy. We would be honored for you to throw us a fundraiser."

[Lair]

Diggle and Sara look through the evidence that the police had and they find what they were looking for, "The bank manager Ace punched, his ring left a mark. Larchmont High." Enlarging the photo of the mark left on the man's cheek.

She looks at Diggle, "High school." Who grins at having being right.

"I cross-referenced his height and relative age with a list of students and alumni."

"Still, that's a pretty long list."

"It was. I dug a little deeper and found Kyle Reston." She brings up a picture of a young man.

"Right before Kyle's senior year, not only did he drop out, he dropped off the grid. Along with his family father, mother, younger brother."

"There are two other guys involved in this robbery."

"And a woman. Aside from Stan Washington, there were 22 customers and employees that came out of the bank. 9 men, 13 women." Sara brings up a photo showing the hostages running out of the bank before bringing up a security camera still, "Inside the bank, 9 men, 14 women."

"They put a ringer in." Diggle realizes.

"The mom, the police are looking for a crew, but we're going to look for a family." Sara says as Diggle nods. They get started analyzing all the data they have on the family and the banks they've hit to try and find a pattern.

[Top Level of the Factory]

Khatiya is sitting on the rafters where Hayij normally sits when he's watching the hood, at least she thinks he's watching with the mask he wears she can't really tell what he's looking at. Since the day, he saved her life she has never seen his face, he wears the mask at all times, except for those rare moments he has with Nyssa.

 _[Flashback]_

 _She puts on the cloak that the woman had thrown her and sure enough in a small inside pocket there's a folded-up paper with an address and a time. She puts the paper in her pocket and keeps walking to her friends' place where she was crashing for the night._

 _The next morning, she is walking around and thinking about the events of the night before, she wouldn't be alive if it hadn't been for the man in the mask, and even though he was ruthless and relentless against the muggers, he saved her life. Maybe she should go to the place and at least see what they are offering her. She's used to the streets and has friends she can stay with but sometimes, like last night, she is alone and the Glades are not a place for anyone to be alone at night._

 _She stops at a store to grab something to eat when she realizes that the address on the paper is just a block away. Without thinking she had ended up in the area, maybe she should go, and actually listen to what they had to say, she owed them at least that much, after all if they wanted to harm her they could have done so, easily._

 _She decided to go to the address, half an hour early. She walked in thinking no one would be there but when she made her way deeper into the warehouse, sitting in the middle of the room meditating was the man in the mask._

" _Do you ever take that mask off?" She asked as she got closer, not sure if he could hear her since he hadn't moved._

" _No, he only takes it off when we're alone. To the world, he is nothing but the mask." Came a voice from the right of the room, she turned and saw the woman from last night, emerge from the shadows._

" _You guys really know how to make an entrance, anybody tell you that?" She replies after realizing she had taken a step back at her entrance._

She was snapped back to reality when Sara came out of the lair followed by Diggle, "First Bank of Starling was hit two minutes ago, and if the Restons' M.O. holds, they'll make their escape underground. First Bank of Starling is located right above the water treatment tunnels," Diggle shows Sara his phone and point to a marker on the map, "The entrance is located here."

Sara nodded and took off, being midday she couldn't leave in her gear so she would change in the tunnels. Khatiya took her phone out and pressed the speed dial, "She's on the move. The body man said something about the Reston's I'm guessing it's the crew who's pulling the heists. Do you want me to follow?"

"la, watati ealaa zahrih (No, come on back)." Nyssa instructed over the line.

"Yes, mam." she replied and moved through the rafters and out of the factory.

[First Bank of Starling]

The SCPD makes their way into the water treatment tunnels where the Reston's are making their escape, "SCPD! Don't move!"

Ace turns around and starts shooting at the cops, "Enough! What are you doing?! Move let's go!" King says as he pushes Ace down another tunnel. Just as then a bola arrow flies out and hits one of the money bags out of King's hands pinning it to the ground, Ace continues to fire at the cops and the vigilante who has chased them down the tunnel, the hood gets into a good position and manages to fire an arrow disarming Ace. She then fires another bola arrow out and hits the second bag as Ace tries to retrieve it.

"Let's get out of here!" King yells as Ace tries to get the bag of money, "Forget it!"

"The cash!" Ace screams as King pushes him out through the tunnel, "Let's go!"

"All right, let's move!" Screams the detective leading the charge and officers move in from where they were and swat moves in behind the vigilante, "It's the vigilante." Hearing them the hood swiftly turns around and fires at the fuse box sending the tunnel into darkness, she hides up on the pipes as the officers go through the tunnel looking for both the vigilante and the gang.

[Somewhere in the Outskirts of the City]

Having made their escape but without any cash the family is having a discussion, "Who the hell was she?"

"The local vigilante. Usually goes after rich guys." King informs Ace.

"Well, clearly she's branching out."

"Things have gone sideways for us lately. That hood guy showing up, Kyle shooting a cop." The mother says to them.

"You were the one who warned me he was a cop." Ace replies.

"So, you would take his gun, not shoot him." She replies.

"Your mother has a point. Maybe this is a sign we need to hang it up.

Head for Mexico, retire." King says trying to get Ace to calm down and agree.

"We don't have enough. We always said that we wouldn't quit until we had enough to set ourselves up." Jack speaks up for the first time, the family is split between the young kids and their parents.

"The kid's right. We need to hit another." Ace agrees with his brother.

"We can make do with what we've got." The mother replies before King adds, "We'll be okay."

"I didn't spend 5 years risking my life and my freedom to just be okay. No. Set for life. That was our deal." Ace says as he gets in his father's face.

"Ok. One more. And then we're out." The father agrees reluctantly and Ace grins as he nods his head.

[Queen Consolidated]

Sara is in the office looking up information on the Reston's as Felicity walks in.

"Having some trouble?" she points out and Sara looks up at her, "huh?"

"You just look like you're lost in thought, plus your eyebrows are furrowed in a way that kind of reminds me of a puppy, I mean not that you're a dog, I wasn't trying to say that, just that you have that adorable crease between your eyebrows and… God, why don't you ever stop me from babbling?" She finishes as she takes a much-needed breath of air, cheeks a little flush.

Sara laughs at her, it feels good to laugh, "Because I think it's adorable." She points out to the IT girl who blushes slightly as she sits behind her desk.

"I'm just looking for someone but I haven't made much way, there doesn't seem to be anything on him. No credit activity, no utility bills, nothing." Sara informs her.

"I could help you look for him if you want?"

"I couldn't ask you to do that, Felicity, you already help me out a lot. I'm just trying to find one of Ollie's friends it's no big deal." Sara added in.

"It's no problem, after all you put up with my babbling all the time and it's not like I'm doing anything else right now. I can happily look for this friend of his."

Sara thinks for a second and decides to see what she can find, "His name is Derek Reston. From what I know they were close before... we left. And I want to get in touch with him to see how he's doing."

"I guess you didn't have Facebook on that island." Felicity says.

"Nope. Not even a Myspace account, it was a very dark time." Sara says as she shakes her head slightly.

"Well, like you said there's not much here that's recent. Well, I guess they must have met at the factory."

"Wait. What what factory?" Sara asks.

"The Queen Steel Factory. Derek Reston worked there for 15 years until it shut down in '07." Felicity informs Sara who is looking at the floor.

"Derek Reston worked for Ollie's father? Ollie never told me how they met, this is probably why."

"It looks like Derek was the factory foreman until Mr. Queen outsourced production to China. About 1,500 employees got laid off. Looks like the finance guys even found a loophole in the union contract, so, they didn't have to pay severance packages and pensions to their employees. They all pretty much lost their homes. Including Oliver's friend." Felicity continues.

 _[Flashback]_

 _Daddy?_

" _Sara, honey he asked you, he begged you to survive." Quinten tells his daughter._

" _But if you don't think you can." Quinten pulls out his weapon and hands it out towards her, "There's still one bullet left." Sara grabs the gun, "But, Sara, his death is made meaningless by yours."_

 _He lets go of the gun and Sara looks at her father, "I'm starving. I'm going to die anyway, and I just want it to be quick. I want it to be quick, like his was."_

" _Baby girl, you can survive this."_

" _No, I can't. I'm not as strong as he or you think I am. And I'm sorry." Sara puts the gun to her head and pulls the trigger._

[CNRI]

Tommy and Laurel are going over decision for the fundraiser, Laurel yawns and Tommy chuckles slightly, "Hey, don't fade on me now. We have about 10,000 more decisions to make. Now, cake chocolate or mocha?"

Laurel thinks for a minute, "Mm... Carrot."

"Are you sure about that? Because Bugs Bunny hasn't RSVP'd yet." Tommy smiles back.

"Tommy, why the full court press? Asking me to Coast City, the fundraiser why now?"

"You know, I was in a bar last week, and I was talking to this girl, and things were progressing, if you know what I mean."

"No. You're too subtle." She says sarcastically.

"Anyway, we finally go back to her place, and I realize all of a sudden That I'd been there before. Been with her before. Two years ago, just... didn't remember. So, I left."

He lets out a breath before continuing, "You know, I remember some of the mornings when you and I were together and I made you omelets. And I'd be in your kitchen and I would think to myself, this isn't just fun. This is more than fun. This is... this is different. I never felt that way with anybody else. And I miss it." Laurel smiles slightly at the confession but fidgets awkwardly.

"Not mocha. Carrot." Tommy says as he writes it in.

"Carrot." She agrees, thinking about what he just said.

[League Safe House]

Khatiya is walking in after a day of asking around for information on the Reston's. She finally had some luck with a fence who had a knack for finding information. As she entered the main room of the Safe House, she saw Hayij, practicing control with his weighted tomahawks, which she did not like one bit, having barely lifted one with both her arms.

"Hey, where's Nyssa?" She asked as she neared him, he stopped his exercises before speaking, "She's getting a dress ready for you and her to attend the CNRI gala."

"Wait what? I never agreed to go to that." She protested.

"Kama 'annaha tufakkir fi alttadribi, wamizj fi alhashd (Think of it as training, blending in into the crowd)." He replied.

"You know, it'd be nice if you only talked to me in one language at a time. I'm still not there, yet." She replied, "Anyway one of the fences gave me a hangout of sorts, says that a Derek Reston, has been there these past few days. No one's seen him or his family in years. These looks like our guys."

"Very well, Khatiya, I'll use English today." Before placing his weapons on a table, "It wouldn't happen to be your kind of scene?" He asked as he moved things around and found what he was looking for, "I've been known to frequent said establishment in the past." She replies remembering the Old man that owned it and gave her the odd job to do.

"Well, since you wouldn't stand out like me if I went in, I want you to find him and drop this into his pocket, it's a bug. Once that's done I want you to go to the hoods lair and leave them another present." He hands her the bug and a small radio tuned to the frequency of the bug.

"Sure thing, boss man, but I'm not going to the gala, you can forget that." She said as she walked away, only for Hayij to make that weird voice thing of his, "Nyssa's much scarier than me."

[Bar Somewhere in the Glades]

Khatiya walks in and heads to the bar, she waves at the bartender, who smiles at seeing her, "Well hey there, Sin, haven't seen you in a while. I was beginning to worry about you." He said as she sat down.

"I've been busy, I got a job as an assistant." He looked at her with a little concern, "Don't worry, it's nothing illegal. Thanks to my boss, I'm grateful for meeting them."

"Well, that's good. I'm glad things are turning around for you." He smiled as he walked off to serve a customer.

She looks around the place and a man's voice catches her attention, "Long time no see Reston, how've you been?"

"Just moving from temp job to temp job. You know how most of us lost everything, there's not much we can do but move to where the jobs are." Sin turned around and carefully surveyed the area like Haraba' had taught her.

"Ok, fellas. How about a card game?" He asked the men who agreed and they sat down to begin.

Sin casually walked up and casually using the skills she learned in the streets dropped the bug inside of Reston's jacket, as she made her way to the door and leaving, _mission 1 accomplished_ , she thought to herself with a prideful smile on her face.

[Outside the Lair]

When Khatiya arrived at the factory, Haraba' was waiting near the way they normally entered, he saw her approach and spoke, "Was your mission a success, Khatiya?"

"Yes, sir!" She said saluting the man, he shook his head, normally members where never so cheery, it was a nice change of pace.

"They're in the lair right now, trying to find these men. They were able to ascertain that the father worked for Mr. Queen." Haraba' said as he threw Khatiya a duffle bag.

"We're going to infiltrate the lair to leave the present, Hayij sent them." He pointed to the bag, "That's the suit that you used last time, I included a league mask to conceal your face. You have 5 minutes before we move in." Khatiya nodded in response, she was excited and nervous once more, at least Haraba' was going in with her.

They both made their way to the lair, Khatiya wearing the hood outfit and Haraba' in normal clothes except for a balaclava covering his face. Thanks to Haraba' they made their way into the lair without being detected, he motioned to the work lights and Khatiya drew her bow and nocked two arrows, just as he was doing the same, they released simultaneously and hit all four work lights.

Sara and Diggle who were going over maps trying to figure out what bank would be next, when she heard the arrows being released, "Get Down!"

Diggle did as he was told and the next minute they were engulfed in darkness, he withdrew his gun as she grabbed her bow and quiver. They slowly got up when a man came up behind them and disarmed Diggle while kicking Sara away, she quickly nocked an arrow but before she could release a woman in a green hood shot a trick arrow that released a net of wires like wrapping around her and immobilizing her.

"My govorili vam, chtoby ostanovit' nas iskat' (We told you to stop looking for us)." The man said as he placed a receiver on the table and turned it on before leaving with the woman in the hood.

As Sara was trying to get the wires off of her, the voice that came from the receiver made her stop moving to listen, _"… I've been thinking, baby, maybe you were right. Maybe it's time to hang it up, retire."_ It was the voice of Derek Reston.

" _But Kyle says we do one more or he'll go out on his own."_

" _Well, if that's what he wants to do, that's his right, but you and me and Teddy, we're out."_

" _I want to quit, too, but I am not leaving without Kyle."_

Diggle finally came to and walked over to Sara to help her get the wires off when he heard the voices, "What's this?"

"I think they bugged Derek Reston." Sara said as Diggle managed to get the wires off of her.

"Okay, so they come in here and attack us to leave this receiver? Who are these people?" Diggle asks as he's trying to understand their motives.

They stopped talking as they moved closer to the receiver,

" _Derek, we can't abandon our son. After all this time, he wants to end up a winner. Set for life. Otherwise what was the point?"_

" _All right. One more."_

Sara looks at Diggle who asks, "Now what?"

"We take them down even if we play right into these mysterious figures." Sara replies, "Which I don't like not knowing who they are or that once again they got in without us knowing."

"I'll up the security once again, after we deal with the Reston's." Diggle told her. "Anyways we need to go, or you'll be late for the CNRI gala." Sara sighed and nodded, she hated these things more than anything.

[CNRI Gala]

Sara hands Diggle the receiver and an earpiece, "Monitor the Reston's with this. When you get a line on their plans, we move."

"And you're going to do another abrupt exit?" He asks her as she grins, "I'm getting better at it with practice."

Tommy is looking around making sure everything is perfect, "Honey, keep the alcohol flowing." He tells a passing hostess who nods in understanding.

Laurel walks up to him in a black dress, "I can't wow. You look just really lovely."

"Lovely. Well, it's nice that you've extended your vocabulary from words like hot and mega hot." Laurel playfully mocks him.

"You can just say thank you, you know."

"Thank you. You know?" She replies causing Tommy's smile to widen.

"You're welcome." He says as Johanna walks up to them, "Tommy. This is wonderful. It means the world to us." Just then tommy spots Thea walking in, "Oh, God. Excuse me, just for a second. Excuse me."

"So?" Johanna asks.

"You were right." Laurel replies.

Tommy catches up with Thea, "Thank you for coming."

"Thank you for inviting me." She replies with a coquettish grin.

Tommy not having noticed just says, "Well, I figured the entire Queen family and their checkbooks should be present."

"Oh, right. And how is that going for you so far?"

"It is going amazing. And all thanks to you. Thea Queen, the unlikely voice of reason." He replies with a wide smile on his face.

"Little old me? What did I do?" Thea asks curiously.

"You gave me that great advice. I thought about what the girl was interested in, and, uh..." He turns to the side to look at Laurel talking to the guests and laughing at something one of them said.

"And you did this for Laurel." Thea realized heartbroken.

"And it's working. Thanks again, speedy." Tommy says not having noticed Thea's pained smile.

"Yeah. Anytime." She responds as Tommy walks away, Thea turns away and grabs the first champagne glass she sees and downs it.

Tommy walks back over to where Laurel is standing next to Carter, "Oh, Tommy, do you remember Carter Bowen from high school?"

"Oh, yeah, sure I do. So, glad you could make it." Tommy responds as they shake hands before Carter ignores him and turns back to Laurel, "It's so great to see you. You look amazing. I gotta say I'm so impressed with the work that you and CNRI are doing."

"Thanks, Carter."

"You know, I've actually been thinking about starting a free clinic down here in the Glades."

"Really?" Tommy says a little jealousy in his voice.

"Can we grab a couple drinks and I'll tell you what I'm thinking." Carter asks Laurel who agrees, "That sounds great." They head away as they leave a clearly jealous Tommy behind.

Sara walks over to Moira who is talking to two women who she doesn't recognize at first, it's not until she can see one of their faces that she realizes it's the same woman she had seen at the Applied Sciences ceremony and a younger woman who looks uncomfortable being there.

"Hi." Sara says as Moira turns to greet her, the two hug briefly before Moira turns and introduces the two women, "Sara, perfect timing I'd like you to meet someone who is interested in investing in your club, this is Nyssa Koroleva3 and her assistant, Cindy."

Sara looked at the two women and smiled as she shook their hands, "Pleasure to meet you, and you're interested in investing in my club? Might I ask why?"

The woman named Nyssa smiled and in an elegant tone began to speak, "My husband and I enjoy investing in social areas, clubs, gyms, parks, among other things."

"I see, uh, is your husband with you tonight?" Sara asked, she was uneasy this woman was dangerous.

"Unfortunately, my beloved is away on business at the moment." She replied with a slight sadness to her voice. Sara nodded in understanding, she was telling the truth.

Before Sara could say anything, else Diggle walked over, "Ma'am," he nodded to the other women who nodded in greeting as Diggle whispered in Sara's ear, "Redwood United Bank. Going to try a nighttime hit."

Sara turned back to the women, "I'm sorry, Mrs. Queen, Mrs. Koroleva, I have to go, I'm sorry."

"No, that's okay you go do what you need to, no need to apologize. We'll be in touch." Nyssa said with a smile as Moira nodded and they began talking again as Sara turned and walked away followed closely by Diggle.

[Redwood United Bank]

A lone guard is making the rounds when King comes up behind him and pumps a shotgun causing the guard to turn around and face him. With the guard distracted Ace goes over the counter where he was hidden and jumps on the guard covering his mouth and now with a rag, the guard struggles before passing out.

They head to the safe and place an explosive device in the middle where the lock is, the explosion opens the door and they go into the safe, King begins to put the money in a bag, "3 minutes." Ace tells him.

"Ok." King replies as both hurry to fill their respective bags when they hear a loud thumping noise, "You hear that? I'll check it out." Ace says as he bends down to a second bag he was carrying and pulls out a riot shield.

"Alright." King nods as he continues to empty the safe.

Ace walks out of the safe and looks around, he sees the guard still on the ground, so he walks closer to the exit to see down the hall when he hears the vigilante, "Kyle Reston."

The hood fires an arrow but Ace uses the riot shield to block the arrow, "I came prepared." He begins to fire at the hood who takes off for cover over the tellers' counter, the commotion causes King to come out and take a look.

As Ace is looking around for the hood, he doesn't notice that she's behind him, as he turns around the hood fires an arrow at his right shoulder, "Uhh! Uhh! Uhh!" Ace grunts as he uses the riot shield to break the arrow and advances on the hood.

She fires off an arrow but Ace using the shield deflects it again and rams into the hood all the way against the wall.

Meanwhile outside the younger brother and the mother are waiting in the getaway car, "It's okay. It's going to be okay." She says trying to assure herself and her son.

As Ace and the hood continue to fight, the guard wakes up and goes to his station for his shotgun. The hood manages to get the upper hand on Ace and using her bow sweeps his leg out from under him, a shotgun pumping and the hood looks up at the guard, "No, hey, I got this."

Just then King comes running out causing the hood to turn around and fire an arrow to disarm him, during the distraction Ace gets his gun and raises it at the guard who in turn yells, "Drop your weapon! Now!"

Seeing that Ace will not comply King runs and jumps in front of him just as the guard fires, "No!" the shot hits King in the abdomen who is sent back and sends Ace flying back by the force. King is on the ground groaning when Ace tries to stand but is greeted by a bow to the face, knocking him out.

The hood goes over to King and as he does so yells at the guard, "Call an ambulance. Now!" The guard takes a few seconds but then runs for help.

She kneels next to king and removes his mask, as he gasps from the pain, "Kyle! Kyle."

The hood takes puts her hood down to reveal her face to the dying man, he won't make it, "He's okay. He's just knocked out." She assures him.

"It wasn't his fault. I turned my son into this." Derek tells her through the pain, not wanting his son to be blamed for the choices he made.

 _[Flashback]_

 _Sara's in the cave with the gun she got from her father and tries to fire it twice and when nothing happens she throws it on the ground, "Of course it doesn't work. I'm hallucinating. Or I'm dreaming." She says out loud._

" _But if you weren't... You betrayed his sacrifice, Sara. He died so that you could live, and you threw that gift away. You made that sacrifice empty."_

 _She looks at her father, "I'm not him. I'm not. I'm not strong like he was or you are. I've never been."_

" _He told you, he's not the man everyone thought he was. The things he's done. What he was about to do."_

" _Dad... Dad. What does that mean? Please? I don't know what that means."_

" _He told you. He begged you, to help him right his wrongs, Sara!"_

" _How? How do I do it? I can't even get off of this island."_

She's snapped out of her memory as sirens approach, holding back tears she sees Derek grasp his last breath before he stills, the lights of a cruiser and pulls the hood back on and leaves just before the police enter the bank, they check Derek for a pulse but he's gone.

[CNRI]

"Did you know that as a doctor, I was able to diagnose myself as a giant tool?" Tommy says to no one in particular as he looks over at Laurel and Carter dancing.

A very drunk Thea walks up to him, "How about a dance, handsome?"

"Hey, uh, I thought that we agreed that you were going to call me before you did something stupid." Tommy tells Thea as he stands up to talk to her.

"You're no fun. I'm going to show you how to have some fun." She says flirtatiously as she wraps her arms around his neck and tries to kiss him.

"Whoa, whoa, what are you doing?" Tommy says quickly as he steps back.

"You said I was amazing." She replies slightly slurring her words.

"Yeah, you are amazing, but you're also like my sister. My baby sister." Tommy says emphasizing the baby sister part.

"Well, I'm not a baby anymore. Thank you for noticing." She says as she looks over his shoulder to a smiling Laurel dancing with Carter, chuckling before adding, "Laurel doesn't even like you. She doesn't understand you. I do. Why can't you just see that?"

"Thea. Thea, it was a mistake to talk to you about girls and stuff. It was inappropriate, and I think it may have confused you." Tommy says sincerely as he walks her over to the door.

Thea chuckles and turns around to face him again, "No, yeah, the rejection? It is pretty clear. Even if it wasn't, between my mom and Walter and everybody in my entire life, I'm pretty much used to it by now, so..." she turns around to walk away but bumps into a waiter sending him crashing into the floor.

Tommy catches her before she falls as the crowd turns to see what the cause of the crashing sound was, "Whoa, whoa. Ok, let's go, let's go, come on."

Once outside Thea is retching in a small alleyway with Tommy's suit jacket on keeping her warm from the cool air.

Laurel having seen them leave walks out behind them, "Tommy?"

"Yep." He says as he turns to look at her.

"Is Thea okay?" She asks a little concerned.

"Oh, yeah, she just ate some bad crab cakes." He lies.

"Are you sure it wasn't something she drank?" She asks, smiling at the fact he was lying to cover for Thea.

"Ahem. Don't worry. I got this. You can go back inside. Keep having fun. Looked like you were having a nice little do si do with the good doctor." Tommy says trying to hide the jealousy in his voice but failing.

"Tommy, I'm going to let you in on a little-known secret about Dr. Carter Bowen. The man is a gigantic ass. And the only reason why I danced with him is because he wrote a massive check to CNRI. Why would you think anything else?" She asks him sincerely.

"I guess when it comes to you, I tend not to think straight." His reply causes Laurel to look shocked then smiles at the thought.

Thea walks over, "Can you call me a cab?"

"Absolutely not. I am taking you home. Get in." Tommy says as he opens the passenger door to his car.

Thea looks at Laurel and with an apologetic look says, "I apologize for making such a scene."

"Just feel better, okay?" Laurel tells her and Thea just nods as Tommy closes the door after her.

Laurel looks at him, "Hey, Tommy."

"Yeah?"

"I owe you a dance."

"Yeah?"

"You earned it." She says as she leans in and kisses him on the cheek. He smiles as she heads back inside but not before turning back and smiling at him. He walks over and gets into his car and starts it.

"Please don't hate me." Thea says on the verge of tears.

"No, no. Never." Tommy replies before taking off.

Watching from the rooftop hidden by the night sits Hayij. He stands up and walks towards Nyssa and Khatiya

[Lair]

"What went down wasn't your fault."

"I didn't say it was."

"Well, listen, I'll tell you this much. You say going after the guys on that list is the way you honor your promise to the Queens? Well, if either of them could have seen you this week, I'd say they'd be pretty damn honored. So maybe there is more than one way to save this city?"

"Maybe."

"By the way, Stan Washington woke up. He's going to be fine. But something has been bugging me because when I went to see how much the costs were going to be to see if the family needed more help, I was told someone had not only paid the medical expenses but anything else he may need."

Sara looked at him, "I wonder who could it have been, think it might have been the department?"

"No, I looked into it but all I could get is a common name, a Billi Vintergrin." Diggle said as Sara's eyes widened in shock.

"Sara, what's wrong? Do you know this guy?"

Sara rushed to her computer and picked up the folder she had gotten from her Bratva contacts, "The first gift that was left for us, when I asked my contacts to see if they could track some of the parts they did and it lead them to a name, Entoni Ivo. At first I thought it was a mistake or a coincidence but now that second name, Billi Vintergrin, its more than that."

Diggle looked at her confused, "What are you talking about Sara?"

Sara sighed before explaining some of it, "I wasn't alone on that island Diggle, my first year there I was tortured by a man named Billy Wintergreen, which in Russian is Billi Vintergrin. My second year a man came to the island looking for a Japanese serum, his name was Anthony Ivo, translated into Russian as…"

Catching on Diggle interrupted her, "Let me guess, Entoni Ivo?"

Sara nodded, "Someone knows about the island, something no one else should know."

"Well we know one thing, the same person who sent you that warning also paid for Stan Washington's medical needs. Whoever they are they seem to want to help but not directly, why else send us another warning and leave us with what we needed to catch the Reston's?" Diggle tried to make sense of their actions but still it didn't explain who it could be.

Sara sighed and shook her head, "I don't know, Diggle. I have no idea what's going on," she let out a deep breath and turned to face him, "I hate to add to it but I need you to do something else for me."

Diggle looked up to her and nodded his head, "I need you to look into this Nyssa Koroleva, there's something troubling me about her."

"You mean like the way she stands leaves no opening for an attack?" He asks, "Yeah, I noticed it as well. I'll see if any of my contacts can come up with anything." Diggle said as he walked away.

"That and her last name is the Russian word for Queen." Sara whispered to herself.

 _[Flashback]_

 _Sara awakens abruptly and looks around the cave looking for her father, panting she realizes it was just a dream._

 _The fire is about to go out so she tears another page off the book but as she gets it closer to the fire, writing starts to appear on the page, seeing this she takes the book and holds it close to the fire._

 _She watches as more writing appears on the pages she brings it closer to her to read the writing and realizes they are names, 'Help me right my wrongs.'_

" _I promise, Mr. Queen. I promise."_

Authors note:

 **Hayij – Berserk(er)**

 **Haraba' – Chameleon**

 **Khatiya – Sin (literal translation)**

 **She's hallucinating/Dreaming so she sees someone she loves.**

 **There's a reason he's called Chameleon.**

 **Koroleva – Queen in Russian, Yes Nyssa and Oliver are dropping hints with everything they do. And because why not?**


	7. Muse of Fire

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Arrow or anything else you may recognize. All characters belong to their creators.

 **Alright, well here is the Seventh Chapter. This one is altered from the show as to fit with where I want to take it. I'd appreciate helpful comments on the altered parts. Thanks, in advance. Hope You Enjoy.**

[Queen Consolidated]

Moira is walking out of Queen Consolidated with a man trying to get her attention. Sara is also walking out with Diggle to go back to the lair to do some more digging into Koroleva.

"Mrs. Queen, all I'm asking for is a chance to sit down and discuss our proposal. Hmm?"

"If that's all it is, then I can save us both the time. It's rejected." She told the man.

"I see. May I ask why?"

"Do I really need to answer that, Mr. Copani? Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm meeting my daughter for lunch."

As Sara makes her way past Moira and the man named Mr. Copani, she stops at the sound of a motorcycle. Looking over at the sound she sees a man on the bike pull out a gun and point at Copani and Moira, "Get down!"

Copani turns around to see what's going on when the man open fires hitting Copani and killing him sending him backwards on top of Moira. Sara and Diggle run over to her, "Are you okay?"

"I'm all right."

"Are you hurt, Mrs. Queen?" Diggle asks as he looks her over for signs of a gunshot wound.

"No, I'm I'm " She can't finish the sentence as she looks to her right and sees the man she was just talking to dead on the ground.

"Are you sure?" Sara asks still concerned.

"I'm fine."

"You're sure you're fine?" Sara asks once again as Moira nods, she turns to Diggle, "Call 9 1 1!"

She takes off after the biker across the street, nearly avoiding a car before proceeding to cut down an alleyway to gain ground of the bike, just as she sees the bike make a turn she spots a piece of rebar and grabs it. As the biker comes into view she throws the rebar like a spear hitting the back tire and damaging the bike, however, before she is able to close the distance a garbage truck comes through and blocks her path. Once the truck is gone she looks around but there are no signs of the biker.

Back at QC an Asian man sees what happens and take out his phone, once the call is connected he speaks, "Watashitachi ni wa mondai ga arimasu (We have a problem). Satsuei ga arimashita1 (There was a shooting)."

"Sono chiiki no ta no menbā ni renraku shite kudasai. Moshi sore ni kurunara, kare o seifuku suru junbi o shite kudasai (Please contact other members in the area. Please prepare to subdue him if it comes down to it)." Came the worried voice from the other side.

"Anata no sukina yō ni (As you wish)." The man says before he walks off as the ambulance arrives.

[Starling General]

Sara walks into the room reserved for the Queen family, "Hi, Mrs. Queen. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." The look of concern on Sara made her smile and repeated, "I'm fine, Sara, really."

Moira looked to her daughter who had just returned to the room, "Did you reach Walter?

"No. I'm sorry."

"As I was telling you Moira, the CAT Scan shows a grade two concussion. You can go home so long as someone stays with you just to make sure there are no after effects." Dr. Lamb tells her as Moira nods in understanding.

"Thank you." Moira says to the doctor, then turns back to Sara and Thea.

"What did you think you were doing anyway, Sara? You could have gotten hurt or worse." She scolds the younger woman.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you, but I thought I could get a license plate. I thought you were alright, and Mr. Diggle was there with you, so, I took off without thinking." Sara told Moira with an apologetic look on her face.

"Well, that was foolish, your father will be furious that you took off after an armed man." Sara winced as she knew that Moira had a point.

"Yeah, I'm going to be hearing about it for a long, very long time." She sighed as Moira and Thea couldn't help but laugh a little. She smiled at them and decided to give the family the room and walked out into the hall.

"So, did you get the license plate?" Diggle asks her having been waiting at the door.

"No. He got away, I was only able to damage the rear wheel." She said as they walked down the hall.

"Detectives." Diggle smiled as both Lance and Hilton walked around the corner.

"Hey daddy," she said as she hugged her father, "Do you have any leads on the shooter?" Diggle interjected before Lance could scold Sara.

"Not yet." Lance said as he looked at Sara, "Did you get a good look at him?"

"No. He was wearing a helmet." She replied.

"Don't worry. We'll find him." He told her before adding, "What were you thinking about going after them Sara? It was reckless, you could have been hurt. I lost you once already Sara, I can't lose you again." He hugged her tighter as Diggle spoke.

"The head of security is on his way. I want to make sure there are men outside Mrs. Queen's door. She needs to be protected."

"Well, you know they're at the tippy toppy of my list of priorities, but the guy that she was with was connected, mobbed up to the eyeballs connected." Hilton told Diggle.

"She wasn't the target." Lance said as Diggle nodded and walked of taking his phone out as Hilton muttered, "And you're welcome." Before he walked off as well leaving both Sara and Quinten to talk.

"Are you alright?" Quinten asks, his anger at her recklessness forgotten for a while.

"Yes, I'm alright daddy, me and Mr. Diggle were just making our way out when we saw what happened." She explained before adding, "I'm sorry for being reckless." He sighed and kissed her forehead.

When she pulls out of her father's embrace, Nyssa walks around the corner and smiles at them. She walks past them and on into Moira's room.

"Who's that?" Quinten asks seeing the woman his daughter was looking at.

"She's a possible investor in my nightclub, a woman by the name of Nyssa Koroleva." She explains as Quinten nod in understanding. He gives her one more hug before proceeding to join his partner in the room.

Sara considers what to do and decides to go to the door of the room, and using her camera's phone she uses it as a mirror to see where Nyssa is standing. Seeing that she can see her face just enough she takes a picture and walks off to meet with Diggle. Unknown to her, Nyssa had caught the movement and smiled.

[Lair]

Sara and Diggle rushed back to the lair after Sara had gotten the picture. She showed it to Diggle who understood and pulled up the facial recognition software on the computer as Sara plugged her phone in.

"Hopefully this will get us something, I'm tired of not knowing who she really is or why she has shown up after the warnings." Sara sighed as Diggle nodded in agreement.

"Well if she's in any government database we'll know."

[Laurel's Place]

Laurel is sitting down working on her computer when there's a knock on the door. She goes to open it and finds Tommy and a delivery boy standing there both with food.

"Technically I did get here like 10 seconds before this guy." Tommy points out making Laurel smile.

She hands the delivery boy a wad of cash, "Keep the change."

As she walks back towards the kitchen, Tommy follows closing the door behind him, "So, Tommy, what brings you by so late?"

"Well, I assumed, rightly, that you would be at home working tonight, and I also assumed that you might be hungry. Also, rightly."

"I don't know. This is a mushroom and olive pizza from Mario's." she says placing the pizza box down.

Tommy exhales, "That is damn good pie."

"All right, what do you have to offer?"

"Spicy tuna on crispy rice from Toro's." He raises the bag within reach of her.

"Ohh. Damn you, Merlyn." She says as she takes the bag and walks towards her couch, "I hope Sushi was all you had in mind."

"Uh, actually, there was something that I wanted to ask you." Tommy says nervously.

"And what's that?" she asks before Tommy blurts out, "Will you go out with me? Like on a date."

"You brought me dinner to ask me to dinner?"

"Well, I also did throw you a really big charity gala." He points out.

"See, I thought you threw it for the hundreds of people it would benefit."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Hundreds of people. Plus, one more." He adds stepping closer to her.

"Tommy." She says as they both laugh.

"Laurel, I get it. Okay, this is all happening for us in the wrong order. You know, first we're friends for many years, and then briefly we are friends with benefits, extremely excellent benefits. And now I am just hoping that we can be two people sitting at the same restaurant at the same table at the same time. See, when I see it like that, it doesn't sound so scary, does it?" he says with a hopeful look in his eyes.

[League Safe House]

Nyssa and Haraba' and the handful of members, that were close enough to come, gear up with non-lethal injection arrows. She would have preferred it if he didn't have to find out but she hated keeping things from him more. As they get ready to walk into the main room to meet Hayij, Khatiya walks up behind them about to speak but Nyssa raises her hand to silence her.

They move in with all the members pointing their arrows at Hayij, except for Nyssa, Haraba' and Khatiya who is dumbstruck as to why the league has their weapons raised against Hayij. He on the other hand turns around from the practice dummy he was practicing on.

"Ma maenaa hudha (What is the meaning of this)?" Comes his voice from nowhere and everywhere at the same time. This made the members slightly step back, they had all heard the rumors of what Hayij was capable of.

"Faqat ka'iijra' waqayiyi, alhabib. ladayna 'akhbar min 'amk (Only a precautionary measure, beloved. We have news of your mother)." Nyssa said softly as she walked up to him. She placed her right hand on his heart, "She suffered a minor concussion when the man she was speaking to was shot down."

His body tensed at the information making the members steady their aim, even Haraba' had drawn his bow but Nyssa raised her left hand at them, signaling them to hold. She kept her other hand on his chest, leaned in and whispered something that no one heard except for him. As she did she placed her other hand on his masked cheek and he leaned against it.

Haraba' at seeing his reaction motioned the other members leave, as Khatiya was about to when Haraba' stopped her. He took her over to where Nyssa and Hayij were still standing in the same position. Nyssa smiled at her when Haraba' walked her over, "I know you have questions about all of this but they'll have to wait."

Khatiya nodded in understanding before Nyssa spoke again, "I need you to look into who the gunman was at Queen Consolidated this morning."

Khatiya nodded again before leaving, once she was gone, Nyssa leaned into Hayij who wrapped his arms around her tighter than usual, but it did not matter to her, he was still here with her.

 _[Flashback]_

 _Five days had passed since she had found him on the island, when the on-board doctor first looked at him while in his clothes it seemed he was just malnourished and dehydrated. However, when they removed his clothes they found signs of torture and abuse, his body was badly beaten and bruised, his will to survive was something that had impressed them all. She had been present to see all of the scars and wounds that were still healing and remained until the doctor told her to get some rest._

 _Five days had passed since and she still found herself visiting him again, and again but there was no change, he was still unconscious. He looked peaceful, she thought to herself, 'this might be the best sleep he's had in a while.'_

 _They continued on their journey, and as the days progressed she found herself talking more and more to the stranger, who being unconscious couldn't talk to her. She was confused on why a stranger gave her peace from the chaotic life she had grown around, why was this the case she wondered, why?_

[Lair]

"Alright well while we wait on the program to run the scan, let's get back at who could have shot that man." Diggle said and Sara nodded from where she sat at the other computer, "Well we know that Mrs. Queen wasn't the target, this man was, Paul Copani. Copani works for Bertinelli Construction and Frank Bertinelli."

"The mob boss?" Diggle asked.

"Yeap, well Hilton did say that he was connected." Sara told him as she pulled up articles about recent murders all connected to Bertinelli, "I did some digging. Copani isn't the first member of Bertinelli's crew who's been hit."

"Bertinelli has a lot of enemies." Diggle stated, "There's a number of them that would benefit greatly from his family being out of the way."

"Yeah and the best way to figure out who's trying to target his organization is to get inside of it. Fortunately, I have a way to get in without too many questions. And, Diggle, when I find out who this guy is, he's a dead man."

[Laurel's Place]

"Hey, I heard what happened. Is Moira, all, right?" Laurel asked as she let Sara in.

"Well she's resting up with Thea. More shaken up than anything." Really.

"Hey, I have something to tell you and I don't want you to find this out from someone else, that someone else especially being Tommy." Sara looked at her sister with a mischievous grin, "We're going to dinner. As in a date. Just a date."

"That's good. You deserve someone special." Sara smiled at her sister and hugged her.

"Thanks." Laurel smiles.

"Hey look I got to run to this thing. I just stopped by to tell you I was fine and that Thea's mom was fine."

"All right. Thanks for coming just to tell me."

"I'll catch you later. Oh, and, Tommy, if he hurts you, tell him I'll snap his neck." Sara starts for the door before she turns back to Laurel and smiles, "I'm just kidding."

[League Safe House]

Khatiya walks into the warehouse and goes directly to where she hears the unmistakable noises of Hayij training on one of his dummies. She sees Nyssa meditating on the floor behind him.

"Have you found something, Khatiya?" Nyssa says without turning around.

"Yeah, word on the street is that Copani is just another body in the wake of someone targeting Frank Bertinelli." She tells them as she sits down next to Nyssa.

"So, he was the intended target after all." Nyssa said just as Hayij shattered the dummies head with he's weighted hawks making Khatiya jump. He walked to his gear and dropped them off before sitting down behind Nyssa, back to back.

"Does anyone have a clue as to who it might be?" Nyssa asks as she tilts her head back resting it on Hayij's shoulder.

"Not really, some are saying the triad but some say it's someone inside the family." Khatiya informs them. Before anything can be said her phone goes off and she answers it, "Hey Haraba'. Yeah, I'm here giving them what I found out. Alright I'll tell them."

She looks at Nyssa who is still just resting her head on Hayij's shoulder with her eyes closed, "Haraba' says that Lance has made her way to Bertinelli, as an intermediary between them and the Bratva, as a favor to a friend."

"Seems she's on the same path as us, we should let her handle it, for now, Beloved." Nyssa says and after a few minutes of silence, "Hasanana (Ok)."

[Bertinelli Residence]

Sara walks up to the door and rings the doorbell, "Mr. Bertinelli." Sara says as the man opens the door and shake her hand.

"Call me Frank, please." He says as he leads her into the house.

"Ahh. Call me Sara, then."

"Thank you for agreeing to meet me at my home. Nick Salvati, my associate." They shake hands, "Let's have a drink."

As they walk toward the sitting area, Sara catches a glimpse of a young woman walking upstairs, their eyes meet and Sara stops to watch her move away. She then continues after Bertinelli as Salvati hands them each a glass of scotch, "So, Sara, I'll be honest with you. I was surprised to hear that the intermediary was the daughter of a cop. It was my impression that your fathers and sisters work would make you join them."

"Well, apparently, people constructed a better version of myself while I was away for 5 years. I was never like my family, and well I owed a friend a favor and this was it, I couldn't refuse. Plus, you're not stupid enough to kill a cop's daughter in your own home, that might be the reason for him asking me to come."

As soon as Sara finishes Salvati's phone rings and he heads out to take it, "So, Sara, I'll be blunt."

"Mm hmm."

"Why has the Bratva chosen now to reach out?"

"They want me to inform you that they have nothing to do with what's happening to your family. And, Frank, they are very sorry to hear about what happened to Paul Copani, losing family is never easy."

"Paul was a good friend. He was a good man. Yeah. The violence in this city. You know, sometimes I wonder why I stay."

"I've had the same thought."

"So, why did you come back? After that island, you could have gone anywhere in the world."

"Because Starling City is my home, and my family is here."

"Non importa in che modo si va o si, si finisce sempre a casa," The young woman she had just seen walks into the sitting room, "No matter which way you go or turn, you always end up at home."

Bertinelli stand up and smiles as he introduces her, "Sara, this is my daughter Helena."

"Hello." Sara says as she shakes her hand.

"Nice to meet you." She replies before looking to her father, "I'm heading out."

"All right. Take one of the guys with you."

"I can take care of myself." She replies.

"I wasn't asking, sweetie."

Just then Salvati walks in, "Frank, that meeting you requested. They can do it. Now."

"I can come back another time." Sara interjects but Bertinelli shakes his head, "No, no, no. Just, uh. Just excuse us for a moment, would you?" Sara nods, "Thank you." He says as he, Helena and Salvati move into the dining room.

"Sara Lance, associating yourself with a cop's daughter now?"

Frank turns to his daughter, "Look, um... I've got to go to this other meeting, but I need someone to take her to dinner."

"So, you pimp out your daughter." She shoots back.

"No. I ask her to help me close a deal. A reminder that the family business is dying and that we need this connection, and Sara can give it to us. Please, Sweet Pea. For us. For me. Hmm?" She smiles lightly, "That's my girl."

Sara is lead into the room by Salvati who hangs in the back once they're into view, "Sara, I'm so sorry. Something has come up. But Helena would love to take you to dinner and discuss the deal further."

"Oh. Well I was asked to speak with you." She replies.

"Well, as you speak in their absence, my daughter also speaks for ours." He replies as Sara looks at Helena who also doesn't seem to like the idea.

"It's... It's really not necessary." She begins but Helena interjects, "It would be my pleasure."

"Sure." She says as Frank shakes her hand.

[Bertinelli Meeting]

Frank and Salvati are waiting outside their car when another car pulls up, stepping out are an Asian man and woman with white hair.

"Thank you for coming." Frank tells them as the two come to a stop.

"Anything for a friend." The woman replies.

"Wǒmen bùduì nín de rén de gōngjí fùzé." The man says as the woman translates for him, "We're not responsible for the attacks on your people."

"These attacks on my business are my family's life blood. They stop now, or I'm coming for you." They look at one another before the man and woman walk back to their car and leave.

"What does the Triad have to gain by provoking you now?" Salvati asks.

"Well, no one ever credited the Triad with rational thinking? If not them, then who? Whoever it is, when I find out who's behind this, there will be blood." Frank finishes, meanwhile back at the precinct Hilton and Lance have been listening in on the meeting.

"Sounds like Bertinelli's ready to put the screws to everyone who pays him protection money." Lance looks at his partner, "Yeah, well, 3 of his best earners have been murdered. He's got to make up the cash somewhere.

Whoever is pruning the family tree is looking to make Bertinelli suffer."

"So, you do think it's one of the other families."

"No."

"Then who?" Lance asks his partner as Hilton looks at the board filled with the Bertinelli hierarchy with red crosses on the victim's photos.

"Well, according to the coroner's reports, none of the vics took a clean shot. Half the bullets missed. Our killer's not a pro." Hilton points out.

"That's not stopping him from pulling that trigger." Lance says.

"That's up to us. Or this is going to blow up into an all-out mob war." Hilton finishes looking back at the board.

[Italian Restaurant]

Helena and Sara are taken to a table by the owner of the restaurant, "You are an angel, Helena. So, beautiful. Well, we are gonna take good care of both of you tonight." He says looking at Sara and handing her a napkin, "You'll tell your father hello from us?" He says as he points to his daughter.

"Of course, Mr. Russo." Helena smiles back at the man.

"I'll give you a minute."

"Thank you." Sara replies as Russo walks off with his daughter in tow.

"I heard about the accident at Queen Consolidated. Is Mrs. Queen alright?" Helena asks earnestly. "Is she going to be okay?"

"She's going to be fine. More shaken up than anything." Sara replies with a smile.

"I'm glad. So, why would are you helping the Bratva go into business with my father?" Helena asked her.

"You don't approve of your family's enterprises?" Sara asks her back.

"We share a name, and that name defines us whether we want it to or not. You've already made judgments about me, just like I've already made judgments about you."

"Right. I'm just a sop's daughter, after all." Sara replies with a grin.

Helena sighs, "Sorry." But at seeing Sara's grin she smiles a little herself.

"That's okay." Sara says honestly.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Helena asks as she begins to touch the necklace around her neck with a crucifix.

"Yeah."

"I know it must have been hell for you, alone on that island for 5 years, but I'm..." She begins but is hesitant to continue not wanting to pry.

"But what?"

"But was there ever a day when you were just... Happy to be away from everything? No pressure from your family, no need to be the person everyone else expects you to be. Was there ever a day when " Helena finally speaks with sadness in her voice, "When I didn't feel lost and I felt... free?" Sara finishes for her as Helena nods.

"More than one. And, uh... Those are the days that I miss." She says and they both smile, any awkwardness vanishing.

[Indian Restaurant]

Laurel is silently laughing at Tommy who is wiping tears off his eyes, "Whew! Ohh..." He laughs as Laurel continues to watch in amusement.

"What, is it too spicy for you, Merlyn?"

"No. No, not really. I'm just, um, I'm just crying because I was thinking of a Hallmark commercial I saw earlier today, featuring a sick kitty. It was very emotional." They both laugh.

The waiter comes up to them, "Will there be anything else?"

"No. Thank you." Tommy tells him.

"Yeah." Replies the waiter as he leaves with the card Tommy handed him.

He turns to Laurel, "Thanks for letting me take you to dinner."

"Well, thank you for letting me choose Indian."

"You know, I read this article by a film critic once, who said if he could have one wish, it would be to watch his favorite movie again for the first time.

I kind of wish that was us."

"So, you want dinner and a movie."

"No. I wish we had just met and that all this was just beginning and there wasn't so much of me I wish you'd forget."

"Well, keep saying nice things like that and maybe next time I'll let you choose the restaurant.

"Mr. Merlyn..." The waiter says as he walks back to the table.

"Yeah?" Tommy turns to the man.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid you credit card has been declined." He says apologetically.

"Did you swipe it a few times? You know, sometimes those things can be a little glitchy."

"I did, and, um, I'm afraid the credit card company wants me to confiscate it. Sorry." The waiter says, leaving Tommy and Laurel dumbstruck.

[Russo's]

Sara and Helena are the last people remaining in the restaurant, "People are always asking me, what did I miss the most?" Sara breaths, "Air conditioning. Satellite radio. Tagliet uh ta "

"Tagliatelle?" Helena offered.

"Right." Sara smiles.

"Mm." Helena nods

"But those are the answers that I give people because those are the answers they're expecting."

"Why can't you just be truthful?"

"I don't know how truthful I can be."

"You've been through a crucible, and it changed you. How can it not?" Helena asks.

Sara remains quiet, thinking before breaking the silence avoiding the question, "That's beautiful. Your cross."

"It's a gift. From my fiancée." Helena says sadly holding onto the cross.

"Fiancée."

"Mm." Helena continues to touch the cross fondly.

"I didn't know you were engaged." Sara says a little disappointed.

"I'm not. Anymore. She died." Helena informs her.

"I'm sorry."

"Me, too. That was my crucible."

"It's nice to... It's really nice to be with someone that I can be myself with." Sara tells her honestly.

"It's nice to be with someone who knows how hard it can be."

Sara's phone rings, "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. Take it."

"Thank you." She says as she answers, "Yeah."

"It's Diggle. Something came up. You got to get out of there and call me back." She hangs up and looks at Helena sadly.

"Helena, I have to go. There's something that I have to do. It's about my father, otherwise I would, uh, I would stay."

"And I would like that." Helena says honestly.

Sara puts money on the table but Helena puts her hand on top of hers, "My father would kill me if I let you pay." She leaves the money anyways.

"I have a confession. I didn't want to go out with you tonight." Sara tells her and Helena replies, "That makes two of us."

"I'm really glad that I did."

"That makes two of us."

"Hmm."

"Oliver. Be careful with my father."

Sara makes her way to her car as she calls diggle, "What happened?"

"Yeah, it's what's about to happen. Bertinelli's enforcer Nick Salvati Yeah."

"We drank a scotch together. He seems like a real stand up mobster."

"Yeah, well, he's been paying visits to everyone who owes the mob protection money."

"Diggle, I'm trying to figure out who took a shot at Mrs. Queen, not take on all of organized crime."

"Well, listen, Sara, Salvati and his goons have already put 4 people in the hospital tonight, and if somebody doesn't stop them, the poor b*st*rd who owns Russo's is going to be next."

"Wait, wait. Russo's?" Sara asks, turning around looking at the restaurant she came out of.

"It's at the corner of Adams and "

"I know where it is, Diggle. I'm here right now."

"What?"

"I was having dinner with Bertinelli's daughter."

"Sara, you're supposed to be going undercover, not speed dating, although that explains so much."

"Hey no judging, plus I didn't have a choice."

"Yeah, well, uh, I've seen her on the web. You made quite the sacrifice."

"Salvati's here." Sara says noticing a car stop in front of the restaurant, she hangs up and heads to the trunk of the car to grab her gear.

Inside the restaurant Salvati walks in as Russo's daughter was about to close, "I'm sorry, we're closed." Salvati just walks over to Russo.

"Oh, Mr. Salvati. Buona sera. I have some fresh made lasagna." He tells them nervously.

"We're not here for food, Mr. Russo. Your payment's due."

"I already made my payment this month."

"You need to pay again."

"Please. I can't afford to make another payment if I'm going to " Russo tries to explain but is caught off, "Going to what? Restock your bar?" Salvati throws a couple of bottles of wine on the floor.

"Break his fingers." He commands to his two goons.

Russo's daughter tries to stop them, "Leave him alone!" It just annoys Salvati, "Break hers, too."

Russo screams at the men, "No! Don't touch her!" Just then the hood shoots the breaker sending the restaurant into darkness, and proceeds to attack the goon grabbing Russo's daughter all the while using the bow as a staff to attack Salvati, "GO!" she yells to the Russo's who do so, the second goon takes his gun and shoots at the hood but hits the other goon.

During this time the shooter from QC busts through the door and opens fire on the goon with the gun, shooting him first on the thigh then the heart. The shooter then turns to Salvati and manages to fire three times, not one of them hitting a mark, before the hood throws a dart disarming them.

They engage in hand to hand all the while Salvati makes his escape through the back, the biker is skilled and hold their own against the hood up until the hood gets a knee strike to the side of the helmet causing the biker to almost fall before they regain their footing and come back up, when the hood gets in an elbow strike shattering the visor of the helmet consequently hooking it and removing the helmet to reveal, Helena.

This causes the hood to pause in shock during which time Helena flees the scene leaving the hood to wonder what is going on.

On top of the roof across from Russo's stands Haraba' and after seeing who the biker is takes out a phone and dials, "Ladayna mudaeafat (We have a complication)."

"Ma hdha (What is it)?" Nyssa asked from the other end, "Mutlaq alnnar hi aibnat Bertinelli (The shooter is Bertinelli's daughter)."

"Tarqub ealayha (keep an eye on them)." Nyssa sighs as she ends the call.

"The shooter was Bertinelli's own daughter," Nyssa tells Hayij who sighs, "We will keep an eye on her and see what fuels her." She assures him, "alana, wayati albaqi (Now, come rest)."

[Lair]

She and Diggle are talking about what happened, "I don't understand. Why is she targeting her family?"

"I don't know. And here I thought you had parental issues."

"It's not a joke, Diggle."

"Sara, you're not falling for this girl, are you? Because I know you can't be that crazy. Helena Bertinelli shot at Mrs. Queen. She also murdered 4 men in cold blood."

"She has to have reasons for what she's doing." Sara tries to reason.

"Reasons? Sara, since when do you care about the bad guys' reasons? Oh, she is the bad guy, Sara. She's the killer. And whatever's going on in your head, you better get it straight. Any attempt on his right hand is going to send your new friend's father on the warpath."

"I know what I'm doing." She says not sure she actually does know what to do.

"Now I know how your family feels when you lie to them." Diggle says as he walks out.

[SCPD]

"Is this the only angle you got?" Hilton asks the computer tech who's checking the footage from the incident at Russo's.

"The Russo's chintzed out a bit on their security package."

"Somebody is in the wings with a gun shooting at these guys. What do you have from earlier?"

"You mean before the shooting?"

"Yeah."

"A business dinner, a birthday dinner, a couple of blind dates." The tech informs him.

"Any guests of the Chinese persuasion?"

"Why?"

"Humor me." Hilton replies as the tech scans the footage and does a digital close up of the footage before something catches Hilton's eyes, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a second. What was that?" He grabs the mouse from the tech to get a look at what caught his eyes.

"Help yourself."

"Come on. Son of a bitch." Hilton sighs as he looks at a still of Helena and Sara at the restaurant.

[Lance's Apartment]

Sara hears a knock on the door and opens it to find Hilton standing there, "Detective. Is everything okay?" She asks hoping her dad is fine.

"Your, um, your buddy with the arrows was at Russo's last night."

"And I was there earlier with a date. So... what? You think I'm the hooded woman again?" She asks a little annoyed.

"No. Your date. Helena Bertinelli. If I were you, I'd stay away from her. Her family's bad news on a good day."

"Why the sudden concern for my well being? A few weeks ago, you couldn't wait to put me behind bars."

"A few weeks ago, I made a mistake. I almost got you and your sister killed."

"And you felt like you owed me one?"

"If I did, as far as I'm concerned, this clears the books." He says as he turns and walks down the hall.

[Church Cemetery]

Helena is at a grave paying her respects and going to touch her necklace but she doesn't have it on and she gets a worried look, Sara walks up behind her, "Helena."

"How did you find me here?"

"I followed you from your house. Your fiancée?"

"Yeah." Helena nods, she lays flowers on the grave and stands to face her.

"You said that losing her was your own crucible. That it changed you. You didn't say how."

"When you love someone as much as I loved her, with all of your heart, and you can't just turn that emotion off when they're taken from you. You still feel things as deeply. And if it can't be love that you feel, then... then it becomes hate."

"Hate for who?"

"Sara... you should stay away from me." Helena walks away as Sara goes after her, "Helena?"

A van stops in front of them and Salvati gets out of the van along with more goons who point their guns at Helena and Sara, "Get in."

[Warehouse]

Helena is sitting in a chair her hands are zip tied behind her, "My father is going to kill you for this." Salvati smacks her as Sara clenches her jaw and works on escaping from her own zip tied hands, "I've been wanting to do that for years. Spoiled bitch. I knew it was someone from the inside waging war against your father and me. I just never thought it'd be this inside."

He takes her necklace out of his pocket and shows it to her, "You dropped this at Russo's."

"You're smarter than I gave you credit for, Nicky."

"You're not." As he raises his hands to hit her again Sara yells at him, "Hey! You're a businessman, right? So, let's talk business. I can offer you a lot of goods courtesy of the Bratva if you let us go."

"This isn't about money or power. This is about loyalty."

"She's got nothing to do with any of this." Helena points out drawing his attention back to her, "Then what the hell is it about?"

"My father had Michelle murdered."

Salvati laughs, "Of course he did. He didn't want you to know the truth. Your rat of a fiancée was gathering evidence. He was talking to the friggin' FBI. The love of your life was going to destroy your father!"

"You're wrong."

"Uhh. I found a laptop in Michelle's bag, Helena. Everything that could send your father and me to prison for the rest of our lives was on it. That computer " He is interrupted by Helena's revelation, "Was mine. Michelle wasn't the one talking to the FBI. I was."

"You?"

"My father is a monster. He doesn't care who he hurts to keep his money and power, and I wanted it to stop."

"Well, then it's your fault Michelle's dead. Not your father for ordering the hit or me for carrying it out. Yours." Salvati tells her getting into her face.

"You shot Michael." Helena realizes as Salvati gets his gun and motions the way he did it, "In the chest, so he knew it was me. Just... like... this." However, before being able to fire Sara broke free and tackles him away from Helena, who in turns breaks free in the commotion and engages Salvati.

Sara in turn kicks a goon coming for after which she grabs the goon as a shield as the other fires, she throws him at the other one and then engaging him in hand to hand disarming him and then using the butt of the gun she knocks him in the head before twisting around and grabbing him in a chokehold. Helena having fought with Salvati pins him up against a forklift with her hand on his neck, "You're gonna burn in hell for what you've done."

"It'll be worth it." She replies as both Sara and Helena snap the necks of the men. "Helena..." Sara says softly as Helena looks at her, "I didn't have a choice, Sara. No one can know my secret."

[SCPD]

"CSU didn't find any usable prints except for the 3 victims. One of them had a GSW to the chest." Quinten says as he walks toward Hilton.

"So, who broke the necks of Salvati and his buddy?" Hilton replies.

"Look, it's been a while since the Hood broke anyone's neck. And I didn't see any arrows laying around." Quinten states.

"We better pray that Frank Bertinelli blames the Hood for this. Cause if he thinks it's the Triad, Starling City is ground zero to World War III." Hilton sighs.

[Laurel's Place]

She hears a knock on the door and walks to answer it, she finds a gloomy Tommy, "You okay?"

"I spoke to my dad today."

"I bet that was fun." They walk to her living room.

"He explained to me what happened with my credit card yesterday. And my checking account, my savings account, my brokerage account, my stock portfolio. He cut me off completely."

"What?"

"My car got repossessed. That was fun. Oh, and I have to move out of my apartment by the end of the month."

"You are going to be fine, Tommy. In fact, you are going to be great.

Merlyn money or not. And you know, I have a mushroom and olive Mario pizza in my refrigerator waiting to be eaten." She tells him as she holds his hand and intertwines her fingers with his.

"I suppose it's already paid for, right?"

"Exactly." They sit there looking at each other smiling.

[Helena's Room]

Helena walks out from her bathroom and sighs, "I'd ask how you got in here, but the Starling City vigilante comes and goes as she pleases, doesn't she?"

Sara remains where she is looking out the window, "How'd you know?"

"I saw you fight." She walks toward her as Sara turns around, "And I saw your eyes. That island changed you in ways that only someone like me could understand." Sara walks towards Helena, "No. What you're doing right now, I know that if feels like justice, but it's not. It's revenge."

"Sometimes revenge is justice."

"Your father killed your fiancée. And what did your father do to you? Isn't the man in the hood fighting to set things, right? Why is your vendetta more valid than mine? We're the same, you and I." She says but Sara looks at her, "No, we're not."

Helena scoffs, "Hiding in plain sight. Concealing our anger with smiles and lies. Don't lie to me, Sara. You feel the same as I do, I know it." She says with tearful eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Sara asks as she steps closer.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because I have been alone in my hate for so long.

I feel " Sara finishes her thought, "It feels so good to tell the truth."

Tears fall down Helena's eyes as Sara embraces her, and kisses her.

[Lair]

Diggle decided to check on the computer running the facial recognition software across the different agencies having forgotten to take a look when Sara was her having left after their disagreement.

He turns on the lights and finds that the program has found a match, he opens the file and on the screen, is another photo of Nyssa, only that her name isn't Koroleva but Raatko. "Well, I'll be damned." But then he notices something a little more disturbing, she's wanted by A.R.G.U.S and is on their highest danger warning and on the top of their list. "What the hell is going on…"

[A.R.G.U.S]

"Sir, we got an alert on an unauthorized scan for an individual, Nyssa Raatko.*" An agent informs her superior.

"Where was the search run from?"

"Right here in the states, Starling City to be precise." The agent responds.

"Looks like she's found someone of interest to me. This is the first lead on her we've had in a while. Move your team and find her, remember we want her alive." The agent nods in understanding, "Sir, if the rumors are true and we take her, the loss of life would be the entire city."

"If we take her we'll have answers to these myths, and have a chance to question her about her organization. Plus, the Starling City vigilante won't let a bloodshed occur in her city." The agent remains calm as her superior looks at her, "In fact it may be time for you to introduce yourself to her, agent Michaels, after all I know that you have a friend in common."

The agent looks at her confused before her superior continues, "Find your ex-husband and ask for an introduction," Lyla looks stunned, "You can give him this," her superior hands her a folder, "If they are looking for information on her we give it to them. Is that understood agent Michaels?"

Lyla looks at her and nods, "Yes, sir."

[League Safe House]

Haraba' approaches Hayij, "Qutil khatibuha qabl 'awamir waldduha (Her fiancée was killed by her father's orders). 'innaha fi 'alam waealaa alhafati (She is in pain and on the edge)."

"Thumm laday salih akhar 'ann yatlub minkum. dun sart mmuerifatan, wusul 'iilaa alrruh almafqudat waleafn laha (Then I have another favor to ask of you. Without Sara finding out, reach out to the lost soul and mold her)." Haraba' nods in acceptance, this is not what he was expecting, but when he looks up he sees Nyssa smiling at her beloved's back he knows that it was her idea and doesn't question it further.

He turns and walks just as Khatiya walks into the room, Haraba' nods at her in greeting, "Good to see you too, Haraba'!" she laughs and continues on to greet Nyssa with a hug and Hayij with a mock salute that makes them laugh.

"Khatiya, the one and only, reporting for duty!" she laughs as Hayij shakes his head. She wonders if he's rolling his eyes at her under the mask, but as she wonders Nyssa calls her from her thoughts, "Now, Khatiya we promised answers after the events of the last couple of days. We will answer any that you may have, as best we can, if we can."

She thinks about what she wants to ask first and then she makes up her mind, "Why did you save me that night. You guys treat me differently than how you treat the members here. Why am I so special to you guys?" Nyssa looks at Hayij, "I mean not that I have a problem with it, just seems like there's more to it than you just happened to be there that night."

Nyssa thinks on what to say but Hayij speaks, "For that to make any sense to you it will reveal who I am under this mask, and it will bring you pain from your past and closure at the same time. If you truly wish to know I will tell you." Nyssa places her hand on his shoulder and looks to Khatiya, "The choice is yours to make."

She thinks for a minute; does she want to know? what does Hayij know about her past? what kind of pain is he referring to? Who Is He Behind The Mask? The last question is what causes her to answer, "I want to know the truth." Hayij nods as Nyssa moves in front of him to take his mask off, Khatiya's eyes widen in shock, "Alkhara' almuqaddasat (Holy Shit)!"

Authors note:

 **Hayij – Berserk(er)**

 **Haraba' – Chameleon**

 **Khatiya – Sin (literal translation)**

 ***- Sara's good but not good enough when she's distracted.**


	8. Vendetta

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Arrow or anything else you may recognize. All characters belong to their creators.

 **Alright, well here is the Eighth Chapter. This one took longer to write, mainly because I rewrote it several times, you will have questions on the storyline and I would like to know what they are, remember my story is still developing, so, some parts won't make sense until later chapters. Hope You Enjoy.**

[League Safe House]

She thinks for a minute; does she want to know? what does Hayij know about her past? what kind of pain is he referring to? Who Is He Behind The Mask? The last question is what causes her to answer, "I want to know the truth." Hayij nods as Nyssa moves in front of him to take his mask off, Khatiya's eyes widen in shock, "Alkhara' almuqaddasat (Holy Shit)!"

Once the initial shock wears off Khatiya speaks, "You're supposed to be dead! Ev… everyone thinks you're dead, why have you stayed behind the mask and not come out?"

"If my family knew I was alive they would search for me, and in doing so they would be put at risk." Hayij begins to speak, as Nyssa looks on with guilt and saddened eyes, however he pulls her close, "I told you I'm glad you saved me. You gave me a new home and a reason to live, to fight."

"Wait, Nyssa saved you?" Khatiya asks looking to Nyssa who responds in turn, "I found him near death on Lian Yu, he was being tortured and hunted by pirates for destroying their ship. He created a trap using an old landmine and drew most of them to him, they stepped on the trap and were killed. He was caught in the blast as well." Khatiya looked at the man in front of her, the warrior that everyone respected, she didn't see any sign of the man he was before, the selfish playboy billionaire, the accident that condemned him and Sara.

"When I found, him I thought he was dead but he opened his eyes and thought I was a hallucination," She notices that both of them are smiling, "I asked if he wanted a merciful death but he dragged me down on top of him, before a bullet hit the sand where I would have been. He warned my group that there were still two more men out there, before he passed out."

Nyssa smiled sadly at this before continuing, "After that I decided to save him instead, I was intrigued by the man who spent the last bit of energy saving a stranger that had offered him a merciful death. So, I took him to my home in Nanda Parbat." Hayij or should she call him Oliver now? She didn't know but she decided to just listen as he decided to speak, "On my time on the island before Nyssa found me, I was with Sara and a man she had met there named Slade Wilson. This is where your past comes into why I was there to save you that night." He looks at her.

"On our way, back to our camp, a helicopter flying over the island was shot down by the man who kept me prisoner for scientific purposes, the man that hired the pirates." He sighs before continuing, "We went to the crash site and tried to rescue the pilot, but when Sara and Slade returned with the supplies he had already passed away." Khatiya was looking at him in confusion, what did this have to do with her?

"Before the man passed away he showed me a picture of his daughter," Khatiya eyes began to water, it couldn't be, "He made me promise that if I made it out of the island I would look for and care for her." He put his hand into his pocket and retrieved a small photo, he looked at it, smiled sadly, before handing it to her. She took it and she began to cry. It was the picture her father carried of her. Her father hadn't abandoned her, he was killed, and he never forgot about her having asked Oliver to look after her.

She ran and hugged him, crying her eyes out at finally knowing what happened to her father and that he didn't just leave her. No, he loved her so much that he asked a stranger to care for her. Oliver hugged her back and Nyssa was about to leave them when she reached her hand out and dragged her into the hug, if she hadn't had saved Oliver he wouldn't have been there to help her when she needed him. "T- thank. Y- you."

[Helena's Bedroom]

Helena wakes up next to Sara, she moves away and gets dressed leaving a sleeping Sara behind. Sara in turn opens her eyes to see her leave.

[Alleyway]

She drives to where the Triad leader is and hides behind a fence and dumpster as she gets ready to kill him, however, when she points the gun at the man, the hood rolls off the roof of a building and forces her down, making her shot go wide.

The triad starts shooting where Helena was standing seconds earlier as the hood shoots an arrow at their car making them secure the leader before taking off, all the while shooting the spot where the two had been. The hood however managed to get Helena behind a wall to avoid the bullet storm.

Helena pushes her away, "Take your hands off me!" Helena yells at her.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Sara asks her heatedly as she lowers her hood.

"That man was the leader of the Triad. My father blames them for the recent hits against his men."

"These are men you killed." Sara points out to here.

"That's right. I take out Zhishan and the Triad retaliates. I have weakened my father's organization to the point where there is no way that he can survive their onslaught." Helena spits back her anger apparent at having had her chance waisted.

"What, and then you'll have your revenge?"

"Then I have justice, for what he did to Michelle and me."

"It's not justice."

"And what you do is?"

"Would you let me show you?"

[Big Belly Burger]

Sara and Helena are sitting at a booth having coffee that Carla brought them, "Get you anything else?"

"No, thank you, Carla." Sara smiles at her warmly.

"Where's my brother-in-law? It's late and this is the Glades. Shouldn't he be keeping you safe?" Carla looks at Sara who shrugs and looks at Helena, "She is tougher than she looks." Carla sighs and leaves the two to their coffee.

"I haven't been on a second date in a while. It feels good so far." Sara says simply, a grin on her face.

"Look, um, we slept together, and it was really nice." Helena says with a smile on her face, "And I needed it. But I'm not looking for anything."

"Right. Because you have everything figured out." Sara says sarcastically.

"I don't think you're one to judge. I saw you kill people, remember?"

"I only kill people when it is absolutely necessary. It's not my opening move. And the way that you're going, you're going to get somebody hurt, like Mrs. Queen or yourself."

"I'm sorry about her. That was an accident."

"How many more accidents have to happen before you're done getting back at your father?"

"Hopefully none. I am not getting back at him. I I am stripping away everything that has meaning to him, just like he did to me when he had Michelle killed."

"What if I could show you another way, a way you could take down your father's organization without putting innocent people at risk?"

"Thank you for the coffee... and the sex. But I'm not interested."

[Lair]

Sara is working out as Diggle walks in, "I don't know where the next Olympics are at, but you might want to think about signing yourself up. So, you want to talk about last night?" Sara remains silent doing handstand pushups against the wall, "Okay. Last time you and I spoke, you were on your way to stop Helena Bertinelli from her one-woman war against the Mafia. How'd that work out for you? Nick Salvati, Frank Bertinelli's right hand, was found with his neck snapped along with a few of his thugs. Was that her or you?"

"I was with Helena when they jumped us. We didn't have a choice."

"We?" Diggle asks confused.

"She knows, Diggle, about me. It was my secret or her life."

"It's not just your secret anymore, Sara. This woman is a killer. She's been dropping bodies all over the city."

"Diggle, she's not what you think she is. 3 years ago, she was going to turn her father in to the FBI. She put everything she had on him on a laptop. Her father found it, thought it belonged to her fiancée, and had her murdered."

"That's a heavy thing, but, it doesn't change the fact that she is dangerous. And if Bertinelli retaliates against the Triad or is perceived to, the Triad is going to rain down hell and innocent people are going to be killed."

"She's lost, Diggle, and whether she knows it or not, I can save her, stop her from doing anything reckless."

"That's just it. Maybe she doesn't want to be saved."

"I can help her, she's just like me during the Island."

"All right. Let's just hope it doesn't end badly, for either of you."

"I have to try."

"Alright, I don't want to add on, Sara but the facial recognition search came back with a high priority hit." Diggle sighed, "She's wanted by A.R.G.U.S and her name isn't Koroleva but Raatko. She's not just on their radar either, her file is at the very top of their most wanted."

"Damn, if A.R.G.U.S is involved it's never good. That woman will do anything to get her target." Sara shook her head, it might be time to get answers from Miss Raatko. "Diggle, can you get in touch with Mrs. Koroleva? It might be time to have a chat about her investment." Diggle scoffs and they walk out together. Life is never simple.

[Bertinelli]

Helena walks down the steps to see a woman and her father talking, "I'm so sorry, Frank. The last thing you need is me crying on your shoulder all night. I just can't believe that Nick is gone."

"Dina, look, you and Nicky, you're like family to me, okay? And in my family, we take care of our own. Okay?"

"Okay." She replies, dried tears still visible on her cheeks.

Helena stops near the bottom of the steps, "I'm sorry for your loss. Nick was like a brother to me."

"Hey now, come on. We'll talk to you soon. Okay." Frank tells her as he shows her out. He then turns to Helena, "I'm going to find the son of a bitch who did this. And on my life, I'm going to make him pay."

Just as he walks towards his daughter the doorbell goes off, "You know, that girl's always forgetting something." He opens the door to find Sara.

"Frank."

"Oh." Franks surprised to see her.

"Sorry to drop by unannounced."

"No, no, no, come on in. It's all right. Come on in. Um... Look, I know, uh, I know we've been working on that deal, and I'm sorry for my dropping the ball. We've had a death in the family." Frank tells her as Sara listens politely but looks at Helena, "I'm terribly sorry to hear that."

"Thank you."

"Actually, though, I'm not here to discuss business." Sara says as she continues to look at Helena who in return looks down shyly when her father looks over realizing what she meant, "Oh. Okay. Heh. Well, this is, uh... Excuse me, sweetie. A father knows when he's not needed." He says as he walks away.

Once her father is far enough Helena looks at Sara as she walks the rest of the way down to stop in front of her, "Was I not clear that I wasn't interested in talking?"

"You don't have to talk." Sara says and holds the door open for her, Helena thinks and then picks up her coat and walks out with Sara.

[Queen Mansion - Graves]

Hayij, Nyssa and Khatiya are in the tree line looking at the graves. After the revelation, the other night Khatiya didn't ask anything else, he trusted them now more than ever. When Hayij said, he wanted to visit his father's gravestone this morning she asked if she could join him. He agreed but they'd have to be geared up, after all, Oliver Queen was supposed to be dead. Now they sat here looking at the two graves.

When they were about to leave, they spotted Sara and another woman walking towards the grave, Hayij was about to stand from his spot when Nyssa joined him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Sara and Helena walk up to the graves of Oliver and Robert Queen, "H He was dating my sister, and it was getting serious. But back then, he did not do serious well. But was excellent at screwing things up. And I was in love so we started sleeping together. I started sleeping with my sister's boyfriend. He brought me on the yacht and he died. Right in front of me, saving me."

She looked at Roberts gravestone, "He died as well so that I could live, I told his family he died when the yacht went down but he made it to the raft and when he realized there was not enough food for all of us, he shot the other crew member and himself, in order to give me a chance at surviving."

Helena looked at her sadly, it was clear that she was in pain, she held her hand without thinking and Sara intertwined their fingers together, "And I hurt I hurt my family... I just didn't care. Before the island, I wasn't a good person. I was... Selfish and thoughtless and awful, and it affected really affected people. People I loved. Cause, Helena..." Sara turns to face Helena with tears running down her face, "You're on an island, too."

"Sara, I... I want to let you in. But...Michelle was the last woman I opened up to. I can't be hurt again." Helena admits to her.

"I'd never hurt you. I would never hurt you. I promise." Sara says looking into Helena's eyes.

"Seems she got through, although if she cannot keep that promise it will have been for nothing." Hayij says as Nyssa agrees. "We should get Haraba' to get in touch faster, but for now we let Sara handle her until an opportunity arises." Khatiya now finally understood his interest in the vigilante, he felt guilty for the pain he caused her, and the hell she had to endure. Now knowing the truth, she was more willing to help than ever before.

[Park at the Outskirts of the City]

Diggle is sitting at a bench in the park waiting, when a brunette woman comes and sits next to him, "Johnny, it's nice of you to call."

"Lyla, there's something that we need to talk abou-" he never gets to finish as Lyla hands him a file, "This is the information that we have on Miss Raatko, we know you've been searching for her. Waller knows who you work with, Johnny." Lyla looks at him as he sighs, this can't be good.

"I need to talk to the vigilante, Waller wants me to meet her. The file is a sign of good faith from Waller herself. Look over it and see what exactly you're dealing with, then call me." She gets up and walks away, leaving Diggle to stare at the file before getting up and leaving as well.

[Lair]

Sara is teaching Helena how to use a bow, "Uh uh. Relax. Relax, relax, relax. Now, pull back gently. You need all 3 fingers to come off the bowstring at the same time." Sara guides her form as Helena smiles.

"Relax. Breathe. And release." Helena fires the arrow which misses the target by a few feet.

"This is a waste of time." Helena says frustrated.

"I'm trying to teach you something."

"What, the least effective way to shoot people?"

"No, Helena. Control. To use a bow and arrow requires patience and discipline." Sara nocks an arrow and shoots it within seconds hitting dead center on the target.

Helena walks to a table and picks up a travel mug, she throws it in the air and Sara nocks an arrow and fires it pinning the mug to the ceiling. Helena smiles and grabs another item from the table and throws it into the air, again in seconds Sara nocks and fires an arrow pinning it to the ceiling, Sara is amused and Helena is impressed. She grabs a tennis ball but before she can throw it Sara pins the tennis ball to the wall with an arrow dead center.

"I can do this all day. It's kind of fun." Sara smiles at Helena who grins, "I love a woman with stamina." Sara walks over to her and sits next to her on the table. "Our crusades have something in common. Mine started with Oliver's father. He left me with a list." Sara pulls out the notebook and hands it to Helena, "People who need to be reminded that Starling City isn't theirs for the taking."

"Anthony Venza is in here. He works for my dad. He deals illegal prescription pills." Helena looks at Sara who nods in return, they hear the door open and Diggle walks in, "Diggle, this is Helena. Diggle's my, uh...

Associate."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Diggle."

"Same to you, ma'am. Although, I don't agree completely but she sees something in you, just hope she's right."

Helena nods understanding that Diggle doesn't trust her just yet, "Anyway Sara we might have a problem with Raatko." Diggle informs Sara who looks at him and sighs.

"What kind of problem?" Diggle looks at Helena then back at Sara who nods. "My ex-wife wants to meet the vigilante, a request from Waller herself."

Sara looks down and shakes her head, Waller, if she wanted Lyla to meet her then something was wrong. "She gave me a file on Raatko, I haven't seen what's inside because once you do, Waller will expect you to meet with Lyla."

"No, as soon as Waller sent Lyla, she expected me to agree to the meet." Helena looked on confused and so decided to walk over and check out Sara's equipment.

"What do you mean, Sara?"

"Waller knows who I am Diggle. She helped create me into what I have become." Diggle is stunned by this, he knew that Sara knew about Lyla being A.R.G.U.S but he never expected that Sara had been as well.

"I wasn't always on that island dig, I was 'rescued' by Waller after an incident there on my second year and spent the better part of two years being an operative for her." Sara confessed, "You said I wasn't a soldier dig, and you were half right, I wasn't but Waller turned me into one, she made me realize that I have a talent for things I never imagined myself doing."

Diggle is surprised to say the least, the rumors on Waller using any means to get the mission done were now confirmed. "Okay. That's a lot to take in."

"Where's the file, on her?" Sara asks and Diggle shakes his head, "Right, here it is." Helena is interested after hearing more about Sara's time away and joins them.

Sara opens the file and they are all stunned, "This was not what I was expecting." Sara sighed, "No wonder Waller wants her, and why she wants me to meet Lyla."

"Everywhere she has been cited this man in the mask has been spotted after a massacre. The first recorded incident being from 2 years ago, not just a couple casualties but according to this file the masked man walked out of the building covered in blood, with her in his arms. According to the record everyone present in the building was killed, halls and rooms decorated in red, except where some prisoners were being held." All three of them were horrified, whoever this man was he was extremely dangerous and he followed her like a shadow.

"And she's here in Starling, wanting to invest and has been visiting the Queens." Sara said terrified at what this woman's agenda could be. "Set up a meeting with Lyla as soon as you can. Waller knows where I am and could have provided Lyla with that information, she didn't, means I can just meet with her as the hood."

Diggle nodded in return, "How about her," He pointed to the file, "I would not recommend meeting her until after you talk to Lyla."

Helena looked at Diggle, "I agree, Sara, whoever she is she is far more than a petty mafia boss." Worry evident in her voice.

"Yeah, I want to see what else Lyla can tell me about her. Before I confront her or help Waller. Either way it won't be easy." Sara sighs, if the rumors are true about that monster of a man, she couldn't let him come to Starling.

[CNRI]

Laurel is getting some coffee when Tommy walks in, "I hope you don't have plans tomorrow night, because I just got us a rez at that new restaurant, Table Salt, opening night."

"Isn't that place ridiculously expensive?" Laurel asks concerned.

"Everywhere worth going is. Ah, you have the cutest crinkle in your forehead when you're worried." He says as he touches her forehead between her eyebrows.

"Tommy, stop. This is serious. I thought you were going to live more frugally."

"Yeah, I know. Everybody is grown up except for me. Even Sara, I mean she doesn't just have one job, she has two. She's working on that new night club and at Queen Consolidated." Laurel gets a lightbulb moment, "You have thinky face. Why do you have thinky face?" Tommy asks her.

"Have you ever thought about asking my sister for a job?" Laurel asks him.

"Not even once." He says quickly.

"This isn't a quality that I love most about you, but you do know the club scene and how to have fun." She tells him.

"You make some very valid points. Look, I'll take care of it. I'll talk to Sara later and we'll see what she thinks."

"She is going to think it is a great idea, she's more into the bartending part of the club, I mean she used to bartend while she was in college."

[Lair]

Helena walks down to the lair where Sara is waiting, "Where's Diggle?"

"He's off setting the meet with Lyla. Just the two of us tonight."

"Oh, really? And what did you have in mind?"

"An object lesson."

"We're going after Anthony Venza?"

"Yes. But we're doing it on my terms. Your father loses a piece of his organization, but no innocent people get hurt in the process." Sara puts a black case on the table in front of her as Helena approaches, "What is it?"

"I explained to you that guns were weapons of emotion and unpredictability, but since you are far from an expert at archery, this will have to do, for now." Sara opens it to reveal a black crossbow pistol.

"I like it." Helena says admiring it.

"You can't go out like that." Sara tells her as she moves over to her computer as Helena follows, "Why? You got a spare hood?"

Sara makes a few clicks and Helena looks at the screen, "Does it come in purple?" a few more clicks and Helena smiles, "I like purple."

[Drug Warehouse]

Venza is talking to two dealers, "This isn't crack. Anyone can sell crack. All you need is a street corner and a hoodie. This is pharmaceutical grade Oxycodone. It is caviar. It is champagne. And you sell this with fancy houses, at parties with rich kids have got money to burn." Lights go off, "Check it out!"

A guard goes up the stairs, they hear him grunt and his gun hits the floor, Venza picks it up, "Whoever you are, you really think you're going to get out of here in one piece?"

"I was thinking the same thing. Anthony Venza..." Comes the modified voice of the hood, "You have failed this city." Helena finishes, revealing herself in a black eye mask, in a black and purple suit.

The hood nocks and shoots a flashbang arrow at Venza causing a distraction and Venza to lose the gun. The hood goes back into the shadows as Helena drops down to where the guards and Venza are, each one taking out three guards, Helena down on the ground level and the hood on the second level. Helena gives chase after him and shooting her crossbow at the door handle before he reaches it causing him to turn, "Please...just don't hurt me."

"Aww... How about just a little?"

Shortly after, the hood and Helena crouching on top of the roof of a nearby building they watch as the officers take Venza and the drugs, "Millions of dollars' worth of illegal drugs confiscated, a massive blow to your father's criminal proceeds, and nobody had to die." Sara looks at Helena, "Justice. What do you think?"

"I think this feels good. And not just the justice part." Helena leans in and kisses Sara.

[Parking Structure]

Diggle wonders how the object lesson is going as he waits for Lyla. He doesn't wait long when he hears a car approach and stop next to his, she steps out and walks over to his, getting in.

"So, Johnny, I take it she agreed to the meet?" Lyla asks him and he nods before turning to face her, "If the file is accurate, then we can't risk it. Ms. Raatko being here means it's only a matter of time before this man in the mask does. And the fact that she has been seen with the Queens is troubling. Are they their next target?"

She looks at him and sighs, "We don't know, every time we get close they disappear, we believe they work for an agency, maybe mercenaries. And what troubles us the most are the rumors of that man, the one we only ever get a glimpse of. His first sighting was the most troubling, he left an entire building lifeless with the exception of prisoners that were being kept there, they were our first witnesses. When we checked the nearby camera footage we got lucky and were able to get a shot of the woman. We've been tracking them ever since."

Diggle shakes his head, "What's Wallers interest on this?" Lyla looked at him and sighed again, "She wants her captured and questioned as to who she works for and about the man in the mask."

"Alright, the hood will meet you at this spot tomorrow," He hands her a piece of paper, "We can't risk the rumors being true, however, it's her call to make." Lyla takes the paper and gets out of the car, he waits till she is in her own before they drive off.

A figure drops down from the ceiling, takes out a phone and dials, "Nem, 'annahum yuridun litalbiat alttifl l Ra's Al Ghul (Yes, they want to meet the child of, Ra's Al Ghul)."

"Walrr yurid 'an yajtamie thumm naltaqi bihim (Waller wants to meet then we meet them). Han alwaqt lisaraf lahum jamieana, warieayat zayshan (It's time to distract them all, take care of Zhishan1)."

"Nem (Yes)."

"Shukraan, Haraba' (Thank you, Haraba')."

[Bertinelli Home]

Frank is sitting at the bar drinking and looking at the TV,

' **Anthony Venza was arrested last night. The police confiscated a warehouse full of illegal prescription drugs with a street value estimated in the millions. Several unconfirmed witnesses reported seeing the Starling City vigilante leaving the scene with another unknown accomplice possibly a woman.'** He throws the glass at the floor shattering it.

Helena walks up behind him, "Bad year? The scotch, I mean."

"Yeah. Sorry. Another business setback." He sighs and then looks at his daughter, "Wow. You look beautiful." He chuckles slightly, "Sara Lance?" She smiles genuinely at the mention of her name, "Oh...It's nice to see you happy again. It's been too long."

His cell phone rings and he picks up, "Yeah. Yeah. Yeah, I heard about Venza. Yeah, I know where that leaves us!" Helena smiles even more at her father's reaction to what the hood and her did last night.

[Table Salt]

Tommy and Laurel are waiting by the bar for their table, "Well, it's only been 30 minutes. That's not too bad for an opening." He says as he looks at his watch.

"If they don't seat us soon, I'm going to write a horrible review online." Laurel whines being irritated and hungry.

Tommy sighs, "Let me see what I can do." He walks over to the hostess, "Hey. I'm loving the Cavalli. Uh, look, I'm Tommy Merlyn. Is there any way that we can go to the head of the class?"

"Is there?" She raises an eyebrow at him, he takes out his cash, extremely light and clears his throat, "Let us know when our table's ready, okay?"

He walks back over to Laurel, "Maybe you can eat some of those fancy peanuts from behind the bar."

"Hey! Hi. It's the two of you." Sara calls out to them as her and Helena make their way over to them.

"Tommy, Laurel, this is Helena. Helena this is my sister Laurel and her 'boyfriend' Tommy." She introduces them, Helena smiles and shakes their hands, "Nice to meet you."

"My pleasure." Tommy replies.

"Likewise," Helena smiles at Laurel.

Sara looks at her sister and shrugs at the look she's giving her, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Laurel says smiling at her sister. The hostess walks over to them, "Miss Bertinelli, your table is ready."

"When is, our table going to be ready?" Laurel asks the hostess irritated.

"When it is." She shoots back.

"Why don't you both join us?" Helena asks as Tommy tries to say no, "No, no, we're just going to have a drink and "

Laurel on the other hand annoyed and starving cuts in, "We'd love to."

Sara looks at her, "Are you sure? We don't want to ruin your date."

"I'm sure I'm hungry." Replies Laurel.

Helena smiles and looks at the hostess, "That'll be great. Here you go." She hands the hostess some cash.

Later the four are seated and having a drink, "I had forgotten that you filled your parents' pool with beer. How many cases did that take?"

"Roughly a thousand or so."

"You know, your father was so pissed, Ollie thought he was actually going to drown you in it." Laurel reminds him and they laugh.

"Yeah, well, death by beer, there's worse ways to go. Right, Helena?"

"Well, there are no good ways to die." After a moment of silence, she tries to get past the awkward moment, "So, uh, how did you and Tommy meet?"

"Actually, they've known each other since they were kids." Sara tells her, "We've known each other forever, me, Tommy and Ollie." Laurel adds in, sounding both sad and angry at the same time.

Laurel looks at Sara, "So, how's the night club coming along?" Tommy's eyes widen when he realizes where this was going, "Slower than I expected it to. I've, uh, I've been busy."

"Well, then you must be happy to have the extra help, then." Laurel says as Tommy tries to stop her, "Laurel, I'm sure that Sara, doesn't want to talk about work right know."

Sara looks at Laurel confused, "What do you mean?"

Laurel looks at Tommy, "You didn't ask her?"

"Ask me what?"

Laurel sighs and looks back at Sara, "Tommy said that he was going to talk to you about working for you at your night club."

Sara laughs and then looks at Tommy who looks ashamed, angry and uncomfortable, "Really? Sorry. I didn't think that you wanted any responsibility at all."

"Oh, yeah, who'd believe that?" Tommy shoots back.

Sara thinks about what to say, "Tommy, you working for me, that could be fun." She finally says.

"I don't feel so good. I'm going to step outside." Tommy says as he gets out of the restaurant.

Laurel looks at her sister and smiles apologetically, "I should probably go check on him. Helena, it was very nice to meet you."

Helena smiles as she walks off then turns to Sara who has a worried look on her face, "Hey, it's not your fault." She holds her hand out for Sara who takes it and squeezes it.

Outside Tommy is pacing and clearly looks upset, "Tommy, why are you so upset?"

"Why did you have to say something to Sara about the job?"

"You were supposed to talk to her." Laurel reminds him.

"Well, I hadn't."

"Okay, I didn't realize. I was only trying to help."

"I do not want to be Sara's charity case, okay? To every day be reminded that I can't give you everything, to be reminded that I could never compare to Oliver2." He walks away leaving her there staring at him.

"Hey. I'm sorry. I didn't think it would get so weird in here." Sara turns to Helena, who shakes her head, "No, I'm sorry. I should have listened to you. We did end up ruining their date." Then gave Sara a small smile, who gave her one in turn.

They paid and made their way back to the lair, to meet up with Diggle, having agreed to go talk to Lyla later that night.

[Laurel's Place]

There's a knock at the door and Laurel opens it to see Tommy standing there looking a little embarrassed, "I came to apologize. I know you were just trying to help. I guess I wasn't ready to face reality. This is just so new, you and me, and I didn't want you to see... That I'm scared." Laurel looks at him her anger leaving her as he begins to explain his insecurities.

"I mean I'm almost 30 years old and I've never been given an ounce of responsibility in my life. You, you are driven and intelligent. You're a million times too good for me, even before I was broke. And now I have absolutely nothing to bring to whatever this is." He says motioning to the space between them.

"I never cared about the money. And truth be told, billionaire was your least attractive quality. I am so sorry if I pushed you too hard on the job with Sara. I just I thought you working for her was a good idea because she's your friend and like I said she's good with the bar side of the business but she could really use your help on the other aspects of the club. And it's okay to ask a friend for help. You won't lose your street cred."

"I'm happy to lose my street cred. I just don't want to lose you."

"Well... I'm not saying that it's going to be easy... But I'm here for you if you need someone to lean on. That's what people do when they're together." Laurel reminds him as they hug.

"Together like boyfriend girlfriend?"

"Mm. Do not ruin this moment. It was going so well for you." They both laugh and kiss.

[Lair]

As Sara and Helena make their way down into the lair, Diggle is already there waiting for them to show up. "Didn't expect to see you here tonight Diggle." Sara tells him, "Something happen?"

"No, but I want to learn more about Miss Ratko and what exactly A.R.G.U.S wants with her. Lyla might be telling us the truth but-"

"Waller definitely isn't." Sara finishes for him and Diggle nods in agreement.

"Wow, sounds like this Waller is not very trusting." Helena says as she checks her equipment, "She always has ulterior motives. Telling when she is actually being honest is hard if not impossible." Sara informs her as the two go to change into their gear.

[Undisclosed Location]

Diggle, Helena and Sara are waiting at the rooftop, having checked the perimeter for any signs of an ambush and escape routes if needed. The doors open, Lyla's team emerge guns drawn but upon seeing the trio there Lyla motions for them to put them down.

"Agent Michaels, Mr. Diggle informs me that you were asked to meet me by your organizations head." The hood speaks, the voice modifier distorting her voice, "What exactly is Wallers interest in Miss Raatko?"

"We were running an operation in Thailand, about 2 years ago, trying to rescue a high-level operative that had been detained by the organization he was gathering intel on. By the time, we arrived every enemy combatant was dead, all of them, not a single hostile was left breathing. We arrived at the prisoner level and found that they were all still alive, and one cage was open." She explained, Sara noticed the hint of fear when talking about it.

"Later when the prisoners were debriefed they all told us the same story, A man in a black mask that covered his entire face had barged into the level and after taking care of the hostiles, using only a pair of tomahawks, went straight to one cage and opened it. Lifting up the occupant and walking out."

Helena gulped, had a single person taken out an entire building to rescue one person? If so what kind of monster could they be. Lyla sighed and continued her recount of the event, "Our operative confirmed the story, saying that this man was covered in blood, he expected for reinforcements to arrive and take the prisoners elsewhere but no one came for them.

We checked the neighboring buildings hoping that there was a camera that had captured either his arrival or departure. We got lucky and were able to get a shot of the person in his arms, a woman, we tried to run her through facial recognition but the hit we did get was from Russia, Nyssa Raatko, no priors or any sign that she was dangerous, so we set an alert for whenever she appeared or was investigated by a government agency hoping to be able to catch her but every time she slipped through us.

After which another building was left in ruins like the first, we can't find a connection with the businesses or employees, there's nothing there, which leads us here."

Sara takes in the information, whoever these people are, they are dangerous and to protect the ones she loves and Ollie's family she will cooperate with Waller if it means their safety. She sighs but before she can say anything all of Lyla's men fall to the floor unconscious.

Sara, Helena, Diggle and Lyla raise their weapons ready for an attack, when from the shadows two figures emerge with no weapons drawn.

[Meanwhile]

Frank Bertinelli is walking down to the triad safe house where Zhishan is currently at, he takes out the guards out front as one tries to call the inside only for the other end of the line hear him die.

The guards inside grab their guns but before they can do anything Frank storms in and shoots every guard killing them except for one who he wounds in the shoulder and kicks his gun away, "Aah! Aah! Aah!"

Zhishan just looks at him and mutters something in Chinese, "I don't speak Chinese, so I'm just going to assume you said good bye." Frank shoots Zhishan killing him with a headshot. He then turns to the guard he kept alive, points the gun at him and tells him, "Tell your mistress Frank Bertinelli sends his regards." He smiles and walks out.

Once he is in the clear he puts his hands on his face and off comes the mask revealing it to be Haraba', he drops the gun hating to have used it but it was needed to make it look like it was indeed Bertinelli. He takes a phone out and dials.

"Naema, alhuraba' (Yes, Haraba')? Ma hu alwade (What's the situation)?"

"Harb (War)." He simply says as he ends the call.

[Rooftop Meeting]

The figures stop in front of the group, one of them walks up closer to them and takes her hood down, Nyssa Raatko. "I hear that you've been looking for me agent Michaels, Mr. Diggle, Miss Bertinelli and Sara Lance." She smiles as she sees the shock in Lyla at finding out who the hood was and who the third person was, she looked at Diggle who was now aiming his gun at Nyssa's head.

Sara cursed frustrated and removed her hood, "How do you know who I am? How do you know everything we know? Who the hell are you?"

Nyssa smiled at them, "I'm her on my beloved's request. Looking further into who we are will mark this city for death." She turns to Helena, "You know what it feels like to lose someone you love, the lengths you'll go to avenge them, now if you found they were alive and held prisoner what would you do?"

They took in this new information as Helena spoke next, "The man in the mask, he's your beloved, that's why he slaughtered every building he has attacked, he's out for vengeance against those that harmed you."

"Yes. We also know that Waller has given you instructions to capture me, however, if you value your life I must warn you against that, you've seen the carnage my husband will leave behind. If you still wish to then I stand right here," She looked at the other figure and nodded, the figure nodded slowly and left, "I will not fight."

Just then Diggle's phone went off, "You should get that Mr. Diggle, might be important." Nyssa told him, "Oh, and put it on speaker if you will."

Diggle took out the phone and upon looking at Sara who nodded he did as instructed, "Zhishan is dead, the triad believes it to be Frank Bertinelli, now you have a choice to make, apprehend my beloved and see your world crumble or save Bertinelli and the city from war." Came the voice of a man on the other end.

Helena and Sara's eyes widen in realization of what this meant, the triad was out for blood against her father, and anyone in their way including the SCPD would fall victim to them, without thinking they raced to Sara's motorcycle and left Diggle and Layla behind.

Layla looked at Nyssa before looking at Diggle, she was thinking on what to do, finish her mission or head the warning, she sighed and lowered her weapon, "Leave. However, Waller will not stop looking for you." Nyssa smiled at them, "She will meet us soon enough, there is no need to hurry it along." and then departed.

"Thanks for not finishing your mission, we need to deal with this before it gets out of hand." Diggle tells Lyla as the two head to her team to check on them.

[Bertinelli Home]

Frank is on the phone at his bar, "Boss, we just got word somebody hit Zhishan. He's dead."

He sighs, "All right. Then we know what's coming next. Tell everyone to strap up."

Outside the house a guard turns around and as he does so a woman appears behind him and a swift movement, slits his throat without making a sound. Men appear from their hiding spots, "Méiyǒu rén huózhe (Leave no one alive)."

The men move out and without firing one shot ssilently kill the gaurds leaving one who's turned away from the scene alive, "Ricco's not answering his walkie. Check it out." As soon as he finishes talking his throat is cut.

They move into the house without noise, one man goes up to the second floor but as soon as he gets a view of the hall he's shot with an arrow courtesy of the hood. She begins to move throughout the house taking out the triad who have engaged Bertinelli's men. Frank runs to a safe and begins to put the combination in, he gets out the laptop he believes was Michelle's and puts it into his briefcase.

The triad assassin that was with Zhishan at the meeting throws him from behind up against a wall, "Frank Bertinelli this is for Zhishan." Just as she is about to kill him when a crossbow arrow hits her leg, "Uhh!"

The woman in purple is standing in the hallway pointing her crossbow on him but instead of shooting him, "Run." She turns around and shoots another arrow at a triad member. Frank takes a look at her before deciding to leave, he takes out three triad members as he makes his exit. Not noticing that outside was another one following him until he gets shot in the leg, "Aah! Ohh! Oh!"

Just as the triad goon is about to shoot him, an arrow hits the gun out of his hands. He turns around to find the hood and the woman in purple behind him, the crossbow pointed at the man's heart, she fires killing him, "He will meet justice."

Having remembered that his family took a hit from both these vigilantes Frank takes the gun and points it at the woman in purple firing at her hitting her in the shoulder, "No! Helena? Helena." The hood runs at him before he can fire again and punches him hard, rendering him unconscious.

The hood turns back to Helena, she's gone. "HELENA!" she searches frantically but there is no sign of her, she hears the sirens of the police and escapes all the while looking for her.

[League Safe House]

Helena comes to and as she tries to move the pain in her shoulder keeps her from sitting up. She looks around and notices that she's not in the lair or anywhere she recognizes, "Sara." Are the only words that come to mind, "She's safe, currently worried about your whereabouts but safe. Your father on the other hand is in custody and thanks to your laptop he will be behind bars for a very long time."

Helena turns to where the voice is coming from, Nyssa is sitting in a chair in the dark, "Where am I? What do you want with me?"

"You see in your war against your father you injured someone my beloved loves but thanks to Sara, I was able to get him to spare your life." Helena thought back, who was she talking about?

"However, in doing so he had a condition." Nyssa paused and walked up to her, "He wants you to be trained by us." Helena looked at her dumbstruck, "If he wants me dead why would he train me?"

"Because above his hatred for you, he has a connection to Sara, and if you make her happy then he wants to make sure you can protect yourself and if need be, her." Nyssa walked to the door before turning around to face her, "The choice is yours, do you want to protect those you love, or will you watch them die once more? If you choose to protect then meet me, take a left outside this door, if you choose to go back to Sara as a liability like you were tonight take a right."

Helena was left to think over her options and the offer that Nyssa had given her.

[Big Belly Burger]

Diggle walks in and sees Carla, "Hey, you."

"Thanks for the call." Diggle thanks her.

"What are ex sisters-in-law for?"

"Mm." he walks over to Sara who's in a booth, "Chili cheese fries with jalapenos. Hmm. That's a cry for help if I've ever seen one."

"Ahh... I don't know what hurts worse, this or getting shot with a curare laced bullet."

"Been there, done that. Definitely the bullet. Don't worry Sara we'll find Helena."

"We know he took her Diggle, I didn't stop looking and now she's in danger because I didn't listen to the warnings." Sara says, just then her cellphone goes off, she looks at the ID and answers immediately, "Helena? Helena, is that you?"

"No," comes the voice that had called them on the rooftop, "She's safe, don't worry."

"What do you want? Why did you take her? She has nothing to do with this!"

"As a warning, keep looking into me and next time I will not be merciful." He hangs up and Sara slams the phone down, just then a new customer comes into the restaurant and Diggle nods to Sara who turns to see Helena.

She runs to her and hugs her, new tears forming, "I thought he had you? I was worried he's hurt you for me not heeding his warning."

"No, they told me it was a warning, for both of us. For you to stop looking and for me to get better, and their right Sara, I can't lose anyone else and I refuse to back down because you think you'd be protecting me by staying away." Sara looked at her, how did she know what she had been thinking?

"He told me you would try to distance yourself from me, Sara, they know more about us then we do. We need to stop looking into them, for the sake of our loved ones." Sara nodded, she wasn't going to risk her family being caught by this man.

[Lance's Apartment – Sara's Bedroom]

Sara is sitting at the foot of the bed watching Helena sleep, thinking about what to do. There's a knock on the door and she goes to answer, "Hi, now, look, I'm sorry about last night." Tommy says as soon as the door is open.

"I let it get too far sitting at the same table. That was stupid, we messed up your date, Tommy."

"No. I was stupid. I haven't been entirely honest with you, see, my dad cut me off. He froze all my funds. I am living on fumes."

"Really? Why didn't you or Laurel say anything?"

"Embarrassment, shame, probably a few other emotions I'm not used to feeling, but what I need now is a job. I'm trying to change, not sure into what yet, but... I don't want to be what I was anymore, I want to be someone better for Laurel."

"Well, it just so happens that I have a general manager position that is available. You're probably the guy for the job, after all I'm better suited for the bar."

"Will I be getting dental? This smile wasn't cheap."

"I'll look into that, but, no promises."

"Thank you, Sara, really. Thank you."

"You're welcome, what are friends for?"

He notices that she seems troubled, "You okay?"

"I will be." She smiles tiredly at him.

"Something happen with Helena?"

"Just, family issues, but we're working through it all. She's strong."

[League Safe House]

"What choice did she make?" Khatiya asks Nyssa as she walks into the training area, curios to hear the news.

"She has chosen to be your student," she smiles at her, "you will teach her our ways and if she betrays Sara, you know what to do."

Khatiya nodded as Nyssa continued to where Hayij was sharpening his spare weapons, she wrapped her arms around him before whispering in his ear, "Walssiadat, sayakun halifanaan jayidaan laha (The Huntress, will be a good ally for her)."

"'ana la 'athq biha. wamae dhallik, 'ana la 'athq bika, alhabib (I do not trust her. However, I do trust you, beloved)." He stopped sharpening his weapons and leaned back into her.

Authors note:

 **Hayij – Berserk(er)**

 **Haraba' – Chameleon**

 **Khatiya – Sin (literal translation)**

 **Walssiada – The Huntress**

 **1 – Zhishan is a contract from the league, Hayij waited on sending someone in once Helena became involved with Sara.**

 **2 – Tommy is ashamed, I mean how would you feel asking your girlfriends LITTLE sister for a job?**


	9. Year's End

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Arrow or anything else you may recognize. All characters belong to their creators.

 **Alright, well here is the ninth Chapter. This one took longer to write, mainly because I rewrote it several times, you will have questions on the storyline and I would like to know what they are, remember my story is still developing, so, some parts won't make sense until later chapters. Hope You Enjoy.**

[Motel Room]

Adam Hunt is pacing inside, on his cellphone, "This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Look, all I'm doing is looking to get something going again. Yeah, I know. I know, but this time " he hears the sound of floorboards creaking and turns around, "I have to call you back." He hangs up the phone.

"What? Did you come back for another pound of flesh? You're going to be disappointed, pal. Thanks to you, I'm-" he doesn't get to finish as an arrow hits his chest closely followed by two more, dropping him backward onto the bed behind him. Stepping forward from the shadows was not the hood who Hunt believed to be talking to, but a figure dressed in black using black arrows instead of the green arrows the hood used.

[Lair]

Diggle and Sara are practicing knife maneuvers as Helena watches them, she had tried but was nowhere near their level.

"Nice. Picking up the pace." Sara comments as Diggle switches his pace.

"I could say the same thing about you two. You guys crossed 3 names off Oliver's father's list this week alone." Diggle says as Helena smiles, she's been able to help Sara without being a liability.

"Yeah, well, some of these guys are just giving it up now. All we got to do is pay them a visit. It seems the vigilantes' reputation is beginning to precede them." Helena says as Diggle gets cut from one of Sara's attacks. "Ah!" Diggle cries as he looks at his cut.

"Another round?" Sara asks and both Diggle and Helena reply, "No."

Sara smiles and goes to sit next to where Helena is as Diggle walks over to them, "Going to take my nephew over to the mall so he can let Santa know what he wants for Christmas."

"Oh. Christmas. I didn't even realize." Sara says, having gone 5 years without it and her birthday.

"That was because you've been logging in so many hood hours ever since that thing with Nyssa." Diggle reminds her as Helena shifts slightly neither catching it.

"I meant... There were no holidays on the island, no birthdays, no celebrations. Every day was... How do I stay alive? To do that, you had to forget things, like Christmas." Sara said as Helena wrapped her arms around her.

"Maybe you guys can give the list a rest and just enjoy the holidays with the family or each other. Besides, I hear St. Nick has a list of his own. I wager you guys are in the "nice" column. Go home, Sara, Helena."

 _[Flashback]_

 _Sara is laying down next to the fire when she hears movement on the other side of the rocks closing the entrance to the cave, they stumble off and as light comes into the cave, the man in the hood walks through with water and food, placing them down near Sara._

" _You not, dead, good." He says as he looks her over._

" _Where the hell you been? I ran out of food and water days ago," She says as she reaches for the water, "Hey , hey, where are you going?" She asks as she sees him moving out of the cave but he returns shortly with a man and throws him on the ground, Sara upon recognizing who it was, "You," punches him in the jaw and before she can lunge herself the man in the hood pushed her back to the ground away from Fyers._

" _Stop! Stop." He commanded._

" _He's the one who tied me up and had me tortured. All because he was looking for you. He would've killed me if you didn't show up!" She reminds him, he looks at her and then grabs his knife handing it to her._

" _Then you kill him. Or he can take you home." He tells her._

" _What?" She looks at him confused._

 _He crouches next to Fyers before looking at her, "He has a plane. A way for you off this island."_

[Lance's Apartment]

Helena and Sara were cuddled together on the couch watching a terrible movie, when Lance enters.

He looks at the two and smiles, "Sorry to interrupt," he looks at the TV, "okay, never mind it looks like you guys need the interruption." Both Sara and Helena laughed, it was good to hear his daughter laugh so carefree again.

He wasn't thrilled that Sara was with Helena, not because he was against their relationship, but because of her father, however, he had to admit that when Sara was around Helena she smiled more and laughed like she used to. Plus, when Helena had told him about how she had compiled evidence against her father for the FBI, it put all doubt in her motives away, she was nothing like her father.

"Hey, daddy, are you home for the night?" Sara asked getting up and hugging him.

"Unfortunately, no, I have some paper work to take care of, I just came to take a quick shower before heading back. Are you two going to be here or do you have plans?" He asked as he moved to the small kitchen and got himself some water.

"No plans for tonight, we were just going to stay in and continue watching," Sara looked at the TV not sure what they were watching, she turned to look at Helena who shrugged, she didn't know either, "uh, yeah, we have no idea what that is." She said pointing to the TV, making Quinten laugh.

"Well if you guys stay in remember to lock the door if I'm not back by the time you guys go to sleep, or, if you decide to go out remember to tell me or leave a note." He said looking at them making sure they understood that it wasn't up for discussion. Sara smiled and nodded her head as she sat back down next to Helena.

They began watching the TV again when Quinten got a call, he answered, "Lance." He listened then sighed and hung up the phone. "I guess the shower will have to wait, I have to go I'll see you two later." He said as he headed to the door before Sara called out to him.

"What's wrong, daddy?"

"It's uh, Hunt, he's been killed." Was all that he could say as he left, Sara looked at Helena who got up from the couch and went to get their coats, they needed to find out who could have taken Hunt down and why her father seemed to be wary about what he told them.

[Crime Scene]

Lance is checking out the crime scene and talking to his superior, "Well, the daughter came over, used her key, found dad. Hat trick to the chest."

"The hood woman."

"That's what I thought at first. But these black arrows aren't consistent with her M.O. And neither is the fact that the Hood took Hunt for $40 million a few months ago, it doesn't make sense to kill him now. Something doesn't add up. We're dealing with a copycat." Lance explained.

Unknown to the entire police force present on the fire escape was the hood and the huntress hearing everything they said. Sara looked concerned and didn't notice Helena send out a text message.

[League Safe House]

Khatiya receives the message and when she reads it she quickly goes over to Haraba'. "Haraba' do you know where Nyssa and Oliver went?"

He looked at her hearing the urgency in her voice, "Yes, they were given a mission. Last I heard yesterday they were on route back. Why?"

"Can you tell them to get here faster?" She sounded concerned but before he could ask why she answered, "Hunt was killed, three arrows to the chest, according to Walssiada the grouping suggests an archer with the same training as Sara or more, and," she sighed before continuing, "they used black arrows."

Haraba' looked at her the realization of what it could mean hitting him, "I'll get in touch with them as soon as possible." Khatiya nodded and left, she might have to get ready in case she was right.

[Lair]

Sara, Helena and Diggle are discussing the events, "Who would kill Adam Hunt with an arrow? I mean, other than you?" he asked.

"A setup, maybe." Helena said as Diggle looked at them, "You mean someone looking to cover up killing Hunt by making it look like the work of the Hood?"

"Whoever it was, they're good. The grouping on Hunt's chest was tight. It's a compound bow, most likely. This archer is a..." Sara was assessing the other archer's skill, her mind thinking it might be the work of Nyssa and her Hood copy but they haven't looked into them since that night, they hadn't seen her either. While in her thoughts before finishing, Helena finished her thought for her, "Legitimate archer."

"So, someone who would be particular about their choice of arrows." Diggle thought out loud as Helena looked at him, "We get an arrow, we get a bead on where they purchased them." She added as Sara got an idea, one that she did not like one bit but it had to be done to get a lead on this other archer.

"So, what are you going to do?" Helena asks her noticing the argument going on inside of Sara's head, she turned around to face them, "What anyone does when they need help. Call a cop." Helena hugged her knowing that involving her father was not something she would ever want to do but in order to get a lead it had to be done.

[SCPD]

Quinten was sitting at his desk working when a delivery guy came in, "Quinten Lance?"

"Yeah." He looked up as the delivery guy handed him the package and a clipboard, "Sign here, please."

He signs and gives the clipboard back, "Thanks."

"Thanks." The delivery guy says back as he turns and walks away.

Quinten picks up the package and tears it open, he reaches in and out comes a phone. He looks at it studying it when it starts vibrating in his hands, he picks up, "Lance."

"I didn't kill Adam Hunt." The modified voice says through the phone as lance realizes who it is, "You..."

"You call me the Hood. It's not a great nickname. You told commissioner Nudocerdo that you might be dealing with a copycat, another archer, which makes me your best bet to take him down. But I need your help. I need one of the arrows from his murder."

"Yeah, we're pretty good at pulling down leads off evidence. Thanks." Lance shoots back.

"Not like I am. I can do things the police can't, go places they won't."

"Like I said, I don't even know who ," he doesn't get to finish before the hood cuts in, "If this archer doesn't stop with Adam Hunt, we both have a problem. Think about it. Then call me. Number's programmed in."

[League Safe House]

Khatiya gets an update on the case from Walssiada and hurries to see if Haraba' has had any success reaching Nyssa and Oliver.

When she walks in Haraba' lays down his phone turning to her and nodding, "They will make arrangements to arrive earlier than planned, in the meantime, they asked that you keep a closer eye on Sara and Helena."

Khatiya smiled knowing that it was time for her to be properly introduced to the small team, she sent the text to Helena informing her what was about to happen.

' _It's time to properly meet the team.'_

[Lair]

Helena is putting her coat on having agreed to go with Sara to meet Thea and Laurel for lunch when her phone vibrates, taking it out and reading the message she lets out a sigh, things were about to get even more complicated. She walked out of the lair and headed to Sara who was waiting for her at the factory door so they could leave together.

[Big Belly Burger]

All four women are sitting at a booth enjoying their shakes and fries, "I think there should be a national holiday for the guy that invented French fries. Or at least a statue or something." Thea said as the grouped laughed, "What? They're delicious!"

"And that's why we're here, Speedy, best burgers and fries in the city." Laurel said as she scooped up some of her shake with a fry. Thea nodded before looking at Sara and Helena, "I never thought I'd ever see you like this."

Sara and Helena looked at her confused by her statement, realizing what it sounded like she hurriedly corrected herself, "I mean HAPPY, since you've been back you haven't been like the Sara I remember, you don't socialize as much but ever since you met Helena I see the old you again, the happy free spirit that likes to be around people."

Sara and Helena couldn't help but smile at her, "Yeah, I never thought I'd feel like this again. I'm happy that I was wrong." She laid her head-on Helena's shoulder as Helena kissed the top of her head.

Thea and Laurel couldn't help smiling at the pair, she was beginning to open up again not so guarded and they were both glad, knowing some of what she had to endure on that island.

Just then a guy around Thea's age comes up to them, "Hi, Thea."

She smiled up at him before replying, "Hi. Shane. This is my friend Laurel, her sister Sara and her girlfriend Helena."

"Nice to meet you." He said quickly before returning his attention to Thea, "We're heading down to the bay to hang out if you want to come."

"Thanks, but I'm spending the afternoon with them, another time, maybe." She replied smiling at him, he smiled in return, "See ya."

Once he was out of earshot Laurel turned to Thea, "How do you know that Shane guy?"

"We rob banks and smoke crack together." She replied sarcastically.

"That's funny, yeah. I have a feeling I'm not going to be a fan." Laurel replied but before Thea could say anything Sara and Helena spoke in unison, "Agreed."

Everyone laughed and after a minute Thea smiling asked, "Can we please, change the subject?"

"Okay, okay." Laurel said, then looked at her sister, "Have you thought about how you want to spend your birthday?"

"Just with family and," she looked at Helena who smiled back, "with people I care about."

Laurel smiled, she was happy that her sister was happy. "That includes you Speedy, and your family." Sara added, Thea just gave her a small smile.

"Thanks, I'll tell them later."

Helena received a message and looked at Sara, "Do you think we can go to the lair after?" Sara looked at her but nodded, they returned to the conversation and teased Thea more about the boy.

[Lair]

"Why did you want to come back here tonight?" Sara finally asked Helena as they entered the basement where Diggle was already waiting.

"Hey, I got your message. Why are we meeting tonight I thought you guys were taking the night off?"

Helena looked at them and then looked down trying to figure out how to tell them. Sara, noticed her discomfort and asked, "What's wrong?"

"She's just trying to figure out how to tell you the truth." Came a modified voice from the darkest corner of the room. Sara and Diggle both turned to face the intruder, the other hood stepped out and looked at them. Helena walked over to the figure and stood next to her.

Sara was speechless, Diggle looked furious, "What's the meaning of this Helena! Why are you working with them, since when!?" 

"Since the night, we had the talk with Nyssa," Helena said still not looking at anyone, "After my father shot me it was the man in the mask who took me away and healed my wounds." She revealed, Sara looked at her, why did she keep it a secret but more importantly why did Helena say it had been a warning?

Diggle still looked confused, finally being bored with the situation the hood reached for her mask and hood, Diggle pointed his gun at her, "easy there Diggle, I'm just taking off this hood, it's not my style."

Sara looked at Diggle and nodded, Diggle lowered his gun but kept it at the ready. The woman removed the hood and revealed a young woman, Nyssa's assistant. Khatiya saw the look on Sara's face and smirked, "My name is Cindy but I prefer Sin or as Nyssa and Hayij call me, Khatiya."

"That's Arabic for, Berserker and Sin." Diggle looked at her, she just smiled and nodded, "Yes, the man in the mask has many names but to us he is Hayij. Although I am not here on his orders but Nyssa's."

Sara finally found her voice, "Why did you tell me it was a warning when they saved you, why have you kept this from me?"

Helena couldn't look up, tears were forming in her eyes but Khatiya spoke for her. "It was the arrangement we had, I train her so she could aid you and not be a burden and in turn she kept you away from Nyssa and Hayij."

Sara looked at the younger woman barely older than Thea, "If you are worried she told us about you, you shouldn't be. Hayij knows more than she does, and he let her know some of your train of thought. He told me you might not trust her after this talk but my mission is more important."

"Yeah, and what mission is that?" Diggle shot out, "Keep you guys alive." With that Khatiya sat down on a table.

Sara looked at her wanting to ask more questions but she resisted and instead walked over to Helena who still refused to look at them. As she got closer Sara saw tears on her eyes and with that she lunged herself at Helena hugging her tight. "It's okay, I would have done the same."

Helena broke down and hugged Sara back tightly, "I'm sorry."

Diggle just looked angry but understood her position, "So, why did you introduce yourself?" he asked Khatiya who smiled, "Your mystery archer. We are not sure it's someone we are looking for but until we make sure I'll be around. If it's not, you can handle them, if on the other hand, it turns out they are who we think, then, I have been instructed to provide backup."

Sara looked at her, "You have an idea on who it might be?"

"No, not me but Hayij and Nyssa. Unfortunately, they are off on business and so tasked me to watch over you until they return to deal with it."

Sara nodded, "Don't think badly of Hayij, you should trust him. He's only aim is to keep you safe, from anyone that could cause you harm, including himself." Sara looked at her confused and thoughtful, "But he is right, you're a damn good woman."

 _[Flashback]_

 _The man in the hood is leading the way followed by Fyers and Sara behind him. Fyers has his hands tied and Sara has the man's knife on him pushing him forward._

" _You're a good woman. I can see it. Well, beneath the fortunate upbringing and the well-off veneer. I saw it when my man tortured you and you wouldn't give up your friend. Not even a friend, really. Someone you just met."_

" _Shut up." Sara told Fyers._

" _What do you know about him? Nothing, I suspect. Do you even know what this island really is? It's a prison. I mean this literally. Until 8 years ago, the Chinese military operated this island as a penitentiary for criminals deemed so dangerous, they couldn't be safely incarcerated on the mainland. When the military shut the program down, my unit came in and disposed of all the inmates. With the exception of two. Your friend was one of them." Fyers said to her causing her to stop him and think about the situation._

" _Who was the other?" She asked wanting to know more._

" _You met him. He presided over your interrogation." Fyers revealed, Sara looked at him anger rising, "He tortured me."_

" _You had information I needed. What would you do in my position? What would you do to capture the man who slaughtered dozens of people?" Sara looked at him and then at the man in the hood and in the end, she put her trust in the man in the hood and shoved Fyers forward_.

[Alleyway]

A man is talking on the phone, "Hell, yeah, I returned the money. $70 million isn't worth getting an arrow through the chest. And you can tell him, if he's got a problem with that, he can …" He doesn't get to finish before an arrow pierces his heart from behind and falls to the ground dead. The Copycat archer walks away.

Minutes later the SCPD is on the scene, "Commissioner, this is Nelson Ravich. The Hood hit him earlier this week. Ravich wired back the money he embezzled less than 5 minutes later." Lance informed his superior.

"All right. We tell the press the Hood did this. Hunt's murder is a page 10 story, at best. But Ravich makes this a serial murder case. We can't let the public get wind of the idea that there are two of these nut jobs running around." The commissioner told him.

"You want me to ignore a serial killer." Lance asked not believing what his superior was telling him to do.

"Just catch one of these psychos. I don't care which one. That is a direct order from your commanding officer."

"Well, you can forget it, then." Lance shot back.

"Fine. It's forgotten. And you're off this case, Sergeant, effective immediately." The commissioner tells Lance as the other members of the force look on dumbfounded.

[SCPD]

Back at the precinct Quinten is looking at the phone that the vigilante gave him, feeling in a corner he makes a decision and dials the number, "Don't bother trying to trace this back to me. You'll never make it through the encryption."

"There's a heating vent on the corner of O'Neil and Adams. You'll find what you're after there."

"It'd be a mistake to set a trap for me, Detective."

"I'm trading away just about everything I believe in here cause it's the only way I've got to get this bastard. You got till Christmas. And then, copycat or not... I'm coming after you."

[Lair]

Sara and Helena are examining the arrow as Khatiya watches from a corner and Diggle paces around, "So, your father gave you a Christmas present after all." He asks Sara who finally puts the arrow down.

"Hmm. Teflon coated titanium blade serrated to split the bone." She looks to Helena, "Shaft is some type of specialized polymer, which is stronger than a typical carbon fiber."

"This...this is a custom job." Helena added as Sara nodded in agreement.

"So, Lance gave in after the other archer dropped another body." Khatiya stated as Sara looked in her direction.

"Nelson Ravich." She confirmed.

"Which is another name you crossed off your book list, thingy. So, is this archer trying to frame you or call you out?" Khatiya asked Sara.

"Either way, I need to find him."

[Queen Consolidated]

Having run into a dead end on the arrow, Sara thought that if anything could be found Felicity might have better luck. She walked into their shared office and notices that Felicity is concentrated on her tablet.

"Hey." She says trying to get her attention.

Felicity jumps not having heard anyone enter, "Don't you knock?"

Sara couldn't help smile at her office mate, "Felicity, this is the I.T. department. It's not the ladies room. And besides this is my office as well."

"Right." Felicity realizes and then trying to compose herself looks up at the other blonde, "What can I do for you?"

"Helena's friend Sin is really into archery. Apparently, it's all the rage now." Sara slightly lies, Sin was into archery.

"I don't know why. It's looks utterly ridiculous to me." Felicity says not realizing the look Sara is giving her, "Mm hmm."

"Anyway, it's Sin's birthday next weekend, and we wanted to buy her some arrows. The thing is, she gets these special custom made arrows, and I have no idea where she gets them. I was hoping you could find out where this came from." Sara opens a tube and takes out the arrow, "Careful." She says as she hands it to Felicity.

"Yeah." Felicity goes into her research mode and examines the arrow after a few minutes she speaks, "The shaft's composite is patented." She moves to her computer and begins to type, "And that patent is registered to a company called Sagittarius. That's Latin for the archer."

"Really?" She asks as she takes the arrow off of Felicity's hands, "Could you find out where and when this was purchased?"

Felicity looks at the info on her screen and after a few seconds finds what she is looking for, "According to Sagittarius company records, that particular arrow was part of a bundle shipment. 200 units. Sent..." She takes a sticky not and begins to write, "to this address." She hands the note to Sara.

"Felicity... You're remarkable."

"Thank you for remarking on it." Felicity says back slightly awkwardly.

Sara stands, "And Merry Christmas." As she gets close to the door Felicity replies, "I'm Jewish."

Sara stops, looks back and smiles at her, "Happy Hanukkah." Then proceeds out the door.

[Warehouse]

The hood, the huntress and Khatiya, in league armor, check the area around the warehouse before entering. This was the address that the arrows provided, so they had agreed to come and check it out.

Once inside they noticed that it was completely empty besides a single arrow impaled on the ground. They approached cautiously when the door they had entered through closed, and a liquid was heard dripping from behind them.

They turned to see a device with six cylinders emptying onto a larger cylinder that had electricity flowing through the top. Realizing what it was they bolted toward the door and just before they reached it, Sara fired an explosive arrow causing the doors to open as the bomb went off, the three women rolled out with no major injury just smelling of smoke and burned leather.

[Laurel's Apartment]

Laurel, Quinten, Thea, Tommy, and Diggle are all present for their little Christmas party/Sara's birthday party. Sara and Helena walk in followed by Sin, they've changed but the smell of burned hair and leather is still slightly present.

Diggle comes to greet them, "You guys okay?"

"We'll manage." Helena says as the three stretch a little.

"Is everyone having a good time?" Sara asked him.

"Yeah, Mrs. Queen and Mr. Steele unfortunately couldn't make it."

"Too bad I was looking forward to thanking them for their generosity." Sara sighed, Thea walked over to them, "Hey, how are you guys?"

She receives smiles from the two women and then she notices the younger woman, "Who's your friend?"

"Helena invited me." Khatiya responded, "She's a family friend." Helena tells Thea.

"Oh, cool. Nice look." Thea tells Khatiya referring to her punk/classy look. Khatiya smiles at Hayij's little sister, "I can give you some pointers, Queen."

Both laugh and walk away talking about fashion, Khatiya mainly listening. Sara looks on a little concerned but Helena grabs her hand to calm her. "She's not only looking after us. There are others who she keeps an eye on, Thea is one of them."1

Sara didn't like it but she trusted Helena. Tommy and Laurel walk over to them, "So, glad that you could make it, Tommy." Sara greets him.

"Merry Christmas and birthday Sara." He hugs her and hands her a small gift.

"Merry Christmas. And thanks Tommy." She replies and then hugs her sister, "Merry Christmas and a happy birthday."

"Thanks." Sara smiles at them both.

"Tommy, Helena, do you guys mind if I talk to my sister for a minute?"

"Yeah, let's go grab us a couple drinks." Tommy said as Helena followed.

Once they were out of earshot Laurel started talking, "I've been wanting to move forward with him, but something's been holding me back. I keep making these excuses; that it's my dad, it's my work, when really... it's Ollie. But for five years, I was emotionally... off, because you two had died. And the truth is, the last person that I expected to make me feel again... has."

"I'm happy. For both of you. And so would Ollie, he'd prefer you be happy rather than stop living because of him. Don't be afraid to move forward, Laurel."

"Thank you." She said and hugged her sister, "What did Tommy get you anyway?" Sara shrugged her shoulders. She took the small box and opened it, it was a picture of Laurel, Sara and Quinten, it had been turned into an ornament for their tree. Both Sara and Laurel smiled at the picture.

"Sara?" Diggle same over to them, Sara hugged Laurel once more before moving over to Diggle, "What's going on?"

"The other archers moved to the next level. This just hit the news. He's taken hostages." He shows her his tablet.

' _ **Happy holidays, Starling City. For the past three months, this city has been laid siege by a vigilante. But the police have been unable to bring her to justice because they lack the will to do what justice demands.'**_ **The hostage reading continues through her tears,** _ **'I will kill one hostage... every hour in the name of this vigilante until she surrenders herself to my authority.'**_

"Police are on the scene, Sara. I think you should let them handle this." Diggle tells her.

"Those people are there because of me." She looks at Helena, Thea, Sin. "I have to end this."

"Sara, this archer... this archer, is very dangerous." Diggle tries to reason.

"Diggle, there wasn't anything on the island that wasn't twice as dangerous as this pretender, and I survived there for five years." Sara looks him in the eyes before walking away.

[Flashback]

The man in the hood stops in a clearing taking out a walkie, "Call your people. Tell them to bring the plane."

"There's no need, Yao Fei. My people will be here shortly. Do you not think it convenient you captured me so easily?" Fyers says.

Yao Fei looks around and out comes the masked man that tortured Sara, "Go!" Yao Fei screams.

"What?" Sara looks around confused.

"Run!" He yells as he begins to fight the masked man. She takes off and as soon as she takes cover behind trees she sees the masked man get a good hit on Yao Fei. More soldiers come out and collect him, the masked man looks around but doesn't see her and move out with the rest.

[Hostage Scene]

 _ **Anchor: Starling City holds its breath as the hostage crisis unfolds. Police have attempted to enter the abandoned structure in the Glades, but found rigged explosives preventing them from doing so. At the moment, there's been no sign of the vigilante as her one hour deadline nears.**_

Outside in a different building SCPD is checking footage and bomb squad intel trying to see what their best options are, "I count three thresholds, each wired by Mercury switches to Semtex charges."

"Can you defuse one for HRC to use as a breach point?" the commissioner asks bomb squad.

"Well, that's going to take a while and then he's going to know which way we're coming in." Lance tells him.

"You got a better idea, Sergeant, now would be a lovely time." The commissioner shouts back. Just then the bomb squad member hears a thud and looks up to see the vigilante zip line onto the building. There's a loud crash as she enters through the window.

The hostages all seem to be fine when she gets to them, "Where is he?" she asks the woman who had read the message, "I don't know."

She cuts off their restraints, "It's going to be okay." Once that's done she herds them together, "Follow me." She leads them through the building until she reaches the stairs, "Get up on the roof."

"What about..." The last woman to go asks, "I'll handle them. Move!" And with that the hostages go up to the roof.

Lance notices something on one of the screens, "Hostages. We've got five hostages on the roof. Repeat, five hostages on the roof."

Sara move back down the halls, her instincts go off and she turns around to see the archer, he's dressed similarly to Sin. "Thank you for coming. After the warehouse, I knew I'd have to do something dramatic to get your attention."

"What do you want with me?" She asks.

"What any archer wants … to see who's better." With that the archer reaches into their quiver but Sara is just a bit faster, she reaches back and nocks an arrow and firing it in one smooth motion. The archer dodges and nocks his and fires, the hood ducks and the arrow hits a window behind her.

They continue to fire until they each run further into the warehouse. The Dark Archer looks around where the hostages were, not noticing that the hood was on the rafters. He turns and spots a broken mirror, reflecting the hood up above, in a swift motion he turns and fires disarming the hood.

The hood dodges an arrow but as she tries to jump to another rafter the dark archer fires ones more and an arrow hits her on the back, she screams in pain and falls down hard onto the floor. The hood sees her bow and quickly gets it and fires back, the archer moves behind some crates and she follows, when she turns away she doesn't see that the dark archer is behind her, he shoots again hitting her on the left shoulder and fires once more at her right shoulder.

She stumbles onto a wall; the dark archer closes the distance and kicks her through it. She tries to get up but he kicks her again, "First Hunt, then Ravich, and now you." He says as he begins to kick her.

"I know about the list, and the man who authored it wants you dead. They call you the Hood. Let's see what you look like without it." Just as he reaches down to take her hood off, he jumps back as a tomahawk flies through the air and crashes hard against the crate shattering the side.

The dark archer looks to where the tomahawk came from but nothing, he looks around the entire place but there are no signs of anyone else, that's when he hears the voice, coming from everywhere and nowhere at the same time, "Dire ealayk airtida' qadim jidda. lm yaeud ytm aistikhdamih min qibal al'aeda' alhaliiyn (The armor you wear is quite old. It's no longer used by current members)."

The archer stops moving, why was the league here, he had been careful to not draw suspicion onto himself. "Does Ra's know that a member is aiding a vigilante?" He shot back.

"Oh, he's very aware although he grew concerned when I told him about the list. Members of the league or past members as is your case must follow a code, one that you've violated. My father wants your head." The dark Archer looks back to where the hood is, another woman is standing there removing the arrows, she turns to face him, "Nyssa Al Ghul."

The dark archer says, shit, he wasn't expecting a member let alone the heir, "Why has the Head sent the heir? Surely the tomahawk wielding member could have sufficed."

"Oh, he would suffice. Except he's not just a member, he's the Heir and my husband." With that a man in a mask drops from the rafters right down beside her.

The dark archer freezes, Ra's had found another Heir and not only that he was good enough to marry into the bloodline, and Nyssa was by his side by choice. He knew he was going to have to make an exit so he notched and fired an arrow at the hood, but in one quick move the masked man catches and throws the arrow back at him hitting him in the leg.

 _Shit!_ Was all that he could think before the man in the mask was upon him, with a fury of elbows and knees, he tried to block the hits but that was a mistake, the impact did more damage. The masked man continued not stopping until the dark archer took a hard knee that sent him back through the wall and darkness claimed him.

Hayij was about to continue his assault when he heard Nyssa, "Nahn bihajat llieilaj jarahiha (We need to treat her wounds)." Hayij stopped looked at the fallen archer and then rushed back to Nyssa, grabbing the hood bridal style and rushing her to her lair.

[Lair]

Diggle, Helena and Sin rushed into the lair when Sin received a message from Haraba' that Sara was injured and was at the lair. When they walked in they saw Sara on one of the tables, Haraba' was finishing stitching her up.

"What happened?" Helena rushed over and Haraba' looked at her then Sin, "She engaged the archer and was about to be unhooded." Sin knew what that meant, Hayij and Nyssa had stepped in.

Diggle caught on to the statement, "What do you mean, 'Was about to be unhooded.'" Helena also looked at him.

"Did you get to her before he could?" Diggle asked trying to get answers.

Before Haraba' or Sin could answer his voice rang out and filled the lair, "No, Haraba' was instructed to never interfere unlike Khatiya." Diggle and Helena spun around trying to find the source of the voice but they couldn't find anyone.

They heard steps coming from the entrance and turned to see Nyssa, "We arrived earlier today and when we were headed to the party to keep watch we saw her leave and followed." Diggle relaxed his weapon slightly, before he asked, "We?"

A figure dropped down from above them and stood next to Nyssa, his presence alone was enough for Diggle to aim his weapons at him. Sin stepped in between the two, "Woah, woah, easy there, big guy. This man is Hayij, Nyssa's husband and my mentor."

"When we arrived at the warehouse Sara had already engaged him and was on the verge of being unhooded. My beloved, intervened and fought in her stead." Without saying anything Hayij just walked over to Helena who was standing next to Sara, looking at her he took a vial and handed it to Haraba; who nodded in response and opened it.

He poured the content of the vial in the wounds and they began to heal at an alarming rate making Diggle, Sin, and Helena jump. They looked at Hayij, "What was in that vial!"

"Waters from the Lazarus pit." Hayij said, Diggle looked at him, "As in the Bible?" He nodded his head.

"The waters are normally only used by the current head; however, the heir also gets access once they're ready to take on the title." Nyssa informed them as she stood next to her husband who held her at the waist.

Before anyone could say anything else, Sara woke up, Hayij put his hand on her head and made her lie back down. She looked around the room, "Helena."

"Hey, relax. Relax. Just relax. You're safe. You're in the lair." Helena tries to assure her. Her body feels tired but the pain has subsided greatly, "What happened?"

"We found you being beaten by the Dark Archer." Sara looks to the direction of the voice, her eyes widen, as if to read her mind Hayij and Nyssa pin her to the table, "Easy there Sara, I mean you no harm, if I had I would have left him take care of it." Helena placed a hand on Sara's cheeks and calmed her down.

Hayij noticed she was calm and let go, taking a few steps back. "Your archer was once a member of the League, we now have proof, and we will hunt him down. It's your choice if you wish to pursue him or let us handle it. I will not stand in your way." With that he began to walk away and before Nyssa left with him she turned to Helena and Sin, "He will be training both of you exclusively from now on, the dark archer is not someone to take lightly." She turned and joined her husband as they walked out of the lair.

Watching them leave Sara turns to Diggle, "You know, Dig, when I confront somebody on the list, I tell them that they failed the city. But tonight, it was me who failed."

"No Sara, five hostages are home tonight with their families enjoying the holidays. Because of you." Sin said trying to uplift Sara a little, knowing that she should not be at the safe house just yet.

"This guy, the other archer... He'll get his. And you'll give it to him." Diggle reassured her not believing the events of tonight, that man was dangerous but he saved Sara, then there was the Lazarus pit, it was too much.

"We might have a bigger problem. The other archer told me that somebody compiled the list. I always assumed it was Ollie's father. But what if it wasn't?" Sara looks at them, Sin doesn't say anything knowing that the list was written in the league way.

"What do you mean?" Helena asked her, concerned for her.

"I think there's someone else out there. Someone who's more of a danger than the archer. And I am going to take him down." Sara tells them having made up her mind, he was in her city she would not just stand by as Hayij and Nyssa went after him. If she had to she would join them.

[Safe House]

Since they arrived back from the lair Nyssa sat down on a table watching her beloved train and shatter every training dummy he got his hands on. She looked concerned, Sara was injured and if they hadn't arrived at that time she could have been killed, he blamed himself again.

"I should have been here earlier." He said it in such a low voice that she barely registered it. She quickly made her way to him and placed a hand on his chest, "If you were and she still got injured we wouldn't have had the waters to take care of her injuries." He calmed at her touch and his body relaxed more as he listened to her.

He took his mask off and looked at her, "How is it you always know what to say?" She smiled at him, "Because I love you, Beloved." He smiled and kissed her. "I love you too." He said as they took a breath. She smiled at him as he held her closer to him, a little tighter than normal but she didn't care, she was glad she could help him in anyway.

 _[Flashback]_

 _Three months after begging his basic league training he had advanced so far that one of the horsemen was assigned to continue his training. She couldn't help checking in on him so often, she missed talking to him like she had on the boat and was unsure why._

 _Oliver was meditating but he was smiling, she was behind him again checking in on him. She was good at hiding her presence but having lived on that hell with no allies his instincts were as high as the horsemen's._

 _He never called her on it, he didn't know why but he felt normal when she was around, the programming that the members had to go through didn't affect him and he wasn't sure why but he played along, he didn't want to forget their meeting._

 _He enjoyed the peace that she brought with her. It made his decision to stay easier and he wanted to prove to her that she didn't make a mistake in saving him._

They stayed in place for a while before he kissed her on the forehead, "Come on we need to rest, let's go back to our place.2" She nodded and without breaking their embrace they walked out of the safe house.

Authors note:

 **Hayij – Berserk(er)**

 **Haraba' – Chameleon**

 **Khatiya – Sin (literal translation)**

 **Walssiada – The Huntress**

 **1- Seriously who else besides Oliver would have someone watch out for Thea? Just connect the dots, right?**

 **2- Yes, just like in season three where Oliver finds that Sara has a safe house, Hayij and Nyssa have one for themselves. They spend time in the warehouse to conduct League business only unless Hayij is training and then they crash there.**


	10. Burned

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Arrow or anything else you may recognize. All characters belong to their creators.

 **Alright, well here is the Tenth Chapter. Hope You Enjoy.**

 **Also, this will have some of Oliver's backstory, NOT EVERYTHING WILL BE EXPLAINED in this chapter but in the following ones. Right now, I'm just setting it up. This next part is at the bottom but I thought I'd put it here as well; Qalb Al'asad – Lion Heart, Like the magician Oliver was named by Nyssa. However, when he saved her, Ra's renamed him as Hayij and was named Wareeth Al Ghul.**

My name was Oliver Queen, I spent five years in the darkness and I found myself staring into the eyes of the devil, so, I sold him my soul. Oliver Queen was dead, only Qalb Al'asad remained. But in order to save the person I loved, I had to become someone else. I had to become something else.

 _[Flashback]_

 _Qalb is kneeled in front of Ra's, Nyssa and his horsemen, "Qalb Al'asad your progress is exceptional, stand." He stands but keeps his head bowed in respect._

" _You not only passed basic league training in three months, but you have also managed to defeat your mentor, one of my horsemen, in combat within two months of training." Qalb stood still no change in his features._

 _Nyssa on the other hand showed pride, a man she saved was advancing at a rate no other member had ever advanced. "From now on you will undergo my training to become one of my horsemen." Qalb looked at Ra's and then bowed accepting his newest assignment. "Yes, my liege."_

 _[3 months later]_

 _Ra's and Qalb were engaged in a fierce swordfight, both seemed evenly matched, Qalb was younger and so had more energy but Ra's had decades of experience. The horsemen watched on as the two kept their fight going, with Qalb finally gaining the upper hand and disarming Ra's._

 _The horsemen were about to move when Ra's raised his hand. He smiled at Qalb, this man had passed his own training in record time, "Well done Qalb, you show great progress being able to disarm me in combat. A feat that no one has been able to do since I've become Ra's, I would be dead now if not for your allegiance."_

 _Qalb lowered his sword and bowed to his Master. "You have now proven yourself in the eyes of my horsemen, you will now join them. Do you accept your title and role?" Qalb looked at him, expressionless, "Yes, my liege."_

[League Safe House]

The following day after the fight with the Dark Archer; Hayij was training with some of the members, training them in hand to hand combat when Nyssa, Khatiya and Walssiada walked in. Walssiada looked at the man who had saved Sara and seemed to be on a mission to protect her, his skills were not exaggerated by the files that ARGUS had on him.

All six members now laid on their back defeated. "Still with our numbers we can't ever seem to take you head on Hayij." Haraba' said getting up slowly. Khatiya smiled, Haraba' having been her trainer knew he was skilled, so, to see him defeated by Hayij so easily was always fun to watch.

Hayij just helped the rest of the members up, once on their feet they bowed in respect and left the five of them alone. Haraba' turned to Walssiada and Khatiya, "He's a much tougher trainer than any of us, be prepared to break a bone or two." With that he left after bowing to Nyssa and Hayij.

"Why do they all bow to you?" Walssiada asked them not having any idea who they actually were within the league. "My father is the Head of the League, and my husband holds the title of Wareeth Al Ghul, Heir to the Demon."

Walssiada looked at them, they were not just high ranking members, they were the highest-ranking members next to the Head. But why were they protecting Sara and why did Nyssa not hold the title of heir, "Uh' if you're his daughter why don't you hold the title of heir?"

Nyssa smiled but it was a sad smile, Walssiada noticed how when she asked, Hayij came to Nyssa's side and put an arm around her, protecting her. She saw Nyssa relax as he held her before she began to talk, "I held the title for many years until a prodigy came along, he went through the training in record time and in less than a year held the title of horsemen, My father's elite guard and possible Heirs." She took a breath and let Hayij hug her tighter before she continued.

"There was an incident shortly after he gained his title, I was taken hostage by a man that betrayed the league. A man who once fought alongside my father and was considered a possible heir by my father's predecessor. He believed that he was better suited to become Ra's and departed when my father gained the title, taking with him his most loyal followers and waters from the pit."

Hayij now had both of his arms around her, protectively, "My father doesn't do things out of emotion, so I was left to my own devices," Walssiada just looked at her, her father had been a cruel man but he was nowhere near as cruel as Nyssa's.

"I was held prisoner, he wanted my father to step down as Ra's and give him the title. But the title comes with too much power for it to be given to such a man, so, my father refused and forbade any members from attempting a rescue." She rested her head on Hayij's shoulder.

 _[_ **Voiceover** __ _Flashback]_

 _Qalb and the rest of the horsemen stood in the main hall, having been called by Ra's. When everyone was, present Ra's informed them that an enemy of the league had taken Nyssa prisoner, and wanted the title of Ra's given to him in exchange._

 _Qalb kept his composure but his eyes betrayed him, they were filled with rage. Ra's knew where they were holding her but if any member attempted a rescue, she would be executed on the spot. So, he ordered them to stand down but Qalb had other plans._

 **Hayij: We were ordered to stand down, I couldn't do that, she had saved me from hell and if it was my last act I would get her home safely.**

 _Qalb heads to his chambers after having seen the coordinates to where she was held. He prepared his bags and his new tomahawks that he had received as a gift for his new position from Nyssa. As he was about to leave the newest trainee stopped him, "Master Qalb, if you leave you will be executed for disobeying a direct order from Ra's."_

 _Qalb looked at the man, "Sorry, Sarab." He said before he knocked him out and placed him inside his chambers. "I owe her my life, my very soul."_

 **Hayij: I took off on my own with no help from the league. I made my way to Thailand. And searched for the base where she was being kept. It took me a week to locate it and 1 day to storm it.**

 _Nyssa was in a cell with other prisoners, when a guard came in and attempted to break a man out. There was a commotion outside and the guard had taken advantage hoping to free his target. However, in that instant a man in a black balaclava, covered in blood from head to toe, came in._

 _Upon seeing the guard, he charged at him before a voice called to him, "Qalb!" the man turned and relaxed when he saw her. He turned to the guard, "hand me the key." The man did as he was told, he had seen the carnage from the camera room._

 **Nyssa: I was surprised to see him there, but in that moment, I didn't care I was glad to see him. He opened up my cell and lifted me up as he began to make his way out.**

" _Saeidni alrrajul kama kan aihtijazi huna. fa'innah mubde, 'ann alhuraba' (The man helped me as I was held here. He has potential, that chameleon)." Nyssa informed him. She turned to the guard, "Thank you. You can keep living like that or come with us and do more, become more."_

 _The man looked at her, he had seen the skill that the masked man had and the resilience that she had. He looked at his target, "I was never here, within a couple hours the authorities will come for you." He turned to Nyssa and the masked man._

" _Meet us at these coordinates." Nyssa handed the man a piece of cloth with writing on it, blood having been used as ink._

 **Nyssa: I eventually passed out from exhaustion as Hayij made his way out of the building but when I came to we were back in Nanda Parbat. I was in my chambers with my father. Hayij was in a cell awaiting my father's verdict given that he disobeyed an order.**

 _Qalb sat there meditating awaiting Ra's decision when she walked in. He looked up at her, "Why would you disobey a direct order from my father? This could mean your death!"_

" _You're safe. That's all that matters. I would do it again and again." He stated as if it was the simplest thing to him._

 _She looked taken aback by his sincerity, "But if it means your death-" she tried to continue but he cut her off, "If not for you I would have died a year ago, this time I've lived is time I've stolen. Ra's now knows that I did not lose myself with his training; Oliver1 still remains. I'm glad I met you Nyssa and I'll die happy knowing you're safe."_

 _Before she could say anything else, Ra's entered and looked at Qalb. "It seems that even after all your training, you still remain Oliver." Oliver looks at him and nods, "Disobeying my order and saving my daughter, I should kill you for disobeying but I have to thank you for her safe return."_

" _She's safe now. Regardless of my outcome that's all that matters."_

 _Ra's thought for a moment before turning to Nyssa, "What is your opinion of Oliver?" Nyssa looked at him unsure of how to answer, "I see the way you look at him and the way he looks at you. He went on an impossible mission just for you. Now answer me honestly daughter."_

 _Nyssa looked at him then at Oliver who looked at everything else except her. "I, I'm not sure. Something about him caused me to save him, and during his training I checked on him to see how it was going. When he is around I feel calm, nervous, excited." Oliver finally looked at her._

 _Ra's turns to him, "And what about you, Oliver, what is your opinion?" Oliver looked at Nyssa and then stood up, walked over to Ra's, "You know what it is, I would die in her stead, I would disobey again and again if it meant keeping her safe. Do you wish me to say it, to confirm what was the force driving me to become your horseman?"_

 _Ra's looked at him and then looked back at Nyssa, she looked confused by their exchange, "His reason for his actions are the same as yours, the same reason you kept an eye on him daughter. The force that drives him, the force that makes you excited, it's love."_

 _Nyssa looks at Oliver who answers her unasked question, "Yes, I saved you and disobeyed your father not because you saved my life. I saved you because… I, I do love you, and because I could not accept living without seeing you."_

 _There was silence in the room before Nyssa walked over to him and kissed him not caring that her father was watching their exchange. To her it felt like the world had stopped, she was calm yet excited at the same time. A warmth washed over her that she had never felt, and it only increased when he wrapped his arms around her._

 _When they finally parted to breath her father walked up to them, she stood in front of Oliver protectively but he grabbed her hand and stepped in front of her. "You would die for my daughter?"_

" _Always." Oliver expected to be killed where he stood and he was ready but instead Ra's put a hand on his shoulder. "My daughter has made a wise choice, both in saving you and naming you. However, Qalb and Oliver must die," he hands Oliver a new mask one that would cover his entire face and eyes, "Qalb Al'asad and Oliver Queen will cease to exist if you accept this mask you will be reborn as Hayij, Wareeth Al Ghul, Heir to the Demon. Refuse it and you will be sentenced to death."_

 _Nyssa looked at her father, her title was being removed and given to another, to the man she had once saved, the man that had saved her, the man she realized she loved, and she did not care. Oliver looked at her not wanting to take the mask and take her birthright but she took his hand and guided his hands to the mask. "Are you sure?"_

" _If this saves your life and we can be together, I happily give away my right as heir." She looked at her father, "You will keep your word to spare him?"_

" _Yes." Was all her father said. Nyssa looked at Oliver and nodded. He took the mask and Ra's gave him a smile, "From this moment on you wield the title of Heir, and maybe in time you will become Ibn Al Ghul."_

Walssiada and Khatiya stood there shocked at the story they had just heard, Hayij had not always been Hayij, his name had been Qalb Al'asad before being the heir. "What does Qalb Al'asad mean?" Walssiada asked. Nyssa smiled at her, "It means Lion Heart."

"Now, enough storied it's time to start your training." Hayij said kissing Nyssa's forehead and stepping away to face them. Khatiya couldn't help but gulp, "You'll go easy on us, right? I mean we're not technically members." She tried to argue, but she knew that if she could see his face he'd be smiling in amusement.

"You both need to be ready in case you come into contact with this Archer, Sara lost because she underestimated her opponent." Nyssa tells them, as she walks and sits down on a table containing Hayij's weapons.

"If you can hold your own, against my beloved, you should be able to make an escape before your inexperience gets you killed. That's the point of this training." She finishes as the two women run at Hayij.

[Six Weeks Later]

A fireman walks through a burning building clearing the levels as other firemen are outside trying to contain the fire, "Get that hose over to the north face or we're liable to lose the whole block! Danny!" the fire chief instructs from outside.

"Yes, Keith?"

"Getting a little smokey out here, buddy."

"Just clearing the upper level." The man inside says as he spots another fire fighter, "Hey you, over here. I can use some help. I got a hot spot." The man walks over to him but as soon as he is within reach he begins to spray him, "Hey! What oh! Ohh! What " he doesn't get to finish as he is engulfed in flames, the man screams in agony and falls as the fire fighter walks away.

[Lair]

Diggle walks in to find Sara working out but when she throws the tennis balls out and tries to fire at them she misses, "How you doing? Rehab going good?"

She doesn't answer but instead asks him a question, "Any news on Walter?"

"My contact at the Bureau struck out. Same with my guy at Interpol. They're both saying the same thing."

"Either Walter doesn't want to be found or someone doesn't want him to be found." She finishes for him.

"It's been six weeks, Sara. No contact from the kidnappers, no ransom demand, no proof of life. I hate to sound "

"Dig... We both know he's more than likely dead."

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Even my contacts in the Bratva can't dig up a lead."

"I wasn't talking about Walter. Back at fighting weight, looks like. And last I checked, there were more than a few names to cross off in this book." Diggle says as he opens the book.

"Those people aren't going anywhere. With Walter missing, I owe it to the Queens to find him for everything he's done for me and to keep my promise to Ollie."

 _[Flashback]_

 _Sara, Yao Fei and Fyers stand in the clearing, "Tell them to bring the plane."_

" _My people will be here shortly. Do you not think it convenient you captured me so easily?"_

 _Yao Fei looks around and out comes the masked man that tortured Sara, "Go!" Yao Fei screams._

" _What?" Sara looks around confused._

" _Run!" He yells as he begins to fight the masked man._ _She takes off and as soon as she takes cover behind trees she sees the masked man get a good hit on Yao Fei. More soldiers come out and collect him, the masked man looks around but doesn't see her and move out with the rest._

[CNRI]

Johanna and Laurel are talking in front of her desk, "And, Judge Hinkle is ready to grant them another continuance! So, I said, hell, no. This trial starts right now."

"That a girl." Laurel tells her friend.

"Thanks." She replies as she spots Quinten coming in and nods at laurel who turns to face him.

"Dad. What brings you by?"

"I need to talk to jo." He says, in a sad but serious tone.

"Is everything ok, Mr. Lance?" Johanna asked.

"No." Quinten says sighing.

Laurel looks at her father concerned for why he was here looking for Johanna, when the fire chief walks in, he's in full uniform the way a cop would when he was about to inform a family member about a loss. "What's happening?" Laurel asked as the chief mad his way to Johanna.

Johanna saw him and the expression that he had and started shaking, "No."

"Her brother Danny. He was killed on duty last night." Quinten tells Laurel who turns around to see her friend on the verge of tears.

"Jo, I'm so sorry." The chief tells her.

"No. No, no!" Johanna begins to shake more and tears begin to fall from her eyes.

The chief tries to console her, "I'm sorry."

Johanna takes a step backwards, "No!"

Laurel rushes to her friend and hugs her tightly, "Jo, it's okay!"

"No!" Johanna says as she begins to break down in Laurels arms, who just holds her comforting her, "Shh."

[Laurel's Apartment]

Tommy sits waiting for her, writing things down on a piece of paper when the TV caught his attention.

 _ **So, what strikes me is that this Vigilante was actually making a difference. In the four months that she was active, assaults were down, muggings down. The murder rate dropped by 16%. So, in a very quantifiable way, this woman in the hood had been a positive force in this city. So where has she been for the past six weeks?**_

Just then Laurel walks into her apartment and Tommy mutes the TV as Laurel sits down next to him. "Hey." He says as she gives him a small smile. She sees the piece of paper, "What's this?"

Tommy tries to grab the paper, "It's it's nothing?" however, Laurel gets it before he does.

"It's nothing?" She asks amused that he tried to hide it, "Reasons I deserve a drawer" she reads aloud.

"Okay, we're going to table this for a less tragedy filled day." Tommy says taking the paper away from her.

"Yeah, and besides, I don't think we're there yet." Laurel says as they hear a knock on the door, "I should probably get that." She says moving quickly away from the awkward situation.

"All right." Tommy says feeling a little hurt.

Laurel opens the door to see Johanna there with a file in her hands, "I need your help."

"Jo, come in." Laurel says opening the door for her to enter.

She enters and sits down in front of Tommy and Laurel, "I, um... I don't think what happened to Danny was an accident. I think he might have been murdered."

Laurel looks at Tommy, she knows what she was going through. "Jo, do you remember when we thought Sara died? I did all this research to try to find an explanation for why the boat went down. I needed to believe that it wasn't just an accident."

"That is not what I am doing, Laurel. I once handled a case for a clerk in the Coroner's Office. He passed me a copy of the incident report." She handed Laurel the file, "Said that Danny's turnout coat was doused in turpentine.

But I checked, and the plant owner said that there wasn't any in the factory. A turnout is supposed to withstand temperatures in excess of 500 degrees.

But the coroner said that the fire did not exceed 250. How did my brother burn hotter than the fire that supposedly killed him?"

Laurel looked at her friend and then at the file in her hands.

[SCPD]

"Laurel, a fireman died fighting a fire. I'm not sure I see the crime."

"I did some digging. Last week, another firefighter, Leo Barnes, was killed in action, same circumstances. Traces of turpentine, and ignition temperatures hotter than the actual fire. Do you think that you could talk to the fire marshal? You know, encourage him to pursue this?"

"Well, the fire department has its own investigative unit. They don't answer to the police." Quinten said as they arrived at his desk, just then a computer tech arrives with a phone, "Sorry it takes so long with the detectives. CSU's been really backed up."

"Well, did you find anything?" Quinten asks the man.

"The only prints on it are yours, the tech inside is military grade. I can't even trace the manufacturer. Forensics wise, it's a dead end." The man says handing the phone over and walking away.

"Another case?" Laurel asks looking at the phone.

Quinten sighs, "Vigilante. The phone belongs to her."

"Where'd you get it? I does she answer?" She asks an idea forming in her head.

"Well, like Kelton said, it's a dead end. Listen, kiddo, I feel for Jo and her family I really do, but, um, there's a lot I can do this end. I got to go. I love you." He kisses her forehead before heading out.

Laurel looks at the phone and without a second thought she grabbed the phone.

[Lair]

Sara walks over to the phone that began to vibrate, she answers, "Hello? I need your help." Comes the voice of Laurel surprising her. How did she get the phone she had given their father?

[Laurel's Apartment]

Laurel is sitting at her dining room when the electricity flickers and the lights go out. "I didn't trust that you'd come. No one's seen you for a while. Where have you been?"

"You said it was important." The hood says.

"My best friend's brother. He died two days ago, fighting a fire. The police and fire department say that he died in the line of duty. But my friend, she thinks he was murdered."

"So, you're asking one killer to find another. I heard what you said to your father about me; that I'm a killer. That I have no remorse."

"Do you? Take a look at the file. If Danny de La Vega was murdered, then we have to bring his killer to justice."

"I'll look into it."

[Lair]

Diggle is working out while Helena and Sin sit and watch him, too sore to do anything. Sara walks into the lair, "You need to rotate your hips, Diggle.

That's where the power comes from. It's not just your arms, even if they're the size of bowling balls."

Sin and Helena laugh but wince at the pain it causes, "Are you two okay?" Sara looks at them concerned, for the past six weeks they have been badly beaten, training with Hayij.

"Yeah, Yeah. Hayij just doesn't know what taking it easy means." Helena replies as Sara moves over to her and kisses her forehead. She didn't like the idea of Helena training with him but she had improved dramatically in these past few weeks.

She sighed and turned to Diggle, "Laurel reached out to the Hood last night."

"Really? Thought the Vigilante spooked her pretty well last time." He replies halting his work out.

"She thinks somebody's killing firemen." She says handing him the file.

"It looks all in the job. Seems pretty thin." Diggle tells her looking over the file.

"Will you look into it?" She asks as she moves back to Helena, "Yeah. I have a friend who has a friend in the fire investigations department. I'll reach out."

"If you get any leads, tip the police." She finishes, Sin and Diggle exchange looks.

"The police?" Sin asks her confused.

"They just need something to jump start them." She tells them as she hugs Helena.

"Well, isn't the whole idea of being a vigilante, is that you do the police's job?" Sin asks, "You know, Sara, you've been spending a lot of time around here lately. I thought after six weeks, you'd be anxious to hood up. Hell, I even prepared the 'you got to slow down' speech." Diggle adds in.

They hear yelling from the club above them and Sara takes it as a welcome distraction, "Let me see what's going on upstairs in the club."

As the hidden door to the club closes behind Sara, Diggle looks to the other two women. Helena sighs, "Do you think we should tell Hayij? He seems to know her maybe he knows how to reach her?"

Sin looked at them, "Maybe but he's also been a little tougher on us since finding out someone had taken Walter. Especially since he can't use league resources to find him. We might need Nyssa's help to calm him long enough to tell him."

"Yeah, last time we tried to talk during training he made us run 5 miles and if he caught up to us he'd add 5 more miles. We passed out from exhaustion at 23 miles.2" Helena recounts as Diggle looks on in pity.

[Almost Club]

Sara walks up to tommy who had been yelling at a man, "You know, I do realize that it's difficult for you to manage my nightclub, what with there not being an actual nightclub here." She smiles as Tommy sighs.

"Yeah, I just took the liberty of yelling at our contractor. I told him if we didn't see any real progress, we were going to bring someone else in to finish the job." Tommy replies a little frustrated with the contractor.

"Good." Sara continues as she moves over to see the blueprints for the club, "How's Laurel's friend, Johanna?"

"She is hanging in there, thanks." Tommy says thinking for a moment before speaking again, "I have something I wanted to bring up. I was thinking that we could throw a fundraiser for the fire department. Raise some money for the families."

Sara smiles she's never seen this Tommy, "That's a great idea."

"We could do it here. We could keep the overhead low, make sure we maximize the proceeds to the firemen." Tommy continues happy that his idea wasn't rejected.

"Who are you? Where's my friend Tommy Merlin? The guy who once, according to Ollie, rented out a pro football stadium so that he could play strip kickball with models." Sara asks smiling at him.

Tommy smiles, "That guy needed a swift kick in his lazy ass."

[CNRI]

Laurel is talking to Johanna, "Jo... You really should take some time off and go be with your family."

"You know, I seem to recall when Sara died, you hit the books pretty hard." She reminded Laurel.

"I am not exactly the best example for healthy grieving." She says as Quinten walks in, "Hey. Can I talk to you, please?"

They move away before Quinten asks, "Where is it?"

"Where's what?" Laurel asks trying to lie.

"The phone."

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have." Laurel tells him with honesty but she didn't know what else to do.

"It's stolen evidence! Yeah, you probably shouldn't have."

"What are you I had to do something." Laurel continues trying to excuse her actions.

Quinten sighs, "That woman's a killer."

"Then why did she give you her phone?"

He looks at her, "Give me the phone."

"She took it back." She lies.

"You were with him?" He asks her not believing what he's hearing.

"When Sara died, if someone could have done something to give you even just a little bit of closure, don't you wish that they would have done it?"

"If it meant breaking the law, lying to the people closest to them...No." He says as he walks out.

[Lair]

Sara is on the computer looking at the information on the deaths of the firemen when Diggle walks up to her, "Eyewitnesses place a '72 Ford pick up at the scene of Danny de La Vega's fire."

She looks at him, "Okay."

"Stagg Chemical lit up ten minutes ago, I hacked into Stagg's video security feeds. Parked right on the street running along the plant." He shows her the footage, "Same pick up."

She's about to tell him to inform the police but he cuts in before she can, "Sara, by the time I get someone on the phone, who will even listen to me, at least one of those firemen are going to be dead. They need the woman in the hood."

 _[Flashback]_

 _Sara is finally able to start a fire, when she hears a twig snap, she looks around and decides it's better to be safe than sorry and puts the fire out before hiding._

 _A soldier walks up to the smoke and turns on his walkie, "I have contact. Two clicks southwest."_

[Fire]

"Portable one to Deputy Chief Seven. All clear of civilians." Says the fireman clearing the building.

"Copy that. Bail out and wait for second in companies." Comes the reply from his walkie.

He walks around a railing finishing up when he gets hit with the handle of an axe, he's hit with enough force that he goes over the railing but manages to hold on. The man that attacked him comes to the railing and grabs his wrist as the fireman looks at him but can't see his face, "Who are you?!"

The hood is making her way down but doesn't reach the two men in time as the one who attacked pushes the fireman off from the railing and into the fire down below, the fireman screams.

When the hood finally makes it down the man attacks her with the axe but she is able to dodge and get in a few blows before the man uses the axe as a hook and pulls her leg out from under her, the man kicks her in the side making sure she's down before taking out a device, Sara can see his hand, badly burned and with a tattoo of a firefly.

He activates it and throws it at her, but in midair the device is forced to the ground between them by a tomahawk. The device ignites on contact with the tomahawk and sends flames over the area covering the escape of the man as Hayij makes his presence known from behind the hood.

Hayij makes his way to her and picks her up, she tries to fight but he holds her even tighter as he makes his way out.

[Lair]

Hayij had brought her all the way into the lair before examining her to make sure she was alright; all the while Sara is looking at him wondering how the hell he could see when his mask looked completely sealed.

He left after that, or she thought she did, leaving her alone with time to think and finally picking up the phone and dialing the vigilante phone she had given her father, "Hello?" comes her sisters reply.

"I have some information for you. The killer drives a 1970s Ford pick-up. There is a scar on his left wrist from a severe burn and a tattoo of a firefly."

"Well, then you must have gotten pretty close to him." Replies Laurel wondering why she hadn't caught him if that was the case.

"All the men in Engine Company 15 had firefly tattoos. Any one of them could be the killer." Sara continues.

"What should I do with this information?"

"Whatever you would have done before you met me."

[Laurel's Apartment]

Laurel hangs up as Tommy walks in from the kitchen, "Who was on the phone?"

"Wrong number." She replies quickly, he nods and continues to the couch.

[Lair]

Sara is putting her gear away when she hears his voice fill the room, "So, Laurel's on her own against a murderer who burns people alive?"

"I can't right every wrong in this city." She replies knowing it's a waste of time trying to find where his voice is coming from.

"No, I get that, Sara. But maybe you're not back to 100% like you thought." Comes Sin's voice from behind her.

She turns around to face her, "Maybe I'm not." Sin attacks her and they struggle before Sin gets the upper hand and pins her to a desk. Sara frustrated slaps the desk before countering the move and pinning Sin down.

"What did that prove?" Sara asks her as she releases sin.

"This is one sturdy desk." Sin says as she gets up and shake her arm.

"And clearly, your problem isn't physical." Comes his voice again causing Sara to shout back, "I never said I had a problem!"

"You didn't have to, Sara. But this guy, the other archer, he got in your head, he took something from you." Helena adds in as she walks in into the lair.

"That's enough." Sara says to the two women in the room since she couldn't find Hayij.

"He took whatever's in your heart that lets you jump off buildings and take down bad guys." Diggle also puts in having come in after Helena.

"Thank you for the analysis." Sara says starting to get annoyed.

"You can avoid Laurel, Sara, avoid Helena, avoid Sin and me, avoid this, as long as you want. But until you're ready to take a hold of the fear that's in you, you might as well let that archer kill you." Diggle told her as she received a message, she gladly looked at her phone, "Text from Tommy. I need to run an errand for the benefit at the firemen's station."

"Maybe while you're at it, you can let me know if you still want to be a vigilante or just a nightclub owner." Diggle say as the other look on as Sara leaves.

"She's at a crossroads," Hayij spoke but not in his usual, fill the whole room voice, instead they looked to the salmon ladder and found him hanging upside down, "She is afraid not of the man but afraid of what her death would mean to those closest to her. For years, she had to survive alone, every time she stared at death she had nothing to lose, her family already thought her dead. But now, she has something to lose. She needs help finding her reason to fight back."

Diggle looked at him not sure if what he was saying was true. Helena realized that when they had met Sara was more guarded and afraid of letting people in, Sin on the other hand, trusted Hayij because she knew who he was and why he hid his face from everyone.

[Fire Station]

Sara was walking out of the station when she ran into Laurel, "Hey. What are you doing here?" Sara asked as she hugged her sister.

"I told Johanna I'd clean out Danny's locker. And you?"

"Tommy sent me over to make sure the guest list for the firemen's gala was accurate. He's been working very hard on that." Sara tells her.

"It's very generous of you, Sara." Laurel smiles at her.

"It's truly not. Speaking of Tommy, how are things going between the two of you?"

"Tommy asked for a drawer." She says sighing.

"And this is bad?" Sara asks.

"No. It's just... I'm an all or nothing type of girl. First, it's a drawer, then it's a closet, half my rent, it's half my life. Am I really ready to do that with Tommy?"

"You could take it slow." Sara suggested.

"I don't things slow, remember? I close my eyes and I jump, just like you.

I think that's why Ollie and I spooked each other. Our feelings... our fears, they control the three of us, it's not the other way around. You know?" Laurel says and Sara thinks about her last words.

"Yeah." She finally agrees.

"Listen, I have to get inside. I'll talk to you later." Laurel hugs her and heads inside. Sara stands there still thinking on Laurels words and everything everyone else had to say. She decided to head in after Laurel.

Laurel is standing next to the chief, he's holding a picture, "There are eight firemen in this picture. I did some research. You called yourselves the fireflies."

"Yeah, well, that station house was shut down a few years back. All the guys went to different companies, so..." The chief explained but was interrupted by Laurel.

"Four of these men are now dead."

"It's not all getting cats out of trees, Ms. Lance." The chief said looking a bit annoyed at being reminded.

"But three of them died within the last six weeks, except for that man right there. Garfield Lynns. He died two years ago, in the Nodell Tower tragedy." Laurel pointed out.

Sara walks up to them just as they are discussing the fire, "Did you forget something, Miss Lance?" The chief says as she stops next to Laurel.

"Just wanted to see if my sister here needed some help. What was the Nodell Tower?" She asks the chief.

"How do you not remember that?" The Chief asks not believing such a tragedy could be forgotten.

"I was Wi-Fi - free for a few years." Sara reminded him and he looked apologetically at her before responding, "It was 22 stories of glass and steel. Except it turned out that the construction company who built it used substandard materials to save themselves a few bucks. It was nowhere near the structural code." The chief sighs.

"Gas line blew. There was a fire." Laurel turns to Sara.

"Yeah. Melted right through the stanchions. Whole damn thing came down." The chief continues.

"Bad day." Laurel adds.

"34 civilians and six of my fellow firemen died. Do you need anything else, Ms. Lance? Other than reminding me of all the friends I've lost and buried?" The chief says before turning around and walking out. Laurel also turns and leaves, Sara catches up to her, "Hey! What was that all about?"

"It was nothing, Sara. I have to go." Laurel gets the phone out and calls the hood, Sara feels the phone vibrate and crosses the street before answering.

"Hello? Are you there? I spoke to Danny's old chief. I didn't get anywhere. What am I supposed to do now?" Laurel tells the hood, a few moments pass before she responds, "Nothing. It's my turn." She hangs up and walks away.

[Lair]

Diggle and Helena walk in and sees Sara sitting at one of the computers, they walk up behind her and sees the pictures of the firefighters and news reports, "I thought you were done helping Laurel." Diggle asks Sara as Helena sits down next to her and rests her head, on Sara's shoulder.

"The first firefly to die, his name was Garfield Lynns." Sara tells him as she rests her head, on Helena's.

"Well, being dead kind of rules him out as a murder suspect, right?" Diggle chuckles slightly before continuing, "Sara... I'm sorry I came at you so hard, but I've been there. I know what it's like to stare death in the face and...be the one who blinks." He tells her as Sara turns around slightly as to not disturb Helena too much.

"That's not it. I've..." she struggles admitting what really bother her but continues, "I've been close to death. On the island... More times than I can remember, and I never feared it. Because I had nothing to lose." She admits, as the conversation they had with Hayij comes into their minds, He was right.

"But when that archer almost killed me; when I... stared death in the face then, I thought about all the people that I've let into my life since I've been back. My family, Helena, Tommy, Thea. And that made me afraid. Afraid of what would happen to those people if they lost me again. And for the first time in so long, I had something to lose." She finally said laying out what was truly bothering her.

Helena listened and then turned Sara around to face her, "Well, you got it backwards, Sara. You think the people you let in are taking your edge. I think it gives you one. Maybe a stronger one."

Diggle looks at them before adding, "You can stare down death with something to live for or not. Something to live for... is better."

Sara takes their words into account, and smiles at them slightly before kissing Helena and continuing with what she had discovered. "All the men in the unit had an alibi for Danny's murder. The guy that I fought had a firefly tattoo and his arm was severely burned."

"Okay. I don't see where you're going with this." Diggle says as he crosses his arms.

"The Nodell Tower fire." Sara says as she turns to the computer and displays what she had found, "Some of the bodies were so badly burned, they couldn't even be IDed off dental records. What if Garfield Lynns didn't die, but was just presumed dead?" this leaves both Diggle and Helena thinking, she could be right.

[Firemen Gala]

Laurel walks into the event and notices Tommy by the bar so, she walks over to him and gives him a quick kiss. "You know, ironically, if we get any more people in here, we're going to violate the fire code." He says and they both laugh.

Laurel looks at him, "We're good on drawer gate, right?"

"All good." He says smiling at her, she smiles back and kisses him again.

Sara walks to them and interrupts them, "Excuse me. Can I borrow Laurel for a second?"

"Absolutely." Tommy smiles as he heads off into the crowd.

Sara leads Laurel to the Chief, "Chief Raynes."

"Hi. Ms. Lance, this is spectacular. The Starling City Firemen's Relief Association can't thank you enough."

"You guys are the real heroes. Like at the Nodell Tower fire, which I've been reading up on." She tells him sounding casual.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Garfield Lynns was the first man to die in your unit. Now, I read that they recovered his coat in the wreckage, but they never found his body?" She continues and Raynes begins to feel uncomfortable while Laurel looks at Sara after hearing this new information.

"You always interrogate your club's guests, Ms. Lance?"

Sara smiles as if what she had asked was innocent, "Why? Do you feel like you're being interrogated?"

Laurel catches on, "You could see it on your face at the fire station. There's more to the Nodell Tower fire than people know about, isn't there?"

Raynes looks at them before answering, "I've been doing this a long time and I've never seen a fire like that. It's like some monster out of a science fiction movie. I radioed for my men to get the hell out of there. But Lynns, he wouldn't go. Begged me to send the unit back in. But I wouldn't do it.

I couldn't. God help me, I left him to burn. But I can't bring him back." He finishes with sadness filling his voice.

"You don't have to. He is back." Sara states simply as Laurel connects the pieces in her head and looks at Sara confused on how she knows.

"What the hell you talking' about?" Raynes asks her.

"Garfield Lynns killed Danny. And the other men on your unit." Laurel says, meanwhile making his way to them is the man that the hood had fought in full gear walking towards them.

"There's no way he could have survived that fire." Raynes insists.

Sara looks at him, "You'd be surprised the power revenge can give you."

The man in the fire suit keeps walking towards them when a woman stops him, "Thank you so much. The people in the city appreciate everything you " she stops upon seeing the burned face of the man who simply walks on.

"You're insane. Gar did not make it out of that building." Raynes says to the sisters as the man walks up behind them, "Just like you won't make it out of this one." They turn around as the man throws one of his devices into an open area and upon contact with the floor bursts into flames.

Everyone screams as they scramble to the exits as the man takes off his helmet to reveal Gar. Meanwhile Tommy and Diggle are evacuating the civilians, "Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go! This way!"

"Gar, what the hell are you doing?" Raynes asks trying not to sound scared.

Gar looks at Sara and Laurel, "Run."

Sara looks at him before yelling "Go!" Her and Laurel take off as Gar sprays Raynes with a liquid.

Tommy having helped the people out comes back in, "Laurel?! Laurel? Laurel!" when he finds her he hugs her tightly then looks around and doesn't see Sara, "Where's Sara?"

"She's still inside!"

"We can't leave her." Tommy says about to go in deeper into the building when a support beam falls down and they throw themselves to the ground to avoid it.

"You know how long it takes for your skin to melt?" Gar asks Raynes who simply stares at him, "I do. From experience."

"I told you to get out of there!" Raynes shouts back.

"And I told you that we could save the building. But you got scared. You lost your nerve. You...left me in there to die." Gar replies hatred in his voice.

"How did you get out?"

"I was pulled from the wreckage. Listed as a John Doe in the burn unit, in a coma for months. When I woke up and saw what was left of who I was... I only had one thought. To leave you as alone as you left me. Now it's your turn." Gar says as he opens a lighter and throws it at Raynes, just as the lighter reaches its highest arc an arrow hits it dead center and sends it far away from the Chief.

They turn to see the hood who looks at Raynes, "Go!" She then walks over to Gar bow drawn, "It's over."

"I'm not afraid to die." Gar states simply.

"I know. You're afraid to live." She lowers her bow and extends a hand at him, "Let me get you out of here. Lynns. Let me get you out."

Gar looks at her before looking down, emotions fill his voice, "Thanks." Before he looks back at her and resigns himself to his fate, "But I'm already burned." He extends his arm into the fire and it engulfs him instantly, he doesn't scream just falls down and lets the fire consume him.

[Lance's Apartment]

Helena and Sara are cuddled together watching the news, **'Eyewitnesses contend that numerous lives would have been lost if not for the timely intervention of the Vigilante. But these were not the actions of a vigilante. What's been described are the actions of a heroine.'**

Helena hugs Sara tighter, happy to have her back, whole. "What's got you all smiley? Your new club's a briquette." She teases her making Sara laugh, "It was under construction before. Now it's more under construction." Helena laughs and kisses her forehead.

[CNRI]

Laure is watching as Johanna packs up her things, "It'll just be for a few months. My mom, she's taking it so hard."

Laurel sighs sadly, "Whatever you have to do to take care of your family."

"Before I forget..." She looks into her purse and takes out a badge, "My brother's badge. My mom was hoping maybe you could find a way to get it to, you know...her. As a thank you." She hands the badge to Laurel sho smiles slightly, "I don't care what anyone has to say. She really is a guardian angel."

Laurel holds her friends hand, "I'll find a way to get it to her." She stands up and hugs her friend, "I'm going to miss you."

Johanna moves away and grabs her box containing her belongings. Laurel smiles sadly again "Yeah." Knowing that its time.

Quinten and Hilton walk in and when they see Johanna they stop and smile, "Hey."

"Hey." She replies to the detectives.

"You look after yourself, all right?" Quinten says and Johanna smiles at him, "I will."

"Good." He replies as she leaves.

Hilton and Quinten make their way to Laurel, "So, Joanna's taking a leave of absence, huh?" Hilton asks Laurel.

"She has to go be with her family." Laurel replies still holding the badge.

"Yeah, well, family's important." Quinten sighs.

"I already apologized." Laurel begins but Quinten steps in before she can say anything else.

"It's my turn. After what happened last night, maybe it's a good thing you got the Hood involved." He says and gives her a small smile taking Laurel by surprise.

"He didn't take the phone off you, did he?" Hilton says to laurel who sighs and hands Quinten the phone.

Quinten takes it and walks off handing it to Hilton. Who checks it and without letting his partner know bugs it before stopping and looking at him, "You said CSU has already checked it and its come up as nothing but a dead end?"

Quinten nods and Hilton looks at the phone and hands it back to him, "Maybe she should keep it then, we can't use it and with some of the people she goes up against its best if she had someone she could call in an emergency."

Quinten thinks for a minute not suspecting anything from his partner but sighs and agrees, if it helped her stay safe then why not. He turns around and walks back up to Laurel, "Maybe you should hold on to this. I mean, I may not like the girl's methods, but whoever she is, she's got a habit of putting herself between danger and you. And that's not something I can argue with. Besides, I shouldn't have this thing anyway." Laurel hesitates at first but takes the phone back.

[SCPD]

Hilton having left Quinten to finish some paperwork walks into CSU, "Kelton. We good?"

"I got a strong signal from the crystal vhf transmitter you hid in the speaker, and it can't be backtracked." Kelton replies.

"Talk to me like I'm a teenager, please."

"Next time Miss Lance calls the Vigilante, we'll be able to listen to every word. I know you swore to bring this guy down, Detective, but using your partner's daughter as bait, that's stone cold, especially if you haven't told him." Hilton simply walks away.

[Lair]

Sara is hanging upside down shadow boxing as Helena watches on, impressed and a little bit turned on. Diggle walks in and talks, "Good thing the fire didn't spread to down here."

"It's one of the benefits of concrete and steel construction." Sara says as she gets off of the salmon ladder.

She sighs and looks at both of them, "Thank you."

"What for?" Helena asks confused a little.

"You know what for!" Sara says and both Helena and Diggle nod a silent, you're welcome.

"So, what's next?" Diggle asks.

"More training?" Helena adds in.

Sara smiles at them, "No." She shows them the book, "We go hunting."

[Hayij and Nyssa's Safe House]

They sit on their couch watching the late-night news still talking about the vigilante, no the hero. Oliver doesn't have his mask on since it's just the two of them, "Looks like you were right, Beloved. Once she figured out what her problem was and admitted it she was able to overcome it." Oliver kissed her forehead, "I know from experience," Nyssa looked up at him, "Whatever do you mean husband?" surprised that he had kept something from her.

"Before I became Hayij I didn't care if I died, I fought without restraint just to prove myself to the league and to show that you didn't commit a mistake by saving me."

Nyssa looked at him but he smiled at her and kissed her on the crease between her eyebrows, "However, after I became Hayij and I had you, I began to doubt myself, began to doubt my power to protect you and keep you from harm. I had someone to lose for the first time in a year and the thought of dying on the field made me afraid of leaving you behind. It took Al-Owal, Sarab and Haraba' to knock some sense into me and when they finally did I knew that I didn't want to ever lose you. You were my home. You were the reason I fought."

Nyssa smiled at his confession and moved up to kiss him on the lips, "You were always a silly man, beloved." He kissed her back, "It was then that I told your father I wished to wed you." Nyssa looked at him with a smile on her face remembering just how nervous he had been that day.

"I remember, I had never seen you so anxious before, not ever on missions or when you were facing death by my father's hand. I thought the worst had happened." Oliver placed his hand on her cheek, "It was the most stressful experience of my life, the thought of you rejecting me, was worse than any pain from any wound I have ever had."

They sat there without a word, until he kissed her again, "But that night when I asked and you said yes, was the happiest day of my life." She smiled, "It was mine as well, beloved."

"Although your father kept reminding me of how nervous I had been3. I told him that going off on missions and fighting skilled warriors had been much easier." Nyssa smiled she loved seeing this side of him, a side he had to hide from the world, her Oliver, her beloved, her husband.

Authors note:

 **Hayij – Berserk(er)**

 **Haraba' – Chameleon**

 **Khatiya – Sin (literal translation)**

 **Walssiada – The Huntress**

 **Qalb Al'asad – Lion Heart, Like the magician Oliver was named by Nyssa. However, when he saved her, Ra's renamed him as Hayij and was named Wareeth Al Ghul.**

 **1) The flashback says Oliver but they never say his name since Helena doesn't know who he is.**

 **2) 23 miles, I ran 10-15 miles for cross country on a daily basis and had soccer practice after, running another 3-8 miles. I would literally pass out as soon as I sat down in my car. They might be able to run more but they haven't had the conditioning that Sara, Nyssa or Oliver have had.**

 **3) Can you imagine a laughing Ra's at Oliver? I'm sorry but in my story Ra's isn't as evil since Oliver was worthy of his daughter and a great warrior. I will explain more on how Oliver will succeed the title, it has to do why he's in starling.**


	11. Trust but Verify

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Arrow or anything else you may recognize. All characters belong to their creators.

 **Alright, well here is the Eleventh Chapter. Hope You Enjoy.**

[Inside of an Armored Truck]

Two guards are disagreeing on music, "Whatever you're listening to, it ain't music." Says the driver as he changes the station to some slow Jazz, "There ought to be a law."

"Well, there's not." Replies the younger man and changes the station back to where he had it. Suddenly they see a man pointing a gun at them in the middle of the road, "Watch it!" the younger man says as the driver hits the breaks.

"Back up! Get out of here!" the younger man encourages the driver but before he can back up a black van gets in their way. Armed men get out of the van and circle the armored truck. The men inside the truck look at the men circling around them when suddenly the man in front of the truck fires a container into the truck, unleashing gas causing them to caugh and open the doors to get away from it. They are shot as soon as they exit.

One of the shooters makes his way to the driver and takes his keys. He heads back to the back of the truck and unlocks the doors. He gets in and begins to hand out the money bags inside to his comrades who in turn head back to the van.

[Lance's Apartment]

Sara and Helena are cuddled on the couch watching the news, _**'...he's too busy to comment. The department has got the same comment about this heist as it did the other two. No comment.'**_ **Quinten comments as the anchor speaks again,** _ **'The SCPD may not be willing to go on the record, but traffic cameras got the entire heist in this exclusive. The $2.3 million heist is like a scene out of the movies.'**_

Sara sighs, Helena looks at her, "What's wrong?"

"That formation looks familiar." Sara thinks, "Let's go to the lair, I want to check on something." Helena smiles and gets up helping Sara up.

[Lair]

Diggle walks in to find Sara working out and Helena sitting by the computers, "With all the guys working up top, you might want to think about a side entrance for your, uh, Arrowcave." He comments having had to wait awhile before coming down.

"Just put one in. South alleyway." Sara says finishing up her exercise as Diggle looks at her with an amused smirk.

"Something we want to show you." Sara says walking over to Helena and sitting on her lap.

"Finally getting your own place?" He joked as they both look at him, "Not exactly. But there is somebody we'd like to meet." Helena pulls up the news report about the heist.

"Yeah, I read about it. This is the third truck to be hit this month." Diggle says as he steps closer to the screen.

"We saw it on the news this morning. I couldn't figure out why it seemed so familiar. Then I remembered this. Kandahar, '09, when the Marines took out a Taliban transport vehicle." Sara points to the second screen.

"Yeah. Well, there's a reason why it looks so similar. These guys are running the same swarming technique. Where'd you find this?" Diggle asks interested in the case.

"We began researching someone. Bodyguard who works for a private security firm. Blackhawk squad protection group. His name is Ted Gaynor." Sara informs him as Helena brings up a picture of the man.

Diggle looks at the picture and swallows hard, "Sara, Ted Gaynor was my commanding officer on my first tour in Afghanistan."

Sara and Helena look at him, "Dig...I'm sorry. Gaynor's on the list." Sara tells him, as she holds the book to the page with his name on it.

Diggle scoffs not wanting to believe someone he had fought alongside with could be involved, "Gaynor's a few hundred thousand dollars short of making your list."

Sara turns to him, "Well, I never said it was just one percenters, did I?"

"Sara, this guy saved my life. Received a commendation for it. I don't care what your book says. He's not a stick up man." Diggle is almost yelling not believing that Gaynor had turned.

"You haven't known him in a long time, Diggle." Sara tells him knowing that people change and not always for the better.

"We both kept in contact with each other since we got stateside. 6 months ago, he even offered me a job at Blackhawk. Now, trust me, you don't know this man like I do." Diggle tried to explain to Sara.

"I know in Afghanistan his training specialty was M 32 multiple grenade launchers, the exact same weapon used in these heists and not exactly something that you find at your local sporting goods store." She argues back, Helena just watches on not sure on what to say.

"Two months ago, we found out this wasn't even your father's book, that it was written by whoever hired the other archer. Doesn't that kind of beg the question what else you could be wrong about?" Diggle points out to her.

She looks at him with a serious expression, "I could be wrong. But the list isn't." She gets her bow from her crate, "Now, I'm going to have a pointed conversation with Mr. Gaynor tonight. We'll see what he has to say about it. I understand if you want to take the week off." Sara finishes walking out to go change, Helena going after her.

Diggle just stares at a wall, "Well, thank you." Then he looks at the picture on the screen, "Sir."

 _[Flashback]_

 _Sara hides behind a tree as the soldier talks on his walkie, she makes a decision at that moment and follows him, she tries to attack the soldier but he is faster than she is and fights back. The two struggle for a while before they fall to the ground and roll down a hill. They suddenly fall on a rock with the soldier underneath her breaking his back and sending her into the water stunned._

 _Moments pass before she comes up from the water coughing trying to get some air. She notices the dead man and decides to take his clothes since her own are filthy and ripped. She then hides the body under some brush and looking for a place to put the small notebook she finds a map in one of the pockets. She opens it and finds that it's marked with writing, she puts on the balaclava partway and grabs the soldiers gun. She decides to see where the map takes her._

 _She continues until she hears voices, she quickly pulls the balaclava over her head and readies herself. She walks into the camp and sees the soldiers lined up getting rations and she joins them being famished herself. She is handed a tray with food when a female soldier walks up to the line, "Different day, same slop. You new?" she asks._

" _Yeah." Sara responds nervously._

" _Don't worry. It took me a year to find my way around the island." The woman says as she takes an apple and begins to walk away._

" _Oh, hey, hey. Hey." Sara calls to her, "I'm supposed to be transporting a prisoner. A Chinese guy who wears a green hood."_

 _The woman looks at her recalling information, "Sounds like the guy they took to the east camp. I'm heading over that way. Come on. You can hitch a ride." She says, Sara looks at her tray wanting to eat but the woman repeats herself, "Let's go. Come on."_

 _They head to the vehicle but before they can turn it on, Fyers comes into the camp limping, "Hold up! Hold up! Units one, two." He commands as he gets into the vehicle sitting in the back._

[Club]

Tommy is talking to a worker, "That wall over there still has to be taped and textured. I need you to grout the hallway floor as soon as they are done with the tile install." Just then his phone rings, he looks at it and sighs, "All right." He asks the worker who nods, before answering he takes the call, "Yeah?"

"Hey, Tommy."

"Dad, I am really busy."

"Tommy, I know things have been, well, strained between us since..."

"Since you cut me off and told me that I was a loser?"

"I was just trying to jolt you into adulthood. And look at you now. You've got your first job. My tough love worked."

"What do you want, Dad?"

"Nothing more than to share a meal with my son. Dinner tomorrow night?"

"Laurel and I have plans."

"Bring her along. I think it's time I got to know her a little better.

Tommy... I've said some pretty hurtful things, and I regret them. But you're still my son. And I still want what I've always wanted. For us to be close."

"Let me check with Laurel and I'll get back to you." Tommy finishes before hanging up.

[Black Hawk]

It's dark as the hood and the huntress make their way into the building firing two tranq darts at the workers knocking them out. They proceed further into the building. A man is walking to his computer, taking a USB off of the computer when he turns around and is greeted by a kick to his gut, dropping the flash drive as he hits the corner of the desk, "Uhh!"

The hood speaks to him, as the huntress aims her crossbow, "Ted Gaynor, we're going to have a conversation. You make a move, go for a gun, anything, things will end badly for you." Just then they hear a gun load and the hood spins around nocking an arrow and raising the bow at the same time while the huntress keeps her crossbow aimed at Gaynor.

To their surprise, they find Diggle there, "Put the bow down." Helena looks at them both aiming their weapons at each other, then suddenly Sara turns and fires the arrow at a computer blinding Diggle and Gaynor. Helena takes the opportunity and grabs the flash drive before she leaves behind Sara.

Diggle having regained his vision checks the corridor but there are no signs of the vigilantes. He turns back around and heads for Gaynor, "It's all clear. You okay?"

"Uh... Yeah." Gaynor replies holding his side where he had received the kick. "Well, I gotta talk to my boss, but after... what I just saw, I'd say you're as good as hired."

"Hell, of a job interview, Ted." Diggle smiles as he puts his gun away, "Usually the Vigilante only goes after rich schmucks. Any reason why she would change her M.O. for you?"

Gaynor sighs, "You've known me a long time, John. What do you think?"

"That he made a mistake. Got the wrong guy." Diggle says as he pats Gaynor on the shoulder.

[Lair]

Sara slams her bow on the table containing arrowheads, "I could've shot you. I could've killed you."

Helena is just as angry, "What the hell were you thinking?!"

"I'm not gonna let you William Tell an innocent man." Diggle responds to both of them.

"Gaynor isn't innocent, Diggle." Sara yells at him, none of them noticing Hayij and Sin sitting on top of the Salmon ladder watching the exchange.

"You seem to think that mainly because of what's in your damn book, which you apparently trust more than you trust me." Diggle shoots back.

"I trust Ollie's father." Hayij stiffens at the sound of his old name and the mention of his father, "And he explained to me that every name on that list has a reason to be there."

Diggle looks confused, "I thought you took that book off your father's dead body. How can he have been so chatty?"

Sara sighs but before she can say anything his voice rings out around the room, "A few years ago, she found a message he left for Oliver explaining the list." All three look around trying to find him when Sin get's their attention, "up here!"

They look up, "Hayij, how is that possible? She was on a deserted island." Helena asks him, Sara just looks at the man, how did he know that, only her, Maseo and Tatsu knew about it.

"I didn't say she found it on the island." He responded, Diggle and Helena looked at Sara, "If I remember correctly about 2 years ago, there was a breach in QC, wasn't there Sara, ARGUS had tasked you to go in and take something from them, that's where you found the video file meant for Oliver." Sara stood still, how did he know so much detail, not even Waller knew about the file.

When she finally spoke, she didn't look at any of them, "Diggle, for the past 4 months, I have lied to, hurt, and hid things from all the people that I care about. Do you really think that I would do all of this if I wasn't sure?"

"Listen. Gaynor got me into Blackhawk, and I'm gonna prove he's innocent."

"And if he isn't?" Helena asked, she was still surprised that Sara had been shocked by what Hayij knew, there was more to the story but for now this was the issue at hand.

"If he's not, I'll be the one to take him down myself. You, Sara, owe me that. You owe me at least that." Diggle says as he leaves.

As he left Sara turned to the masked man who was now hanging upside down, just resting there. Sin was on the ground looking up at him and Helena was trying to process what she just heard.

"How do you know what Waller doesn't even know?" Sara asks him wanting some answers. However, he remains in the same position just tilts his head back and forth until finally he drops down and lands in a crouching position next to Sin. "You know the answer, as impossible as it may seem." With that he walked away with Sin following him. Sara just looks at him, what did he mean by that? More than anything she wanted to know who he was.

 _[Flashback]_

" _Were you stationed by the perimeter?" Fyers asks her._

" _Yes."_

" _And your report?"_

" _Uh, everything's good, sir. No trouble."_

" _How long have you been stationed here?"_

" _Just arrived, sir."_

" _Yes, you do seem rather green. Although I don't recall the submarine bringing in a phalanx of new troops lately." Fyers says, Sara takes a moment to think but then risks it, "Submarine? I thought everybody came into the island on the plane."_

 _Fyers looks at her but then relaxes, "Indeed they do."_

[CNRI]

Tommy walks into CNRI and heads for Laurel's desk, she turns from her files to look at him and sees his expression, "Is everything okay? You look worried."

"Not worried, just... My father called." He tells her and sighs.

"Oh. And how did that go?"

"He invited us to dinner for tonight."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Apparently, he wants to mend some fences, but thanks to him, I can't afford a fence, so I can only assume he's got some other agenda." He reveals not trusting his own father.

"Well, there's only one way to find out. Maybe he really is trying to extend an olive branch." Laurel tells him,

"You really do look for the best in people, don't you?" He smiles, it's one of the reason's he loves her.

She wraps her arms around her neck, "Lucky for you." And kisses him.

[Big Belly Burger]

Gaynor and Diggle are sitting at a booth eating and sharing stories, "Two days later, I am still digging regurgitated tacos out of the car vents and he asks me why I won't turn on the A/C." both men laugh.

"All right, you win. Bodyguarding Lance was never that bad." Diggle tells him, only having to deal with her ditching him and later learning her secret.

"6 years serving my country, the only thing I'm qualified for is babysitting spoiled brats." Gaynor says clearly irritated by his situation.

"Well, Ted, they're not all like that." Diggle tells him, thinking about Sara and Helena, both were spoiled by their families but now they go out at night seeking justice for the people of the city.

"I haven't met one yet that would survive a single day in country. Sometimes it makes me wonder what I was doing over there." Gaynor says as Carla brings the dessert, "Specialty of the house."

"Thank you, Carla." Gaynor says as he takes the cake, Diggle looks at her, "Where is my cake?"

"No. Tired of listening to you complain about the dry cleaners shrinking your suit." She scolds him playfully.

"Oh, yeah." Diggle sighs as she smiles, "Mm." and walks away, Diggle not taking his eyes off of her as she does.

Gaynor just looks at her leave before speaking, "She likes you."

"She's my sister-in-law, Ted." Diggle sighs.

Gaynor looks at him, "Not anymore. Your brother's gone, John. But you are here."

Just than a man walks up to them, Diggle stiffens a little as the man stops at their booth, "Car's waiting outside." The man says, "Got a client to drop off at the Chaykin Art Gallery opening."

Gaynor turns to Diggle, "John, you remember Paul Knox? He was a couple of ranks under us back in the 'Stan." Diggle nods slightly before the other man extends his arm out, "Good to be working with you." Diggle shakes his hand quickly.

"I'll be outside." Knox tells Gaynor as he walks away.

"I didn't know Knox worked at Blackhawk." Diggle turns to face Gaynor.

"They recruited him when his tour ended last month."

"Mm hmm."

"People change, John. And everyone deserves a chance to prove it." Gaynor slides his cake over to Diggle before leaving.

[Sara's Bedroom]

She tries accessing the flash drive but is having little luck. Helena walks behind her and hold her, "Something wrong?"

"I can't get into the drive." She sighs but Helena shakes her head, "There's something else bothering you."

Sara sighs but turns around to look at her, "It's the whole situation with Hayij, we know nothing about him. All we know is what ARGUS had on him but besides that the man is a ghost."

Helena looked at her. "All I've been able to gather from the time we trained together is that when it comes to people he cares about he will literally go to hell and back."

She paused for a moment, "I learned how he become Hayij, he did it to be with Nyssa, after having disobeyed a direct order, he had two options; Die there for disobedience or take on the new name and forget his other and live." Sara looked at Helena, she saw understanding in her eyes.

 _[Flashback]_

 _Sara is being shown around the camp, there are cages containing prisoners. She looks around hoping to find Yao Fei. "See, this is where we, uh, detain prisoners prone to running off before I've finished with them." Fyers says as Sara turns to face him, he pulls his arm back and punches her in the face._

" _Uhh!" She coughs and winces from the sudden pain, she's on the ground when Fyers kneels next to her and removes her mask, "Prisoners like you, Miss Lance."_

[Restaurant]

Sitting awkwardly and almost forcibly are Malcolm, Laurel and Tommy. "At Christmas one year, Tommy wanted a puppy." Laurel and Tommy both smile at the story, "He wanted to name it Arthur, as in King Arthur, because he's a Merlyn."

Laurel give a small laugh before turning to Tommy, "Well, you used to be so incredibly adorable."

"I still am." He replies causing her to laugh.

"My wife would have liked you, Laurel." Malcolm says

"I wish I would have known her. She passed away before Tommy and I became friends." Laurel replies sincerely.

"She was killed, Laurel. There's no need to be polite about it." Malcolm replies causing more awkwardness at the table.

"You're just a ray of sunshine today, aren't you, Dad?"

"Please forgive me. Talking about my wife has a tendency to make me a little bit maudlin."

[QC]

Having had no luck with the drive, Helena and Sara look for the only person they know might have a better chance.

"And here I was beginning to worry you decided to leave without telling me. I really will miss having someone to teach when you decide to focus on your club and your days here come to an end." Felicity says as she greets the couple.

"Is that your way of saying you enjoy having me around?" Sara replies.

"Uh, no. But if it works for you, go with it." She replies not wanting to say anything that would sound wrong in front of Helena.

Helena smiles at the awkward encounter, "Heh. So, a friend of mine is running a scavenger hunt, and there's a case of Lafite Rothschild 1982 waiting at the end."

Felicity turns to Helena, "Oh...I love red wine."

"But in order to find it, we need to get through this first." Sara says handing over the flash drive.

"Hmm. Security fob." Felicity says taking the drive and examining it before plugging it in. Once it's in a screen pops up on her screen. "Its pin protected. Challenge response goes back to a company called Blackhawk Squad Protection Group." She says looking at the two women in front of her.

"Yeah, my friend had his bodyguard set it up for him. Personally, however, I think it's cheating. But whatever." Helena sighs trying to sell the lie.

"This is a military grade cryptographic security protocol. Your friend really went to all this trouble?" Felicity looks at Helena who shrugs as Sara responds in her stead, "The idle rich are hard to entertain."

"Listen... You get through it and one of those bottles of wine is yours." Sara tells her and places a hand on Felicity's shoulder making her smile and blush slightly. Sara walks over to Helena and they leave Felicity who watched them go before getting to work on the drive.

[Restaurant]

"This has been lovely, Mr. Merlyn. Thank you." Laurel says as Malcolm Signs the check.

"Thank you for joining me. It's been wonderful getting to know you better. And if Tommy doesn't mind me mixing a little business with pleasure, I could use your signature on these." Malcolm hands Tommy some papers.

Tommy takes them and begins to scan over them, Laurel notices that he begins to get angry, "You want to shut down mom's free clinic?"

"It's not hers anymore, Tommy." Malcolm reminds him.

"That clinic meant everything to mom." Tommy spits back.

"You were 8 years old. I don't think you were in a position to know what was important to your mother. I just need your signature "

"Stop. This dinner was never about getting to know Laurel. It was about this. You haven't changed and you never will. It's about time that I learned that and stopped letting you disappoint me." He throws the papers down and turns to Laurel, "We're leaving." He walks away as Laurel gets up to follow.

"This clinic was his mother's." She says not believing what she just heard.

"Yes. And his mother taught him a lesson I've been trying to, that the world is a harsh and unforgiving place." Malcolm says.

"And when did she teach him that?" Laurel asks anger in her voice.

Malcolm stands before answering, "When she was lying dead in the street with a bullet in her head. Good night." He smiles and walks away.

[Blackhawk]

Diggle and Gaynor are walking through the garage, "Management keeps things running smooth, which is nice. Better than going to war with the army you got, right?"

"Indeed. Indeed." Diggle agrees before adding, "So, Ted, are you the reason Knox is working for Blackhawk?"

"Look, I know you don't like the guy. I wasn't his biggest fan, either, but jobs are hard to come by for everybody these days. And guys like us, when all anyone thinks you're qualified for is shooting at people if I hadn't gotten Knox this job, chances are he'd be out knocking over liquor stores or robbing banks." Gaynor says and continues walking as Diggle nods his head in understanding.

[Lair]

Sara is walking down the steps, when she gets a call, "What did you get?"

"I think Helena's friend's bodyguard gave him the wrong security fob." Felicity tells her.

"Why is that?"

"Well, once I got past Blackhawk's authentication system, there wasn't anything about a scavenger hunt. Just a directory and... Well, I think you stumbled onto, or got me to stumble onto something pretty illegal." She explains as Sara reaches the bottom of the lair where Helena is waiting.

"Define illegal." She tells Felicity.

"Oh, you know. Robbing an armored car with grenade launchers and tear gas."

"What?"

"Someone at Blackhawk was using their system to store detailed routes and schedules for each of the city's 7 major armored car carriers, including the 3 that have already been hit. Sara, I think we should provide this information to the police. With it, they should be able to predict the next heist."

"Hold on. Felicity, I don't want to get you in trouble with Helena's friend, so do me a favor. Forward that directory on to me and I'll get it to the police personally. Thank you." Sara says hanging up the phone, with one look to Helena who grabs their gear and are on the move.

[Heist]

The heist is already under way, the armored truck is trapped but before the man can shot the grenade launcher an arrow knocks his mask off. His comrades turn and fire at the hood. She jumps off of her vantage point nocking an arrow and firing hitting one of the robbers in the shoulder.

The hood dives for cover as the huntress surprises another armed goon and disarms him before running to a trash bin and using the lid as a shield to cover her and Sara as one of the man launch one of the smoke grenades at them.

They get knocked back into a pile of trash as the men go to their fallen partner, "Uhh! Uhh!" seeing his condition the men help him up, "Let's go! Let's go!" They return to their van and speed off, as the huntress and hood get up. They watch as the van drives off.

[Thea's Birthday Party]

Sara and Helena walk into the Queen mansion where they are greeted by a very happy Thea, "Aah! Oh, God, check it out!" She shows them a pair of keys, "Check it out! Convertible."

"You must be so surprised." Helena smiles at her.

"Oh, isn't everything absolutely perfect? Except Ollie nor my dad are here." Thea slumps down saddened that neither of them are here for her birthday.

"If your dad was here, he'd say you look beautiful." Helena says causing Thea to smile slightly, "And if Ollie were here he'd hug you and tell you that you've become quite a lady." Sara adds making Thea smile.

Thea remembers her brother and how he cared for her so much when she spots some friends, "Oh! Excuse me a sec."

Helena and Sara smile at her, when Diggle walks up to them, "I heard the Hood foiled an armored car heist this evening."

"Gaynor wasn't running the rocket launcher." Sara informs him.

"I know. I was with him the whole time it was going down." Diggle replies.

"It looks like you were right." Helena adds in.

"Listen, if someone at Blackhawk is involved, I'd put my money on Knox. He started right before the heists began, and he has military training." Diggle informs them.

"Okay. I injured one." Sara tells him.

"He was bleeding pretty badly when they made off in their van." Helena recalls them rushing away helping the man into the van.

"Okay, so if any of Knox's blood is in one of the motor pool vans, we'll know for sure." Diggle realizes, Sara looks at him "I'm going with you."

"No, no, no, listen. You guys have this party. And I told you I would handle this. If there's any problems, you're just a phone call away." Diggle says making his way out.

"Hey." Helena calls to him, he turns to face her as Sara puts a listening device into his jacket, "Head on a swivel."

"That's the way I was born."

[Blackhawk]

It's dark, lights are off as Diggle searches all the vans in the garage, finally finding one with blood stains, he goes around and checks the side of the van, he notices something is off about the logo decal and strips it to find the van that has been seen on the news. Before he can take his phone out to call Sara, he hears a gun being loaded, "I had a feeling you'd show up."

"Yeah? Why is that, Knox?"

"Right after Gaynor got you hired, someone hacked our system. First person to ever make it through our firewall. You want to tell me how you did it?" He asks stepping closer to Diggle gun pointed at him.

"I'm not really sure."

"He didn't think you'd be very cooperative." Knox Says

"Who?" Diggle asks as the lights turn on as Gaynor steps up from behind one of the vans.

"Hey, John." He says as he walks closer to them.

"Ted, you're part of this?" Diggle says not believing what he was seeing.

"No, not part of. My men. My mission."

"Mission? This isn't Afghanistan." Diggle shoots back.

"Oh, don't I know that. Over there we were trusted with millions of dollars in weapons and personnel. We were conquerors. Now we're nannies with tasers."

"So, that gives you the right to steal, to kill innocent civilians?"

"I'm not gonna convince you I'm right. I am gonna convince you to join the team."

Diggle scoffs, "Yeah, now I know you're crazy."

"Earlier tonight was supposed to be our last score, but because of the Hood and this huntress, we struck out. Now we're down a man. Good thing you're qualified to take his place."

"Ted, I think your convincing is gonna have to be a lot more convincing."

"Copy that. Cavanaugh." Gaynor says as a man opens a door and drags a bound Carla with him.

"Carla. You son of a bitch." Diggle shouts as he grabs Gaynor by the neck.

"Kill her." Gaynor orders and Knox moves to where she's at.

"No! Don't! Don't! Wait! Don't." Diggle pleads with Gaynor

"Knox." The man stops but points his gun at Carla, "You both can die tonight, John. Or once we do this, we're on a plane and she can go home to your nephew. It's your call." All the while Sara and Helena have been listening in to the conversation, with one look to one another the pair move out.

[New Heist]

Diggle stands in place of the man that Gaynor lost, in the middle of the road as an armored truck comes his way. He stands there aiming the grenade launcher. At the last minute, he moves out of the way. Gaynor and his men move out of the van and drag Carla out with them.

"Well, you shouldn't have done that, Dig. Now you gotta watch us kill your pretty little girlfriend." Knox says as he and another man point their guns at him.

"No! Please don't!" Carla screams.

Diggle looks at them calmly, "You're forgetting one thing, guys."

"Oh, yeah, what's that?"

"I'm the one with the grenade launcher." He shoots the grenade out knocking back the two men and blinding Gaynor, "Carla, get out of there!"

She runs as Gaynor follows after her shooting but she's too far gone to get a clean shot. Diggle picks a gun up from the fallen men and runs after Gaynor.

Knox gets back up and goes to his partner and grabs a rifle, he takes careful aim at Diggle, he's about to shoot when an arrow disarms him and the huntress is upon him. Using her new training she is able to relentlessly attack Knox gaining the upper hand quickly and disposing of him rapidly.

Diggle finally catches up to Gaynor, "Freeze!" Gaynor sighs before turning around and pointing his gun at Diggle.

"Drop it, Ted, or I swear..." Diggle begins but is cut off.

"Don't...posture. You're not gonna do it. You can't. I can see it in your eyes." Gaynor is about to shoot when an arrow pierces his head, in-between the eye's.

Diggle drops his raised firearm and sighs sadly, "You're late."

"You knew I was coming?" Sara asks him stopping at his side.

"Next time you plant a bug on someone, be more subtle, about it." He says showing her the bug.

"I wish you trusted me, though." He sighs.

Sara looks at him, "I trust you, Diggle. But them, never."

Sirens can be heard approaching them, "You should get out of here." Sara nods and runs off into the darkness. Carla comes out of her hiding spot and comes closer to the fence separating them, "John!"

Diggle walks over to the fence and looks her over, "Carla. You okay?" She nods as officers make their way to them, "Turn around and put your hands where I can see them."

[Laurel's Apartment]

Tommy is sitting on the couch changing channels trying to ignore his phone. "Your father's even beginning to call me now." Laurel says coming into the room.

"Don't waste your minutes."

"Your father is a jerk, but he's still your father." She sits next to him but he keeps on changing the channel, "I think in his own way, I think he sees himself as protecting you somehow."

"Yeah. He is really good at using my dead mother for an excuse for being a jerk."

"You never talk about your mother."

"I was only 8 and I don't remember much about what happened. But after... My father completely shut me out. And then he went away. He was gone for maybe a year or two. I was 8 and he left me. That is who my father is. He only cares about himself."

[Lair]

Helena and Sara walk into the lair and see Diggle hunched over a table. "Cops give you a hard time?"

"Nah. I explained to them to me and Gaynor were old war buddies. He tried to rope me in..." He sighs and turns to face them, "When I refused, he kidnapped Carla, everything else happened under duress." Sara sighs and Diggle looks at her, "I screwed up, Sara. Obviously, Gaynor wasn't who I thought he was. I was wrong."

"Yeah, but... you were right, too." Sara admits, "When you told me that I trusted the list more than I trusted you..." She walks up to him with the book in hand, "Diggle, the truth is, after what happened to me on the island... It's difficult for me to trust...anything. But you do. And that reminded me why I chose you as my partner. It's because you see the best in people while I see the worst."

She hands him the book opened up to Gaynor's name, he takes it and looks at it, Helena walks up to him with a pen. He takes it and marks off Gaynor's name from the list.

"I learned something, too. Until you tell me, I'll never want to know what other names are in this book."

[Hospital]

Sara and Helena came up to pick Thea up after being discharged not wanting her mother to come. The three walk down the hall when two officers stop them, "Miss Queen! Thea Queen?"

"Is there a problem?" Sara asks looking at the two cops.

"We received a call from your doctor. In the event of a vehicular accident, they're required to report to result of the driver's tox screen. Miss Queen tested positive for a narcotic called Vertigo."

"The drug they're using in the Glades?" Helena looks at Thea, disappointed in the young woman.

One of the officers turns Thea around and begins to cuff her, "Thea Queen, you're under arrest for driving under the influence of narcotics." Sara and Helena watch in disbelief, _Oliver was bad but he'd never done anything this stupid_.

 _[Flashback]_

 _Sara comes too in a cage, Fyers standing in front of it, "Do you know why my soldiers wear balaclavas, Ms. Lance? Because it masks everything but the eyes. In a person's eyes, one can always find the truth." Sara just glares at him._

" _You risked everything to save your friend. Someone I warned you about, yet you trusted him. But that trust was misplaced." The guard standing next to Fyers takes his mask off to reveal, Yao Fei._

[League House]

Khatiya looks at her phone, a message from Walssiada saying that the young Queen had been arrested. She gulps, how will she tell Hayij, thankfully Nyssa walks by on her way to meet with him.

"Uh, hey Nyssa I have news on Thea but it's not good." Nyssa looks at her concerned for her sister-in-law. "What's wrong Khatiya?"

"Walssiada sent me a message saying that she's been arrested for driving under the influence of narcotics, specifically Vertigo." Nyssa gets a stern expression as she walks forward to meet her husband, "Thank you for letting me know first, Khatiya, I'll tell him." Khatiya nods her head in thanks and leaves.

Nyssa walks into the training room where Hayij is training with the members again. "Everyone leave, now." Nyssa orders and they look at her before doing as instructed leaving only Nyssa and Hayij.

"What's wrong beloved?" Hayij says as Nyssa walks over to him and places a hand on his chest. Her other hand removes his mask, revealing his concerned look. "It's Thea, she's been arrested."

Moments pass before Oliver can speak again, "How serious?" Nyssa looks at him making sure he's composed, satisfied that he is calm and relaxed she continues, "Driving under the Influence of Narcotics. According to Walssiada, Vertigo." He looks at her and nods, her touch is comforting him and keeping him from doing anything rash. He kisses her and the world vanishes before them.

"We will help her anyway we can, beloved. Don't worry." She tells him when they break apart, he smiles at her and kisses her forehead, _how did I get so lucky_ , he thinks to himself as he lets her embrace calm him further.

 _[Flashback]_

 _It had been a week since Hayij had been given his new title, although there was opposition to him taking the position, no one dared speak aloud. The story of the massacre he left behind when he saved Nyssa had spread throughout all the league, even to members not currently in Nanda Parbat._

 _Some seemed skeptical until the horsemen that were sent after him confirmed everything, by the time they had arrived he was walking out of the building and into an alleyway where the horsemen surrounded him. In his arms was Nyssa, having fallen asleep in his arms, a small smile on her face._

 _In a similar way, the newest recruit had confirmed the story having been present at the time. He came 2 days after Hayij and Nyssa. He was only 3 days into his training but Hayij and Nyssa mentored him and made sure he was trained well enough to be of use. No one knew his name, they only knew him by the name Nyssa had given him, Haraba', The Chameleon._

 _He and Sarab trained together quite often and Sarab heard the story straight from him, how Hayij seemed to be a demon, cutting down anyone in his way, being covered in the blood of his enemies. Haraba' confessed that he had frozen in fear when he saw him. But thankfully he was saved by Nyssa calling out to him. Sarab also for the first time heard his mentors previous name before he became Qalb Al'asad or Hayij, it was, Oliver Queen._

 _The name registered with Sarab and not being able to control himself he asked to speak to Hayij and Nyssa alone. When he was, sure no one could overhear him, he knelt in front of Hayij, "My next words will not come from Sarab." Both Hayij and Nyssa knew what he meant, the reprogramming hadn't erased his past self completely._

" _Sara Lance is alive, Oliver." Nyssa's eyes widened, he knew who Hayij had been and not only that he knew about the woman who had suffered a similar fate to her beloved. "Are you sure, Sarab." Came Oliver's voice as he took of his mask. Sarab nodded, "She was being forced as an asset for ARGUS, but after the event's in China I separated myself from my wife and left her with Sara. I do not know where she is now, but I owe her a lot and she talked about you a lot."_

 _Nyssa looked at him, he had risked death by just telling them he still remembered his life, and all to honor a debt he felt he still owed. "Stand Sarab," Sarab did, "You will speak to no one about this except for myself and Nyssa. She knows about Sara. I owe her, I sentenced her to hell. I need to know everything you know and everything Waller did."_

 _Sarab looked up at him, then at Nyssa who nodded in agreement. "My beloved owes her a debt and he too will see it paid. Tell no one else unless we tell you otherwise." Sarab nodded, if Sara could see him she would not believe that the boy she described was the one in front of him now. It was as if his ordeal chipped away at all his flaws until all that was left was the man she knew he could have been._

Authors note:

 **Hayij – Berserk(er)**

 **Haraba' – Chameleon**

 **Khatiya – Sin (literal translation)**

 **Walssiada – The Huntress**

 **Qalb Al'asad – Lion Heart**


	12. Vertigo

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Arrow or anything else you may recognize. All characters belong to their creators.

 **Alright, well here is the Twelfth Chapter. Ok, I'm not sure how some of you will like the turns the story is about to take, but this is where my story was leading to since the beginning, it's why Helena is on the team, and why Nyssa interacted with Moira. Hope You Enjoy.**

[League Safe House]

Since the arrest Hayij has been working out almost nonstop. Only stopping when he sleeps or when Nyssa is with him. Khatiya begins to worry, Nyssa notices her uneasiness, "He'll be fine. My beloved can't do anything for his sister. So, he trains. He can't be there for her when she needs him the most."

Khatiya looks at him, she's heard of the scars that once covered his body from the island and the missions he did for the league, but, the waters from the pit removed any sign of them. Sometimes when she walks in she sees Nyssa caressing parts of his body where the scars used to be. In particular, his chest where she rests her hand when calming him down.

"I have a favor to ask of you, Khatiya." Oliver's voice is the one to speak, not Hayij. Nyssa looks at him, "Beloved, are you sure?" Hayij takes his mask off, "Knowing my sister from the habits she's developed she will fight any help that Sara gets her, especially if she's acting out." He sighs turning to Nyssa, "It's like you said I can't be there for her when she needs me most. But I can send her a message."

Khatiya catches on, "Wait I thought you said if anyone knew they'd be put in danger?"

"Which is why I need you and Walssiada to watch her and begin to help her. When the time is right," Nyssa interrupts him, "I will train her and only after she passes that can she see you." Oliver looks at her, but smiles upon seeing her glare, and can't help but kiss her. "Okay. Only then."

He turns back to Khatiya, "You will watch her from now on. Have Walssiada give my sister this," he hands over a flash drive, "Walssiada needs to be there when she plays it. In the process, Walssiada will learn of my identity. When you hand the drive to her, tell her that her questions will be answered the night my sister sees the file."

Khatiya nods and leaves. Nyssa turns to Oliver, "What exactly is on the file?" Oliver smiles at her as he wraps his arms around her waist, "Proof that I am alive and that I have a very understanding wife." Nyssa grins and kisses him. "So, next time I see her she'll know?" Oliver laughs, "Yes. She will know you're my beloved."

[Chase]

A man runs through alleyways trying to get away from his pursuers, the hood and the huntress. He manages to maintain a good distance until the hood drops in front of him, "No, no, no, no, no!" He takes off in the opposite direction and starts to climb the side of a building when he jumps up to reach the walkway above an arrow pins his arm to the wall through his jacket. He sways there unable to get away, "Oh, come on! I'm just trying to make an honest living!"

"There's nothing honest about what you do!" The huntress shouts at him revealing herself from her vantage point.

"Who supplies you with Vertigo? Tell me now and you live." The hood says coming up behind her partner.

"Please! They'll kill me!"

"Whoever you fear..." the hood starts as she takes aim at the man, "Fear me more!"

"Okay, okay!" the man finally gives in, "We call him The Count, that's all I know." The man finishes frantically and after seeing that the hood is still aiming he closes his eyes, "I swear to God!" When he opens them both vigilantes are gone, "Hey! Get me down from here!"

[Lair]

Diggle is waiting for them, when he sees them come in he asks, "Find what you're looking for?"

"Took down three Vertigo pushers tonight, Diggle." Helena says as she sits on a desk.

"Last one finally knew a name. The Count." Sara said as she prepared more arrows for her quiver.

"The Count? That's worse than The Hood or The Huntress." He notices Sara not putting away her equipment, "You're not going back out there."

"We're not done for the night." Helena says from behind him, "Whoever this Count is, he has a lot of blood on his hands, and it is long past time he started paying." Sara tells him.

"Well, slow down, I think you're missing the point here."

"What?" Sara looks at him and he gives her a look, "Thea." Sara sighs.

"Her hearing's in a few hours. You think she cares more about some drug lord getting his just desserts, she doesn't have the two people she needs the most, but you're like a sister to her, Sara. She needs you."

Sara looks at him and nods, she owes it to Ollie, to be there for her. Helena sighs and begins taking her equipment off, the man had a point.

[Court Room]

"Docket ending 1 10 5 6, People vs. Thea Dearden Queen. Possession of a controlled substance, driving under the influence of a controlled substance." The bailiff reads out and then presents the case file to the judge.

"Counselors, I understand you've reached a plea agreement."

"We have, Your Honor. Given that my client is a juvenile, the people have generously agreed to probation." The defense attorney says.

"Juvenile? Says right here she's 18." The judge looks down at the file.

"She is 18 now, Your Honor, but at the time of arrest, she was still two days' shy of her 18th birthday. Ms. Queen has no priors."

"Well, just because Ms. Queen's family sweeps her priors under the rug, doesn't mean they don't exist. You get your client off," he turns to the prosecutor, "and you help your boss avoid dealing with the drug that's sweeping across our city like the plague. Everyone wins, except us, the people of Starling City."

"Your Honor, with all due respect " The attorney tries to say but the judge cuts him off.

"Ms. Queen, like it or not, you are now the poster child for this menace. Maybe if people see that the Queen family can't get away with using Vertigo, they'll think twice before using it themselves. The plea arrangement is denied." The judge bangs his gavel, "This case will proceed to trial." Thea looks behind her not at her mother but Sara, Helena and Laurel, fear evident in her eyes. All three women give her a reassuring look trying to convince her it will be okay.

[Lair]

Helena walks in having been called down by Sin. When she arrives, she sees Sin sitting on top of the salmon ladder. "What do you need, Sin?"

Sin drops down and heads to her, "Not me, a request from Hayij. However, before I let you know what it is, I should tell you that it will reveal his identity to you. If you accept the task then you will have questions which he will answer after, but you have to keep this from Sara."

Helena thinks for a moment, "What kind of task is it?" she asks curiosity getting the best of her.

Sin takes out the flash drive, "Deliver this to Thea, make sure she watches it in front of you." Helena took the flash drive and looked back at Sin, "what's on it?"

"A message for Thea, it's supposed to make her accept any help from Sara. And to trust her. Other than that, I do not know." Sin says and Helena nods, the mystery was reeling her in.

[Sara's Bedroom]

Having left the Queens at their mansion, she noted that Thea was having issues with Moira. She was thinking on what way she could be of help.

 _[Flashback]_

 _Sara is sitting in her cage, Yao Fei brings her some food and water, "You working for them now? Why are you doing this to me? I thought we were friends. Or...something."_

 _Yao Fei remains quiet, "I mean, why'd you bother keeping me safe if you were just going to hand me over to them? Just get me out of here." She pleads with him._

" _I can't." he says and walks away._

" _Hey! Don't leave me here! I came back for you! Do you hear me? I came back for you!" She screams but he walks away not looking back._

Helena arrives bringing her back into reality, "Hey did I interrupt you?" Sara smiles, "No, I was just trying to think of a way to help Thea." Helena walks over and lays down next to her.

"I know a detective, last I heard she was in Vice. I could see if she has anything on the Count." Helena says, Sara turns to her smiling, "Should I be jealous?" Helena laughs and kisses Sara. "No."

"Thank You." Sara tells her, she also came up with a way to put a face to the name. "I may have a way to get a face to the name but we should work anything that can help Thea out." Helena nods and kisses Sara again before the two drift off into sleep.

[SCPD]

Helena walks into the building and asks an officer, "Hi. Looking for Detective Hall. I was told she works in Vice."

A woman is talking with an officer when she hears her name and looks over to the person that asked about her, "Helena?"

Helena turns and smiles at the woman, "McKenna Hall."

"Here I was, in the neighborhood and decided to drop by to say hi."

"Well I'm glad for the surprise. I myself live to surprise." McKenna replies and they both laugh.

"Well, I remember. What was that club that you got us kicked out of? The Club Deville?"

"Okay, in my defense, there was no sign that specifically said you had to keep your clothes on." McKenna says defensively.

"Still hitting the party circuit?"

"I still go to raves. I just go undercover now. And I have to dress slightly more appropriately to hide my badge and gun."

"Right." Helena smiles.

"So, what else do you need with a vice cop, Helena?"

"Vertigo."

"Why are you interested in Vertigo?"

"Someone I know, Thea Queen, was involved in an accident and the drug was in her system."

"Right, I heard about that on the news. I'm sorry, I didn't know she was a friend."

"The judge is trying to make an example of her. So, I was thinking, if you could find the person selling the drugs, it might take some of the heat off Thea."

"Easier said than done."

"Did some digging, and came up with a name. Um, The Count?"

"Helena, we've known about The Count for months."

"Oh."

"I wish this was thicker, but we really don't have much on him. Love to say we're going to catch him before your sister's trial, but it's highly unlikely." She hands a case file to Helena who looks at it, _maybe Sara can use it_.

"Oh, I am late for my shift."

"Well, if you hear of anything about this guy, just...let me know?"

"I always loved how much you cared about your friends. But leave the policing to the police, okay?" McKenna looks at her, "Okay." Helena turns around and leaves.

"What did Bertinelli want?" Hilton asks.

"She's an old friend, one of her friends is jammed up and she just wants to help them. Anything else, Sergeant?"

"No." Hilton says as Hall leaves and he takes a sip of his coffee.

[Laurel's Apartment]

Laurel's sitting at her table reading an article about Thea when Tommy walks in sleepily, "I'm learning you're not much of a morning snuggler."

"And I'm learning that you don't like to wake up at any hour that ends in a.m." She replies back making both of them laugh.

"That's true. Yeah." He takes a sip of his coffee, "So if you're busy being a lawyer all day and I'm managing a night club all night, when exactly do we get to see each other?"

Before Laurel can reply there's a knock on the door, "I got it. Stay." Tommy says as he makes his way to the door and opens it, "Hey."

"Hey, do you know how Thea is holding up?" He asks as Sara enters the apartment, "She's doing okay. Actually, I came to ask for a favor Laurel."

Laurel smiles and heads for her sister, "What is it?"

"Well first thank you for coming to court yesterday, I know it meant a lot to Thea."

"Yeah, of course. Although, I don't think the judge is willing to move off his position. Taking a hard line against criminals is a platform for his reelection."

"I need you to help me talk to dad. Maybe he cashes in a chip with Judge Brackett, gets him off throwing the book at Thea." Sara tells her, "Laurel, I am working on something on my end, but... If it doesn't work out, this is my best chance to help Thea but it might take a bit of convincing to get dad to help. Please."

Laurel smiles at her sister, she's proud of the woman she's becoming. "I'll see what I can do. But no promises."

"Thank you." Sara says and hugs Laurel.

[Outside of SCPD]

"Absolutely not." Quinten sighs as his daughter's walk behind him.

"Dad, I know how you feel about Oliver and the Queens." Sara says.

"Then why would you even ask me to do this."

"Because Thea, she's only 18 years old." Laurel replies.

"Which makes her an adult. She can take her medicine. It's about time someone in the Queen family did."

"What about the Lance family? A young girl acting out, engaging in reckless behavior, does that sound familiar?" Sara looks at him, "Thea, she's just like I was at her age. I'm not the Saint that you make me out to be."

"I know she was arrested for shoplifting and I know you made it go away." Laurel looks at him and Sara looks down a little ashamed of her past behavior.

"Well, maybe if I let you go to jail, Queen wouldn't have had you on that damn boat."

"Dad, you make it sound like he kidnapped me. He didn't I chose to get on the boat with him."

"For so long, you and I have blamed Oliver when we believed Sara was dead, and even now, you still do."

"But he's not the only one, I'm to blame as well, dad, I chose to act out, to hurt people I love, to be selfish." Sara adds.

"When I look at Thea, I see Sara's potential in her, to become a better woman in the same way. But I see her flaws, too." Laurel tells him. 

"Yes, Thea made a mistake. But she's been through a lot. She lost a father and a brother. She doesn't need prison. She needs help. So please..." Sara begs him.

He looks at his daughter's and sighs, "I'll make some calls."

[Thea's Room]

Helena knocks, "Go Away!" Helena sighs, "It's me Thea, Helena." Few seconds pass by before the door opens, "Sorry, I thought you were my mother."

Helena hugs her, "How are you doing?"

"I've been better." Thea says honestly as the two move into her room.

"How about you? How are you and Sara?" Thea asks trying to change the conversation from her situation.

"We're good. Just worried about you. But I'm not here about that, I know it's probably the last thing you want to talk about." Thea smiles at her.

"I'm here on a favor from a friend." She takes out the Flash Drive, "I was asked to give you this and make sure you watch it." Thea takes it, "Do you know what's on it?"

Helena shook her head, "No, all I was told was to deliver it and make sure you watched." Thea looks at the flash drive then walks over to her bed where her laptop is, she plugs it in. She goes to her desk so that Helena can see the screen as well, she opens the device and sees that there is only one file, she double clicks on it and it begins to play.

The video begins to play and then Hayij appears on the screen, he's in a room that looks vaguely familiar. "Hello Thea, I guess first of all Happy Birthday. The things you will learn from this video will shock you and will most likely make you angry, I'm sorry." Thea looks at Helena who shrugs her shoulders.

"Five years ago, Sara, your father, and Oliver were in an accident. She spent five years in hell because of Oliver; You need to trust her, accept her help, all she wants to do is keep you safe, just as Oliver would have. As far as Sara knows Oliver didn't make it, however," He reaches to his face and removes his mask, "I didn't die on that accident." Both Helena and Thea are shocked, there staring at them through the screen was Oliver, an older more rugged looking Oliver, but there was no mistaking it.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Thea screams, tears rolling down her eyes but anger evident in her voice, pausing the recording, she turns to Helena. She's shocked she can't seem to form any words, "How is he alive? Where has he been? And how did your friend get this?"

It all finally fell into place for Helena, the reason Hayij had such an interest in Sara and the Queens, it was because he was Oliver. His story about becoming the Heir made a hell of a lot more sense now. She finally found her voice, "My friend, uh, I know him as Hayij. I've only seen him in his mask, that mask." She points at the mask in Oliver's hand.

"Wait he's been in the city?"

"He's been keeping an eye on you and your mother as well as Sara. We've been trying to figure out who he is, but we never expected this. Maybe you should play some more because this is all new information for me."

Thea nodded and pressed play. "I know you have a lot of questions. And I promise I will answer them when the time is right but for right now trust me, trust Sara, but don't let her know I'm alive. For your safety, no one besides the two of you in the room should know."

He takes a few moments, "Unfortunately I can't be there for you when you need me the most. I'm sorry. But I will do whatever I can to help you and if you ever need me, there are two more people in the city that you can trust if you need to reach me and Helena isn't available. They are Nyssa Koroleva and her assistant Sin. I know you've met both of them already. I need you to trust Nyssa, she is much more than a friend, during my time away she saved me and I fell in love with her, eventually we got married."

Thea paused the video again and looked at Helena, "Did you know he was married?" Helena nods her head, "When I met Hayij, Nyssa introduced him as her husband. From looking at them and the way they act, they love each other. And from what I know about them, she was the reason he never gave up, the reason he is still alive."

Thea took in this information, not only was her brother alive but he was married. He didn't come home because he would put them in danger but even then, he introduced people into their lives to keep a watch over them. She resumed the video.

"I know you are angry with me but, Speedy, let Sara, Helena, Sin and Nyssa help you. I know about your problems, I know I have no right to judge you but you're going down the wrong path. The only way for me to see you again is if you are able to protect yourself. The choice is yours, either ignore this message and just know that I love you, or find Nyssa and allow her to train you." With that the video ends.

Thea looked at Helena, "Where can I find Nyssa?"

[Bratva Garage]

Sara and Diggle make their way into the garage with two black duffle bags in hand, "I've seen a fair amount of Cyrillic back in Afghanistan left over by the Soviets. Is this Russian owned?" Diggle asks as they enter the garage.

"This is the not so hidden headquarters for the Starling City chapter of the Bratva." Sara stops him, "Diggle... Whatever I say, whatever goes down, just go with it." She continues to walk and meets with a man in the middle of the room.

"Zdravstvuyte (Hello)." Sara greets the man.

"Good to see you. Long time. Particularly for Bratva captain."

"I was trying to figure out where to put my interests. I decided on pharmaceuticals." She drops the bags in front of the man, "I don't mean aspirin."

"A wise choice. Mepheodrone would be a good investment for you. It's the newest thing." The man suggests to her.

"I was thinking Vertigo. Newer thing." Sara replies back.

"Tough market, Vertigo. Only one seller."

"I know. I was hoping you could do me a favor and arrange a meeting."

"He's difficult man. And he does not like new friends."

Sara turns to Diggle who hands her the file Helena got from Hall, "This is everything the police have on him. Tell him it's a gift."

"I will see what I can do. Provided you do favor for me." The man motions to his partner who simply walks away.

"Vse chto ugodno (Anything)." Replies Sara.

"It is unusual for an American to hold such a position of esteem in our organization. Ms. Lance. Anatoli Knyazev. He speaks very highly of you."

"He should. I saved his life."

A second later the second mechanic returns with a beaten man struggling to stand, "What did he do?"

"Something I told him not to. Now the favor. Kill this man for me, and I will believe your interest in our organization is genuine. And then I will arrange a meeting with The Count." The man says, Sara looks at the beaten man and after a moment goes towards him.

"Sara..." Diggle begins to protest when she cuts him off, "Hey, shut up!" She grabs the man in a chokehold from behind, everyone watching, until the man stops struggling and falls down dead. The second mechanic checks for a pulse, none, he motions to the man. "Spasibo (Thank You)."

"What are friends for?" She replies as the man smiles and nods.

 _[Flashback]_

 _Yao Fei is escorting Sara out of the cages, "I'm out of the gates now. What's going on? Are we getting out of here? Where are, you taking me?"_

 _Sara looks ahead of her to see a bunch of soldiers surrounding two men fighting, one of the men being the one who tortured her. He beats the other man senseless, he looks up to Fyers who nods. In one swift movement, the masked man flips him in the air, unsheathes his sword and kills the man all before he hits the ground. The soldiers all cheer._

" _While I admit that bout was particularly one-sided, would anybody else like to give it a try?" Fyers speaks to his soldiers, as Yao Fei pushes Sara into the circle, "The point of these little gladiatorial distractions is to strengthen unit cohesion. To that end, I think our newest recruit ought to be afforded the opportunity to try his hand." Sara turns and sees Yao Fei handing off his rifle to another soldier._

Sara and Diggle make their way outside of the garage while Diggle carries the body, "I can't believe you just killed this guy."

As Sara opens the trunk of the car, she scoffs when Diggle drops the body in, "You really have a low opinion of me." She says before looking around to make sure no one is around, she putts her fingers on the man's lower jaw, the man awakens and gasps for air.

"Whoa! That's a neat trick. You going to teach me that one day?" Diggle says surprised to see that the man wasn't dead.

Sara punches the man knocking him out, "No."

"What are you doing?" Diggle asks her.

"You need to arrange a new identity for this guy. Get him out of the city." She tells him while closing the trunk.

"Right, so your Ruskie pal draws out The Count, vigilante takes him down." Diggle says as they make their way into the car.

"No, Diggle, because then the Bratva would know that I used them, and that relationship is too valuable. I do the meet with The Count as myself, let him leave, then we follow him to his hideout."

"Just that easy, huh?"

"Well, I will still need my trust bodyguard." She shrugs as he shakes his head, "Fantastic. Looking forward to my new and exciting career as a drug dealer."

Meanwhile inside the garage the Russian is on the phone, "She's a captain. And she has money and other resources. Are you interested?"

"Hmm. Let's say...yes." The count responds.

[Queen Mansion]

Helena, Sara, Laurel and Thea are meeting at the sitting room, "Our father was able to get Judge Brackett to back off his hardline stance."

"Uh, your father hates me."

"No." Laurel and Sara say together

"My father hated your brother." Sara says, thinking Thea will lash out but to her surprise she remains calm.

"Why did you get involved?" Thea asks Laurel but Sara responded, "I asked her to. Ollie would've done the same."

Thea finds it hard not to smile but she manages to, her brother was alive, and for now she just had to wait a little longer before she could see him. "The judge has agreed to a sentence of 500 hours of community service and two years of probation. Provisional on the appointment of someone to act in loco parentis." Laurel explained to her.

"In loco what?" Thea asked confused about what that was, "It means that the court will appoint an individual to assume responsibility for you. Me."

"Well I say thanks." She gets up and hugs both sisters, "Thank you." She looks at Helena, the second thanks was meant for her, she would soon be meeting the woman her brother married.

On their way, out Diggle takes Sara aside, "The Russians called. The meet is set. It's tonight." Sara nods and continues to walk out with her sister and Helena.

[The Meet]

Sara, Diggle and the Russians are waiting for the count, "You know why they call him The Count? When he was developing this drug, he experimented on the homeless. Prostitutes, runaways. The police would find their bodies, puncture marks on their neck, like a vampire." Just then a black SUV pulls up and stops in front of them.

"You should not be in such a hurry to meet this man." The Russian says as the count comes out of the SUV and meets them, "Thank you for this." He holds up the file but throws it on the floor, "But I'm not overly concerned about the SCPD. Now, I understand you wish to participate in the feel-good business."

Sara looks at him, "Yes."

"And why is that?"

"Well, I am opening a nightclub, and I'd like my customers to have a little... something extra." Sara states and the Count nods his head, "Well, as it happens, I'm looking to expand my brand. A good wine's value is measured by its vintage. The number of years it took to ferment. Vertigo is measured in lives."

He opens up the briefcase his men hand him to reveal the green and black pills, "56 people died to perfect this high. Believe me when I say that they did not die for nothing." He hands the briefcase over to Sara, but in that moment the SCPD show up.

"The cops! We've been set up! Let's get out! Go! Go!" everyone scrambles, Sara goes after the Count as the other's get into a shootout with the cops.

"SCPD! Put your weapons down! Down!"

Sara follows the count down the stairs but after taking out two goons doesn't notice that the count has a syringe in his hands, when she goes to grab him he stabs her, "No witnesses."

As Diggle makes his way to Sara a shadow makes its way to her. They pull the syringe out and throw it to Diggle, "Keep it. We got to go." Hayij voice pierces the darkness.

Diggle nods and points to an exit, "Steps. Let's go."

[Lair]

As soon as they arrive at the lair Helena helps Hayij put Sara on a table, "Grab the herbs a bowl and some water." Hayij instructs and Diggle does as he is told.

Hayij takes the items and begins to prepare the tea, once it's done he tries to give the bowl to Sara who under the pain of the drug reacts not seeing clearly. She tries to strangle him with her hands but he easily overpowers her and tries to get her attention, "Sara! Drink!" she does her best to drink the concoction but spills some of it, she screams in agony.

 _[Flashback]_

 _Yao Fei is beating the hell out of Sara as the soldier's cheer on. However, every time she gets knocked down she gets back up. She does this for 3 times until Yao Fei finally gets her into a choke hold, moments later her body slacks and she falls down, seemingly dead._

While they wait for Sara to come down from the forced high, Helena looks at Hayij. Who nods to the exit, she leaves as Hayij asks Diggle to keep an eye on Sara.

Once outside Helena looks at him, still not believing that the man behind the mask is Oliver. To her surprise Haraba' drops down from a rafter and stands in between them, before he looks to Hayij. "No one is around, 2 members are keeping watch around the perimeter just in case. It's safe to take the mask off."

Hayij nods in thanks and Haraba' bows. Hayij reaches to his mask and takes it off, and sure enough, the man under the mask is no one other than Oliver Queen. Helena doesn't know what to say so Oliver speaks, "Sara can't know. She'll try to get me to come home instead of living in the shadows. Unfortunately, I am unable to do that just yet."

Helena looks at him, "Why does Sara think you died?" Oliver looks at her and sighs, "After the gambit went down Sara ended up on the island and I was washed further out to sea. I was on top of some wreckage when a cargo ship found me. I thought it was my salvation but as it turns out it was my damnation."

"A year or so after I met Sara again, on the island, with the friends she made on the island we tried to take the ship, but it exploded and I was swept out to sea again. On the island, I told Sara that if she made it back to tell my family I died with the gambit. I also asked her to look after my family. As you know she was abducted by Argus and she believed me to be dead. A year later a man came to the league in grief from not being able to save his son, months into his training he found out my name and revealed to me that Sara was alive, he filled me in on what she had been forced to do under Waller."

"That explains a hell of a lot. How you know the way she thinks, the way she fights, her flaws, the things she's lived through." Helena looks at him. "You've been protecting her ever since she's been back. You sent Sin when she was at risk of being caught. You made it possible so that I could remain by her side. You've helped her and at the same time kept her away. Why?"

Oliver looked at her, sadness in his eyes and when he spoke guilt in his voice, "I was the reason she ended up in hell, because of me she had to endure things that most men would die from. I am the monster that turned her life upside down, I brought her so much pain, because of me and the choices that I made." In front of her the man that was feared by an entire government organization and respected by his own shed a single tear, then he simply turned around and put his mask back on, again Oliver was gone and Hayij was all that remained. He began to climb up the building leaving Helena alone.

[Thea's Room]

Thea was in her room waiting impatiently for Nyssa, Helena had called Sin after they watched the video to tell Nyssa that Thea had accepted the terms. She was getting frustrated waiting, she was angry and happy at the same time, mainly happy that her brother was alive.

"Your brother speaks of you daily." Nyssa's voice startles Thea who turns around to see Nyssa by her window.

"So, it's true. He's really alive?" Thea asks tears coming down her face again, Nyssa smiles at her and nods. She walks up to the crying Thea and hands her a small wrapped package. Thea looks at it before taking it, "It's a late birthday present from your brother and me, I hope you like it."

Nyssa steps back giving Thea room. She opens the box, inside is a phone. She looks up at Nyssa curiously when the phone begins to vibrate. Thea takes it and answers, 'Hello?"

"Sorry I couldn't make your birthday Speedy. I'm sorry we can't see each other just yet. I was just going to use Sin, Helena and Nyssa as a means of contact but my wife, standing right there, with a large grin on her face most likely," Thea looked up and sure enough Nyssa was grinning, Thea smiled at the way he knew her, "Convinced me to send you this gift. If you ever need me, just call."

"Why did you wait so long to tell me?" Thea asks him.

"Thea, if you or mom knew that I was alive, you'd come looking for me. But in doing so you would be put at great risk. I couldn't afford anything happening to you or mom. It took Nyssa a while to convince me that I could still look after you. She's the reason I was able to survive, she's the reason I chose to come back even if I can't see you just yet. Trust her, please."

"Okay, I will. But I can see you at some point, right?" sounding hopeful, wanting to see her brother again, to get to know how he had fallen in love.

"Yes. When you pass Nyssa's training. So, it depends on how good of a student you are, Speedy." Thea smiled as she heard the call end. Nyssa remained at a distance and was genuinely surprised when Thea hugged her tightly, "Welcome to the Family." Nyssa smiled and hugged her back.

"Thanks for everything you've done for him. Also, why is your name Koroleva, and not Queen?" It was something that was bothering her since she learned they were married.

"Koroleva is the Russian word for Queen." Nyssa explained and Thea laughed at the pun, "Did Ollie think of that?" Nyssa smiled and nodded. "It was a way for me to take his name without anyone knowing he was alive."

"Helena says that you two really love each other. Can you tell me anything about him and yourself?" Thea asked and Nyssa nodded, they sat at the foot of the bed as Nyssa told her a slimmed down version of their story.

[Lair]

Sara comes to gasping for air as Diggle and Helena stand on either side of her. "Morning." Diggle says as her vision clears up.

"How are you feeling?" Helena asks worried about her.

"I feel like I'm getting the worst hangover of my life." Sara replies closing her eyes as she moves, the movement making her dizzy.

"That coming from someone who spent most of their twenties in a hangover, is really saying something." Diggle chuckles as Helena rolls her eyes and Sara tries to get off the table but she notices she's cuffed.

She looks at Helena, "You think you can uncuff me? I mean normally this would be fun, but, Diggle's here." Helena couldn't help but laugh as Diggle turned away.

"Come on Diggle, I'm not going to kill you. Promise. Just take these off." Diggle gives the key to Helena who takes the cuffs off, Sara kisses her quickly before trying to get up.

"Ahh." She winces at the pain and slightly stumbles but remains upright.

"You're standing. That's pretty impressive." Diggle looks at her, surprised by her strength.

"The Count only got you with half a dose, but you still sweated out a small swimming pool coming down." Helena tells her.

Sara sighs, "The Count. Any chance our friends in SCPD took him down?"

"None at all, but Hayij did manage to get this." Diggle takes the syringe that was on the table and shows it to her.

"Think we should analyze it." Helena tells Sara who nods slightly.

"Listen, Sara, maybe you need to give it a few hours. A near drug overdose isn't something you just walk away from." Diggle tries to reason with her.

[Lance's Apartment]

Helena convinced Sara to go back to the apartment and rest. She tried but it was pointless, she got out of her room and went into the living room where Diggle and Helena were seated.

"Now what?" Diggle asks her noticing she still looked off.

"Like Helena said, we analyze the Vertigo. It's in liquid form, which means it contains water. So maybe we can trace back to where in the city The Count is..." She begins to lose her balance, "cooking up this garbage." She falls down to her knees as the light blurs and she passes out in the middle of the floor, Helena rushes to her side.

 _[Flashback]_

 _Seemingly dead Sara is taken to a cliff overlooking a river, as a soldier is about to push her body off Yao Fei interrupts, "Děng yīxià (Wait)." Fyers looks at him, "W_ _ǒ_ _zu_ _ò_ _d_ _à_ _ole (I'll do it)."_

 _Fyers nods and Yao Fei makes his way to Sara's body as the soldier gets up. Without anyone noticing he places something in one of her pockets and puts two fingers under her jaw before pushing her over the ledge. She falls into the water below and carried by the stream._

[QC]

Diggle, Sara and Helena make their way to the one of the top floors of the building. "Hey, we need to get you to a hospital." Diggle tries to reason with Sara but to no avail.

"No." Sara says continuing to move forward using the wall for support as well as Helena.

"Sara, God knows what was in that drug. It could be causing permanent damage." Helena tells her worried for her.

"Felicity. Hey, they said you'd be up here." Sara smiles weakly at the blonde.

Felicity looks at her, "You look like something the cat dragged in. Not that there are cats in this building. Well, once a cat did get in, but a guard tazed it. It smelled like fur and static in here for like a week." She babbled on.

"Ahem. Would you mind stepping away from the window for a moment? I have a little bit of a hangover." Sara says as Felicity eyes her before stepping away from the windows that make Sara's vision blur.

"Sounds like you need a bloody Mary and a pretzel, not the I.T. Department."

"Actually, Helena's buddy Kevin is starting an energy drink company. He says it's fantastic for curing hangovers, but we are very particular about what it is we put in our bodies."

"I've noticed." Felicity blushes slightly registering what she had just said, "I said, not noticed. Right?"

Everyone chuckles, "I'm trying to find the secret recipe. Could you please do a Spectro analysis of the sample and find out exactly where in the city it's made?" Sara asks her as she hands Felicity a syringe.

Felicity eyes it and then looks at the trio, "If it's an energy drink, why is it in a syringe?"

"We ran out of sports bottles." Helena replies innocently.

Felicity looks at them, all three of them smiling as if it's all normal, "Okay." She responds and the trio leave her to it.

On their way-out, Diggle looks at the two of them, "Your B.S. stories are getting worse."

"We're well aware." Helena says as she takes Sara's hand and they make their way inside the elevator.

[Lair]

Diggle, Sara and Helena are waiting to hear from Felicity when Diggle gets a message alert, "Looks like Felicity came through." He shows Sara the message, "The solvent used in the Vertigo sample was run off water originated within a ten-block radius of where East Glades meets the bay."

"Nothing there except for an old juvenile detention center abandoned about three years ago, cutbacks." Diggle explains to them then looks at Sara, "You can't go out there, though, Sara. You're still suffering the aftereffects of the Vertigo."

"Did you hear The Count? He's taking this drug citywide. If we don't stop him now, this becomes an epidemic." Sara says making her way to her gear, when Sin walks into the room.

"Sorry, Sara but I came to stop you from leaving."

"Try." Sara glared at her.

"Sara, Hayij is on the move. I was asked to stop you from trying to interfere from this point on. And if I have to put you to sleep I will."

Sara and Diggle look confused, only Helena and Sin knew the reason for Hayij to interfere, his sister was affected by this madman's drug. "Sara, let him deal with it." Sara looked at Helena, she was crying, "Just trust me, I can't say why but we need to trust him."

[Juvenile Detention Center]

Hayij and Haraba' are standing on the roof of a building, "Hayij, why are we here?"

"The Count is inside; my source gave me the information, and Khatiya is stopping the hood from interfering. I may be unable to hug or even see my sister but I will protect her."

Haraba' looked at him, "what are your orders?"

"If she makes it here stop her. I do this alone." Haraba' nodded knowing that if Nyssa couldn't stop him he'd have no luck.

Hayij takes out his tomahawks and hands both sets to Haraba', he drops down to the street below and makes his way to the building. Stopping right in front of the entrance two guards spot his silhouette and aim their guns at him, "Hey, stop right there!"

The shadow stops and then suddenly rushes at them, his hands shoot out and grip onto their faces so fast that they don't have time to react as he slams them headfirst into the ground rendering them unconscious.

He gets up and tilts his head side to side listening for anything, after a few seconds he makes his way inside and takes a right to a set of steps, after walking up two floors, a guard notices him but before he can fire, Hayij rushes him and throws him down the stairs, he continues to walk up the stairs.

Outside Haraba' notices cops arriving, his orders where to keep an eye out for the hood, so, he just watches them. "My C.I. swears this is the place." Hall tells Hilton and Lance who make their way to her from their car, "Bring your men up on the flank." Hilton says as he moves in with a team, "Okay, this way. Follow me." Lance calls out to another team as they advance on the building.

Meanwhile guards keep trying to stop Hayij but to no avail, he's taken out a pair of Eskrima sticks and rendered everyone unconscious before they can fire, until he makes it to the top level were one of the guards' fleas instead of fights, "Someone's here!" he warns the Count.

"Who? The Hood?" the Count asks intrigued by the idea.

"No, some guy in bla-a" he's unable to finish as he falls down dead on the ground, a throwing torpedo knife sticking out behind his head.

As the cops storm the building they notice the bodies, most are unconscious but some are beaten beyond recognition. "Looks like we're not the only guests."

"You are not the hood, who are you? And why bother with me? I am merely providing people with what they want. I am providing a public service!" The Count tells the masked man who tilts his head again, "So am I." he says before throwing two more torpedoes at the guards who tried to sneak up on him hitting them both in the heart with frightening accuracy.

The Count takes a gun from one of the fallen guards and aims it at him but before he can fire, another torpedo is thrown knocking the gun out of his hand as it pierces his palm, the Count screams as Hayij makes his way to him. Just as Hayij is about to grab the Count, he takes a step back, avoiding the Counts left hand that holds a syringe.

In a rage Hayij kicks the Count and then drives him to the ground with a powerful elbow, as the Count struggles to breath, Hayij reaches for the syringe and gets on top of the Count. "Enjoy the fruits of your labor."

Just then the three leading detectives bust into the room, and they see the man in black, no eyes visible on his mask. The sight terrifies most of the officers, the Count beaten and broken barely able to breath and his men lying on the ground with blades sticking out of their heads.

"Freeze! Put down the needle! Or I will shoot you! Put down the syringe." Hilton finally says after the initial shock wears off, they had been expecting the hood or the huntress but this was unexpected to say the least.

"He deserves this." Comes a calm voice that startles all of them, not from in front of them or behind them but around them, as if it originated from every direction.

Hilton again was the first to get his composure, "Not according to the law."

"The law is corrupt; the system is broken... It took you months to finally get here, it took me days. The hooded hero would be here stopping me, but I made sure she was occupied elsewhere."

Everyone looks at him, who was he, what did he want, was he the dark archer, but he didn't carry a bow. Hilton just looked at him, "The hood is no hero. She's what I always said she was a killer."

"If she's a killer then I'm a Demon." He plunges the syringe into the count and injects the entire thing into him causing the count to shake violently.

"Get him!" Hilton cries out but before they can do anything a flash bang grenade come in through a window, the officers all close their eyes and when they look up, the masked man is gone.

"Get me an ambulance. Now!" Lance yells as he makes his way to the Count who's still shaking from the overdose.

Hayij sits down on the roof of a nearby roof, "Thank you Haraba', I would have hated to take down the officers." Haraba' was standing behind him in the shadows. "Are you feeling better after inflicting some justice?"

"Much better. Send our source a nice wine, I believe she prefers red."

[CNRI]

"Juvenile delinquent reporting for duty." Thea says as Laurel walks over to her, that's when Laurel sees a woman standing next to Thea.

"uh, Hi, I'm Laurel Lance." She introduces herself and the woman smiles kindly and extends her hand out to shake Laurel's, "Nyssa Koroleva, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Laurel looks at Thea, "Is she a friend of yours?"

Thea smiled brightly for the first time in a long time, "Yeah, she's like family. She was away on business but when she heard what happened she came back to make sure I was ok."

"Well since you lost your driver's license, I'll pick you up at 5:00." Nyssa told Thea and Laurel smiled at the pair, she was glad that Thea had someone to rely on.

"6:00. We have a lot of work for her to do." Laurel told them and Nyssa just smiled back, "Well, then, let's say 7:00 just to be safe."

"Is it too late to choose jail?" Thea groaned at them.

"Yes." Both of them replied in unison, causing them all to laugh.

"I need you to go through these files and pull out all the documents dated March 2007. Do you think you could do that?" Laurel asked Thea as she handed her the files.

"I think I can. I know I messed up and I really appreciate this, Laurel." Thea said as she gave her a small smile.

"We are going to make an upstanding citizen out of you yet, speedy." Laurel replied as Thea walked off to the desk that was cleared for her use.

"Thank you. This will be good for her, having a role model, somebody better suited than me." Nyssa said as she watched her sister-in-law off.

"Oh, I'm sure you're not so bad. She seems to look up to you, reminds me of how she used to look up to Ollie, and besides, it'll be nice to have her around." Laurel says thinking back to when Thea would follow her brother around.

"Well, I have a business meeting to attend so, if you excuse me I'll be back to pick her up later." Nyssa said politely as she walked away.

[Hospital]

"He's still critical. I've never seen anyone OD on this much Vertigo and live. There's just no way of knowing what kind of damage has been done to his brain and nervous system. Or if its irreparable." The doctor tells Hilton and Lance as they look on at a rambling Count, unable to even make a proper sentence, just random words mixed with screams of agony.

[Coffee Shop]

Sara, Helena and Diggle wait in a booth by the windows watching the rain. Felicity had asked to meet with them and so they agreed to meet here. Sara is lost in her thoughts, Sin had never interfered before, but on his orders, she had stopped Sara from going after the Count. He had gone after him and the way he left the count, it seemed to Sara that it was personal, but what bothered her how he was able to determine when she got the information. Watching the rain Sara thinks back to the island.

 _[Flashback]_

 _Sara is floating down the stream when she comes to and quickly gasps for air, she gets out of the water and looks around, she's far away from where Fyers had camp._

 _Once on land again, Sara continues to gasp for air and eventually relaxing. She looks through her pockets to make sure she still had the book. She feels something in her other pocket, something she didn't have there before. She takes it out, it's a map of the island with a small x with a trail on how to get there and the word "Shengeun..." written next to it._

 _She realizes that Yao Fei had played Fyers and given her a fighting chance, "Survive." She repeats the translation as she puts the map away._

Sara comes back to the present at hearing Felicity, "Hi."

"Hi." Sara replies as Diggle get up and Felicity sits down in front of Helena and Sara.

"Thanks for meeting me. I was...nervous to come to your house." She begins.

"Okay..." Sara replies a bit concerned.

"The thing is, I've been debating whether or not to share this with you for weeks. Can I trust you both?"

They both look at her confused, she scoffs, "I'm not an idiot. You've both dropped some fairly ridiculous lies on me, and... yet, I still feel like I can trust you." She chuckles slightly, "Why is that?"

"We have those kinds of faces." Helena replied, but seeing Felicity's look she stops joking, "Sorry. Yes. You can trust us."

"Then I have something to show you two." She opens her purse and takes out a small notebook, the same one that Sara has but in much better condition, "Have you two ever seen this before?"

"No." Sara lies convincingly, "Where'd you get it?" Helena asks.

"From Thea's stepfather. From Walter." Felicity confesses to them.

"Um... Well, where did he get it?" Sara asks her.

"He said he found it in the Queen house. That it belongs to Mrs. Queen. Walter thought she was hiding something. Something more, and... He wanted me to look into it, but then he vanished. I think this list might have cost Walter his life."

Sara takes in this new information, not only Ollie's father was involved but his mother as well. The reason she couldn't find him, the man who employs the Dark Archer must have taken him.

[Koroleva Safe House]

Nyssa is asleep on the couch as Oliver walks in and kneels next to her. He watches her sleep for a moment before kissing her forehead, not meaning to wake her up but she does. She smiles at him and gives him a kiss. "Welcome home, Beloved."

"I'm home, Beloved." He smiles back at her. "How are things going with Thea?" he asks, hoping that his sister is getting along with the woman he loves.

"She's determined to pass my training, she really wants to see you again. She misses you but knowing that you are alive has brightened her world." Nyssa tells him sitting up so that he can sit next to her, she then lays on him, "How is it going with Sara's team?"

"Our source has been helping her as well, and today she was supposed to meet with them about the book. Hopefully they can get something from that information.1"

"Are you still not going to tell Thea that the real reason you haven't seen her is because of your mother?"

"No, not yet. We have to make sure that my mother is indeed involved with the archer and his employer. Until Haraba' can get me solid proof I cannot act recklessly. If I fail, my city will burn." Nyssa simply lays her hand on his heart and leans into him more, sleep eventually claiming them both.

Authors note:

 **Hayij – Berserk(er)**

 **Haraba' – Chameleon**

 **Khatiya – Sin (literal translation)**

 **Walssiada – The Huntress**

 **Qalb Al'asad – Lion Heart**

 **1) Yes, everything was planned or scripted by Hayij. This is one of the reasons Ra's sees him as a worthy heir. Now, I might not go into detail just yet on that matter, might wait to season two, I'm not sure.**


End file.
